Sonic the Hedgehog: Human factor
by Toukon
Summary: What would happen if Shadow failed at stopping the black arms, making the mobian world fuse with the human world while the chaos emeralds lost all their powers, ontop of that, they all become human. Update: Story on hold for a bit longer
1. Eventful Changes Part 1

Disclaimer and Author Notes: I, WFCBarly, Do NOT own anything in this story except for the story itself and the plot line. Mona is a character developed by a skill writer named Imperfection07. If you haven't read any of her stories then I would advise you to. They are what inspired me to write once again after a failed project about a year ago. Why do college writing project have to always screw up for me. Don't worry, this is not one of them. I will finish this story unlike the other one. Thats ones dead and if anyone wants to finish it for me then you have all the rights to do so. Just email me first and tell me that your doing so. Thanks for reading this and please once done, please place a review.

"S-3597 you are cleared for landing" a female voice said over the speaker in a f-14 pilot's helmet.

"Acknowledged, control tower," the man said as he slowly pulled back on the thrusters and let the jet desend onto the landing strip.

**_A Fanfic created by Wolfpack Studios©_**

"S-3691 to control tower," another voice could be heard over the radio.

"Go ahead S-3691," the female voice replied as the f-14 pilot slows the plane to its taxi'ing speed.

"Requesting permission to land," the voice said as the pilot pulled the plane into its hanger.

**_Adventure writen by WFCBarly©_**

"You are cleared to land," the female voice from the control tower said as the pilot shut off the jets engine and released his compression hose from the air pump near the bottom of his seat.

"Acknowledged," the male voice said as another jet prepared to land on the landing strip.

'_Took him long enough_,' the first pilot thought as he released the jets hatch and stood up to remove his helmet.

**_Plot developed by WFCBarly©_**

"Glad to see your flight sortie was a success," a female officer said as she looked the pilot in the face and smiled.

"Thank you, Phonix," the pilot said as he placed his helmet in the seat and smiled back at her.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to use my call-sign when its just to two of us!" Phonix said as she placed her hands on her hips and smiled a mischievious smile towards the pilot.

"You win, Mona," the pilot said as he threw both of his hands to the side and shrugged. "Didn't I tell you not to fly for a while in your condition," he said as he suddenly noticed that she was also in a flight suit and had her brown hair in a loose bun behind her head.

"Shadow," She said as she walked up towards the jets side ladder and helped the pilot climb down.

"Now who's using call-signs?" Shadow said with a slight tease in his voice as he finished stepping down and took Mona in his arms.

A sudden clearing of a person's throught made both people come to their senses.

**_Character Personnalities by Sega© and Imperfection07©_**

'_Its hard to believe its been 5 years since that eventful day that changed everyones lives, the event that turned them all human,_' Mona thought as she watched Shadow yell at the other pilot that she recognized as Sonic. '_Those two will never get along,_' she continued with a slight laugh as she looked over the two. They were both wearing pilot suits like hers that were meant for air force pilots and combat boots on their feet. Shadow had jet black hair that had the occasional red streak that ran through it and red colored irises in his eyes, while Sonic had dark blue hair with occasional normal blue streaks and greenish-bluish eyes. Not to mention that Shadow kept his hair slicked back and sortof spiky in the back area while Sonic combed his hair back but left it to lay flat.

**_Sonic the Hedgehog: Human factor _**

"As far as I know, your the only FAKER around here," Sonic said as he pushed on finger into Shadow's chest.

"I thought that you would be over that by now," Shadow snapped as he grabbed Sonic's finger and started to pull the way it was not suppose to go.

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Mona yelled as she saw the two starting to get into a real fight again. Here recently they have just been small arguements that end up as nothing but they have started to esculate into almost fist fights over the latest attack by Eggman. Both men stopped what they were doing and turned their attention towards Mona.

"You're both acting like children right now," She said as she let an angry look come to her face and she gave one of her many learned Shadow looks.

"Well, shes got your stare down pat," Sonic said with a nervious laugh while sticking out his other hand for a handshake, "Truce?"

"Might as well," Shadow said as he let Sonic's finger go and took his hand for a shake.

"Good now lets go get something to eat," Sonic said as he listened to his stomach rumble from his flight, "I'll buy."

"Sounds good to me," Mona said as she looked towards the C-Pad and licked her lips.

"I keep forgetting that your eating for two now, Mona," Sonic said as he slapped his head and reached for his wallet that he keeps in his left top sleeve pocket.

"You buying for me to?" Shadow asked as he turned his attention towards the flightline and watched another plane land.

"Sure, just come along," Sonic said as he started to walk towards the C-Pad dining facility and stopped when he noticed that Shadow hasn't left his spot that he was at.

"Something wrong?" Mona asked him as she noticed him looking over the flightline towards the open seas.

"I just hope they knew what they died for," Shadow said as he remembered the crew that he flown into battle with. Lt Giobardi, call-sign Geomancer, and Lt Kasimar, call-sign Sniper-one, were two of the many that didn't make it back.

"They did," Mona said as she placed her left hand on his right shoulder and faced out towards the setting sunset over the horizon of the seemingly never ending stretch of ocean that she saw before her.

"We won," Shadow said as he raised his right hand before himself as he looked down on it and when he closed it tightly, an angry look overtook his face, "but the price was just to high."

"I agree," Sonic said as he walked over to the other side of Shadow and placed his hands in the side pockets of the waist area of his suit, "Just remember, Eggman will pay for what he has caused once again and this time he might not be so lucky."

_**At the C-pad shortly after the group sat down to eat their meals**_

"It's hard to believe its been five years since that event occured," Mona said as she took another bite of her roast beef.

"Has it been that long?" Shadow asked as he sat back from finishing his meal and looked up at the ceiling as if thinking to himself, '_Has it really been that long_.'

'_Yes it has_,' Mona replied though her mental link she shared with the man.

"Brings back a lot of memories," Sonic said as he took another bite of his third chili dog.

"What do you remember of it?" Shadow said with a angry face, "You didn't have to go through what I went through. That day was both heaven and hell to ME!"

"Woh Shadow, take a chill pill," Sonic said as he placed his hands out in front of him both defensively and apoligeticly.

"I'll show you a pill," Shadow said as he clenched a fist in front of his face, "Do you want to ingest it now or shall I force it down your throat later!"

"This is getting old, guys," Mona interjected as she sat down the mug that she was drinking her hot chocolate from. "I don't know whats got you two so uptight since October but its December now and I think you two should both chill out!" she said as she gave another one of her Shadow like stares at both of the men.

"Sure," Shadow said as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms in front of his chest and drooped his head down a little and closed his eyes.

"Alright," Sonic said in a huff as he scooted the chair back some and placed his right leg uptop his left knee and started to place his hands behind his head when his right elbow hit something.

"Hey do you mind?" a female Sergeant said as she took his elbow to the ribs. She was currently wearing a violet full body business suit with pants and a dark pink shirt that had its top two buttons open at the neck area. Her snow white hair was hanging loosely behind her head as it was held back by a violet hairband behind her ears. Hers iris's shined greenish in color.

"Sorry about that, Rouge," Mona said as she kicked Sonic in his shin so he would get out of her way.

"Ouch," Sonic replied to the kick as he leaned forward to rub his shin, "I'm sorry, Rouge. I really didn't see you there."

"Thats okay," She replied back, "Mind if I sit with you all?"

"Not at all," Mona said as she started to get up but was pushed back down by Shadow's arm.

"I'll get the chair," He said as he raised himself from his seat accross from Sonic's to retrieve another chair.

"He can be sweet sometimes," Mona said as she leaned back and rested her hands across her lap.

"Yeah, sweet as rat poison," Sonic said as he started to snicker at Mona's remark.

"Care to take that remark back!" Mona growled from behind her teeth as she took an angry look to her face.

"Leave the faker to me," Shadow said as he returned with the seat for Rouge to sit in and flashed an angry look towards Sonic.

"Something you said has been bothering me Shadow," Sonic said as he started to finish off his third and last chili dog.

"And whats that?" Shadow said as he turned his attention towards completely towards his rival.

"You never told us what happened to you on that day," Sonic replied back as he took a napkin from the napkin holder on the table and began to wipe his face off.

"I don't want to," Shadow said as he sat back down with the group and immediately crossed his arms accross his chest.

"Sonic's right," Rouge said as she took sat her tray down and took a seat accross from Mona, "What really happened?"

'_I REALLY don't want to tell them_,' Shadow thought to Mona as he took in everyones requests.

'_It will make you feel better_,' She thought back as she pretended to take a drink from her hot chocolate but instead turned her eyes to look into his, '_It might also end your nightmares, that your plagued with_.'

"Fine," he said with a huff as he turned his head towards Mona and placed his eyes onto hers, "If you really think it will help."

"I really wish you two would stop that mental talk with each other," Sonic said with a cring and a shiver, "It creeps me out."

"Maybe me and Knuckles should start doing that then," Rouge said with a slight smile as she placed her fork down to take a drink of her soda.

"You might give him a heart attack," Mona said with a giggle as she turned her attention towards Sonic and smiled, "Besides, if you and Knuckles could learn how, then whats stopping Amy from learning."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sonic screamed as the thought got placed in his head. Everyone at the table just burst out laughing.

_**Meanwhile at the control tower**_

Two people can be seen sitting up in the Airfield Control tower monitoring incoming jets and surface to air radar signals. The first was a female Staff Sergeant dressed in a military issued BDU complete with combat boots and a BDU cap off to the side of her chair. She had pink hair and greenish colored eyes. The other was a male Senior Airman that was dressed the same as the Staff Sergeant exept his hat was hung up on the hat rack by the entryway. He was sporting a short style hair cut, dark brown in color, and his eyes were dark brownish in color. His skin was also a little tan.

"My ears are ringing," the female seargent said as she removed her headset and placed it around her neck.

"That usually means someones talking about you, Sergeant Rose," her partner said as he started to smile mischieviously towards her.

"Would you cut that out, Airman Stronheim," Sergeant Rose said as she turned her attention towards her partner, "You know I'm only intrested in one man."

"But he's an officer and your enlisted," Airman Stronheim said as he also removed his headset from his ears and turned completely around to face her.

"I don't care," she replied back, "I've been chasing him for over 8 years and I will get him eventually."

"Don't you think 8 years is to much?" he said as he sweatdropped at the mention of her words.

"I will chase him for as long as it takes for him to be mine forever," Sergeant Rose said as she started to act as if she was in another world of her own imagination.

"Whatever," Airman Stronheim said as he shook his head while turning around and placing the headset back on his head and returned to his work.

**_To Be Continued..._**

"Hello, I'm your author, WFCBarly, and we are going to take a trip to see how our actors are coming along after the script," I said as I turned on the camera and started to walk towards the set.

Sonic is still screaming at the thought of Amy being able to talk to him through thoughts.

"Hey Sonic you stop now," I said as I walked up behind him and knocked him on the head to no prevail.

"Will you stop screaming now," Shadow pleaded as he places his hands over his ears.

"This will calm him down," Rouge said as she picked up a bottle from the table and walked over to him and poured its contents down his throat.

"This will hurt," I thought as I looked at the bottle in Rouges hand, "You do know that tobasco sauce, right?"

This scene has been edited outdue to mass cussing and violent sounds and mostly because it would take to long for me to write it out, I'm sometimes lazy

"Good thing to or you would have heard all cussing and Sonic hitting himself in the head with his tray, trying to cool his mouth off," I said trying to surpress a laugh, but like above, to no prevail.

"Hits hot hunny," Sonic said with a burnt tongue and an angry look on his face as he looked at me with his arms crossed accross his chest.

"Oh well folks," I said trying to stiffle a laugh, "Please read and review. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

More scenes edited from view go here along with some edited out sounds of punishment

"Owie," I said in pain as I layed on the ground, beat up, while the camera's battery gave out.


	2. Eventful Changes Part 2

Disclaimer and Author Notes: I, WFCBarly only own the story and plot but nothing else. Mona is owned by Impefection07 and the rest are owned by Sega. The following chapter has some **_SPOILERS_** from the lastest Sonic game: Shadow the Hedgehog. If you haven't beaten it yet and don't what to know what happened then please skip over this chapter but I warn you. This chapter is Important so if you skip it then please come back and read it.

_**Chapter 2: Eventful Changes**_

_Where we left off the group was sitting around a table talking starting to talk about what happened 5 years ago._

"Would you stop screaming now," Shadow said as he placed his hands over his ears and glared at Mona for what she did, '_Nice going, hun_!"

'_I was just trying to lighten the mood a little_,' She thought back as she placed a hand over Sonic's mouth to muffle him which in part made him calm down.

"Glad to see he stopped," Rouge said as she started to take her seat once again. She was starting to get up after placing her plate and drinks off her tray and picked it up to try and knock Sonic back to his senses.

"Were you really going to hit him with that?" Mona asked as she saw Rouge placing her dishes back on her tray.

"If he didn't stop drawing attention to this table," Rouge replied as she picked up her fork and started to continue her meal.

"I'm sorry guys," Sonic said as he finally reliezed what he did, "That just gave me nightmares."

"I don't see what your so afraid of," Shadow said as he tried to hold back a laugh, "If I had a woman chasing after me..."

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you," Mona interjected while glaring Shadow in the face.

"Ah, heh heh," Shadow kind of said while rubbing the back of his neck like he was ashamed or afraid.

"Whippash," Sonic said as he mimicked the snapping of a whip.

"I think it would be smart for you to not join in on this, Sonic," Mona snapped as she turned her glare towards him which made him sink slightly in his seat.

"Lets get talking about other things," Rouge said as she tried not to laugh at the sight she saw. Two of her worlds thoughest heroes where cringing at the glare of a single woman.

"Like what?" Mona asked as she turned her face towards her normal happy self.

"How can she do that?" Sonic whispered towards Shadow as they noticed her mood change.

"It's got something to do with the pregnancy," Shadow whispered back.

"What are you two whispering about?" both Mona and Rouge asked with Mona getting an angry look on her face.

"Nothing... Nothing really," Sonic said as it was his turn to rub the back of his head in embarrisment.

"Uh huh," Rouge said with a look on her face that told Sonic that she knew he was hidding something.

"We were just talking about todays sortie," Shadow said with a calm voice and a wave of his hand, "We didn't want to interrupt you two."

Mona only sighed at the remark he said, she knew that he only replied calmly like that when Sonic was around when he had something to hid between the two of them, but what was it, she wondered.

"What topic did you want to talk about, Rouge?" Sonic said as he pretended that nothing happened there just a little bit ago.

"How about Shadow's tale," She said in reply to the question, "I'm interrested to hear what happened.

"Alright," Shadow said with a slight sigh, "If you really want to know."

"It happened as I was facing off against Devil Doom or so I called him, back when I was still a hedgehog..."

_**Warning Spoilers below here! Warning Spoilers below here! Warning Spoilers below here! Warning...**_

Shadow pulls the plug. "There no more of that now. Now where was I?"

_"Do you really think you can stop the advancement of the Black Arms?" Devil Doom said with an evil laugh and sent out another laser beam from his protective meteors in Shadow's direction._

_"I don't think I can," Shadow said as he placed on one of his usual confident grins on his face, "I know I can. All I need is to continue to use the power of all 7 of the chaos emeralds to defeat you."_

_"You can never completely control the power of those emeralds," Devil Doom said as he sent his floating eye out to attack Shadow head on._

_"I know I can," Shadow said with a grin and a laugh. "CHAOS SPEAR," Shadow called out as he placed both his hands together and stuck out both of his index fingers making a ray of light shot forth and pierce the floating eye's eye, "Bull's eye."_

_"That was only part of me," Devil Doom said with a laugh as he sent laser after laser towards his opponent._

_"Then I will just destory the rest of you as well," Shadow yelled as he lunged at the leader of the Black Arms only to hear 'Chaos Control' before he could make contact._

_"Tsk, Tsk," Devil Doom said as he makes some rubble appear between him and Shadow and starts to fling the pieces his way, "The black arm blood thats inside you will never let you win."_

_"I will win for Maria's sake," he said as he moved in close enough to use his Chaos Spear attack while far away enough to stop Devil Doom from using his Chaos Control._

_"You still fight for one thats dead!" Devil Doom said as he started to laugh out a hideous evil laugh._

_"Hope you liked your life," Shadow said as he finished charging the attack, "Goodbye, Leader of the Black Arms."_

_"NOOOOOOooooooo...!" Devil Doom screamed as the blast went through his torso and out the other side._

_"Shadow," a voice said over his earset, "The meteor is about to crash into the planet in 30 minutes."_

_"If you would hold on a bit then you wouldn't have to yell in my ear," Shadow replied back as he yelled out "Chaos Control."_

**_Meanwhile back at the charging point for the eclipse cannon on board the ARK _**(A.N.: This is an alternate ending I created based off the last ending of the game)

_A figure could be seen appear out of nowhere and placing 7 different colored gems in the slots around the charge point._

_"I hope this works," Shadow quietly said to himself as he ran to the control consule and charged the cannon._

_"Here goes nothing," he said as he aimed the cannon towards the center of the giant meteor and fired the laser. An explosion rocked the space station ARK making Shadow lose his seat._

_"I got to get out of here before fragments of the meteor strike this station again," he said as he ran to collect up the emeralds but to his suprise they showed no power and slowly start to teleport themselves away from the station. He quickly grabbed one only to be teleported back down to Square Station where everyone was watching the explosion in the air._

_"He did it! The black comet has been destroyed!" Tails called out as he jumped up and down in celebration only to see chuncks of the meteor where still fulling towards the planet._

_"There wasn't enough power," Shadow grunted as he got himself up from the ground in pain from the sudden teleportation._

_"What do you mean 'Enough Power'?" Sonic said as he turned around and faced the black hedgehog._

_"I use to much power when fighting the leader of the Black Arms," Shadow said as doubled over from exhaustion. Time seemed to slow down as chunk after chunk of the meteor struck the planet Mobius. In a far distance, a planet could be seen going supernova._

_**Back to the present**_

"...and next thing we knew," Shadow said as everyone stood with their mouths wide open in suprise, "we were here on earth, as humans."

"Mobius was destroyed?" Mona said in shock as she heard the tale told for the first time.

"Yes," Shadow said with a nod of his head and looked from face to face only to find shock in all of them.

"I don't remember that," Sonic finally spoke up as he leaned back in his chair and started to think to himself again.

"I don't either," Rouge said as she lowered her head and looked down towards her lap, "All those people and my jewels."

"Would you forget about your jewels for once," a voice said from behind her which made her jump up in suprise.

"Glad you could make it, Knuckles," Mona said as she tried to hide the look of shock on her face.

"I heard the story from a table over," He said as he waved his hand towards a table behind him where another man sat. This man had on a pair of BDU's and line badge clipped to his pocket. He had short yellowish blondish colored hair and blue eyes. His badge read "Senior Airman Miles "Tails" Prower". The man they called Knuckles was wearing a flak vest with BDU's underneath, web belt with shoulder straps for clip on items such as extra clips of ammo, flashlight, and a pouch for snacks on his right side hip along with a 9MM pistol strapped there. On his left was a pouch that he used to keep his gasmask in. On his head was a helmet made out of the same hard material made to make flak vest with. His hair was dark reddish in color and his eyes were violet.

An alarm could be heard sounding over head.

"Another attack," Shadow said as he quickly jumped from his seat along with Sonic right on his heels.

"Hold on a second," Tails said as he quickly got up from his seat, "I'm coming with you."

"What do you mean?" Sonic interjected as he saw the young troop running towards him, "Your not flying this time, Tails! Leave this to us."

"Okay if you don't want your jets prepped," Tails said with a smirk. Both men had forgotten that Tails was their mechanic and they needed him to make sure their jets were safe to fly in.

"How could we forget about something like that?" Shadow said with a slight growl as he slapped himself in the forehead.

"Lets go then," Sonic said as he patted his friend on the back and rushed out the door towards the hangers. The last thing they heard as the run off was 'Good luck' and 'Return to us safely'.

_**End episode 1: Eventful Changes**_

Scene shifts towards a room inside a hospital where I could be seen covered in a full body cast laying on a hospital bed.

"Well folks," I said as he noticed the camera facing towards me, "I really hope you liked my beginning of my story."

"Lets hope they did," another voice said from behind the camera as it shook a little.

"I think they did Knuckles and thanks Imperfection07 for reviewing already and I hope to see more reviews along the way," I continued, "Sorry you had to see me like this but... OUCH!"

"Hey Author," Tails said as he rushed in and sat down on my bed only to sit on one of my broken legs making me cry out in pain.

"sigh Please read and review," Knuckles said as he reached up and turned off the camera.


	3. Truthful Understandings

Disclaimer and Authors Notes: I, WFCBarly, do not own anything 'cept for plot and story. Mona is owned by Imperfection07 and the rest by Sega. To reply to Imperfection's review... I've never been good with English grammer yet I'm willing to try my best to make these stories as good as can be. Please hold tight cause I'm still learning like all of you. Just send me an email with my mistakes if you got the time, that way I know what to do if they ever come up again. Thanks for the review though. (Hugs Imperfection07 lightly). Wife would probably kill me once I got home if she saw that. (0v0). (Gets hit in the head by a book as I walk through the door.) She saw it. This chapter takes place right after the last one and is during the attack.

_**Chapter 2: Truthful understandings**_

"How you holding back there, Shadow?" Sonic asked over the intercom as Shadow barrel-rolled his jet to avoid enemy fire.

"I've seen better," Shadow replied back as he pulled the nose of his jet up some and pulled all the way back on the thruster lever making his jet quickly slow down in midair, allowing the pursuer to pass by him. "Gotcha," he said as he got a gun lock and fired off around 20 rounds. A flame erupted around the backside of the enemies jet engine, meaning that there was a direct hit. Within seconds the plane burst apart by the sudden change of air pressure to its engine core.

"Good shooting, boss," another pilot said as his jet came close to his.

"Stop joy riding and get to the fighting," Shadow yelled into his mic under his breathing apparatus. '_How can these guys be so joy loving up here when its a fight against life and death_?' he thought as he piloted the plane around to try and get a lock on his new target.

"Some one get this guy off my six," the same pilot called in as Shadow saw him flying around trying to shake off his pursuer. '_I'll let him be for now,_' Shadow though as the sound indicating a weapons lock has been confirmed as he quickly flipped up the cover on the missle launch button. "Hope you like it hot," he called out as he released a missle, "Cause your going to robotic hell!" The enemy went for a dive to attempt to evade the missle but ran right into the path of another one. Destruction was immediate.

"Watch where your flinging those toys," Sonic said over the radio as Shadow turned his jet around to rejoin the fray in action.

"Don't let my toys bother you and focus on your own," Shadow replied back as he slammed on his afterburners and made a beeline towards the mass of the action.

An hour passes and still the battle hasn't lightened up.

"This is getting bad," Amy said as she watched the battle from the flightline's control tower.

"Your really concerned," Airman Stronheim said as he turned his attention towards his boss who was looking out the fore-window with binoculars.

"Wouldn't you be if the one you loved was up there fighting for survival?" she asked as she lowered the binoculars and looked towards his way.

"I can see your point, but I don't think he really cares about you like you wish he did," he replied back as he shook his head in dismay.

A sudden close explosion made them drop their conversation and look out over the flightline where debrie was falling on it.

"I hope that wasn't one of ours," Airman Stronheim said as he quickly flung back on his headset and started to moniter all communications that went over its airways.

"What was it?" Amy asked as she watched what he was doing that is till he placed one hand up shushing her. With a quick flick he sent it to the overhead speakers and switched the outgoing communications to the pilots frequency.

"Have you gotten the target yet?" a mans voice could be heard over the speaker as the battle raged on.

"Not yet, Doctor," another voice said in a kind of robotic tone.

"Just find me that emerald," the one called Doctor said as the sound of an object being hit could be heard in the background.

"There's an emerald here?" Amy said out loud.

"I really don't care what you do to the base," the Doctor said as he continued to yell into his mic, "Just get it for me!"

Amy ran over to her chair and threw on her headset. "Sonic, do you read me?" she said as she quickly placed the mic in front of her mouth and changed the frequency to the his private channel.

"I read you loud and clear," Sonic replied back as she quickly turned towards the eastern side of the tower.

"You probably just heard but there seems to be an emerald here," she said as quietly as she could so not to catch the attention of her co-worker.

"I can't believe it either," Sonic said in reply as Amy saw a plane come close to doing a fly-by of the tower.

"Do you think we can get our hands on it?" she said as she looked down out of the northern window to see if any structual damage was caused by the sudden shockwave by so-called jet doing a fly-by.

"Leave that to Rouge," Sonic said as she heard an explosion over her headset, "She's the jewel thief of the group."

"Understood," Amy said in a huff as she sat back down in her seat by the eastern window, "Good luck and happy hunting."

"You know it," Sonic said in his usual calm cool self as he switched off his private channel and back to the main channel were all the pilots were talking about the communications.

"Shadow-leader, this is Sonic-one, do you copy?" Sonic said over his intercom as he leaned his jet to the right and pulled up on his control stick allowing his jet to perform a tightturn.

"I know what your about to say and I've been trying to get ahold of you for the past 5 minutes," Shadow replied over the private line as Sonic leveled off his jet and scanned the air for more targets.

"Thank Amy for that one," Sonic said in return as he pulled his jet off to the left in pursuit of a target.

"She was talking to you about the emerald," Shadow guessed over the intercom as Sonic attempted to keep a steady line of sight with his new target.

"Affirmative," Sonic replied back as he finally got a weapons lock and fired off one of his missles, "Care to go and see if we can find the one thats looking for it?"

"Already taken care of," another voice broke in over their private channel.

"Who is this?" Shadow could be heard saying as a confused look overtook Sonic. (Though you could see it behind his helmet and breathing apparatis)

"Don't tell me you forgot my voice," the voice said back in return as a growl could be heard in the background, "It's me, Knuckles. Tails is with me as well. He's the one that tapped into both of your's private conversation." A small bit of laughter could be heard over the background.

"The enemies starting to withdraw," another voice could be heard in the background witch made Sonic to start scanning to skies and notice that they were right. The enemy with withdrawing from the battle.

"Everyone, clear the runway," a voice said over the intercom as people quickly ran out towards the rubble in the middle of the flightline while others ran towards large machinery to help clear it up so the jets could land.

"It should be cleared up in 20 minutes, Commander," a voice said over the intercome as the heavy machinery roared to life. Within minutes cleanup was on its way.

"How's everyone holding up?" the commander asked over the intercom towards the many pilots in the air.

"Bearcat-one of Mobius Squadron checking in," Bearcat-one replied, "All systems operational."

"Bearcat-two of same squad," another voice replied, "All systems go."

"Sonic here," Sonic said as he piloted his jet in a waiting flight pattern, "Nothing serious to report in."

"Wolfman repling in," another reply sent through, "Nothing but minor surface damage by a close flying enemy aircraft."

"Glad to hear that Mobius Squad is holding up," the commander said in a lively voice, "Good job as leader there, Sonic-one."

"Thank you Commander," Sonic replied back, "How you holding up Shadow Squad?"

"Everyone just checked in with me and theres two problems thats been addressed," Shadow replied over the intercom, "Shade has his right wingflap blown off and might not be able to land right none the less keep his jet steady and Nightstalker went silent about 10 minutes before the fighting stopped."

"You don't think he's..." Amy gasped out over the intercom.

"He should be okay," another voice said over the intercom.

"Why do you say that Sniper-two?" Shadow replied back. As the communication was taking place, Sonic took a chance to glance down towards the wreakage. Most of it was cleaned up but a fire had erupted that halted the progress. '_Hope the firefighters get here soon_,' He thought as he looked at his fuel guage and noticed that it was almost on empty. "Everyone," he cryied out over he radio, "Keep an eye on your fuel gauge, if you haven't been already. It looks like we may be up here for a little bit longer. Fires erupted on the runway."

"Lord love the duck!" Shade yelled over the radio as the tenseness started to fill the air, "How are we going to land now?"

"Use runway C!" Amy yelled over the intercom as she noticed everyones worries over the radio. Runway C was closed down due to a sink hole appearing towards the end of the runway. Runways A & B Cris-crossed right were the wreakage was at.

"We can do it if we land right at the beginning of the runway and slow down as quick as we can," Sonic replied over the radio, as he made sure his harness was on tight, "This is going to be a bumpy ride."

"I can't do it in my jets condition," Shade replied over the radio as Sonic started to do his landing run.

"You can make it just hold in there," Sniper-two replied back as Sonic's jet touched down and started to quickly decrease in speed. With luck, he just managed to escape falling into the sinkhole.

"See, I told you that it could be done," Sonic said with a laugh as he reversed the jet and backed up a bit before turning it around towards the hangers.

Shadow landed his next but came even closer to the edge than Sonic did. "That nearly gave me a heart attack," he replied back as he did the same thing Sonic did. One after another, the jets landed. Some coming close while others having to take a second fly-by to keep from crashing. Finally it was Shade's turn and he was last to attempt to land.

"Just keep it straight," Sniper-two replied over his headset as he saw Shade attempting his landing run, "You're doing just fine."

"Easy for you to say," Shade replied back as his jet started to shake from side to side as it started to slow down in the air.

"Calm down and you will be okay," Sniper-two said as he noticed the shaking, "Try to keep control."

"I'm trying," Shade called out as he lowered his landing gear and started to desend even closer to the ground when his left wingflap dislodged loose and caused his jet to twist to the left draggings it's wing on the ground.

"Shaaaaaaaaaade!" Sniper-two cried out as he started to run towards the crash as he saw his wingmans jet crash into the ground nose first and perform a cartwheel for about 3 roll before coming to a firery stop on its topside.

"You're not going anywhere near that crash," Bear-cat one said as he quickly grabbed ahold of Sniper-two's flight suit and wrestled him to the ground.

"Get off of me," Sniper-two cried as he started to punch Bear-cat one in the face. Bear-cat one got his name along with his wingman Bear-cat two due to them both being heavy weightlifters.

"Sorry to do this to you, but you need to calm down," Bear-cat one said as he caught Sniper-two's fist and with a quick headbutt, knocked him out cold.

**Some time later**

"How's everyone holding up?" Mona asked as she walked into the pilot debriefing room with two mugs of hot chocolate for the squadron leaders.

"Could be better," Sonic said as took the mugs from her and handed one to Shadow.

"What about you, Shadow?" she asked as he just looked down at his drink and laughed a short dry laugh.

"How can you laugh at a time like this?" Sniper-two yelled as he held an icepack to his head to ease the pain he felt, "Shade's dead and Nightstalker is MIA!"

"You got to expect deaths in a war," Shadow said with a cold voice that made him seem less than human, "Shade's was the funny one. He knew he couldn't land but tried to anyways. He should have waited till the original runway was clear."

"Why you lowly piece of trash!" Sniper-two cried out as he jumped from seat and stormed over to stand in front of Shadow. Shadow never lifted his head. "I'm the only one left of your squad and all you can do is make fun of Shade!" he yelled out as he knocked Shadow's mug out of his hand crashing to the floor and lifted up Shadow from his seat by his collar.

"I've had enough of this," Shadow said as he pushed Sniper-two away from him and turned to walk out the doorway on the other side of the room.

"Calm down Sniper-two," Bear-cat two said as he placed the other man in a full nelson, "He's hurting the same as all the rest. Didn't you see him staring down into his drink?"

"He was?" Sniper-two asked as he quit struggling and looked down towards the smashed mug on the ground with its contents spilled all over.

"He was," Bear-cat two said as he slowly released Sniper-two from the hold. Sniper-two just stood there looking at the area in the floor and after a bit slumped down in a chair that Wolfman set behind him.

"I'm going to go talk to him alone now," Mona said as she waved goodbye to all the pilots that just stood around looking like the end of the world just arrived.

**Later Shadow and Mona's home workout room**

"You okay?" Mona asked as she walked into the room and saw her husband punching the full body punching bag that they installed into the center of the room. She leaned up against the doorway and just watched him punch away.

"I'm sorry about before," he said as he gave one last body level punch to the bag and then turned his attention towards her.

"Got to keep that stone-cold fisade infront of everyone, don't you," she asked with a slight smile coming to her lips as she sort of laughed at him.

"I can't make them think I've grown soft," he said as he walked over to her and stood a half a foot away from her and placed his hands on her shoulders while looking at her straight in the eyes. Slowly he drew his hands down her arms and then let them grasp her hands in between them.

"I could tell them about the real you?" she teased him as she withdrew her hands from his and turned her back to him. She kept a smile on her face the whole time.

"Like what? That I'm loving and caring when its just the two of us?" he said as he threw both of his hands up in the air and looked up towards the ceiling with his head and slowly turning around.

"You were thinking about what you talked about this morning and thats why you laughed," Mona said with a hint of concern in her voice as she slightly turned and looked at him over her right shoulder, "weren't you?"

"I was," he replied back as he hung his head down and looked towards the ground while leaning up against the punching bag, "I shouldn't have laughed there. It only made matters worse."

"Everything will be fine," she said as she placed her back up against the doorframe and looked at the otherside noticing that they needed to repaint it. She mentally placed that aside till the right time to tell him.

"I hope so," he said as he stood up in a martial arts stance that he learned from training with Knuckles and threw a few kicks towards the punching bag.

"I was wondering," she said as she watched him practice, "How did you know of the planet going super-nova?"

Shadow stopped kicking the bag and stood in front of it for a while looking like he was looking for the right things to say. "Lets just say this," he started as he turned around and had his arms crossed except his right arm was on his chin, "We survived because I still had enough energy from the emeralds inside of me to open the portal in time." "Now how we became human..." he said with a shrug and looked at her in the face, "I think it might also have something with the sudden release of energy that I did that turned us this way. Its just a guess though."

"I'm just glad you are how you are now," Mona said as she turned her head foward and raised her head to look at the top of the framework noticing that it was starting to peel there as well and pointed up towards it, "We need to repaint this doorway when we get a chance. Its starting to peel."

"Your right," Shadow said with a smile on his face glad to be rid of that conversation for now.

**End Chapter 2**

"Little does Shadow know how close he is to the truth," I said as I layed on my bed with the camera facing my way, "The emeralds power that was released teleported them away to earth but also transformed them so that way they could survive till the day Mobius returned."

"Will it return?" Mona said as she walked in front of the camera, "If so, then when and how?"

"Thats for me to know and for you to find out," I said as a smile crossed my face. No movement was posible cause I was still in a full body cast.

"I hate having to be placed in suspense!" she said in a huff as she sat down on my bed leaning up against one of my broken arms making me scream out in pain.

"Mona?" a voice said from behind the camera.

"Yes hun?" she asked as she looked towards it.

"Your leaning on his arm," Shadow said as he walked with the camera towards her and lifted her up from my bed.

"Please... Read... and review..." I managed to say through gritting teeth caused from the pain.

Camera powers down


	4. Silent Night

Disclaimer and Author Notes: I, WFCBarly, don't own anything except this story and plot. Mona belongs to Imperfection07 and the rest to Sega. Yada yada yada. You know the rest. Well heres the next chapter. I know its not christmas yet but I wanted to get this one written because it was just waiting to be writen. I hope everyone likes it.

**Chapter 3: Silent Night**

A week has passed since Eggman last attack and our heroes were getting ready for Christmas.

Two people could be seen getting out of a taxi in front of a house on base. One went towards the trunk area and fished out four bags of items.

"Did you get them all?" the lady said as she walked over to the other to see if he needed any help.

"I'm okay, Mona," the man said as he juggled the bags on his arms, "You could close the trunk for me".

"Are you sure, Tails?" Mona said as she looked the man over with concern. With a shrug, she just closed the taxi's trunk and paid the taxi driver for the ride.

"You will really make a good mother," Tails said as he started to walk towards the house.

"Thanks," Mona said with a slight smile towards his compliment, "Now we need to be quiet, Shadow's still asleep."

"Am I now?" a voice said as Mona unlocked the door and opened it slightly.

"Shadow!" Mona cried out in suprise as she didn't expect him to be behind the door.

"Where were you at till just now?" He asked as he suddenly noticed the bags being held by someone that he couldn't recognized due to his face being hidden behind them.

"I was out helping Tails with his Christmas shopping," Mona said as she turned to her side and pushed the bag in front of Tails' face out of the way.

"Hello, Shadow," Tails said as he placed on an innocent grin and almost dropped a bag which he quickly regained control of.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier so I wouldn't be up till 2300 wondering where you were?" Shadow said as he kept his eyes on Mona.

"You're sounding like my father," Mona said in a huff as she started to attempt to push her way foward through the door only to find slight resistance from Shadow.

"Want to go to my place and wrap these there?" Tails said as he noticed the tension growing in the air.

"Nevermind," Shadow said as he backed up from the door, allowing the two to come in.

"Me and you are going to have a little talk about this later," Mona growled as she walked past him and stopping only momentaroly to jab him in the chest with each word.

"Thanks, Shadow," Tails said as he walked past him as well and set the bags down on the couch in the living room area.

"Do you need any help, Mona?" Shadow asked as he noticed that Mona was turning a slight shade of green.

"I'm fine," She replied back as she held her stomach area and sat down on one end of the couch, "I've just been moving around to much."

"How far along are you now?" Tails asked as he also grew concerned with the event thats occuring.

"Tomorrow will be my third month," Mona said as he shook her head from side to side, "This kind of reminds me of the day before our marrage."

"I remember," Shadow said with a slight laugh, "We went on that boat ride off the Flordia Keys and you got sea sick."

"I was green all over," She said with a laugh, "Well, I feel like that right now."

"Tails," Shadow said as he called the young man over, "Take this to her."

Tails did as he was told and took the small trashcan over to Mona so she can use it if she needed it. An explosion could be heard over head as the air attack sirens went off.

"Your not going for this one," Mona asked as she took the can and rested it in her lap, "Are you?"

"Sonic can take care of this one with no problem," Shadow said as he raised his hand up waved it about a bit.

"Go outside and watch," Tails said as he rubbed Mona's back.

"Thanks Tails," Mona said as she felt the sickness fade away.

Shadow just watched outside a window instead of going outside like Tails suggested and seen a robot fly by at about 1500 feet in the air.

"What's going on out there?" Mona asked as she noticed the angry look on his face and saw him getting ready to leave out the door.

"One slipped through," He said as he quickly picked up the keys to his motorcycle, got his gear on and left out through the door to the garage on the side of the house. Seconds later, the sound of an engine starting and the sounds of a gun being loaded could be heard.

"Everything will be fine," Tails said as he was now trying to reassure Mona on the situation, "Everything will be just fine."

"Watch out for him," Mona said with a worried look on her face as she heard the sounds of a motorcycle leaving the area.

"I will," Tails said as he got up and walked over to the door, "I will make sure of it if I can."

"Thanks," Mona said as she dipped her head over the trashcan as the dizziness returned. Tails just watched her with concern for a friend for a small bit before running out the door to help his friend.

_**Meanwhile up in the air**_

"Help me Sonic-one," a voice came over the intercom of a pilots helmet, "I got a bogey on my six."

"I'm on my way," Sonic-one said as he pushed his right foot peddle down and easied up his thrusters allowing him to do a tight turn to assist his fellow pilot.

"Hurry up," the other pilot said as his jet could be seen flying erratically in the air as he tried to shake off his pursuer, "I don't know how much longer I can hold out."

"I'm right behind him," Sonic-one said as he maneuvered his jet to get a missle solution. "Take this you robotic piece of trash!" he cryed out as he launched a missle at the A.I. controled aircraft after hearing the missle lock tone. "Fox-one Fox-one," could be heard over the intercom as another pilot launched a missle at another enemy aircraft in the air.

"Sonic-one, this is Shadow-leader. Do you hear me?" a voice rang out over the intercom which Sonic immediately recognized as Shadows.

"This is Sonic-one, I read you load and clear," he replied as he started to look around for Shadow's aircraft, "Where are you?"

"I'm down on the ground on my bike heading towards the command center in pursuit of a lost lamb," Shadow replied which made Sonic jump in suprise.

"When did one break through?" Sonic said as he started to scan the area for more targets.

"It must have gotten through when you guys were up there having fun," Shadow remarked back as Sonic just shook his head at what was said.

"I'm on way to assist," Sonic said as he quickly pushed the thrusters to full thrust and took off towards the command center, "What alttitude?"

"It was at 1500 feet, but now its at ground level," Shadow said as gun fire could be heard over the radio, "I'm engaging now."

"I'm almost there," Sonic said over the intercom as he dropped his alttitude to 1500 feet and started to pull back on the thrusters to slow his aircraft down.

"Were almost finished up here, Sonic-one," another voice said over the intercom as another one said, "WOOHOO, Another one bites the dust."

"I'll be okay," Sonic said as he suddenly noticed the tracer rounds being fired off from ground level, at the recieving end he saw a robot down on the ground trying to advance onto HQ, "Take care of the airlevel, Bearcat-two, I got this one."

"Acknowledged," Bearcat-two called as Sonic prepped his jet for a bomb run.

"Get everyone out of there, Shadow," Sonic said as he pressed all but one switch to release a small impact bomb that he had under the belly of his jet, "I'm going to drop one."

"Understood," Shadow said as the sounds of people ordering others to retreat could be heard. Gun fire drew to a slight minimum.

"Dropping now," Sonic said as he released the bomb about 100 feet away from the target. With its current speed, the bomb hit the target dead on, destroying the robot and slightly damaging the structures around the area.

"Good job Mobius squad," a new voice could be heard over the intercom, "The attack has been driven off and the base is safe."

"Thanks commander," Bearcat-two replied in as his aircraft flew down into formation with Sonic's.

"Merry Christmas everyone," a female voice could be heard over the intercom as the sounds of christmas music slightly filled the air.

"Thanks, Sergeant Rose," the commander replied (If you could see him, he nearly face faulted), "Now I want all of you to put away your toys and go home to spend some time with your families. THATS AN ORDER!"

"Yes, Sir," five voices rang out in unison over the radio frequency.

"Does that include us, sir?" Sergeant Rose asked over the radio.

"Once all jets have landed, yes," the commander replied and not a second later a cheer could be heard with the introduction of an upbeat christmas song.

The commander just laughed over the radio, "I feel happy knowing that this world is protected by such young people. It makes me feel safe."

"I'll see you back at the hanger, Sonic," Shadow said over the intercom as the sound of an engine could be heard in the background.

"See you there, Shadow," Sonic replied as he started to go through his pre-landing checklist.

_**End Chapter 3**_

"I used quite a few old terms up above that the military don't use no more. Fox-one and lost lamb, " I said as Tails finished straightning the camera on its stand, "Fox-one is the same as Fox-two. It means to fire off one missle towards the intended target, Fox-two means to fire off two missles. Lost lamb means just that, a unit got through the defensive line and must be found and stopped in its spot before it can wreck havoc in the backlines."

"Time for your pain medication," a nurse said as she entered my hospital room and switched out the old bag of liquid morphine and replaced it with a new one.

"Thanks nurse," I said as I turned my attention towards the camera, "I will get my revenge on Sonic from what he did to me."

"How will you do that?" Tails asked as he pointed out that I was still in a full body cast.

"Stop pointing out the obvious," I said as I looked the young man in the face, "And turn off that bloody camera!"

"Please read and review," Tails said as he walked over to the camera, "Maybe then he would forget about what Sonic did to him."

Camera powers down


	5. The Jewel Thief Caper

Disclaimer and Author notes: I, WFCBarly, own only the plot and story. Imperfection07 owns Mona. Sega owns everything else. Yada yada yada. I really hate writing these. Oh well you know the drill. This story takes place during the attack of Chapter 3.

_**Chapter 4: The Jewel Thief Caper**_

Two shadows could barely be seen inside a dimly lit room inside of the Command Center. Sounds of fighting could be heard outside as Eggmans attack was underway.

"Sounds like our diversion worked," a man said as he adjusted his headset on his head.

"Yes, now lets got going," a female said as she slapped him on the shoulder and pointed out towards the entryway.

"If the map was correct, then we need to go down two floors and look for a secure area," he said as he poked his head out of the doorway and quickly looked around. Thankfully he saw no one around. As the man snuck out, his appearance was highly noticable. He was wearing stealth suit with an inferred visor attached to a headpiece that he had on. His dark red hair could be seen haphazardly from under his headgear. The only strange thing about him was that he had red iris's like Shadow's. He stealthfully ran down the passage and quickly hugged the wall when he noticed a camera at one of the intersections that he needed to cross. '_Time to disable the camera_,' he thought as he removed a spray can of a sorts and sprayed the area in front of the camera with it. With a slight fizzle, the camera went dead. "The coast is clear," he said as he signaled to his partner.

"Its about time," she said in a huff as she stepped out. She was wearing a white colored business suit complete with full length pants that she was wearing earlier that day when the commander gave a short tour of the facility to a bunch of big wigs. Her hair was cut real short and was dark green in color and her eyes were the same color as her partners. "Get out and leave the rest to me," She said as she walked past him and went into the elevator near the camera.

'_I hate having to wait for her to do her job_,' he thought to himself but quickly ran back to the room he came from and jumped out the window that he made his entrance from.

'_This job is to easy_," she thought as she pushed the button for the elevator to desend towards the 2nd floor basement. Thoughts of her day was flooding back to her.

**Flashback 1**

"Welcome, everyone, welcome," a man looking to be around his late 40s dressed in Air Force Blues said as he welcomed the crowd into the command center, "I hope everyones trip here was uneventful."

"It could have been a lot better," an elderly looking man in a light brown suit said as he stood in front of the Air Force gentleman and tried to stand up taller than him making him seem like he was more important.

"Yes, General Grinhoist," another younger looking gentleman in a black normal style business suit and a long billed hat on his head (looks like D's from Vampire Hunter D) said as he walked up behind the older man and stabbed him in the back of his right knee with the tip of his umbrella, "Calm down you old goat."

"Who you calling an old goat!" the elderly man snapped as he turned his attention for the General towards this new comer behind him.

"You must recall that he is your employeer," the young man said in a calm yet direct tone as he tipped his hat up to look at the old man in the face, "Without him, you really wouldn't have any business."

"Why you," the old man snapped back, "If you must know, MY company delievers all the jet fuel to this base. If I pull out of this deal then this base will cease to operate. So you treat me better or I'm out."

"If I remember correctly," the young man replied back but to everyone's suprise, remained calm, "I run the delievery company that delievers your goods to where they need to go. If you pul out, then I pull out from you. Imagine where that will leave you?"

"WHAT!" the old man yelled out as the truth hit him like a ton of bricks. Within seconds, the old man was mellowing down and admitting his defeat. The young man just smiled in triumph at his success.

"Lets get on with it," a woman with long dark brown hair and and dark blue eyes, she was wearing a white colored business suit complete with full length pants. She was beginning to look a bit impatiant.

"Understood, Miss Turseck. Everyone, come this way," General Grinhoist said as he motioned for the entire group of people to follow him. Everyone let the young gentleman lead behind the base's commander because everyones business relied on him.

**End Flashback 1**

'_I can't believe that he let us see everything there was to see on the first floor_,' She thought to herself as the elevator reached the 2nd floor basement level and came to a hult. Once the doors opened, she quickly stepped out and started to walk in the direction towards the holding area. She knew the area because she took a micro picture of the floor plans in the commander's office as he let them in to look around.

"Who would have thought Robotnik would attack again so soon?" a man's voice could be heard from around the corner that she reached.

"I agree," another man added in as she took a small mirror out from a pocket inside her jacket and used it to look into the room near the corner. She found that both men where watching the outside cameras as the battle raged on. In one of the cameras, a robot could be seen landing and starting to attack the Secruity Force personnel that were trying to fight it off.

'_I got to hurry_,' she thought as she quietly snuck past the room and continued along her way. Scenes from the other day passed into her mind as she remembered her mission briefing that she got 3 days ago.

**Flashback 2**

"Your mission is to get me that Emerald!" Eggman said as he pounded his fists down ontop of a table that they were gathered around.

"You've already said that 5 times already," the dark red headed man said as he waved his hand out in front of his face.

"I want to make sure you two understood me," Eggman said as he crossed his arms out in front of his large belly and looked from face to face of the two people in front of him. "You are both from the same project that Shadow was from, but I don't think you two would fail me like he did," he continued as he turned his attention towards the female, "Chikyuu, I need you to find a way into the complex and get the layout of the base. Study it good because I need you to use your fox like reflexs to steal the emerald." He then turned his attention towards the male in the group and started to address him, "Saldar, I need you to get in during the attack and take out any survilance cameras that you may find along the way in and out."

"Is that all?" Chikyuu asked as she crossed her arms out in front of her and looked towards Eggman. '_What an idiot_,' she thought as she looked him over, '_All that intelligence and not an ounce of how to use it right_.'

'_I agree, Chikyuu_,' Saldar said over the telepathic link that he and Gyia shared.

'_I say we grab the emeralds and split_,' she thought back as she watched Eggman ramble on and on about how he lost to Sonic each and every time yet to this plan it would succeed, '_Hehehe, if he only knew_.'

"I wouldn't try to double cross me," he said as he noticed them not paying attention, "I had some special chips implanted into your left side area, just above your kidneys, incase of just such an event was to occur."

"YOU DID WHAT!" Chikyuu yelled out partially in suprise but mostly out of anger at this sudden turn of events.

"Its probably just a tracking device," Saldar said in a calm tone as he waved his hand out in front of his face while keeping his head down a little and his eyes closed making it seem like he was deep in thought.

"Its not quite that," Eggman said with a slight grin as he grabbed a controller from a table's drawer behind him, "Watch and learn what it does." With a flick of its right switch, a small volt of electricity ran through Saldar's body making him get all rigid and to full down twitching after Eggman flipped the switch back. "Double cross me and the voltage will be 7 times greater than that," he said as he gave out his usual laugh and left to leave the room with Chikyuu leaning over to see of Saldar was alright.

**End Flashback 2**

'_I hate that big fat tub of lard_,' she yelled in her mind as she finally reached the secure area. She removed a card key from his inside pocket and quickly swiped it allowing her entry. '_If I remember correctly, it should be in the third room on my left_,' she thought back as she quickly ran for the room and opened it. In the center of the room was the emerald sitting out in the center of a large glass container and purched up by four metal claws holding it up. '_This was easier than I thought_,' she said in her head as she removed a small pair of glass cutters from her left pants pocket and began to cut the glass. Within moments the emerald was removed and placed away under her jacket. '_Saldar do you hear me_!' she thought out load in her head.

'_I hear you_,' he replied back as she left the room and began to make her retreat.

'_I need a diversion outside_,' she said to him by the way of thought. as she walked up towards the guard post. To her suprise, only one was there and he was glued to the T.V. watching the battle out in front of the building. The robot was still advancing forward as another man arrived with what looked like two shotguns and started to assist the ones fighting it off. She recognized the man immediately. It was Kage. '_Nevermind the distraction_,' she thought as she raced by the post and down the hall to the elevator. Once in she slammed down on the button for the first floor and waited for the doors to shut.

'_Explain to me what you meant_,' Saldar said to her as he could be felt mentally by her as he backed away from the action.

'_The first one is out there, Project Shadow, our brother Kage_,' she thought back as the elevator reached the first floor and she ran towards the exit that Saldar came through. She stopped suddenly when she saw a man standing outside the window as he looked to the sky and began to run away. She took the cue and jumped out and ran after him. An explosion rocked the area behind her as the robot was destroyed but an impact bomb. '_That was close_,' she thought as she picked herself up off the ground only to find that she was laying ontop of the man she ran after. A sudden look of shock and suprise overtook her as she saw a man that she saw in her never ending dreams while she was in cryogenics. "Its you," she said as she finally found her voice.

"Hello there," the young man said as he looked her in the eyes, "My name's Miles, and you are?"

"Gyia," she said as she couldn't believe her eyes at what she saw nor that she couldn't move.

**End Chapter 4**

"Ohhhhhhh, Miles has a girlfriend," I teased him as my body cast was now downgraded from a full body to just my two legs and my right arm being casted up.

"Shut up," Miles said as he tried to hold the camera steady as he recorded me once again. He broke the tripod trying to see if he could somehow attach it from the ceiling. The ceiling tiles fell down and smashed up the connection latch for the camera to sit on.

"Well anyways, Kage, pronounced _Kaa-gay_, means Shadow and Chikyuu, pronounced _Chi-Q_, means 'Earth' or 'the Earth' in Japanese. You will understand all that later on in the story,".I said as I tried to hold back my laughter, "So its true then that you like her, eh Miles?"

"Would you cut it out!" He yelled out which made Gyia peek through the door and made her upset.

"Stop teasing him," Gyia said as she entered my room and threw her book at me hitting one of my legs and sending pain up my body. "Opps," she said as she noticed what she did.

"Please read and review before they kill me..." I managed to gasp out while in pain as Tails started to power down the camera.


	6. Project Gyia

Disclaimer and Author's Notes: I, WFCBarly, own the story and plot. Imperfection07 owns Mona and Sega owns the rest. Heres the next chapter of this story. Status: Currently watching Rahxephon for the 5th time. I'm hooked on that series and my sonic games. Hmm... Nah that will never happen... Or could it... We will just have to wait and see.  
(>+ v +)>

_**Chapter 5: Project Gyia**_

"Hello there," the young man said as he looked her in the eyes, "My name is Miles, and you are?"

"Gyia," she said as she couldn't beleave her eyes at what she saw.

"Gyia, is it?" Miles said as he placed a smile upon his lips, "Do you think you could get off of me now?"

"Oh sorry," she said as she picked herself up off him and helped him to his feet, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said as he started to brush off the snow from his uniform, "The question is, are you okay? You took more of the impact from the blast than I did."

"I'm perfectly fine," she said as she started to walk towards him only to trip after placing her left foot down and almost falling into a ditch covered by snow.

"Watch it," Miles said as he quickly grabbed her to try and keep her from falling all the way down.

"Ouch," she said in a slight whimper as she landed wrong on her right foot.

"Let me see it," Miles said as he bent down to take a look at her foot. "I think it's twisted," he said with a slight sigh and turned his back to her, "Hop on."

"What?" she asked as she looked at him in suprise at what he was doing.

"I said, 'Hop on'," he said as he signaled to his back, "I'll carry you to a place where you can get some help."

'_I guess I have no choice_,' she thought to herself as she hopped over to him and jumped on his back for a piggyback ride, "Where are we going to?"

"A friends place," he said as he started to jog down the road southward. Time passes by slowly as Gyia watched the buildings pass by.

"How much further?" she asked as she started to get impatient.

"Only... a block... more," he said as he was panting for breath.

Gyia let out a sigh of embarrassment hoping that Saldar didn't see her like this. Within minutes, they arrived at Shadow's house. "What is going on here?" Mona said as she answered the door, expecting Shadow to be outside.

"Could we use your place for a bit?" Miles asked shortly after he caught his breath.

"Sure, come in," Mona said as she stepped aside to let the two inside.

"Thanks," Miles said as he quickly stepped indoors. "Off you go," Tails said as he backed up towards Mona's couch allowing Gyia to take a seat. "We need to use your first aid kit," Miles said as he pointed down towards her right ankle. Mona nodded and pointed towards the back of the house. With a nod, Miles ran in the direction she pointed.

"Let me take a look," Mona said as she walked over towards the new woman and bent down to look at her leg. "Tails!" she yelled through the house, "Forget the first aid kit and head next door to get Captain Bello!"

"I'm on my way," Miles yelled back as the sound of a back door could be heard opening and closing.

"From the looks of it, your ankle is broken," she said as she looked the woman in the face.

"Ah hell," Gyia said in a slight whisper as she winced at the pain in her ankle.

"It will be alright once Tails gets back with our neighbor," Mona said as she sat back and leaned on her arms for support.

"You don't look so well," Gyia said as she saw Mona looking like she was out of energy.

"It's hard being pregnant," Mona said as she looked down at her stomach area an then back up towards the woman on her couch.

"Is that so," Gyia said in her best effort to sound like she knew what the other was talking about. '_I'll have to look that up when I get the chance_,' she thought as she looked at the other woman's stomach area. '_Maybe its an illness or something thats life threatening_,' she continued to think about it which only made shivers run down her spine.

"I'm sorry," Mona said as she noticed the woman visibly shaking. She got up to close the door that was left open but only to be stopped as Miles and Captain Bello came rushing in.

"Whats going on here?" Captain Bello said as he looked towards Mona and the woman on the couch.

"We need your help over here," Mona said as she pulled the Captain towards the seated woman.

"What's the matter?" he asked as he looked over the strange looking woman.

"Check out her right foot," Mona said as she pointed towards the injured area, "Be careful. It might be broken."

"Hmmm..." the man said as he gently placed his hand on her right lower leg area and lifted it some.

"What is he doing?" Gyia asked as wondered about the man's movements. '_Did they find out already_?' She thought as she looked the man in the face and fear began to overtake her. She started to attempt to jerk her leg away but pain shoot straight up through her leg.

"Calm down," Captain Bello said as he struggled to keep hold of her leg so he could inspect the injury, "I'm not trying to hurt you, so calm down."

With a huff and a slight shake of fear running through her body she pretended to calm down for the man. '_I'm going to keep an eye on this man to make sure he doesn't try to hurt me more_,' she thought as an angry look overtook her face.

"Its broken, Mona," he said as he placed the leg back down and looked the woman in the face. "I expect to see you at the hospital tomorrow," he said towards the woman on the couch as he got up and started to head towards the door. "You need to come there as well," he said towards Mona as she stood just off the the side of the doorway, "Your monthly checkup is still scheduled at 1300."

"I remembered and thanks Doctor Bello," Mona said with a slight smile as she let him out the door with a wave and returned her attention towards the woman on her couch, "Looks like you will be staying the night here."

"I don't want to," the woman said in a huff as she attempted to stand only to have pain shoot up through her leg making her fall back down.

"I'm going to get a spare blanket and a pillow for my guest," Mona said as she walked off towards the stairs and opened a small door on its side. She quitely stepped inside. "Hey, Tails?" she asked as the sounds of items being moved around could be heard from outside the storage room.

"Yes, Mona," he answered back as he took a seat next to Gyia on the far end of the couch.

"Whats this woman's name?" she asked as she continued to move items around inside the room that she was in, "Ah, found it."

"Her name is Gyia, I think," he said as he watched her walk out of the room with a blanket in her arms.

"Gyia is it, eh? Yet your not sure," she said as she placed the blanket inbetween the two sitting on he couch.

"She said thats what her name what when I asked but I really don't know," Tails said as he placed both of his hands on his knees and looked down at his lap, "We were just blown foward from the explosion that occured when I went to check up on your husband, so she might have been disorriented."

"I see," she said as she looked the woman in the eyes suddenly noticing they were red like Shadow's. With a suddenly gasp, she brought both of her hands up to her face to cover her mouth as she let out a look of shock.

"My name is Gyia and what's your problem now?" Gyia asked as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked the woman in her eyes.

"Whats wrong?" Tails asked as he looked between the two women.

"Her eyes," Mona said as she removed one hand from her face and pointed towards Gyia.

"What do you mean..." Tails began to say as he moved to get a better look at her face only to let a sense of suprise overtake him.

"Is something the matter with my eyes?" Gyia said as she looked the other two over.

"Their red," Tails said as he reached up and brushed the hair out from infront of her eyes to get a better look at them, "Your iris's are red."

"Hunny, I'm home!" a voice rang out as a man stepped into the room and threw his jacket on the coat rack by the door. "Whats wrong?" he said in a concerned voice as he noticed the shocked look still on his wifes face.

"Kage!" Gyia yelled out in suprise as she suddenly tried to stand only to fall right on top of Tails as pain shoot up her leg once again. (A.N. Will she ever learn...? Tsk Tsk Tsk)

"Chikyuu?" Shadow said in suprise as he looked at the woman on top of his friend and co-worker, Tails.

"You know her?" Mona said in suprise as she looked at her husband as he had an angry look on his face, "She said her name was Gyia."

"Yes," he said as he reached up and began to rub his eyes to try and get the sleep out of them and make sure he was truely seeing what he thought he saw, "She's sortof my sister."

"You never told me about you having a sister!" Mona said as she let anger overtake her, "You told us all that you had no family at all!"

"She was suppose to be dead," he said as he crossed his arms accross his chest and placed his usual evil look on his face. "Project Genesis was discountinued shortly after Professor Gerald was killed. You shouldn't be here."

"The project was shut down but it was recontinued by GUN shortly afterwords and I was recalled Project Gyia," she said as she stared him eye to eye.

_**End Chapter 5**_

"Ah it feels good to be outside," I said as I walked outside the hospital after finishing up the release paperwork from the hospital staff.

"I can see your out," Saldar said as he walked up to me and grabbed me by the collar, "WHY THE HECK WAS I NOT IN THIS CHAPTER!"

"It was to expand on Gyia's character and not yours yet," I said as I took his wrist and threw it aside, "Your's is still to come."

"It better," he said with a huff as he turned around and began to walk off.

"Can't I ever get a break?" I asked to myself as I turned to the hospital camera, "Please read an review."


	7. Closure of a long day

Disclaimer & Author Notes: I, WFCBarly, own story, plot, Gyia (Chikyuu), and Saldar. Imperfection07 owns Mona. Sega owns all else. It snowing here for the 5th day in a row. The snows only 14 inches high in the collected areas but it still makes a person feel a little blue at times. Or should I say black and blue. Darn snowball fights. (Proceeds to rub sore back)

_**Chapter 6: Closure of a long day**_

"You know her?" Mona said in suprise as she looked at her husband as he had an angry look on his face, "She said her name was Gyia."

"Yes," Shadow said as he reached up and began to rub his eyes to try and get the sleep out of them and make sure he was truely seeing what he thought he saw, "She's sortof my sister."

"You never told me about you having a sister!" Mona said as she let anger overtake her, "You told us all that you had no family at all!"

"She was suppose to be dead," he said as he crossed his arms accross his chest and placed his usual evil look on his face. "Project Genesis was discountinued shortly after Professor Gerald was killed. You shouldn't be here."

"The project was shut down but it was recontinued by GUN shortly afterwords and I was recalled Project Gyia," she said as she stared him eye to eye.

"I can't believe that they restarted it, but still..." he said as he began to look more at what she was laying ontop of. "Is that you, Tails?" he asked as his usual look took that of one of confusion.

"Ghmf hrmp op mff," he tried to reply but she was laying ontop of him.

"Hold on a second," Mona said as he turned her attention and tried to hold back a giggle as she began to lift Gyia up off the poor soul.

"That hurt," he said as he began to rub his face. When Gyia fell she twisted in her fall and landed with her backside on his face.

"Atleast... we know... you have... a..." Shadow tried to say but had to stop because he was about to die laughing.

"Its not like she was comfortable sitting on my face," Tails said as he glanced over at Gyia with an slight anger look on his face.

"She didn't look like she minded," Mona said with a smile as she sat near the couch and her back towards her husband, "Did you?"

"It was pretty comfy," Gyia said in return as she kept as straight face which made Shadow double over with laughter. Mona couldn't hold it back no more and dropped back and laughed hard while lying on the floor. "What? Did I say something wrong?" she asked in confusion as she saw the other two laughing hard. '_Should I do the same_?' she thought as she turned her eyes over towards Miles. He was just sitting on the floor leaning back on his elbows and looking downwards as a slight blush caught his face.

"It's not funny," Tails said as a hint of embarrissment shown in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Tails," Mona said while trying to stiffle her laugh.

"Yeah, sure," Shadow said as he wiped the tears from his eyes, "I just wish I had my camera." He began to mimic holding a camera and started to make clicking sounds as he pretended to push the picture button. He started to laugh even harder.

"I think you've been around Sonic for to long," Miles said as he lifted his face and shown that he was beyond angry.

"That's enough, hun," Mona said as she placed a hand on her husbands face as she began to grow concerned with the young mans mental state.

"Your right," he said as he began to calm down his laughing.

"What's going on here?" Gyia asked as a confused yet determined look took her face as she crossed her arms in front of her and looked towards Shadow.

"Just a little fun," Shadow said with a wave of his hand, "You do know what fun is, right?"

"Ummm..." Gyia thought out loud as she tapped her right index finger under the center of her bottom lip and looked to the ceiling and thought about that question.

"You don't, do you?" Shadow said as he realized that she didn't and almost face faulted. The only thing that stopped him was that he fell ontop of Mona who fell back in suprise. Miles sat as he was before but this time suprise overtook his face.

"Actually I don't know what fun is," Mona said as she let a concerned look towards the people that surrounded her.

"Having fun is doing what you enjoy doing," Miles started to explain as he recovered from his shock but didn't have to pick himself up off the ground unlike the other two.

"That's right," Mona agreed as she rubbed her legs that Shadow fell on, "It's also goes for making things that you don't enjoy, how to say this, enjoyable."

"Nice one, hun," Shadow said with a slight sense of sarcasim as he picked himself up off the ground.

"I want to see you do better," Mona snapped back as she quickly turned her head away from him and humphed.

"Enough you two," Miles said as he stood up and looked her in the face. "We got this day off, so why don't we go out and show her a good time?" he continued as he looked her in the face and let a slight smile cross his lips.

"You two can go ahead," Shadow said as he stretched out and let out a large yawn, "Just wait until morning."

"I agree," Mona said as she started to yawn. A glance at the clock said that it was not 0132 in the morning.

"I guess your right," Miles said as he turned his attention towards the clock and then back to Gyia and asked towards Mona, "Will she be alright with you two?"

"She'll be just fine," Mona said as she stood up and placed a hand on the young mans back, "We got another spare blanket in here if you want to stay here for the night to make sure."

"You'll have to take the floor though," Shadow said as he pointed towards the floor area, "All other sleepable or should I say comfortable surfaces are already taken."

"The floors fine with me," Miles said as he walked off with Shadow to retrieve the other blanket and pillow.

"Good night you two," Mona said as she walked over to the hallway for the master bedroom and turned off the light to the living room.

"Good night," Tails repeated back as he pulled more of the blanket over him as he glanced over to the couch area. Gyia was already laying down and starting to go in to a light slumber. '_I wonder where this is going to take us to now_,' he thought as he turned his attention towards the ceiling and threw his arms behind his head. His BDU blouse was hanging by the door with his jacket and his combat boots were stacked on the shoe rack near the coat rack. A slight noise caught his attention and snapped him back to reality. He quickly looked around and found the source of the sound. '_Is she snoring_?' he thought to himself as he braced himself up on his elbows to get a better hearing. No sooner did he do that, Gyia turned over on her side and started to talk in her sleep. '_What's she saying_?' he thought as he moved his head a little bit closer to hear.

"Don't... leave me... here... alone..." she said as she dreamed inbetween her snores, "Noooo... don't go..." As Tails watched, a teardrop formed in her right eye as she started to cry.

'_She must be having a nightmare_,' Tails thought to himself as he wiped the teardrop from her eye. "No ones going to leave you behind," Tails said in a whisper as he looked the woman in her face. Gyia let out a slight sigh as a smile formed on her lips as she turned over to her back and started to snore even louder. He just layed down on his side and drifted off to dreamland shortly after.

"Hunny," Mona said as she elbowed Shadow in the ribs, "stop snoring."

"It's not me," he said as he got up to look outside the bedroom door. What he saw made a smile come accross his face. He watched as Tails wiped the tears from Gyia's eyes. '_I hope he knows what he's doing_,' he thought as he felt someones hand grip his right hip and a chin being rested on his right shoulder.

'_I think everything is going to be alright_,' Mona responded back in thought as she turned her attention towards her husband, '_Kind of reminds us of a couple that we know, doesn't it_?'

'_I guess so_,' he responded back as he watched Tails lay back down and drift off to sleep and a slight smile crept along his face.

'_Lets go to bed now_,' Mona thought towards him as she kissed him on the check and used her hand on his right hip to guide him back into the bedroom and closed the door.

_**End chapter 6**_

"I wonder what Mona's dreaming about," Amy asks as she took another drink of her hot cappuccino.

"You'll have to wait and see," I replied back as I drank from my glass of soda.

"I can't believe that Tails is acting that way," Sonic said in suprise as he re-read over the story for the 17th time.

"You okay there, Miles?" Mona asked as she set down her mug of hot chocolate and looked the young man in the face. No reply came from him except for a low growl and a rosy colored look on his face.

"I think we should leave him alone for a bit," I said as I turned and took the story from Sonic's hands.

"Hey!" Sonic yelled as he sat there with his hands still in the holding position that he was reading the story with as he looked at me with anger in his eyes.

"Here reader," I said as I flung the story towards the camera, "Enjoy and please read and review."

"He really needs to write better stories," Tails said in a huff as his face was still red with embarrissment.


	8. The Emerald of Wind

Disclaimer: I, WFCBarly, own the story, plot, Gyia, and Saldar only. Imperfection 07 owns Mona. Sega the rest. I wish I owned them but sadly... I do not. My apologize to all my readers who expected me to post like I was. I'm having internet trouble at home and am currently at a backup location right now. I will try to keep posting my story as quickly as I can and I want everyone out there to send an email to Imperfection07 wishing her a happy 16th on the 18th of this month of December. Now on with the story.

_**Chapter 7: The Emerald of Wind**_

The following morning breaks with no further incidents accuring on base. None except the yelling of a certain someone as she wakes up and remembers she has a broken ankle.

"Whats going on?" Tails said as he quickly shot up only to see Gyia jumping up and down on her good leg towards the door. "Where do you think your going?" Tails said as he quickly got to his feet and grabbed her under her arms as she tried to steady herself, "You'll injury yourself worse with your foot in this condition out there without support."

"Let me go," she said coldly as she looked towards the door in determination.

"I can't do that," Tails said as he grabbed her by her left arm and started to pull her back towards the couch.

"Hey!" she yelled out in suprise as she tried to resist but couldn't while hoping on one foot.

"Sit!" he commanded as he finished dragging her back and half pushed her and half set her down on the couch, "Your not leaving until we can have that foot looked at."

"I don't see why I have to wait till then," she said in a huff as she crossed her arms and looked up at his determined face with face the same as his.

"I can't believe you," Tails said in a huff as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked her right in the eyes. He purposefully stood right in front of her so she could try and leave again.

"Whats going on out there?" another female voice said as if it was still sleeping. A yawn could be heard behind her as the sounds of mumbling and the occasional cuss word could be heard.

"Sorry Mona, but Gyia tried to runaway from us just a bit ago," Tails said as he kept his eyes on the young lass and kept the stern look on her face.

"Thats alright," Mona said as she stepped out of the bedroom with a long white robe on and tried to stiffle a yawn but to no success, "I knew she was going to try and do this anyways." "Shadow did this to me alot shortly after we got married. Its like he didn't want to stay in one place for to long," she continued as she felt a hand get placed on her shoulder as Shadow walked up behind her dressed in only a pair of black jeans. His six pack was showing for all to see.

"Ummm..." Gyia started to say when she suddenly noticed Shadow's appearance and a slight blush came to her face. Instinctively, she dropped her head and placed her hands on her lap.

"Huh," Tails said as his reaction softened as he noticed her change her behavior and then got the clue to turn around. There he saw what she looked at. "Could you please put a shirt on?" Tails said as he looked at Shadow standing behind Mona.

"WHAT!" Mona said in shock as she turned around and saw what he was wearing. "You knew we had company, yet you still walked out like THAT!" she half yelled as she pointed to his lack of attire.

"It took me a bit to even remember the pants," he said as a grin took his face, "Remember, we didn't wear clothing on Mobius."

"Thats not an excuse here when we have company," Mona replied back as she turned him towards the bedroom door and started to shove him back in. He resisted a little just to be playful with her. '_You know I like it when your like this but please, not when we have company over_,' she thought to him as she got him through the doorway and closed the door behind her.

"Sorry about that," Tails appoligized for them as he took his left hand and rubbed the back of his head as he lowered it and looked at Gyia with an embarressed look on his face. Some time passes as he keeps a good eye on her when suddenly a slight glow caught his attention from inside Gyia's suit jacket. "What was that?" he said outload as he dropped his arm and leaned in a small bit to try and get a better view. (A.N. Most people would get slapped for this)

"What are you looking at?" Gyia asked as she watched him get closer. She instinctively started to try and backup but found she couldn't go anywhere because she was sitting on the couch.

"Take off your jacket and give it to me!" Tailscommanded as he stood straight up again and cuffed his hands behind his back and spread his legs shoulder length apart. (A.N. This is called PARADE REST)

"WHAT!" Both Mona and Gyia yell out as Mona was stepping out from the bedroom area. "You better have a good reason for asking a woman to remove her jacket like that," she said in a harsh remark with a slap to the back of Tails head, "You going tohave herremove her shirt as well?"

"I didn't mean it THAT way," Tails said defensively towards Mona as he rubbed the back of his head where he got slapped noticing that she was now wearing a white long sleaved turtleneck with a brown sleeveless vest over top of it and dark blue loose fitting jeans. On her feet where brown white colored socks. He turned his attention back towards Gyia and continued what he was doing before getting slapped, "I want to see what that green glow was from inside your jacket."

'_Oh great_,' Gyia thought as she crossed her arms defensively over her jacket area and tried to tighten the jacket around her so it wouldn't be taken, '_Now I really got to get out of here_.'

"What are you hiding?" Mona said with suspection both on her face and in her voice.

"Its nothing," Gyia said as she held her jacket closed together and turned her face to the left to avoid everyone elses.

"We will find out," Mona said in a warning tone as the light glowed once more.

'_Whats it reacting to_?' Gyia thought as she herself noticed the glow this time.

"I recognize that type of glow," Shadow said as he walked out in a black long sleaved hooded sweater and the back jeans that he had on earlier. On his feet were gray socks. Tails shifted his stance to the left about 80 degrees so that he could keep an eye on both talkers.

"What is it then?" Mona asked as she looked at him and saw the one of his usual shadowish looks.

"Its not what I think, it is," Tails half said half asked as he turned his attention slightly from Gyia to look at Shadow.

"If your thinking it is a Chaos Emeralds glow, then you might be right," Shadow replied back as he started to walk towards Gyia. Mona just shifted her attention towards Tails who dropped his head and placed his chin in his right hand in thought.

"I wonder if it is the one from this base?" Tails asked as he released his chin and turned his head towards Gyia while keeping it bowed low and stretched out a hand to her, "Could we see it?"

"What will you do with it?" Gyia asked as she continued to hold her jacket shut and attempt to move away from the crowd.

"You're not going anywhere for a while with your foot in that condition," Tails said as he pointed towards her foot with the hand he had out and placed it in front of her shortly afterwords, "The emerald, please."

With a sigh of defeat cause she knew they would get it anyways, she loosened her hold on her jacket and reached inside. She held her hand inside her pocket before removing a small device that looked like a T.V. remote. The only differance was that it had seven slots in it and one was filled with a small green jewel.

"Thats not the emerald," Tails said as he took the device from her and began to inspect it in his hands. "It looks like a regular jewel holder that shines a light ever-now-and-again," he said as he handed the device over to Shadow.

"Its an emerald alright," Shadow said as he felt the energy draw into him. "How did you get it so small?" he asked Gyia as he held the device to the light to see if he could find anything out about the unfill holes. With a slight sigh, he handed the device to Tails for him to study.

"Give me back that device!" Gyia yelled out as she started to reach out for it only to be held back by Mona as she kept pushing her back down on the couch. After three attempts, she finally gave up.

"Hmmm..." Tails said as he finished looking the device over and began to walk towards the dining table to sit down and mess with it some.

"Did you find anything?" Shadow asked as he watched Tails' movements and followed in steed.

"I think I know how to release the emerald, but each time I touch it..." Tails said as he placed the device out in front of him. When he touched the gem slightly, a weak breeze could be felt around the area.

"What is this?" Shadow asked in shock as he felt the breeze around the room.

"What are you talking about?" Mona asked as she turned her attention from Gyia towards the two men at her table.

"Its like this emerald can control the wind," Tails said as he removed his finger from the gem and looked Shadow in the face.

"And that means to us, how?" Shadow said as he let a disappointed look take his face and waved his hand out to his side telling Tails to continue.

"That was only a finger, now watch what happens when I grab the gem area and focus on calling up the power," Tails said as he tightly grasped the device around the gemstone and focused lightly on drawing out the energies within. A strong gust of wind appeared out of nowhere and began to blow around the house. The curtain behind Gyia was blown around so much that it wrapped itself in front of her as she fought to remove it from her face. Mona just giggled a little bit at the sight but was more concerned about the items in the house than with the entertainment.

"Thats enough!" she yelled out as she had to run and stop a picture of her and Shadow from falling off the wall. Tails released his grip on the item and the wind dissappeared as quickly as it had came.

"That was only a small sample," Tails said as he placed the device in his right hip pocket and turned around in his seat, "Imagine if I was to truly focus on drawing out the power. A strong enough focus could call out a tornado, or even worse, a hurricane."

"Thats a lot of power," Shadow said as he stood behind Tails and had his arms crossed in front of his chest with a determined look on his face.

"Where did you get that device?" Tails asked Gyia as he tapped his hip pocket that he had it in.

"I got it from my employer," she said as she huffed and plopped her back against the couch as she finally removed the curtain from her face.

"And that would be..." Shadow said as he waved his hand like before urging her on.

"Thats none of your business," she said as she turned her head away from him and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I think I know who it is. Let me check something," Tails said as he removed the device from his pocket and flipped it over to its backside. Sure enough, there on the back was the usual trademark that Doctor Robotnik used on all the things he builds.

"Eggman," Shadow said as he dropped his arms and anger overtook his face as he slowly raised his right arm up and making a tight fist at the same time.

"Just imagine if he was to get ahold of all seven of them with this device," Tails said as he took the device and placed it in his pocket again and stood up.

"I don't even want to," Mona said as a shiver ran down her spine as she thought about it. '_Eggman being able to control all the elements_? _That would be hell on earth_.' she thought as the picture ran though her mind.

'_I don't want to see that either_,' Shadow thought back as he felt the fear in her telepathic link with him, '_I guess that means its up to us to get these emeralds before him_.'

"What!" Mona yelled out in suprise as she brought her gaze up to meet his.

"Where you listening to what I said?" Tails asked as he looked towards Mona.

"We were talking telepathicly again," Shadow said as he placed his hand on Tails's left shoulder, "She heard you load and clear." He suddenly turned his attention towards Gyia who was in suprise as well at the show of events that just took place.

"You know of Eggman?" she asked as an idea flopped in her head, "I need your help."

_**End Chapter 7**_

"As some of you might have noticed, the emeralds in my story will have changed since they arrived onto earth. The power of the elemental forces are what are powering them this time instead of the Master Emerald. Can you guess what the others might be?" I asked as I sat behind my desk with my computer in front of me. The camera rolling behind me.

"Atleast you didn't damage anything in my house by that little stunt you just pulled," Mona said as she came into camera view and wave to it with a smile on her face that hid the upset look that she really was wearing.

"It was just a little wind," I said in my defense as a slight chuckle came out from my throat.

"Lets see how you like this then?" Mona said with a smile as quickly jumped up and began to run through my house.

'_What is she doing_?' I thought as I looked outside my rooms door as I saw her run outside the house.

(Switch to camera view of entire house)

"Here goes," Mona said with an evil grin on her face as he held the device out in front of her and activated the Wind Emeralds power. A small tornado appeared out of nowhere and began to pick my house up off the ground.

(Switch to camera inside of house)

"Woh, wah, woh," I said as I felt the house being picked up and tossed around, "Please read and review before they kill me with their stunts." (CLANG! Got hit in the head by the camera. It powers down after a short view of static.)


	9. Hospital visit

Disclaimer and Author Notes: I own only Gyia, Saldar, the story and plot are mine but nothing else. Mona is Imperfection07's character and the rest belong to Sega. I'm going to change my pen name here soon due to the face that I am no longer going to be part of the War Force Clan like I was when I was playing the game World of Warcraft. My characters name was Barly and he was part of that clan. I had a lot of fun with them but I'm sorry that I must leave. Being as I am on the other part of the world from them and communications are hard to accomplish over here, I have no other choice but to leave. My new pen name will be Toukon. It will be changed by this Friday. I hope this doesn't bother people as to what I am doing. Once again to all my friends from WFC... I'm sorry I must now leave but I will return once I get back to the states in 5 years. Now you see why I must leave. Now on with the story.

_**Chapter 8: Hospitial visit**_

"Eggman," Shadow said as he dropped his arms and anger overtook his face as he slowly raised his right arm up and making a tight fist at the same time.

"Just imagine if he was to get ahold of all seven of them with this device," Tails said as he took the device and placed it in his pocket again and stood up.

"I don't even want to," Mona said as a shiver ran down her spine as she thought about it. '_Eggman being able to control all the elements_? _That would be hell on earth_.' she thought as the picture ran though her mind.

'_I don't want to see that either_,' Shadow thought back as he felt the fear in her telepathic link with him, '_I guess that means its up to us to get these emeralds before him_.'

"What!" Mona yelled out in suprise as she brought her gaze up to meet his.

"Where you listening to what I said?" Tails asked as he looked towards Mona.

"We were talking telepathicly again," Shadow said as he placed his hand on Tails's left shoulder, "She heard you load and clear." He suddenly turned his attention towards Gyia who was in suprise as well at the show of events that just took place.

"You know of Eggman?" she asked as an idea flopped in her head, "I need your help."

"With what?" Tails asked as he turned his attention towards Gyia as she suddenly placed a mischievous smile on her face. He just crossed his arms over his chest and looked her straight in the face.

"Eggman has me and the other one doing what he wants us to do by force," she said as she placed both of her hands accross the back of the couch as she leaned back against it.

"He's forcing you to do his bidding?" Mona half yelled in suprise as she turned her attention towards the woman on the couch while an angry look overtook her face and her fists became tightly clenched.

"He put some kind of device inside us that makes us follow his orders," Gyia said as she patted on her left side of her stomach, "If we don't do as he says, we get a nasty shock."

"Thats cruel and unusual," Mona said as shock took her face and her fists went limp.

"If I can somehow get that removed," Gyia started to continue as she looked from face to face to face, "Then I can help you all resist Eggman."

"How would we go about finding out if your telling the truth?" Tails asked in suspicion as he looked her dead in the eyes.

"Do a check on me, if you will," Gyia said as she sat forward on the couch and extended out her arms out from her sides till they were even with her shoulders, "Well?"

"Put your arms down," Mona said as she placed her face in the palm of her right hand and began to shake her head back and forth.

"So, do you believe me?" Gyia asked as she kept her attention on Tails the entire time.

"We'll get it checked out when we get to the hospital off base," Shadow said as he smiled a slightly evil smile and placed a hand in the middle of Tails back and gave him a shove towards Gyia. "Help her up once you get your gear on," he said as he watched Tails turn his head to look at him with susprise.

Tails only shrugged at what he said as he placed on boots, his BDU blouse and field jacket back on. He then walked over to her and turned around while dropping to one knee to allow her to jump on his back. '_Here we go again_,' he thought as he felt her her weight added to his as he slowly stood up. He suddenly noticed that she really wasn't that heavy. If he had to put a weight on her, he would saw she was about 105 lbs. Gyia only let out a few grumbles and complaints but were quickly stopped by the looks from both Shadow and Mona.

"You okay with her like that?" Mona asked Tails as he started to walk towards the doorway.

"I'm fine," he said in return as he stopped in front of the door and used his left hand to get a hold of the upper part of Gyia's lower right leg to steady her as he reached out for the doorknob.

"Where are we going now?" Gyia asked as she watched him open the door and began to walk out. Once outside he placed his BDU cap on his head and started to walk down the street.

"I need to go pickup my car," he said as he turned left at the end of the block and started to walk a little bit further, "We only have one more block to go and then we can get both you and Mona to the hospital to get checked up on."

Time seemed to slow as Gyia started to take in the scenary. Houses lined this area of the base from road to road. Snow could be found all over the place and children could be seen throwing snowballs at each other and building snowmen in their yards.

'_I wonder whats going around here_?' she thought as she watched the children play, '_Are they training them for war_?'

"You seem pretty quiet back there," Tails said as he stopped and made her turn her attention towards him.

"Are you all training those ones over there to be soldiers as well?" she asked as she pointed over to the children as a boy ducked behind a tree to dodge a snowball thrown at him as he readied one to return.

"Are you kidding me?" Tails said as he laughed at the statement that she made. "They are just having fun in their own ways. You see," he continued as he turned to face the children for Gyia to get a better view, "They like to throw snowballs at each other to see who can out throw who. We never train anyone to become a soldier unless they want to be and that is not until they reach the age of 17 here."

"Age?" Gyia asked as confusion overtook her face entirely.

"Its how many years you've been alive," Tails replied back as a smile took his face. '_She never got out much_,' he thought in his head as he threw her up his back some more to make her more secure in his hold, '_I wonder how much she really knows_.'

"Oh," she said in reply as she watched the kids play around, "Its like the fun that Mona and Kage were talking about."

"Thats correct," Tails said as he turned back down the road and continued on his walk.

"How can war be fun?" she asked as the walk continued.

"What kind of things do you know about?" Tails asked as he started to slow down his pace so he could continue to have this conversation with her a little bit longer.

"Mostly about undercover activities, electirical maintance, computer hacking, and about 5 different martial arts," she said as she ticked off the items on her fingers as she said them off.

"Trained to be an assassin," he said in a slight sigh, "It no wonder you got the emerald so easily."

"Thats right," she said with a slight hint of evil in her voice, "I'm susprised you caught on so easily."

"It was the computer hacking and the martial arts that set it off," he said as he finally turned into a driveway of another house and walked over towards the car. He set her against it and removed the keys from his pocket. Within seconds, he had the door unlocked and opened for her to hop on in and be seated. He closed the door behind her and went around to the other side and hopped into the drivers seat, "Now lets go get Shadow and Mona."

Time passes as they all arrive at the hospital and along the way, Tails fills them in on what he found out about Gyia.

"She's really an assassin?" Mona asked in a look of half susprise half dumbstruck.

"Yes for the fourth time," Tails said in a huff as he positioned Gyia better on his back as he prepared to walk towards the entrance way of the hospital. Upon their arrival at the entry way, Doctor Bello was waiting for them with a wheelchair ready for her.

"Set the one with the bad foot in here," the good doctor said as he held the chair steady as Tails turned around and allowed her to dismount from his back and take a seat.

_**End Chapter 8**_

"I made this chapter to have a bit more of an understanding of Gyia and for the group to know of the device inplanted in her. What it is will be explained in the next chapter, so keep reading," I said as I placed down the newspaper I had before me which had the heading Wolfpack Times.

"Whats in the newspaper?" Amy asked as she walked over took a seat next to me.

"Nothing more than Christmas information," I said as I folded the newspaper closed and handed it to her to read. "Thanks for the help with the set," I said as I placed a hand on her shoulder and patted her there a few times. I tried not to look her way.

"It was nothing," she replied back but had a look of shame as she looked at her hands, "It would have been better if I didn't miss the nails so many times." The only finger that wasn't bandaged up was her left ring finger.

"I don't think you missed any nails while working except one," I said with a teasing tone as I pointed down to her good finger, "I would have to say, that was a good streak you had going there for a while. Five finger 'Nails' in a row"

"I didn't see you working on the sets," she said in a huff as she started to roll the newspaper up.

"Thats because I'm the director and story writer," I said back. To my susprise, Amy clobbered me upside the head with the tightly rolled up newspaper, making me and my seat fall backwards with a heavy thud.

"Ouch... that hurt..." I said as I just layed there with the camera never moving from it's position. I lifted my right arm up and extended out my index finger as I continued, "Please Read... and review..." With a slight ugh my arm fell back down and the recording just stood like that for 10 minutes till Bello walked by.

"Well hello there," he said with a wave and a smile with his eyes closed towards the camera. Within seconds of him walking out of the screen, the camera was shut off.


	10. Gender Mixups

Disclaimer and A.N.: I don't own the sonic characters. Sega does. I only own Gyia, Saldar, the story and plot. Mona is owned by Imperfection07. I thought I had my network problems fixed but I was wrong. I'm trying to permanently fix the problem as quickly as I can.

_**Chapter 9: Gender Mixups**_

"She's really an assassin?" Mona asked in a look of half susprise half dumbstruck.

"Yes for the fourth time," Tails said in a huff as he positioned Gyia better on his back as he prepared to walk towards the entrance way of the hospital. Upon their arrival at the entry way, Doctor Bello was waiting for them with a wheelchair ready for her.

"Set the one with the bad foot in here," the good doctor said as he held the chair steady as Tails turned around and allowed her to dismount from his back and take a seat.

"Thanks doc," Tails said as he allowed her to take a seat.

"We need you to do more than work on her leg," Shadow said as he took the doctor's hand in his for a shake.

"What else do you want me to do?" the doctor asked with a show of confusion on his face.

"We want you to look for something and if you find it..." Shadow said as he place a determined look on his face and looked the doctor in the eyes, "we want you to remove it."

"I'll see what I can do," the doctor said as he turned towards Gyia and took the handles of the wheelchair. As he started into the hospital with the patient he stopped just before the doors. "Do you know where the thing you want me to look for is at?" He asked as he turned just enough so he could get a good side look at Shadow.

"Somewhere on the lower left side of her torso area," Tails replied as he walked over to the doc and looked Gyia in the face as he bent down to her level. "Relax and do everything that he tells you to do," He told her as he looked her in the eyes, "He is only here to help you."

"If I have to," she said in return as a smirk took her face, "But if he tries anything that he isn't suppose to..."

"You can trust me," Doctor Bello replied as he turned his attention towards his new patient, "Lets get inside and get started. Mona your doctor today will be Doctor Stephans."

"Thanks, doctor Bello," Mona said as she gave Shadow a slight peck on his lips and started off towards the hospital, "I'll see you in about two hours or so."

"See you then," Shadow said with a wave and with a slight nod towards Tails, they both walked back over to the car and hopped in.

Time passes as Shadow and Tails go back to the base and into a side workshop that their Squadron Commander had set aside for Tails to do his tinkering that he so love to do. "I need your help in here Shadow," Tails said as he took out the key and unlocked the door.

"What do you want me to do?" Shadow asked as he walked in right behind Tails.

"I need you to hand me some tools and parts when I ask for them," Tails said as he took out another key and unlocked his tool chest.

"I can do that," Shadow said with a half grin on his face that was placed on his faces left side. He knew Tails had an idea up his sleeves but what it was he had no idea.

"Lets get started," Tails said as he took his jacket and BDU blouse off and grabbed some parts off of the shelves near him. Time seem to slow as Tails worked on his device. Everyone once in a while he would ask Shadow to get a tool for him or to hold a piece in place as he dismantled some or pieced others together. Finally a device that looked like a Camera of a wand of a sorts lay on the workbench before him. "Shall we try it out?" Tails asked as he picked it up and held it inbetween him and Shadow.

"Are you sure its safe?" Shadow asked as he looked the young man in the face, "You pieced it together without telling me what you were trying to build."

"There's only one way to find out," Tails said with a look of determination on his face. A bright white colored light filled the room for a few minutes till it died down.

"What happened?" a voice said as a figure could be heard picking itself up off the floor, "Any ideas' Tails?"

"None," another voice said as it fumbled around in the dark for the light switch that he flicked off when he fell. With a flick of a light switch, two female screams could be heard.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE!" the first one yelled as she took the other by the neck and started to shake her like a carton of chocolate milk.

"I... m..m..must... ha..have mis...c.c.calibrat..t...ted the fre...quency...y...y," the other female said as she was being shook quite a bit.

"Fix it," the first female said again as she started to look over her new body. '_Not bad_,' she thought as she proceeded to take a look down her shirt to see her new 'enhancements', '_If Mona had a body like this, I would never go to work_.' The only thing that was not liked was the fact of some missing parts that she once had. (A.N. Imagine a female human version of Shadow, the other of Tails)

Time passes as the two women work on the device in front of them. They have spent 4 hours on this device but had little success in fixing their little problem. "Any luck yet?" the female version of Shadow asked as she looked over the shoulder of the other and let flustration overtake her face.

"What time is it?" female Tails asks as she looks up from her work and wipes the sweat off her brow.

"The time is... HOLY CRAP!" female Shadow yelled out as she looked at the time on her watch. It showed 1432. Mona was going to kill them once they go to pick her and Gyia up if she is done.

"What's wrong?" the other female asked as she saw the look of fear on the others face.

"We are late picking up Mona!" female Shadow said to other one which made her face show fear as well.

"Use your cellphone and call her," female Tails said as she pointed towards her female compardre's right jacket pocket.

"Good idea," female Shadow said as she removed the phone from her pocket and hit the speed dial button for Mona's cell. After a few rings she picked up.

"Hello?" she answered on her side of the line.

"Mona, me and Tails are going to be running a little bit late," female Shadow said as she held the phone to her head.

"Who is this?" Mona asked on her side which made Shadow's face show more fear than before.

"Comeon hun," she said as she tried to plead with her wife, "Its me your husband."

"How come you sound like a woman?" Mona asked as the sound of flustration could be heard in her voice.

"Me and Tails are working on a new device that should help us out but it backfired," female Shadow said into the phone as a slight gasp of susprise could be heard from the other end.

"So it only makes you sound like a female, right?" she asked over the line which made female Shadow drop her head.

"Don't I wish," she said under her voice as a sweatdrop fell from her head.

"TAILS!" Mona yelled out over the phone which made Shadow remove it from her ears. (A.N I'm just going to use Tails and Shadow for now on till this gets fixed in the story. Everyone should now know they are both females, if not then under what rock have you been hiding under.)

"Its for you," Shadow said as she handed Tails the cellphone.

"Hello," Tails said as she took the phone and placed it to her head. 20 minutes pass as Tails could be seen holding the phone away from her head and cringing at the words that were being said by Mona on the other side.

"Is she done yet?" Shadow asked as he watched the scene unfold. When no sound could be heard from Mona's end did Tails attempt to place the device back to her head.

"I'm sorry," Tails said into the reciever as a slight bit of laughter could now be heard over the other side as three voices could be heard. Confusion overtook her face as she raised her left eyebrow and lowered her right. Finally a males voice could be heard on the phone.

"I can't wait to see this," the man spoke as he could immediately be recognized as Sonic. The other person, Tails thought it might be is either Amy or Gyia. "I'll take them both home but I want to see you both in an hour," he said as the connection was cut.

Tails let out a short sigh as she looked at her compainion in this mishap. "They want us home and Sonic is taking them there," Tails said as she got up and picked up the device from the table, "I'll try to work on this there as well. On the way back to your house, I'm going to stop at mine and change my cloths real quick."

"I guess we must be going then," Shadow said with a slight sigh as she opened the workcenter doorway and walked over towards Tail's car.

_**End Chapter 9**_

Sorry no finishing statement today. I'm tired from work and need to get some sleep and this internet connection is starting to get on my nerves. I think Shadow or Tails did this to me in revenge to what I just did to them. I hope things work out for them. See you next chapter and please R&R. - Toukon (Formally WFCBarly)


	11. Hero Meeting

Disclaimer and A.N.: I do not own the characters in this story except for Gyia and Saldar. Mona is owned by Imperfection 07. I'm currently distracted with the movie called Valiant. Its a good movie that reminds me of Basic Training that I went through. LOL Its a really good movie. It makes me feel comidic. The other movies were Kronk's New Groove, The Emperor's New Groove, and the other was Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. They've all delayed me greatly on this chapter. Alas, oh well. Just remember, I left off in the last chapter where Tails turned himself and Shadow into females by accident. Well on with the story.

_**Chapter 10: Hero Meeting**_

"Hello," Tails said as she took the phone and placed it to her head. 20 minutes pass as Tails could be seen holding the phone away from her head and cringing at the words that were being said by Mona on the other side.

"Is she done yet?" Shadow asked as she watched the scene unfold. When no sound could be heard from Mona's end did Tails attempt to place the device back to her head.

"I'm sorry," Tails said into the reciever as a slight bit of laughter could now be heard over the other side as three voices could be heard. Confusion overtook her face as she raised her left eyebrow and lowered her right. Finally a males voice could be heard on the phone.

"I can't wait to see this," the man spoke as he could immediately be recognized as Sonic. The other person, Tails thought it might be is either Amy or Gyia. "I'll take them both home but I want to see you both in an hour," he said as the connection was cut.

Tails let out a short sigh as she looked at her compainion in this mishap. "They want us home and Sonic is taking them there," Tails said as she got up and picked up the device from the table, "I'll try to work on this there as well. On the way back to your house, I'm going to stop at mine and change my cloths real quick."

"I guess we must be going then," Shadow said with a slight sigh as she opened the workcenter doorway and walked over towards Tail's car.

Within 30 minutes, they were at Tails place and she was getting changed. "How much longer are you going to take in there?" Shadow asked as she waited outside Tails's bedroom.

"I can't really get anything that fits and hides the fact of what I became," Tails said from behind the door.

"Well hurry it up," Shadow called out as she leaned up against the wall and crossed her arms in front of herself. As she waited, she took the Transgender device that Tails had created and began to turn it over in her hands to get a better look at it. '_Did he mean to build this_?' she asked herself as she held it eye level to try and get a better close look at it. The device reminded her of the metal detector wands used in airports.

"You ready to get going?" Tails asked as she walked out of her bedroom. She had on a loose fitting white hooded sweater with black sleeves and a pair of black jeans. She also placed on a black ball cap that had the Nike symbol on its face.

"Nice outfit," Shadow said as she looked over her friend.

"Thanks," Tails said in return. She walked over towards the door to put on her running shoes. They had a white top and a black ring that ran around the sides just above the shoes soul up towards where the toe area slopes towards the top of the foot. The laces were also black. "You think Mona will try to kill me for what happened?" she asked as she stood up and opened the door to leave.

"This should get interesting," Shadow said as she followed Tails out and jumped in the car with her to depart to Shadow's house. No talking took place during the drive because they were both more worried about the gang was going to do when they see them.

"Were here," Tails said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Lets get this over with," Shadow said as she steadied herself to meet with her wife. (A.N. I just couldn't word this right no matter how I tried to write this due to the movies I was watching.)

"Here goes," Tails said as she took the keys from Shadow's hands and unlocked the door to be let in. To their susprise, no one was in the living room. "Where are they?" she asked as she started to look around.

"I think I found them," Shadow said as she leaned her head against the bedroom door and heard voices behind it.

"They should be home soon," a female voice said

"I wonder what they will look like," another female said as a hint of laughter could be heard in her voice.

"It should be interesting," a male voice added in.

"I still don't get all this," a third female voice added in.

"They turned themselves female," the second female said in reply to the thirds statement, "What can be funnier than that?"

"How about Sonic becoming a female," a fourth one added in.

"Who... who... wha...wha..." a second male voice added in as silence filled the room afterwords. Shadow just held her head in her hands as she finished listening to the conversation.

"What did you hear?" Tails said in a slight whisper to Shadow.

"Their all here," she replied back as she grasped the doorknob and turned it. "Where home," she added in as she walked into the room. Everyone couldn't find the voice to speak when they spotted both Tails and Shadow.

"So its true then," Mona finally said as she stood up and walked over to her husband. Her face held a worried look, yet she wasn't the only one. Everyone in the room was shooked.

"I can't believe it," Amy said as she attempted to cover the look of 'Wha' on her face.

"We honestly thought you were joking," Sonic said as he stood up and walked over to get a better look at Tails. "You look nice," he said as he walked around her, "The clothes look good on you, little bro."

"Wouldn't that be 'little sis' now?" Rouge added playfully.

"Cram it Rouge," Sonic yelled out as his face turned to anger.

"Alright," she said as she placed her hands up defensively and leaned back a bit on the bed that she was sitting on, "You must admit. It was funny at first."

"Its really okay," Tails said as she looked down the ground and leaned up against the doorway in shame, "and its all my fault that this happened."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Mona said as she placed her hand on Tails's shoulder to try and comfort her.

"Now, can you tell us what did this to you," Knuckles said as he raised his head from the chair that he was sitting in with the backside to his chest.

"Sure," Shadow said as she removed the wand that was hidden inside her jacket, "it was this."

_**End Chapter 10**_

I've never been so distracted before by any of the movies I watched except by these ones. I was up till 0200 in the morning watching those movies. That goes along with writing this chapter. I really didn't know what I wrote till I re-read this chapter over. It turned out better than I thought it would while distracted. I'm actually proud of it. Sure I had to re-write a few parts but it still was better than I thought. By the way, I watched the movies listed above in the order listed above.


	12. Commanders Visit

Disclaimer and A.N.: I own only Gyia and Saldar. Mona is owned by Imperfection 07 and the rest is owned by Sega. It's currently 1509 here in Korea and having a blizzard. The stuff I do for my readers. I walked five blocks from my military dorm room to get to our community center just so I could type this up and post it for all my readers. I came in looking like frost the snowman here. I was covered from head to toe in snow. Well I hope you like the story line that I have created and I hope to get many more readers. Well anyways, heres todays chapter. Please Read and Review.

_**Chapter 11: Commanders Visit**_

"Now, can you tell us what did this to you," Knuckles said as he raised his head from the chair that he was sitting in with the backside to his chest.

"Sure," Shadow said as she removed the wand that was hidden inside her jacket, "it was this."

"Let me see that," Knuckles said as he reached out and took the wand in his hand. "Why is this thing tuned to the frequency of the Chaos Emeralds?" he asked as he felt the wavelength that was given off of it.

"I was trying to create a device that could help us track down the other 6 emeralds," Tails said as she raised her head and looked Knuckles in the face.

"Noble idea, but..." Rouge said as she turned her attention towards Shadow and then back to Tails, "How are you going to go into work tomorrow? You definitely can't go to work like that."

"She right," Sonic said as he placed his hand on Tails's free shoulder. "Anyone have any ideas?" he asked as he turned his head to look into each and everyones face. The room went silent for a period of 10 minutes till Mona just sighed and slammed her hand down on the wall next to the door.

"You okay, hun?" Shadow asked as she walked over towards Mona and grabbed her chin in her left hand. With a slight pull, she turned Mona's head towards her and saw tears running down her face.

"I just want you back to normal," Mona said in an upset voice as she looked the person who use to be her husband in the eyes. Now all she saw was just another woman. One that she was afraid to admit might be that way forever.

"We'll find a way to get back to normal," Shadow said as she let loose of Mona's chin and placed the hand on her shoulder for moral support. "I will always be the same person that you've always known. Sure I may be a woman right now, but that doesn't mean the inside of me has changed," she continued as she looked at Mona with love and respect in her eyes.

"I guess we have no choice," Amy said as she hung her head and then with renewed vigor raised it once more.

"What can be done?" Gyia asked as she looked towards Amy with a slight look of confusion. She wasn't the only one, everyone was looking at her like that.

"I'm going to go call the commander and see if I can arrange a visit with him for all of you," she said as she stood up and started to walk towards the door.

"That's crazy!" Sonic yelled out as he ran infront of her path, trying to block her exit.

"Get out of my way!" Amy growled out as she attempted to get past him by trying to duck and swearve left and right.

"You can't call him about this," he said out load but with a hint of fear in his voice. He was afraid that his best bud would get in trouble if the Commander found out about this little... big inccident.

"I don't see what your so afraid of," Amy said as she stood up straight and crossed her arms out in front of her chest.

"He's afraid of what might happen to Tails," Mona interjected as she wiped her eyes and placed her right hand on Sonic's shoulder as she turned towards him, "Let her call. We really have no other alternative."

"But Mona..." Sonic said as he dropped his arms to his sides along with his head towards the ground as a tear fell from his eyes. He didn't care what happened right now. He only cared about the one person who was family to him. His little buddy, Tails.

"Thanks Mona," Amy said as she ran outside the door and into the kitchen where the phone was kept.

20 minutes pass and nobody spoke a single word. Finally Amy returns with a look of urgency on her face. "We are to leave to see him right away," she said as she grabbed her coat from off the bed and began to put it on, "Lets get going."

"Well," Tails said as she looked Sonic in the face and began to shake in fear, "Here goes nothing."

"Everything will work out," Sonic said as he patted the top of Tails head as she sat on the ground, "Just tell the truth and all things should work out fine."

"Just keep the news about the emerald to us," Knuckles said as he grabbed Sonic by the arm and began to drag him out.

"Everyone else is gone now," Shadow said as she walked over towards Tails and offered her a hand up, "Lets get going."

The crew arrive at the Commanders house and were immediately let in. All except Tails and Shadow who waited outside until they were told to enter. 15 minutes pass and they are ushered in by Amy towards the dinning room area. "I've heard the story and I've seen the device but they wouldn't tell me what it was suppose to do," he said as he looked over the two females in front of him. "From what I've been told, you two are Senior Airman Miles "Tails" Prower and Captain Michael "Shadow" Baker," he continued as he looked the two over. He slowly leaned back in the chair he was sitting in and began to rub his eyes. "Captain Walker," he said as he turned his attention towards Sonic.

"Yes, sir?" Sonic said in reply as he turned his head completely towards the man before him.

"I need you to call the Colonel Riggs here form the maintance squadron so we can brief him about the outcome of one of his troops," he said as he pointed with his free hand towards the phone on the wall, "His number is 651-0974."

"Sure thing, sir," he said as he picked up the phone and dialed in the number. The conversation was short and to the point an after 5 minutes of being on the phone with the man, Sonic hung up. "Hes on his way right now, General," he said as he looked at the commander.

"Thanks," he said as he sat up and looked over at Tails, "I want you to meet him at the door and talk to him in the front room. Once done, send him in here."

"Yes, sir," Tails said as she left the room and waited for her commander to show up.

"We can work around this," the commander said as he turned his attention towards Shadow, "If you would only tell me what this device Tails was trying to build is."

"He was trying to build a device that could be used to detect power frequencys," she said as she placed her hands out to her side.

"Why were you planning on building something like that?" the commander asked as he looked the woman in the eyes.

"We were trying to find a way to detect a rather large power grid," she said as she placed a determined look on her face, "You do want this war to end with Robotnik."

"Of course I do," he said as he relaxed in his chair. He hinted on no signs of false statements from the person in front of him, "I've made up my mind. We will act as if none of this had even happened and the appropriate workcenters will be briefed. Amy bring Tails in here."

"Yes, sir," she said as she ran outside the room and a second later brought in two people with her, "Sir, Colonel Riggs has just arrived."

"Please to see you again," the General said as he stood up and offered his hand to the other commander.

"Thank you, General Grinhoist," Colonel Riggs said as he took the hand for a shake. "Do you mind telling me what the urgent summons was about?" he asked as he backed up and looked at all the people around him.

"Senior Airman Miles!" he yelled out as he beckoned the young troop to come foward.

"Sir," she said as she stepped foward. Colonel Riggs let a look of confusion overtake him as he looked at the young woman before him.

"Is this a new last minute troop for me?" he asked as he looked from the woman back to the commander.

"No," he said as he made a circle movement towards the ground towards Tails, "This person you see before you is none other than Senior Airman Miles "Tails" Prower."

"WHAT!" Colonel Riggs yelled out as his jaw dropped loose. If it could go any lower, it probably would have hit the floor.

_**End Chapter 11**_

Its now 1616 and its still a blizzard out there and I'm still stuck in the Community Center here on base. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and are looking foward to the next. I plan on posting it by tomorrow if I can but if this snow keeps up, I might not be able to. I'll see what I can do. Keep you eyes out for the next chapter coming here soon.


	13. New Lives

Disclaimer and A.N.: I own only Gyia and Saldar. Imperfection 07 owns Mona and Sega owns the rest. Just to recap of what just happened in the previous chapters. Our heroes found themselves on Earth and as humans after their planet got attacked by the Black Arms. Shadow tells them that the planet was destroyed. Eggman came to the planet shortly after the rest did because he survived somehow and began the attack on Earth for the Emeralds that appeared there. Gyia and Saldar were introduced and Gyia stole the Emerald from the base. The attack that Eggman used as a devirsion for the two worked well until Gyia gets injured shortly after the attack and Tails takes her to Shadow and Mona's place. Shadow and Gyia meet and the day ends. That following day, Gyia and Mona are dropped off at the hospital by Tails and Shadow who then go to the hanger area and into Tails's workcenter where the commander had placed a workshop for them to tinker on things. He creates a device meant to detect the Emeralds but something goes wrong. He turned himself and Shadow into women. They return back to Shadow and Mona's place and tell their story. They all agree that they must go see the base commander about this and arrange a meeting with him. The talk about the events and he commands Sonic to call the Maintaince commander and have him come there. He arrives and hears the news. Now on with the story.

_**Chapter 12: New Lives**_

"No," he said as he made a circle movement towards the ground towards Tails, "This person you see before you is none other than Senior Airman Miles "Tails" Prower."

"WHAT!" Colonel Riggs yelled out as his jaw dropped loose. If it could go any lower, it probably would have hit the floor.

"They had a little mishap occur with the tinkering of a device they had," General Gronhoist said as he placed the device on the table for the colonel to see.

"So this is the item in conversation," he said as he picked up the device and turned towards Tails, "What was it suppose to do?"

"It was suppose to detect high level energy waves in the direction it would be pointed in, but..." Tails said as she looked the colonel in the face and when she got to 'but...' she waved her hands over her body to signal what she was talking about.

"I see," the colonel said as he placed his free hand to his chin and brought the device up for a better look, "How did it misfire when it wasn't made to do such a thing?"

"The only idea I could come up with was that their was to much energy in the localized area that caused it to detect it all at once..." Tails started to say when she finally figured out what happened. The wand was TO POWERFUL. It had detected an emerald. The one that was in her jacket, but instead of just detecting it, the wand activated it. The emerald changed them but now she had to figure out how to reverse the effects.

"Are you going to continue?" the colonel asked as he placed the device back on the table and turned his full attention towards the young woman.

"I just figured out that the idea couldn't have fit because I can't figure out what kind of object would be able to transmutate a person to such a degree," she said as she hung her head down as to show defeat but inside a smile was being hidden.

"We will look at the device and try to figure out a way to change you two back," the commander said as he picked up the device again and held it in his hands, "but till the meantime. You're going to have to go to work like this. I would advise you go with Captain Mona Baker and Staff Sergeant Amy Rose to go pickout some new uniforms. Your male ones won't work now that you are both females."

"As you command, sir," Shadow said in a huff as she really hated to shop when she was a man. "Shall we get going now?" she asked as she turned her attention towards Mona.

"First we got to figure out your measurements," Amy said with a smile on her face. "This is going to be so much fun," she said as she clapped her hands before her face and jumped up and down a bit, "Shopping is what I do best."

"I thought it was chasing after Sonic," Shadow said in a sarcastic tone as she turned her head to look at the bundle of energy.

"That to, but you know the rules," she said as she winked towards him with her right index fingure up and facing him.

"Good luck, little bud," Sonic said as he slapped Tails on the back of her shoulder and whispered into her ear, "I'm just glad its you and not me."

"HEY!" Tails yelled out as she jumped back from what Sonic said and let her eyebrows droop and her teeth to clench together. It was a look inbetween anger, fear, and susprise.

"Come on you slow poke," Amy said as she clasped her hand around Tails's arm and gave it a hard yank. If it wasn't for all the time that Tails spent on the F-16's wings, she probably would have fell down face first. Instead she just wavered a little and with a wave, she was rushed off. Mona and Shadow just shrugged and walked off to follow them.

"Thanks for bringing this to my attention," Colonel Riggs said as he turned his attention towards the crew before him, "Take good care of them. I will go inform the section chief about this mishap."

"Good luck and try not to give the old man a heart attack," the commander said as he placed a smile on his face, "We still have that golf game planned this summer. I will beat him yet."

"Sure thing, sir," the colonel said in reply.

"Your all dismissed," he said as he waved his hand towards the front of the house, "All execpt for you Miss Gates."

"See you all out there," Rouge said as she waved goodbye to everyone as they left but held on to Knuckles arm, "Keep the car running for me. I shouldn't be to long."

"Alright," he said as he placed his hand ontop of hers, "I'll be waiting."

"Thanks," she said as she pushed him outside the room and shut the door for no one to hear.

"I wonder what they are talking about?" Sonic asked as he waited for Knuckles to exit.

"What do you mean?" Gyia asked him in return as she balanced herself on her crutches. Her side bagan to hurt where she had the surgury completed. The chip inside of her was removed but much to the doctors susprise, it wasn't a chip but a bio-growth.

"I just wonder..." he began to say as he saw Knuckles walk out and the door shut behind him.

"Where should we wait?" Sonic asked as he turned his head towards Knuckles and then towards the couch in the living room they were in.

"Lets just stay here," he said in reply as he turned around towards the door, "Don't need to waste to much gas with the vehicles running."

"Good point," Sonic said as he found a comfortable place on the wall to lean agains while Gyia manuevered herself towards the couch to sit down. No sooner than she did, the kitchen door was swung open and Rouge was signalling Gyia to enter.

"You want me to go in there again?" she asked as she saw that Rouge was signalling to her. All Rouge did was nod her head. With a shrug, she got back up on her crutches and entered the kitchen with the door closing again behind her.

_**End Chapter 12**_

How will Tails and Shadow cope with being women? How will they cope with shopping with Amy? Whats going on behind the closed doors? How will Sonic cope with the delemia of Tails being female? Will I ever stop asking questions? Why did I ask that last question?... I don't know why but I'm in a questionney mood. (Is that even a word? If not then it is now.) Well I hope you liked this chapter and if you did or didn't then please write me a review. Well thanks for reading this chapter. See you next write.


	14. Settling In

Disclaimer and A.N.: In todays episode of Days of Our Lives... err I mean Sonic the Hedgehog: Human Factor. I swear, as I looked over the chapters and took someunwriten reviewsfrom people who were reading the story at my base, this story is turning out more as a Soap Opera than anything else. Well all I can say is so be it. Oh and before I forget, I only own Gyia and Saldar and Imperfection07 owns Mona. Sega owns the rest. Enjoy this chapter. For this story, _Italics_ means thoughts and _Underlined Italics_ means writing. I'm giving extreme details on this story because I've also gotten some feedback saying that I never explained how Tails and Shadow looked after they changed. Well sorry if I get into to much detail but here it is. Please read on.

_**Chapter 13: Settling In**_

'_Just over three weeks have past since the eventful meeting with the base's commander. Me and Shadow had a bit of trouble fitting in at first, but now everything is starting to settle down.Mostly since Shadow knocked out two of Sniper-twos teeth with a well placed punch. He really asked for it. He was laughing so hard at Shadow and keep saying that this was his punishment for laughing at Shade's death. I sortof felt sorry for him when Shadow punched him but now I can only look back and laugh_,' Tails wrote in what was 'his' journal but is now called her diary by Amy and Mona. She was laying on her bed in her room dressed in a plain grey t-shirt and a pair of loose fitting blue jeans. She had started to grow her hair out and had it laying loose behind her head. It had grown about an inch since she was last cut. As she layed there she shifted her head up towards the ceiling in thought as she brought the pencil up towards her lips and started tapping it against them as she started to kick her bare feet against her bed. After a while of thought, she continued, '_I still can't believe the base commander took my wand device from me but now I'm trying to recreate it. I've tried on several attempts but to only have them either short out in my hands, which I've learned once again to wear gloves when I work, or to have them not work at all. I can't figure out what I've been doing wrong._'

With a sigh, Tails looked to the side of her bed and out the doorway towards the room that Gyia was using. The group all desided it would be best if they stayed together because she seemed the most attached to the young lass than to the rest. She had no other choice but to agree because she could tell that no one else had room at their houses for another occupant. '_Gyia's been settling in just fine around here. Mona has been helping her by teaching her all the things that she missed out on as she was trained to be an assassin. I still can't believe how fast she was learning but I figured out by accident around here that she's actually very intelligent_,' a smile came across her face as she wrote this down and began to look it over. '_Should I re-write that_?' she thought as she continued to read it over in her head, '_It's not like she would read it over or anything. I'll leave it as it is_.'

"Hey, little bro!" a voice yelled out from down stairs which made Tails jump up off her bed in suprise.

"I'm up here!" Tails yelled as she thought to herself, '_Sonic decided to keep calling me his 'little bro' because he said calling me his 'little sis' made him feel like a guardian. Knuckles got mad at that and they both ended up getting into a fist fight over it. Knuckles won of course but Sonic got in his far share of hits as well_.'

"There you are," Sonic said as he asked from out of view of the doorway, "Is it safe to come in?"

"I'm decent," Tails said in response and thought back at what happened just last week.

_**Flashback**_

"Hey Tails, you home?" Sonic said as he entered his best buds house and began to look for him/her.

"I'm up here," Tails yelled out as she heard the voice from below, "Wait down there and I will be right down. I just need to change."

"It's not like I haven't seen you changing before," Sonic said as he bagan to ascend the stairs.

"Not since I've been like this, you haven't," Tails said as she didn't notice the sounds of a person ascending the staircase.

"Ah come on, I've seen your body a few times back when we..." Sonic tried to say as he reached to doorway to look inside and saw Tails putting a bra on and only wearing a pair of panties.

"SONIC!" Tails yelled out as she threw her arms over her chest and began to hunch down to hide herself. She wasn't to fond of the figure that she got due to the amount of attention she's recieved from guys who didn't know who she really was. Her figure was hourglass shape with a rather large chest. Her bra size read 36 D. Amy was susprised when the measurement was done that she had re-measured Tails five times just to make sure. It seemed that the Emerald transformed them into what the thought the perfect woman for them should look like. The only problem is it changed the appearance of the person, not the hair quanity.

"I'm sorry," Sonic said in a stuttering tone as a few drips of blood could be seen coming from his nose. Almost like a robot, he slowly turned away and started to stiffly walk away from the doorways sight.

_**End Flashback**_

"What are you thinking about?" Sonic asked as he entered the room and saw Tails staring at the wall. Sonic currently had on a light weight blue runners jacket and a pair of light blue running pants with a white t-shirt on underneath.

"I was just thinking about that day that you walked in on me," she replied back as she turned her head towards him and desided to play with his mind for a bit. She placed an upset look on her face and stared him straight in the eyes.

"Hey now," Sonic said as he leaned back from Tails's look and began to back away, "I said I was sorry. I thought we were over this already."

"I was just joking," Tails said as she let her face relax and let a smile slip on it.

"You've been hanging around Mona for to long," Sonic said as he started to calm down. "Oh yeah, thats right," he said as he looked like he had just remembered something important, "Everyone's waiting outside for you."

"Huh?" Tails asked as a look of confusion took her face.

"Remember," Sonic said as he looked at the calander on Tails wall. He pointed towards a date that was circled and said group trip in it in bold red letters.

"The trip!" Tails yelled out as she jumped from the bed and grabbed her suitcase from out of the closet. She quickly started to pack things in it as Sonic started to help. Sonic suddenly stopped as he noticed the item of clothing in his hands. It was a bra and two pairs of panties that he grabbed from out of the air that Tails threw. His nose started to bleed again and he quickly set the stuff down and moved out of the way wiping the blood from his face.

"Are you two coming!" Amy yelled out from below the stairs which gave Sonic the perfect chance to sneak out of the room without having to help pack.

"Tails forgot what day it was and is now packing," he said as he looked over the railings on the staircase towards Amy. She was wearing a black jacket and dark blue colored blue jeans. Underneath her jacket could be seen a beige colored turtleneck sweater.

"Hurry up Tails," Amy said as she started to run up the stairs and pushed Sonic out of her way.

"Careful there," Sonic said as he had to steady himself to keep him from falling over the stairways rails.

"Sorry Sonikku," she said as she peaked her head out from Tails room, "I'll make it up to you."

'_I'm sure you will_,' Sonic thought as a shiver ran up his spine. After the shiver calmed down, he descended the stairs and left out through the front door. Ten minutes pass as the Amy and Tails continued to pack Tails's suitcase.

"There we go," Amy said as she dusted off her hands as she finished closing the case, "Are you sure this is all your going to need?"

"I think so," Tails said as she began to look around the room for anything else that could be needed.

"Lets get going then," Amy said in a smile as she picked up the suitcase only to slam it back down, "The thing weights a ton."

"I forgot I placed some of my tools in there incase we might need them," Tails said as she patted the top of the suitcase, "I guess we will need Knuckles to carry it down."

"I'll go get him so sit tight," Amy said as she walked towards the door and departed. Within a few moments, she returned with Knuckles in tow. Knuckles was wearing a red colored coat with a red bandana tied tightly around his head in a headband type of fashion (A.N. imagine Ryu's headband from Street Fighter.). He also had on a pair of black jeans and a white shirt underneath his jacket. On his hands where fingerless gloves that had the Knuckles area cut-out for easier movement of the fingers.

"Is this it?" he asked as he pointed towards the suitcase on the floor beside Tails's bed.

"Sure is," Amy said with a smile as Knuckles bent down the pick it up.

"Dang, Tails," he said as he had to use huff the suitcase on his back to carry the weight, "What did you pack in this thing?"

"Just my usuals," Tails said with a smile on her face, "My clothes, some of my tools, a few blueprints that I have been working on and a few grooming items as well."

"It feels like you threw in the kitchen sink as well," Knuckles said as he finally arranged the weight to be carried as easily as he could.

"Sorry," Tails said sheepishly as she shrugged her shoulders and looked towards Knuckles direction, "I just can't go anywhere without my tools." She quickly slipped on her socks and shoes and a light yellow colored jacket as they all talked.

"We all know that," Knuckles said as he remembered the first time they went on his annual vacation and Tails almost brought his entire workshop along.

"So where we going this year?" Tails asked as she followed behind Knuckles as he departed her room and down the stairs.

"We're going to North Carolina this year," Knuckles said as he heaved the heavy suitcase in the back of the van they had rented, which made it bounce on its springs a little, and quickly jumped into the drivers seat. Amy and Tails were quick to follow suit.

"Why there?" Tails asked as she got to thinking as to why they were going.

"Vacation in the sun," Mona said as she started to pretend to bask in the sunlight. Her stomach area was starting to show signs of her pregnancy now. She was wearing a black cloth jacket and loose fitting dark blue jeans with a light dark brown sweater. On her head was a dark colored blue hat that had the Nautica sign written in white on it.

"Wrong place, Mona" Amy said as she attempted to snuggle up with Sonic only to be shoved away. Mona just let out a sigh of disappointment as Amy continued, "Where going there for a little bit of shopping and relaxation."

"Plus we heard about a little compatition down there at a new place called 'The Fire Dome'," Sonic said as he placed a determined look on his face and pounded his right fist into his free hand.

"I'm with you on this one," Shadow added in as she pounded her fist in almost the same fashion. She was wearing all black including a full body length trench coat and sunglasses to match. Her body didn't change much except for it being close to the way Mona's once was though a little bigger on the chest area. Instead oftheadverageB cup must people had, she was a C. She always teased Tails about it because it was easier to hide the change than Tails had to at first. Over time, she eventually gave up and started to stop hiding what had happened to her. Gyia was currently wearing a dark green jacket with hood and a pair of black sweats. She was also wearing a light green shirt underneath that read "Make 7" on the front and "Up Yours" on the back. She thought the t-shirt was funny and bought it from the novelity shop they last shopped at.

"Would you two settle down," Rouge said as she rolled her eyes at the two, "You both seem like you two should be the best matching couple right now." Her comment made Mona, Shadow, and Sonic to stare at her with evil in their eyes. Rouge was currently wearing a dark violet colored sweater and black pants that seemed tohug toher figure quite well. Her white jacket could be seen draped around the passenger seat behind her as she sat in front with Knuckles. She just sweatdropped at their expressions and turned her attention towards the front.

"It'll be a long ride everyone," Mona said as she shuffled around in her seat to try and get comfortable. The pregnancy wasn't helping. It seemed to make getting comfortable all the much harder.

"Okay everybody," Knuckles said as he got the van started, "Let's get going while we can and try to avoid the traffic."

"Agreed," Shadow said as she wanted to get out of this vehicle as quickly as possible and to stretch out as much as she can.

_**End Chapter 13**_

I really enjoyed writing this chapter because it allowed me to show how the two had adapted to becoming females. I think they've adapted very well considering. Just stay tuned for the next chapters of this story.


	15. Enter the Fire Dome part 1

Disclaimer and A.N.: I do not own any of the Sonic characters nor will I ever anytime soon. Nor do I own Mona which belongs to Imperfection07. I only own Gyia and Saldar. I had a hard time thinking about how to write this chapter out but I finally had an idea. I hope you like it and here goes todays installment of Sonic the Hedgehog: Human Factor. Just like the last chapter. _Underlined Italics_ means writing and _Italics_ means thinking.

_**Chapter 14: Enter the Fire Dome part-1**_

"Ah, it feels so good to finally be here," Sonic said as he sat down his luggage inside his room that he was to sharing with Knuckles.

"I agree with you there," Knuckles said as he arched his back to stretch out a cramp he had developed as he had to carry Tails's suitcase up to the room she was sharing with Amy. Gyia and Rouge were sharing a room together and so were Mona and Shadow.

"I'm going to go check on Shadow," Sonic said as he pushed his suitcases to the side of his bed and left outside the doorway he entered.

'_I wonder why he is in such a hurry_?' Knuckles thought as he sat his own suitcase down and flopped down on his bed, '_This should be nice_. _I wonder if Rouge would like to go out for a bit_?'

**Meanwhile inside Tails and Amy's room**

'_Well, we've finally arrived at the hotel and finally got settled in. Amy is currently bettering herself in the mirror for Sonic and for what I know, Sonic and Shadow were going to join some compatition at the giant stadium that we saw on the way it. I think it was called the Fire Dome._' Tails wrote as she sat on her bed and looked around the room. Her jacket was hanging up on the coatrack by the doorway and her suitcase was safely tucked under her bed by Knuckles. '_I wonder whats on_?' she thought as she grabbed the remote from on top of the T.V. in the room. She pushed the power button and started to flip through the channels. One channel caught her eye as she started to watch it. The show had just began.

"Today, LIVE from the Fire Dome," a mans voice said as scenes of people battling it out with each other, "Get ready for this days episode of AMERICAN GLADIATORS" (A.N.: I do not own American Gladiators, though I wish I did)

"WHAT!" Tails yelled out as she finally figured out what Sonic and Shadow were finally talking about.

"Is something wrong?" Amy asked as she ducked her head out to see what could have started her roommate. She choose to share the room with Tails due to the fact that she had already seen the other naked and vice versa. She did take Tails's measurements after all.

"I think I just found out what Sonic and Shadow were talking about when they mentioned 'Compatition'," Tails replied as she pointed to the T.V. which showed a man running behind some protective barriers as he fired of a few weapons towards the one that was attacking him with what looked like a cannon filled with tennis balls.

"They plan on participating in this event?" Amy said as she watched the person get hit as he ran from the second defensive barrier towards the next. Amy just cringed in pain as she saw the ball hit, '_That had to hurt_.'

"I hope they don't get themselves hurt in this event," Tails said as she watched a female walk up to take a turn on the course. A female also swapped with the male behind the cannon just to make it seem fair.

**Currently inside Mona and Shadow's room**

"Hey Shadow, you in?" a voice yelled from behind the door to the inside of the room as Mona was unpacking the suitcases into the dressers inside the room and hung a few uniforms inside the closet incase they are ever needed, though she highly doubted they would need them. With a huff of disappointment she went to answer the door.

"She's currently not here," she said as she opened it and saw Sonic standing outside, "She said something about trying to find a place alone."

"I guess she went to the roof then," Sonic said as he thanked Mona and took off towards the stairwell and began to climb up the stairs. In a short time he was up at the top. As he thought, Shadow was on the roof practicing the martial arts that Knuckles was teaching her. "Hey Shadow!" Sonic yelled as he attempted to get the others attention.

"What do you want?" Shadow asked as she continuiously practiced performing a spinning high kick.

"Nice form, you got," Sonic said as he took his jacket off and threw it down on the ground and took a fighting position, "Care to go a few rounds?"

"No grappling this time," Shadow said as she pointed towards her body signalling the change that occured. Sonic nodded at the request because he remembered the last time they sparred was more than a month ago. "I must admit," Shadow stated as she aimed a inside hook kick towards Sonics head but only to have it blocked by the others forearm, "I never thought there would be an advantage of being a woman."

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked as he countered the kick with a well placed throw. Shadow landed on her feet and was glad that Sonic had the smarts to turn around and throw her. If not then she would have fallen three floors down and she didn't want that.

"I'm a lot more agile and flexable now than I was ever before," she said as she ran towards him and pulled off a running slide that allowed her to knock the back supporting leg out from under him and making him fall to the ground.

"Not bad," Sonic said as he picked himself up off the ground and dusted off his arm, "You win this time."

"Only one knockdown this time?" Shadow asked as she stood up and looked at her companion on the roof.

"I came to talk to you about the American Gladiators' event that is being planned here in two days," he said as he walked over towards the door and picked up his jacket to place back on, "You're still planning on participating, right?"

"You must be crazy to think I wouldn't try anything to show that I'm just that much better than you," Shadow said as a determined smile crossed her face while she crossed her arms out in front of her.

"Lets make a bet then," Sonic said as he held out his right hand for a shake by Shadow, "Winner gets to run lead wolf on the next training run."

"I'll take that," she said as she placed her hand onto his, "and loser must run the lone wolf position." Sonic chringed at this idea because he knew that the lone wolf posistion was a suicide position. That person was always shot down in the training exersices. After all, that pilot was the enemy.

"I'll take it," he said as he shook hands with Shadow.

"Now its a win-win situation," Shadow said with a smile, "Either way I get to shoot you down."

"Not if I get you first," Sonic said as he returned the smile and released the shake. Both members departed down the stairs from the roof towards their respectable rooms.

**Two days pass as the two fighters get ready to duke it out in the arena**

"Ladies and Gentleman, boys and girls of all ages. Welcome to tonights episode of American Gladiators. I'm your host for tonight, Dan Clarke, with todays special guest host, Raye Hollitt." A well built man said as the camera was on both him and a female behind a booth. The female was also well built and looked like she could take down some of Eggman's robots by herself if she had to.

"Thanks you, Dan," Raye said as she got straight down to business, "On tonights episode, we have a big susprise for everyone. Two of our contenders tonight come straight from the front lines in the war against Doctor Ivo Robotnik, or Doctor Eggman as some call him."

"Thats correct, Raye," Dan said as he continued from Rayes introduction. "We've interviewed the two lucky contendents and found out how they planned on winning tonights challange. Take it away Lisa."

"Thank you, Dan," Lisa said into the camera which now had both Sonic and Shadow on it with her, "We are down in the waiting room with two of tonights participants. Could you please tell us your names and the reason you decided to participate in this event?"

"My name is Robert Walker and this my partner in the skies, Michelle Baker," Sonic answered as he attempted to hog all the glory in front of the camera.

"We came her to compete and win," Shadow said as she placed a confident smile on her face and a hand over Sonic's mouth, which caused a laugh from Lisa and a startled sound from Sonic, "Plus to finally get a well placed challange. Those pesky robo-planes that Egghead sends after us are no challange any more."

"You seem to be pretty cocky about this event," Lisa added as she watched Sonic attempt to pry the hand away and after a bit finally succeeded.

"Your lucky were friends and wingmen," he said as turned his face towards Shadow how just laughed a little bit in her cool calm way while crossing her arms out in front of her.

"Looks like their ready, Dan," Lisa said as she let the camera pan over towards the announcer.

"Defenantly looks that way," Dan said as he started to introduce the first event.

_**To Be Continued...**_

I've desided to place it as a continuation and not a new chapter due to the fact that I didn't want to make a chapter any longer that the ones that I've already posted. Oh and just like I said above. I don't own anything about American Gladiators. That show was one of my favorite shows growing up and if you missed it than I'm sorry. You just had to watch it to understand it and I hope I can write the next chapter in a way that everyone can get into the spirit of the show. I just hope they bring it back.


	16. Enter the Fire Dome part 2

Disclaimer and A.N.: I own only Gyia and Mona. Imperfection07 owns Mona and SEGA owns the rest. American Gladiators is owned Trans World International and Four Point Entertainment. I've just got in at 1814 korean time from snow detail and am now having back pains from the constant bending over for over two hours. Well thats enough complaining for now and more writing. Well heres todays chapter in the never ending (anytime soon) saga of Sonic the Hedgehog: Human Factor, and its my longest running chapter yet. Like alwayse _Underlined Italics_ means writing and _Italics_ means thinking.

_**Chapter 15: Enter the Fire Dome part-2**_

"Looks like their ready, Dan," Lisa said as she let the camera pan over towards the announcer.

"Definently looks that way," Dan said as he looked towards the camera, "Our first event is a real test of endurance and aim that we call ASSAULT."

"In this event, the contender has sixty seconds to either hit the target at the end of the course or cross the finish line without being hit by the tennis balls that the gladiator is shooting out of the cannon near the target at speeds up to one hundred miles per hour," Raye said as she continued where Dan left off.

"The contender has five weapons that he or she must fire off from each barrier without getting hit. Each protective point has five shots with each totaling twenty-five attempts," Dan said as he switched the camera over to a computerized screen as Raye and him went over each area as they traced the zig-zag path as it ran towards the gladiator.

"The person will start here at the Starting line and run to the first barrier where the Crossbow has been deployed which shoots nerf like arrows towards the target that the contender must aim manually from its post yet the participant can still he hit when he or she reaches for the trigger," Raye said as she introduced the first barrier area.

"Then he or she will run to the next position while dodging the shoots from the Gladiator and grab the trigger area of the next weapon, the cannon," Dan said as he traced the route from the first to the second, "It works sort of like the Crossbow but sends off heavier tennis balls towards the target."

"The next area is where the handheld nerf rocket launcher is located," Raye said as she took over again, "Here, he or she must manually aim and hold the weapon as he or she fires at the target without getting a break from the gladiator at the end."

"The fourth station is where the slingshot is at," Dan said as he went towards the next area, "It takes even better skill to aim and to fire as they attempt to hit the target. Remember, any hit counts, yet the closer you get to it, the easier it is for you to get hit."

"The last station is where no weapon is at except for five tennis balls," Raye said as she drew five circles near the last station, "He or she must throw the tennis balls at the target and then if they still don't hit the target must then race across the finish line without being hit. This events gladiator will be Turbo. He's a man who will give up at nothing to see that he wins. The scoring goes like this... one point per shot fired and ten points if they manage to hit the target."

"Doesn't sound easy but it looks like our first contendent is ready," Dan said as the screen turned to show a view of Sonic ready to go.

"Ready!" the referee said outload as he raised his hand and signalled the Gladiator to be ready. "Go!" he said as he dropped his hand and Sonic raced towards the first station. Tennis balls were zooming by him as he safely made it. He quickly fired off the first shot as he watched where it went. It hit the Gladiators shield which was about five feet to the right of the target. Sonic quickly moved the crossbow and attempted to fire off more shoots as he adjusted his aim. All four remaining shots miss but the last two come very close. He waitied for a second after he attempted to fake out Turbo and made a break for the next station. He had to jump over a ball that was heading for his legs as he leaped behind the protection. He did the same thing as he did with the cannon as with the crossbow before him. The first shot was short and low and way to much to the left and he quickly adjusted his aim but had to jerk his hand away to avoid being hit. The next four shoots came close but unlike the crossbow station that had a lot of protective area, this station had very little. As soon as the fifth shot was fired, he quickly ran to the next and picked up the handheld nerf rocket launcher and fired off all fire rounds quickly. He knew he was down to 30 seconds and quickly booked it to the next weapon. He picked it up and purposefully shot off all the rounds towards Turbo. Turbo got pissed as he watched what the man was doing. He turned his attention completely towards the contender and started to fire off shots as quickly as he could. Sonic could just barely dodge them all as he made it to the last station. Here, he was right in front of the target and he threw three of the balls at it. All three missed. He looked down at the two that he had and got an idea. He took them and placed them in both of his hands and threw them at the target. One hit and smoke coved the area where Turbo was standing meaning it was a kill.

"Looks like Team Chaos is in the lead with 35 points now," Dan said as he played a replay over the best scenes that occured including Sonic jumping over the tennis ball inbetween the first and second barrier and diving for protection, "Now its time for Team Southside to take their chances."

**Meanwhile at the hotel in Amy and Tails room**

"Yeah, he did it," Amy was cheering as she watched Sonic complete the first course, "That's my Sonikku." The Show was playing LIVE and the rest of the group was enjoying every last bit of it.

"There were a few close calls," Tails said as she closed up the instruction manual for the new palm pilot that she had just purchused and sat up on her bed.

"Where you even paying attention?" Amy asked as she turned her attention from the T.V. towards Tails with an upset look on her face.

"I couldn't even read this," Tails said as she held up the manual, "I was to worried about Sonic. Those balls must hurt when they hit." No sooner had Tails said that, the participant was nailed as he picked up the nerf rocket launcher in the hands. He was called as a kill. "Looks like Shadow's up next," Tails said as she layed down on her stomach and watched the show.

**Back to the show**

"The next event is HANG TOUGH," Raye introduced the next event because this one was for the women, "In this event, the member is given sixty seconds to get to the other platform without falling."

"The member must swing from ring to ring as they attempt to make it across," Dan said as he brought up a diagram of the course, "It won't be easy folks because there will also be a gladiator attempting to make them fall in all accords."

"This events gladiator will be Sabre. A rough and tough fem that will do what it takes to make the other person fall. She has a 23-5-3 record (A.N.: 23 knockoff, 5 timelimits, and 3 loses)," Raye said the camera showed a picture of Sabre waving towards the crowd.

"Scoring is as follows... make it to the other side and tens points is added to the score. If you don't make it but stay on till the buzzer, points will be awarded anywhere from one to nine depending on where you were at when it sounded," Dan said as he took over, "An extra 20 points will be awarded if you manage to successfully knock the gladiator off and make it to the other side."

"It looks like they are ready up there," Raye said as she picked her head up and looked towards the rings. The camera switched to a view of Shadow's face as she got ready to swing off her flustration. The referee signaled the start as Shadow quickly took off. She made it close to the halfway point but was quickly grappled by Sabre's strong legs as she attempted to pull Shadow down. Shadow struggled with all her might and as she did, she reached over and grabbed Sabre's left arm and wretch it free from the rings which made her loose her grip and cling to Shadow with all her weight. Shadow just started to shake back and forth as she wiggled from Sabre's grasp. After a while, Sabre fell off as Shadow took to the tireless venture of swinging to the other side. As she got three quarters of the way she glaced at the time. She currently had eleven seconds to make it the rest of the way. She quickly started to swing as she attempted to skip rings yet time ran out as she reached the last row of rings. One more second, and she would have had it. Sabre was laying down smiling at Shadow as she knew she won again, even though she fell.

"Nice try there but only nine points can be awarded to that team as she never made it to the other side," Dan said as he replayed scenes and pointed out where Shadow went wrong expecially at the skipping rings part as it showed shots of her missing her grips, "As you can see her, if she wasn't in so much of a hurry, she would have made it."

"Tis a shame, really," Raye said as the camera focused back on them, "Looks like the next team is up."

**Back in the waiting room**

"Damn it," Shadow said as she threw her headband down on the floor and flopped down in an armchair, "All I needed was one more second."

"I would have had it if it wasn't for that woman," Sonic said as he tried to attempt to mimic Shadow's original voice.

"Am I really that bad?" she asked as she looked towards Sonic and saw him give a nod.

"Well, I'm up next," He said as he started to stretch out, "I wonder what the course will be this time."

"Just make sure you get the most points," Shadow said as she got up an picked up her headband and brushed it off calmly, "We need them, since the scores are now 34 to 40. We're losing."

Sonic couldn't believe this but watched the replay on the T.V. in the waiting room as it replayed the other team knocking off Sabre and getting to the other side. The show cut to commercials as it set up the next event.

**Once more to Amy and Tails room**

Mona had just joined them as Tails took out her journal. _'I still can't believe that Sonic and Shadow are on T.V. I thought they would be on it as heroes again but this time it was for fun. The show was called American Gladiators and as I write this, they are currently losing 34 to 40._' Tails wrote as the commercials continued, '_I really hope they don't get hurt, but right now I must go because the shows starting back up and Mona's complaining about how Shadow messed up. I guess she really wanted Shadow to win_.'

**Back to the show**

"Welcome back ladies and gentleman," Dan said as he greeted the audiance back after the commercials were done, "The third event is called POWERBALL. The contenders well face off not only against each other but also against three gladiators."

"The three gladiators are Hawk, Laser and Tanks," Raye said as she introduced the three as the camera positioned itself on them, "All three will stop at nothing to keep the colored balls from making it into the scoring containers."

"The rules are as follows," Dan said as the screen took a digital sky shot of a rectangular playing field with two big containers filled with balls on each end and five smaller containers in a X formation evenly spaced apart from each other. Each container was six feet from the next. Dan continued as he circled some areas as he talked, "Both contenders have 60 seconds to get as many of their colored balls into one of the five containers positioned around the playing course. The three gladiators will try to knock the balls away before they get a chance to score."

"Scoring is as follows," Raye said as the camera switched to her, "They will get one point per blue colored ball, three points per every green colored ball, and five points per every red colored ball that they place in. There are 20 blue balls, 10 green balls, and 5 red balls. If they manage to sink all 35 balls then they get a whopping 75 points. Now if they score in the center scoring zone then the points scored per ball are doubled."

"They must remember that if they go for the center area then they got two gladiators to contend with and take the higher risk of messing up," Dan said as th camera switched over to him.

"Looks like everyone's ready," Raye said as she turned around in her seat and looked towards the event floor, "Lets get this event started." The referee started the event as Sonic had a red ball in his hand as he ran towards the center area. He was able to make it in but just barely as he was barreled down by both Tank and Laser. Hawk was having a little bit of trouble with the other person as he was able to block his first attempt but not his second. Sonic quickly got back up and ran back to get another ball. The event rolled on as both contenders attempted to score but the gladiators were giving them a hard time. At the end the score was 38 to 31. The score was now 72 to 71.

"This events really heating up but sadily we must go to another break so see you soon," Dan said as the camera fades from a shot of both him and Raye as the commercials start to air again.

**Back at the hotel**

Knuckles and Rouge had jus joined them as they wondered what was going on and as they watched the show, Gyia came in as well. "What's going on?" she asked as she saw everyone gathered around the T.V.

"Sonic and Shadow are on T.V.," Mona said as she had her attention glued to the screen.

"Really?" Gyia asked in excitement as she sat down with the others to watch.

**Back in the waiting area**

"Nice job out there," Sonic said towards the other male contender of the other team and placed his hand out for a shake with a smile.

"Thanks," the other man said as he wiped the sweat from his brow. The entire arena was starting to heat up more than usual and it made the entire staff starting to worry.

"I wonder whats making this place so hot," the other teams female said as she placed her hands near the heater vents but noticed that the heat was not coming from there.

"Who knows," Shadow said as she shrugged her shoulders and looked down towards the floor. She had to pick up her feet because the floor was starting to heat up.

"We got an emergancy with the power room," a worker said as he rushed into the waiting area and told the security person near the back entrance.

"You got to be kidding me," the man said as he rolled his eyes and huffed at the remark.

"The power levels are raising out of control an we don't know what to do," the worker said as he raised his hand up to his brow and wiped the sweat off of it, "We need every available manpower down there to try and control it". The room had risen to 97 degrees and was getting warmer by the minute.

"I think I know what the problem is," Shadow said as she sprung up from her seat and looked Sonic in the face while signaling him over towards her. "What kind of power source would you need to power a building this big by itself and if it overheated, giving off this much heat?" Shadow half asked half told the question towards him in a low whisper.

"Either a nucular power source or a high powered generator," Sonic said as he went over what he knew about power levels. Very little.

Shadow just mentally slapped herself upside the head and then bunched Sonic in closer. "Try a Chaos Emerald you twit," she said as she growled it out in a low tone so only Sonic and her could hear. Both the security official and the worker noticed them talking towards themselves and waited for them to finish.

Sonic finally understood what Shadow was talking about and stood up to look towards the two employees. "I think we can help you guys out," he said as Shadow turned her attention towards them as well.

"If you show us where the problem is," she said as she held out her hand palm side up towards them. "We can probably fix it for you," she said as she flexed back her arm a little and closed her fist tight meaning that the problem would be solved.

"Show them to the boss's office along the way," the worker said as he grabbed out a walkie talkie and ordered another person to take this man's place and to inform the crew about the change in plans.

**Back to the Announcers**

"Welcome back to American Gladiators where two teams face off against other Gladiators for prizes and glory," Dan started to say as a piece of paper was placed right in front of him.

"What did you get there, Dan?" Raye asked as she saw the paper be placed.

Dan read it over and his eyes went wide with shock. "I'm sorry, ladies and gentleman," he said after he cleared his throat and adjusted his tie, "We are going to have to cut tonights show short due to power malfunctions that are heating up the arena. We appoligize and hope you will forgive us for this mishap." "Good night everyone!" he said as Raye joined him in a wave and the camera's cut off.

"What happened?" Raye asked as she snatched the paper from his grasp and read what it said. Her eyes went wide as she saw what was written.

Get out before its to late. The power source is out of control. It might blow at any minute now.

_**End Chapter 15**_

I hope I came as close as I could about the American Gladiators part and if you could, please Read and Review. I'm thinking about writing a sub story part that is just events that occur within the Fire Dome, though I want to have a co-writer on it as well. If you are interrested and want to have some fun then please email me and we can start writing it. The Fire Dome events in this story are just for real life but the sub story will be having crossovers and everything. You name it, I might just do it. Thats why I want a co-writer. You can probably guess what the next chapter will be about but you will just have to wait and see. See you then.


	17. The Fire Emerald

Disclaimer and A.N.: I only own Gyia and Saldar (which your probably wondering where he is, he'll be shown on the second half of this story). Imperfection07 owns Mona and SEGA owns the rest of the gang. Thanks to all those who read this story. I love to write it and see all those that have read. I'm really enjoying this and I hope you are to. Just like before incase there is any, _Underlined Italics_ means writing and _Itatlics _means thinking. Well on with this story.

_**Chapter 16: The Fire Emerald**_

"What happened?" Raye asked as she snatched the paper from his grasp and read what it said. Her eyes went wide as she saw what was written.

Get out before its to late. The power source is out of control. It might blow at any minute now.

Both announcers looked towards each other and quickly stood up and ran for the exit.

**Meanwhile in the Waiting Room**

"Are you two ready to go?" the worker asked as he watched Sonic put down his cell phone.

"We go to the entrance first," he said as placed the phone in his gymbag, "I have some friends that will be here shortly. One's an energy genius. I told her about the situation and she said we should be fine for another two hours but after then..."

"What does he mean by after then?" the other male contender asked as fear came to his face.

"If the power source is just as bad as I told him to be then this place may go up like the Fourth of July," Sonic said as he looked the other one in the face, "Will you help or will you run?"

"I'm getting out of here," the man said as he turned towards the guard which refused to let him leave till he changed out of the games outfit.

"It should take them about 20 minutes to arrive here," Shadow said as she remembered just how long it took them to arrive from the hotel.

"Then that should give us 100 minutes to either disable or disarm the power source," the worker said as he configured his watch to count down when he started it up, "I just hope your right." Sonic and Shadow went to go get changed and arrived at the entrance to await the arrival of Tails. Much to their susprise, she brought Gyia along.

"Why did you bring her?" Sonic asked as he looked at the woman in tow.

"We need someone who can hack into the system while I work to reconfigue the power flow," Tails said in reply as she unzipped her coat and placed it over her arm as they walked towards the boss's office. Within a few minutes, they had arrived.

"I will be right back," the worker said as he excused himself from the group and walked into the office. The crew just stood around waiting for what seemed like forever for both Sonic and Shadow but after a five minutes, they were ushered in.

"I hear that you can help us with our problem," a fat man said from behind his desk as he leaned back in his chair. He was wearing a normal black business suit and had very little hair on his head.

"That we can but we want to make a deal with you," Sonic said as he placed a mischievious look on his face. Tails just stared into his face as he thought he saw a part of Shadow appear in him. The thought sent shivers up and down her spine.

"What kind of a deal?" The fat man said as he placed both of his elbows on the table and clasped his hands together as he leaned foward, "As far as we know, you could have caused this to occur."

"Why would we do that?" Tails asked as she saw the look of mistrust on the fat man's face.

"I heard you might know what my power source is," he said as he took both of his hands and placed them both palm down on the table and pushed himself up to a standing position, "Your answer and how you answer will tell me if you can be trusted."

"We think you have one of the fabled Elemental Crystals," Gyia said as she interjected on behalf of Sonic. The fat man just stared in shock as he heard what she had said.

"GYIA!" Tails yelled as she heard the woman say what she said.

"I want to speak to this woman alone for a bit," the fat man said as a look of determination took his face and the others where shoved out of the room by three highly built 'added help'. They were pushed outside the room and the door was lock behind them with the muscle blocking the entrance. After 15 minutes, Gyia walked out with a triumphant look on her face. "We can get the emerald if we can give them an alternate power source and stop the power overload," she said as she walked on her croutches towards the group.

"Lets get going then," Sonic said as he turned towards the waiting worker and signaled for him to show the way. They had to hurry because they were down to 75 minutes. It took them another 20 minutes to get to the power source and immediately Shadow saw that she was right.

"Just as I thought," she said as she walked towards the equipment that held it in place. Tons of machinery lined the area and the emerald was suspended in a type of liquid gel as it gave off its redish glow. "Open up the cylinder," she ordered as she looked towards the worker which began to protest until Shadow walked up and grabbed the man by the shirt, "I SAID NOW!" Within seconds, the man had every system powering down and the glass container started to open. "Give me the controller," Shadow said as she held out a hand towards Tails.

"I don't have it," she said as she started to look around for something to carry it in.

"WHAT!" Shadow yelled out in half susprise and half anger.

"It was your idea to leave it behind," Tails said as she placed a tone of rememberance in her voice. Shadow almost facefaulted when she heard the reminder.

"Why don't we just reach in and grab it?" Sonic asked as he began to move foward and try to force his way past Shadow.

"Don't touch it!" Tails yelled out a second to late as Sonic's hands wrapped around the glowing gem. A sudden wave of light enclosed the area as a scream of pain could be heard. Shortly after the flash, an unconscious Sonic was laying on the ground with the gem in his hands. "SONIC!" Tails yelled as she hovered over her best friends body. The gem was still making the area get hotter but Sonic had disabled the power feed completely.

"Leave the neutralization of the emerald to me," Gyia said as she wretched the gem from Sonic's grasp and the place started to instantly cool.

"What did you do?" Tails asked as she watched the woman with confusion and shock on her face.

"I have to powers to detect the emeralds and neutralize them if they are close," she said as she looked up from the gem and towards Tails.

"Why didn't you detect this emerald when we first arrived?" Tails asked as she continued to stare at her.

"Because it's power was being drawn from it and not gathered," Shadow said as she interjected, "Now in order for us to keep this emerald, then we need to build them an alternate power source so they can be self-substained."

"Keep an eye on Sonic," Tails said as he signed for Gyia to come with him, "We have a lot of work to do." Gyia just nodded her head in agreement and placed the gem in a pocket inside her coat so she can carry it anywhere she went. Sonic was still unconscious when they left and from the looks of it, will be for quite a while.

_**End Chapter 16**_

I had this idea as I sat at work and took a break from all the paperwork that crosses my desk. I just thought '_What would happen if something was to happen to one of the characters in the story that could cost them their lives so soon_?' then I got thinking about the story and came up with the plot that is shown above. I think everyone might know what is to come from this but you will just have to wait and see. I'm looking foward to writing this plotline as you my readers are about reading it. See you at the next chapter.


	18. Destiny's Wrath

Disclaimer and A.N.: I only own Gyia and Saldar who will appear later again. Imperfection07 owns Mona and is a great story writer. Go read her stories if you ever get the chance. The rest belongs to SEGA. Thanks Zero Maverick for your review and so you know, I've given them both a sortof close sibling relationship due to all the trouble they've been together. They've learned to look out for each other and worry about each other from their adventures. If they pair up then it will be the WILL of the story and not me. I let this story write itself but we will just have to wait and see. Well now on with tonights episode of Sonic the Hedgehog: Human Factor.

_**Chapter 17: Destiny's Wrath**_

"Keep an eye on Sonic," Tails said as he signed for Gyia to come with him, "We have a lot of work to do." Gyia just nodded her head in agreement and placed the gem in a pocket inside her coat so she can carry it anywhere she went. Sonic was still unconcious when they left and from the looks of it, will be for quite a while. The two work tirelessly for four hours creating and positioning the new generator that was created using perpetual motion as a ball ran round an air tight circular pipe that spun from the weight of the ball. Due to the lack of air, friction was greatly reduced so less energy was necessarry to keep it spinning and the excess energy was used to power a generator that created the rest of the energy to run the place. The only thing this system needed was one person to do mantainance. (A.N.: Don't yell at me since I made this up)

"How's he doing?" Tails asked as she bent down to look at the man she called her best friend leaning up against the wall in a sortof sitting position just outside the room.

"He'll be just fine," Shadow said as she leaned on the wall on the other side. She had her arms crossed, her right foot up against the wall and her head down as if in thought, "I had to drain a lot of chaos energy from him but he will live."

"Thats good," Tails said as a breathe of relief came over her. She couldn't think of her life without the only one that she thought of as family since she never had one due to the fact that when she was a fox, she had two tails, not to mention was male. The two were like brothers that never wanted to leave one or the other behind. Yet, now that Tails was a she, she was actually glad that he didn't treat her any different. She even smiles when he called her 'little bro'.

"Are you okay?" Shadow asked as she saw the looks that Tails was giving Sonic, "Your new hormones are not making you think strange, are they?"

"I'm fine," Tails said in a calm voice as she looked up towards Shadow's eyes, "I just can't live with myself if I lose the only family that I have."

"You will be just fine," she said in reply as she placed a grin on her face and stretched out an arm towards Tails shoulder, "He's not the only family you have now. I hate to admit it but you've kind of grown on me and even Rouge. We all look out for you as you look out for all of us. We just like to show it differently."

"Wha!" Tails said as a look between fear, confusion, and shock overtook her, "Are you really Shadow?"

"What kind of a STUPID question is THAT!" Shadow barked out in anger as she rapped her knuckles upside Tails's head.

"You're just sounding different," Tails said as she lowered her head and placed her arms up there to protect against Shadow's knocks.

"I really got to get back to my male self," she said as she realized what Tails said was true, "The hormones are starting to get to me."

"WHATS GOING ON HERE?" a voice yelled as some new people came running towards the location after power was restored and the automatic doors to the power area was activated and opened.

"There you guys are," Tails said as she got up and waved to Amy, Knuckles and Rouge.

"Where's Mona?" Shadow asked as she looked towards the ground. They had purposefully attempted to block Amy from seeing Sonic's lifeless body on the ground.

"She desided not to come," Amy said as she bobbed from side to side as she tried to look past the two women. "Sonic, where are you?" she yelled as she stood on her tippie toes as she tried her best to get a good view. She noticed a body by the door but they were blocking her from getting a good view.

"Is everyone okay?" Knuckles asked as he stood behind Amy with his arms crossed and looked mightly pissed at Amy before him.

"Calm down, Knux," Rouge said as she placed her hand on his shoulder as she saw him with the look that he shows just before he punches their lights out.

"Just about everyone came out unscathed," Shadow said as she stepped aside and let Amy see Sonic's body against the wall. It looked like all the preceptions that she had about her great hero was shattered as she saw him leaning up against the wall in a sitting position unconscious. She nerviously walked over towards him and a bad shake overtook her entire body.

"What happened to him?" she asked as tears started to fall from her face. Shadow and Tails just stood there as they looked down at the pair. "I SAID WHAT HAPPENED?" she yelled as anger took her voice.

"He removed the fire emerald before it could be neutrilized," Gyia said as she stepped out of the room and into the hallway.

"Why wasn't it neutrilized before he went for it?" Amy asked as she craddled Sonic's still body to hers and the tears continued to flow.

"I'm the only one who can neutrilize them and he reached for it before I had a chance to use my powers," she said in reply as she turned her head towards Sonic's face and then back up to Amy's.

"We got to get going," Shadow said as she bent down to attempt to take Sonic from Amy but only received an unhuman growl as the woman stood up with Sonic in her arms.

"I will carry him," she said as she started to walk out of the area and to leave the building. The group only spent the rest of the night at the hotel before they departed for home. Upon arrival, the emerald was placed into the device and a small test was commenced on the firewood that was placed inside the fireplace of Sonic's home. They stopped there so they can plan their next move but as soon as they tested it, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Tails answered as she picked up the phone.

"Welcome back," a man on the otherside spoke.

"Thanks," Tails said in return as she began to wonder if this man had called many times before and to her susprise, the answering machine was empty. "Mind telling me who you are?" she asked as she turned around and faced the crowd that was around. Mona, Gyia, and Rouge were all sitting down on the couch while Knuckles and Shadow were standing up on the other side of the room leaning up against the wall. All five turned towards Tails as she turned around.

"I'm your base commander, if you couldn't tell," the man said which made Tails's eyes grow wide as she started to remember his voice.

"I'm sorry, General Gronhoist," Tails said as she said his name out load so that everyone could hear who it was. All heads dropped as they saw they had no time to prepare and that they had a lot of explaining to do if they were to be questioned.

"I want everyone to stay were they are," he ordered as a knock was heard on the door, "Answer that door."

Tails quickly ran towards the door and opened it only to find the general standing outside. Fear overtook her body as she knew they were doomed. "Good afternoon, sir," she said as she stepped aside and let the old man in. Everyone grew quiet and dropped their heads even further as they saw him walk in. He slowly hung up on his cell phone as he walked to an area that could be saw by all.

"We know what happened and what you guys are doing and I have came to strike a deal," he said as he looked from face to face, "We will treat Sonic and help you two get back your bodies. We know of your quest to collect up the crystals and we know that the device that you built was to help detect them."

"Y... Y... You knew...?" Tails asked as she knew they've been caught red handed.

"Of course I knew," he said as he sat down on an armchair inside the living room, "You can either give us the crystals or you can collect them all for us. What do you say?"

"Let us talk it over," Knuckles said as he signalled the group to follow him into another room.

"Make it quick," he said as he got himself comfortable in the chair.

"What do you all think?" Knuckles asked as he closed the door behind him and faced the crowd.

"I really don't think we have much of a choice," Mona said as she looked towards Shadow as he growled a bit at the way this conversation was going.

"Can he really do this to us?" Gyia asked as she looked towards Tails who was looking at the controller in his hands.

"We can't turn these emeralds over to them," She said as she stared deep into the glow of the two in set.

"Then we must except," Knuckles said as he admitted defeat. With a sigh from all, they left the room and gave their decision.

"That's glad to hear," the general said as he placed a smile on his face and stood up, "You will all be reassigned to Intellegence and Operations Combat Squad for retreival of the crystals. I expect results from you all."

"When will this take place?" Tails asked as she remembered Sonic's condition.

"This will take effect once Sonic is back on his feet again," he said as excused himself from the group and left them to their own devices.

_**End Chapter 17**_

I really have nothing to write down here except I'm feeling happy about this upandcoming weekend. We get a four day government weekend. Thats right, four days off straight in a row and I'm planning on trying to write when I can. I'm glad more people are reading my story and I hope to see more reviews, so please Read and Review.


	19. Love's Pain

Disclaimer and A.N.: As you already know, I own Gyia and Saldar, Imperfection07 owns Mona (which I did ask for promission to use so stop spamming me about it), and the rest belong to SEGA. I'm seeing that people are still enjoying my story so heres the next chapter in the third storyline of this series. Can you guess where the other two are at or where they start? Good luck. As before, _Underlined Italics_ means writing and _Italics_ means thinking. Don't get them mixed up.

_**Chapter 18: Love's Diliema**_

'_Its been two months since the day that the one I love was involved in an incident that almost cost him his life_,' Amy wrote in her diary as she sat next to the same bed that she's been sitting next to for almost two months. She's been so worried about Sonic that she's even refused to go and get something to eat just so she can be around when he wakes up. Even bathroom breaks had to be few and in-between for her. '_I hope he wakes up soon, cause I really miss him. Its not like everyone thinks, but I love him because of his dependability, his courage, his commentment to duty and justice. Sure he has his downfalls but what man doesn't. I swear that if he doesn't wake up soon, I don't know what I would do_,' She was writing when a knock on the door caught her attention. "Come in," she said as she closed her diary and placed it on her lap and looked towards the doorway.

"Any changes?" Tails asked as she walked through the door. She currently had on a lab coat over her uniform because the commander was having her work nonstop on another one of the wands, but this one of a higher power level.

"None but a simple flicker of his eyes," she said as she turned her head from Tails and back towards Sonic, "I really wish he would awaken soon."

"If what you said is true," Tails said as she walked to the other side of the hospital bed and looked down at her long time adopted brother, "then he just might wake up soon."

"How soon!" Amy said in delight as she sprung up from her seat and looked the other woman in the face.

"Hard to tell," Tails said as she let out a sigh, Amy just shrunk back into her chair as all the thoughts of him awakening started to dissappear from her mind.

"Could you please leave," Amy asked as her voice could hardly be heard above the tone of a whisper.

"Did you just ask me to leave?" Tails asked as she tried to get Amy to say it again but this time louder.

"Yes I did NOW LEAVE!" she yelled as she stood to her feet and glared anger at Tails.

"Calm down, Amy," Tails said as she held her hands out before her for protection incase Amy tried anything, "I just wanted you to repeat it so that this time I could hear you better. You must remember, I don't have my fox hearing anymore. It's been gone for almost 5 and a half years now."

"I'm sorry," Amy said as she held her head in her hands and sat back down, "I'm just not myself right now."

"I understand," Tails said as she walked around the bed and placed a helping hand on her shoulder, "I'll be at the lab if you need me for anything."

"Don't they ever give you a day off?" Amy asked as she looked the young woman in the eyes, searching for the truth.

"I only get a day off once this job is done," Tails said as she hung her head in a sign of defeat but after a short bit started to raise it proudly. "I will never give them the item that they want," she added in a whisper, "I've made sure that every prototype has had a bug or two that either made it explode or backfire in the welders hands."

"Can't that be dangerous?" Amy asked in shock as she turned her head up to look at Tails.

"Only as dangerous as them wanting a genious to make weapons of mass destruction," she said with a smile as she looked down towards Amy, "I've heard of what they planned on using the prototypes for."

"What are they for then?" Amy asked as she turned her attention towards the heart monitor that was attached to Sonic. She's learned how to read it and was glad to still see that no change has occured since the last time she looked about 30 minutes ago.

"They plan on reversing the polarity on the devises and use them as a sort of laser based weapon," Tails said as she looked at what Amy was looking at, "Lots of machines that they got hooked up to him."

"They're all keeping him alive," Amy said as she started to look from device to device. One caught her attention as the signals that it was giving was going erratically and it was on the brain wave monitor.

"What's wrong Amy?" Tails asked as she saw her with her mouth wide open.

Amy just jumped up and grabbed Sonic by the shoulders and looked at his face with sudden interrest. His eyes were darting back and forth behind his eyelids and everyonce in a while a slight moon could be heard from him. "Sonic!" she said loudly as she shook his shoulders a small bit, "Fight it, Sonic. Fight it and wake up." No sooner did the device show the readings, it had stopped.

"Calm down Amy," Tails said as she placed her hand on Amy's shoulder and started to pull her back, "The device has went still again."

With a slight whimper, Amy sat down in her seat again. '_Why won't you wake up_?' she asked in her mind as she looked down at him as he calmed down, _'I wish I could be with you as you fight this battle that only you can win_.'

"I've got to go now Amy," Tails said as she turned towards the door and opened it, "Like I said before, I will be intouch in cause you need anything and please go get something to eat. You look like you've been starving yourself to death. I don't think Sonic wants to see you like that."

"I'll see you later," Amy said as she raised the back of her hand up and gave a quick wave before setting it back down. As Tails left the room, it became silent again except for the occasional beeps from the machines in the room. "Why won't you wake up?" she said in under a whisper as tears began to flow from her eyes again.

_**End Chapter 18**_

I know this chapter should belong in Angst, so please don't shoot me or flame me. I get enough of that already due to the fact that I turned Shadow into a woman. Come on people, give a man a break. Hold tight as the rest of the story unfolds.


	20. Heroes Awakening

Disclaimer and A.N.: I own only Gyia and Saldar, Imperfection07 owns Mona, and SEGA owns the rest. Hyper the Fox - The person was an OC that I created because you know that not all of them can be working the same job. The character is there just to give life to Amy as she handles her job and give her a person to yell at if things didn't go her way. Well as you probably read, Tails is in the story yet he has blond hair and blue eyes. I'm glad you like my story and I hope many others do to. Heres the next installment of Sonic the Hedgehog: Human Factor.

_**Chapter 19: Heroes Awakening**_

Three days have past since Tails last came to visit her. She was starting to feel lonely as she watched over the bed of the one she loved. She had learned as she sat there staring into his lifeless face that she had to either grow up or risk losing him forever. She never wanted that to happen. The only thing she ever wanted was for the man she loved to love her back. Little did she know of what was to happen next...

"Miss Rose, are you in here?" a voice called out as a woman was seen picking herself up off the floor. Slowly rubbing her eyes she looked up at the man in the doorway. He was wearing an open white doctors coat and green scrubs underneath. His hair was dark brown in color and looked like a comb hadn't touched it in days. He smiled as he saw her pick herself up and mess with her uniform as she began to smooth it down. She always hated getting wrinkles in her BDUs. "Glad to see your still with us," he said as he walked over towards her and pointed towards the bed.

"Where is he?" Amy called out as she saw the empty bed that the man she was watching was laying on before she past out from exastion.

"Calm down," the doctor said as he took a step back as Amy started to show anger in her face, "we moved him down to the recovery ward shortly after you fell asleep."

"Why the hell did you do that?" she yelled out as she pounded her fist into the bed, "You shouldn't have moved him when he's still in bad shape."

"Thats what I came up her to tell you," he said as he swallowed hard and looked to make sure the door was still open, "He regained consciousness shortly after you fell asleep. He was awake for 15 minutes before drifting back into slumber land. That was about three hours ago."

Amy didn't even say a word as she quickly darted for the door. She pushed the doctor so forcably that he landed hard on his back inside the room as she went running for the elevator. '_Why did they tell me sooner_,' she thought as she ran towards the elevators but to her susprise, none were readily available. She quickly looked around and saw the stairs just off to the elevators right. With a shrug she open the door and began her long climb down from the fifth floor to the first. She knew where the recovery ward was at because she had to pick-up her troop from there once as he was an accident when skateboarding as he attempted to grind the rail of a public stairway and fell. He had broken his right wrist and his right leg as the impact was hard. She had felt sorry for him but still had to write him up for the chaos that ensued.

"Watch out!" a woman yelled as Amy came rushing out of the stairwell and took a sharp left almost running into a hospital nurse as she started her rounds.

"Sorry about that!" Amy yelled back as she took the next right and continued on her run towards the ward. her breathing was getting rough as she started to feel the strain in her legs. The run had been hard but she wasn't about to give up. She quickly skidded to a halt as she suddenly remembered that the direct route was closed down due to reconstruction on the building. It had got damaged in a recent attack by Eggman's forces and parts needed serious repair. '_Now which way_?' she thought as she tried to get her bearrings.

"Are you lost ma'am?" a male nurse asked as he came around the corner and noticed that she was looking down the hallway and at the construction that was there, "Are you here to see the construction progress or are you here for something else?"

"I need to get to the recovery ward," she said as she turned around and noticed the man behind her. He had given her a start when he first talked to her but she was calmed down now and knew that she wouldn't find how to get there without some help.

"It's right this way," he said as he turned to the side and motioned for her to follow him.

"Thanks," she said as she fell in step right behind him. It was a habit that all military personnel develop as soon as they enroll. Even Sonic developed it but he hated to admit it. He never wanted to be in step with anyone except his own shadow.

"I've got to stop somewhere first but if you can hold out then I can take you there," he said as he held onto a door knob as he turned around to look at her.

"Okay," she said in a tone of defeat as he opened the door and walked in. She just stood outside the door for what felt like eternity to her as three minutes pass and the man exits the room as he scribbled something down on a piece of paper.

"You ready?" he asked as he tilted his head in the direction they had just came from, "It not far from here and theres a new patient that I must check-up on down there."

"A new patient?" Amy asked as she saw him push a pair of glasses up on his nose as he looked at his notes. He just nodded as he signalled for her to follow.

"Has the person your going to visit there been here for a while?" he asked as he tried to make onversation with the woman behind him.

"He was just sent down there today," she said as they turned left at another turn and Amy suddenly realized exactly where she was. They were right in front of the ward. Doctors could be seen running in and out of the room as the voice of a really upset man could be heard from within.

"I hope that's not him," the nurse said beside Amy as both of them swallowed hard as a bed pan landed on the doorway window.

"You first," Amy said in a shaky motion as she turned towards her guide.

"Are you sure you don't want to go first?" he asked back as the yelling inside continued.

"No, I really insist," she said as she held out her hand and motioned for him to enter. Suddenly a doctor came running out as he began to wipe his brow.

"What's going on in there?" the nurse asked as he looked over the shoulder of the doc and into the next room.

"Mr Perry is currently going crazy," the doc said as he grimmised at the sound of a yell, "He kept saying something about not wanting to be placed next to a freak."

"A freak?" Amy asked in shock as she looked over at the doc.

"Yes," he said as he backed up from the woman in front of him, she had the same characteristics as the man they called the freak inside had. "The man had dark blue hair and blueish-greenish eyes sortof like yours."

"Just so you know," Amy said as she started to jab her finger into the man's chest, "We are part of a government project and certain changes were done to us to improve our preformances. It had a small side effect though. Do you have a problem with THAT?"

"No ma'am," he said as he backed himself up against the wall as she continued to stab him in the chest.

"I want you to keep what I just said a secret and if you DON'T," she warned as she made a motion with her finger over her throat as a sign meaning she meant business.

"I understand," he said as he gulped and turned back towards the room which fell silent, "They must have finally succeedded in calming him down."

"Either that or they drugged him," the nurse said as he pushed open the doors. Amy followed closely behind him as they walked over towards the third bed on the left side and stopped. "This is my patient," he said as he walked in under the drapes and began his work.

'_I wonder where he can be_?' she thought to herself as she looked around the room.

"Glad to see your awake, Mr. Walker," the nurse said as he began to push the drapes from around the bed, "It seems like you have a visitor."

"Ames?" the man in the bed said as he saw before him the one thats been chasing him non-stop.

"SONIC!" she yelled out which made the man grab his head in pain but Amy didn't care. She just ran over to the side of his bed and grabbed him by the shoulders and cried. She had never cried like this before. These tears were new. These were tears of real joy and true love.

_**End Chapter 19**_

See I told you that he would awake and that everything will be just fine. I've barely enough time today to write and post but I swear I will have more time tomorrow. Until Next Time. Keep it real.


	21. Gender Repair?

Disclaimer and A.N.: I own Saldar and Gyia, Imperfection07 owns Mona, and SEGA owns the rest. I'm very happy about how the holiday season worked out for me. I mean I really didn't get to spend time with my true family this year but I got to spend it with some of the best friends I could ever have. I know once this year long tour here is over that I will miss everyone. I still have 7 months left and this tour is going fast. My next assignment will be told at a later date so I will leave that as a susprise to everyone. Well, thats enough chit-chat for now and yes, Imperfection07, Sonic is okay and you wil just have to wait and see about Tails and Shadow. On with the story.

_**Chapter 20: Gender Repair?**_

Tails hung up the phone as she jumped up in down in celebration. "What's got you in such a good mood?" Gyia asked as she picked her head up from a bunch of documents in front of her face and looked at the overly excited woman.

"Sonic has just awakened," Tails said as a smile beamed across her face. If it got any bigger than it would have split her face in half. Gyia had to let out a giggle at the sight.

"Well then, get on the phone and tell the others," Gyia said as she pointed towards the phone in Tails hand. Tails quickly got the idea and dialed away. Two hours pass as the two wait in their living room for the others to arrive.

"What's with the sudden call?" Rouge asked as she was the first one to arrive shortly followed by Knuckles.

"I'll tell you once Mona and Shadow get here," Tails said as she shook Knuckles by the shoulders and pushed him in.

"One would think she found the cure to all diseases in the world," Knuckles said as he got pushed towards th couch. Rouge just shrugged as she followed behind.

"If you didn't just stand around all the time, then I don't think she would be pushing you," Rouge said with a snicker as she saw Tails almost throw him on the couch. She silently sat next to him and placed her hand onto his that was crossed over his chest in embarrisment.

"I just want to tell you that both Shadow and Mona are already here," Gyia said as she walked into the room and threw the documents she had onto the table., "I lead them into the back room for them to wait."

"I'll be right back," Tails said as she ran towards the back and within moments had ushered both of the guests to the front room. Appearently they had came from the back door.

"Now can you tell us what this is all about?" Knuckles asked as he started to get a bit flustrated due to the young woman's endless bounds of energy began to get on his nerves.

"Sonic's awake," Tails said in excitement which made Mona's eyes grow wide. She couldn't believe what she heard. Sonic has awakened. "Amy's with him now," Tails said as she seemed to explode with happiness.

"You're really excited about this," Rouge said as she smiled towards the happy scene, "You going to go visit him tonight?"

"I just might but I plan on letting Amy spend some time with him alone," Tails said in response, "Besides, I have other news."

"What's the other news?" Shadow asked as she raised her right eyebrow as a sense of confusion came to bear. '_If its anything else thats stupid, then I might just scream_,' she thought as she looked towards the woman.

"I need Shadow to stay here for the night," Tails said as she turned her attention towards the other gender confused teammate.

"Why me..." Shadow said in defeat as she remembered the last time she had help Tails out with an invention and look what happened.

"I'm almost done on a device that might change you back," Tails said as she nodded her head with a smile.

"Did you just say 'you' and not us?" Shadow said as he caught the part of the conversation that everyone else missed.

"That's true," Rouge said as she thought about the statement as well, "Don't you want to be male again?"

A slight blush came over Tails face and she dove her head down to try and hide it. "I don't want to be male again," Tails said as she turned her head towards the group while looking them all in the face one at a time, "Ever since I've been like this, I actually feel normal now. I don't feel like I don't belong anymore. I feel like this was how I was suppose to be and not how I was. I'm still the same Tails that you all knew and will never change from that except I plan on staying like this."

"If thats how you feel," Rouge said with a shrug as she got up from the couch and walked over towards her. "Is that why you waited so long to recreate the device to turn you and Shadow back to normal?" she asked as she reached out and placed a hand on Tails shoulder.

"The device was almost finished within the first week since we've been like this," she said as she looked towards Shadow who sat there with a stunned angry look on her face. Mona was struggling to hold her back.

"You mean you could have turned my husband back but you didn't because you wanted to find where you belonged?" Mona yelled in an angry tone as she glared daggers towards the young lady. If it wasn't for he being 6 months pregnant, she would have gotten up to strangle the woman.

"Think about what you just said," Gyia said in a warning tone as she glared daggers back towards Mona and Shadow. Rouge did the same thing as Gyia as she realized that Gyia was right. Tails had to find herself and this was the only way for her to do it.

"What do you mean by that?" Mona said in a hiss like tone.

"You just said that she needed to 'find where she belonged'," Rouge said as she stepped inbetween the two so as to stop a fight. Mona just grew quiet as she thought about her statement and then realization shot through her eyes as she noticed that she had hit the nail on the head. Tails was lost in herself and had to find just what she was.

"I had to do that once," she said in a small whisper that susprised Shadow, "When I once fell in love with Shadow, I had to find where I rightly belonged. Was it with my original life or was it with Shadow?" Shadow just shook her head. She couldn't believe that Mona was saying none the less admitting to this but just shrugged it off as a woman thing.

"Were you really that concerned over it all?" Shadow asked as she placed her hand on Mona's shoulder.

"I was," Mona said as she turned her face towards Shadow, "Thats why I really hurt right now, because of you being like this."

"I'll have the device completed by morning," Tails said as he pushed past Rouge and looked Mona in the face while ashamed of her actions, "I didn't know you were hurting over this."

"Just finish the device," Mona said in a slight wavery tone as she looked down towards her swelling belly.

"I'll except your offer and join you for the night at your lab," Shadow said as she turned her head up from Mona and towards Tails. The night went on without anyone else making a sound. Amy had called and asked why everyone else had not visited yet but was susprised by the reply they gave as they wanted her to spend some alone time with Sonic. She almost cried into the phone but all could hear that they were tears of happiness. Morning broke before anyone could have realized.

"Time to test the device," Tails said as he turned his attention towards the crowd that gathered in the living room. Mona had gone home the day prior and picked up a few items of clothes for Shadow to change into once the transformation was complete, because she didn't think he would like to still be in woman's clothing once it was done. The device looked like a sortof wristband that was placed on the persons arm. "Let me explain," she said as she held out Shadow's arm towards everyone, "This device allows the bearer to transform his/her appearance to what ever they like permently with just a push of a button. All they have to do is visualize what they want to look like and they will transform into that."

"Can it transform us back into our Mobian forms?" Rouge asked as she looked towards Tails in glee.

"If I reconfigure the wavelengths, then it might just work that way," Tails said as she took her free hand and placed it against her chin in thought.

"That could come in handy," Knuckles said as he looked down at his hands, "I really miss my spikes."

"I'm sure you do," Rouge said in a slight giggle as she ran her hand down the side of his arm.

"I don't even want to know," both Tails and Shadow said as they sweatdropped at the scene before them.

"Why don't you imagine what it would be like to have spikes on your hands," Mona said but quickly knew she said the wrong thing as she saw Shadow with an evil look on her face.

"What is she thinking about?" Rouge asked as she saw the look.

"You don't even want to know," Mona said as she drooped her head a little.

"Get that thought out of your head and get what you use to be like back in," Tails said as she grabbed his arm with both hands this time, "If I configured this thing correctly, then if you remember how you use to be as a human then it should turn you back."

"Just get it over already," Shadow said as she grabbed one of Tails's hands and placed it on the device.

"Okay," Tails said as she pushed a few buttons and it began to glow. The glow became brighter and brighter as it quickly encased the room. Everyone who was not involved with it had to shield their eyes. Tails had stepped a good five feet away from the device to make sure it didn't affect her. Within ten minutes, an unconscious male Shadow could be seen laying on the floor. "It worked," Tails said in excitement as she ran over towards the laying man and placed a vial of smelling salts under his nose. With a start he shot up and cried out in susprise.

"What happened?" he asked as he looked towards Tails as she was seen with a smile over him.

"It worked," Tails said as she grabbed the man's wrist and wrenched off the device, "Now I'll be right back in about a hour."

"Why a hour?" Rouge said as she got up to try and follow the young lady.

"I'm going to destroy this," she said as she began to push a sequence into it and began to run towards the basement area. Inside, she had built an area where she could test her devices without them blowing up the house. Right now she was glad of that. As she descended the stairs, Rouge could be heard yelling from above.

"We need that," she yelled as she began to give chase after the device in Tails's hands, "I want to be my old self again."

"I only created this device to change Shadow back," Tails said as she landed on the floor and took off towards the left and into a room which made a locking sound as Rouge crashed into it.

"GIVE US THAT DEVICE!" Rouge yelled as hard as she could just so she could make sure she could be heard, but Tails just stood on the other side of the door holding the device as it ticked down from 30 seconds. Just infront of her was her testing room. It normally took her about 20 seconds to open the doors but as she is now, will that be enough time?

_**End Chapter 20**_

I'm feeling kind of generous right now, so I thought I would change Shadow back but I wanted to make more of Tails's feelings known. Please don't flame me for what this chapter is about. I might re-write this one at a later date but as of right now, this is the best I can do. I'm suffering from a sortof writers block and it hinders me just a little. Once I'm over it, I will probably re-write this again. See you next episode.


	22. Chaos Control

Disclaimer and A.N.: I own Gyia and Saldar, Mona is owned by Imperfection07, and the rest is owned by SEGA. xTailx - Hahahahahaha, I never expected anyone to post something like that. I can see your point because when I first heard Tails voice in the games I thought he was female from the start. I've done this because I feel that Tails should be female. It seems to fit the character better. Alas, you don't have to listen to this poor man speak but atleast think of how the characters act and behave. He does both in a (please don't throw or flame me for this) female type of way. (I feel a bit of pain coming to me later on for that comment) cringe. Now on with todays installment.

_**Chapter 21: Chaos Control**_

"I only created this device to change Shadow back," Tails said as she landed on the floor and took off towards the left and into a room which made a locking sound as Rouge crashed into it.

"GIVE US THAT DEVICE!" Rouge yelled as hard as she could just so she could make sure she could be heard, but Tails just stood on the other side of the door holding the device as it ticked down from 30 seconds. Just infront of her was her testing room. It normally took her about 20 seconds to open the doors but as she is now, will that be enough time? She quickly ran over towards the control monitor. '_I got to get this door open_,' she thought as she began to insert the operation code.

**Upstairs in the living room**

"GIVE US THAT DEVICE!" Rouges voice sounded from the bottom of the stairs as the sounds of something hitting a metal door could be heard.

"Something doesn't sound right," Shadow said as he turned towards the hallway and faced the door towards the basement.

"Your tell me," Mona said as she watched with concern in her eyes. Rouge quickly shot up the stairs and began to quickly eye the room for something she could use to bash down the door.

"Are you okay," Gyia asked as she looked towards the white haired woman.

"Tails locked herself behind a full metal door that I can't bust down," she said as she sighed as she saw nothing in the room to help with her problem.

"I wonder how Tails is planning on destroying the device," Knuckles said in a half curious tone as he sat with chin in hand.

"She said the device worked by converting all mass into a form of data and then rearranging it to a new form," Shadow said as he began to go over the nights explaination.

"So in order to destroy the device, it would have to create a type of void?" Gyia asked as she began to see what Tails had actually created. The device itself could be used as an environmentally safe atomic bomb. One that created no nucular fallout. Her eyes grew wide as she got the notion in her head. "I just got thinking about something," Gyia said as she looked over the people in the room, "I went down into the safe room with Melissa before and I remember her having trouble opening up the test room. It had an end lock that was voice sensitive."

"WHAT!" Mona yelled as she remembered that when Tails got transformed that her voice raised higher in pitch, "The computer won't recognize her voice!"

"We got to get her out of there," Knuckles said as he shot up from his seat and began to race for the door. Everyone but Mona took in chase as well. Mona began to look around the room for anything that could help them.

'_What can we use..._' she thought as she looked towards the entryway, '_Coatrack? No that will break_ _in a second... Table chair? Same as the coatrack... T.V.? I think Tails would kill me for that one..._'

"Its no use," Shadow said as he climbed up the stairs.

"We can't give up," Mona said as she looked her husband in the eyes, "There has to be something."

"Give me an Emerald," Shadow said as an idea came to his mind.

"What?" Mona said as she wanted to rehear what she just heard.

"When I had myself reconfigured, I had my abilities reawakened," he said as he looked her in th face with a smile. She just pointed towards the couch as the device was seen laying there. "Thanks he said as he ran over towards the couch and removed the red emerald, "CHAOS CONTROL!" With a flash he was gone.

**Inside the safe room at the 25 second mark**

"Damn it," Tails cried out as she typed in the sequince into the control module, "Its got to work. Its got to." On her second try she got through the first lock. She was nervious due to this was the first time she had ever had to rush the opening of the testing room in a long time. "Come on, come on," she growled out as she opened the second lock and the device came completely to life.

"TAILS!" a voice yelled from behind the metal door, "Open up and let us help you."

"I can't do that!" she yelled back as she operated the voice recognition system. She bit her bottom lip as she remember what happened last time.

"You can't get the last lock open!" another voice yelled back as Tails quickly recognized as Gyia's. Tails knew she was right and let out a short sigh. She had to try.

"I'm going to try and deepen my voice," Tails yelled back as she looked down at the device in her hand as it ticked down from 15 seconds. '_Its make or break time_,' she thought as she began to open the lock.

"Please voice out passcode," the computer said as Tails looked on.

'_Here goes_,' she thought as she readied herself. "Passcode 0, 1, 9, Tango, Victor, 8, 4, Hotel, Oscar, Oscar, Nova, 2, 2, 4," she said as she deeped her voice to attempt to sound more like her old self.

"Please voice out passcode," the computer repeated itself as it denied Tails access.

"Come on you stupid computer!" Tails yelled out in her usual voice as she slammed her fists into the walls surrounding the monitor area.

"Hostile attempts have been made," the computer said as the programs started to shut down, "System undergoing shutdown."

"NO!" Tails yelled as she looked at the monitor in horror. She quickly glaced down at the device in her hands as it ticked down from 8 seconds. "Not enough time," she said as a tear fell down her face. She had failed to see the flash behind her as she pounded beside the monitor.

"I can get rid of it in time," a voice said from behind her.

"Shadow!" she yelled out in shock as the pounding stopped outside the door.

"Give me it," Shadow said as he yanked the device from Tails loose grip, "CHAOS CONTROL!" With a new flash he was gone. Tails walked over towards the door and slowly opened it.

"Are you alright?" Gyia asked as she grabbed the sobbing woman in her grasp. Tails just cried into her shoulder as the others walked in.

"What is this place?" Knuckles asked as he looked towards the secure door at the other end.

"Melissa made this place back when she was Miles," Gyia said as she patted the back of her housemates head, "She built it before I arrived and had stopped using it once she was changed."

"Wheres the device?" Rouge said as she looked around the room feverishly.

"Shadow," Tails said in a half sob as she started to cry harder than before.

"Lets get you upstairs," Gyia said as she began to lead the woman out of th room, "You've just had an emotional breakdown from all the stress that you just endured. You need to rest." Tails was in so much shock that all she could do was nod her head. As they reached the top of the stairs, two people could be seen waiting for her. As she cleared her eyes to get a better view, a smile came to her face. Right in front of her stood both Shadow and Mona.

"Shadow!" she yelled out as she ran over towards the man and gave him a big hug.

"Easy now," he said as he tried to push the woman away. Mona just placed a smile on her face as she sortof began to laugh.

"I guess she's happy to see your unharmed," Mona said as she held one hand on her stomach and placed her other on her husbands shoulder.

"But does she have to hug me so tight," Shadow said as he attempted to wrestle from the womans grasp. Rouge and Knuckles walked up the stairs and smiled at the scene.

"I have no idea where the device went but from what I hear, we have you to blame," Rouge said as she looked towards he man before her.

"How did you get in there?" Knuckles asked as he glaced down towards the door at the bottom of the stairs.

"Chaos Control," Shadow said as he somewhat raised his arm up from the grasp of the woman. He was getting tired of this as his shirt was starting to get drenched from tears. "THATS ENOUGH!" he yelled as he knocked Tails upside the head and backed up out of the grip. The knock was what Tails needed to get her back to her senses.

"Owww..." Tails said as she held her head and looked around at her surrondings. Her eyes were all swelled and puffy from where she had been crying for so long. "Where am I?" she asked as she began to attempt to remember all that occured.

"Your back in your living room," Gyia said as she grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around to look at her face.

"So I'm not dead?" Tails asked as she looked her friend in the the face. Gyia just shook her head no and grabbed Tails in a hug.

"Don't you ever do that to us again!" she yelled into the young ladies ear as she got close to it. Tails had no choice but to cringe in pain as she couldn't escape.

"I'm sorry," she said as she leaned her head up against Gyia's shoulder. She was glad that Gyia was on their side but wondered about the man she kept bring up. The man named Saldar.

"So what did you do with the device?" Rouge asked as she looked towards Shadow as he began to wring out his shirt.

"I delived it to a friends location," he said as an evil smile took his face, "Ol Egghead didn't even know what hit him." Both Knuckles and Rouge broke out in a fit of laughter as the remembered what Gyia had said. Mona just looked worried for a second but brushed it off as she remembered that he was the enemy.

_**End Chapter 21**_

I gave Tails the name Melissa ever since she's been turned into a girl. I felt it was necessary and sorry if I took the idea from anyone but from what I saw, the name fit. Well I got to get going now so I will see you all later. I've got laundry to do. See you around. - Toukon


	23. Intellegance and Operations Combat Squad

Disclaimer and A.N.: I own Gyia and Saldar and Imperfection07 owns Mona while the rest is owned by SEGA. I've made a few extra characters in this story but none of which really were for any impact except for the general. I guess everyone knows what his role is so I don't think I have to spell it out for anyone this time. I've gotten a few IM's over what the extra characters are for that I don't claim and like I said, they are pretty much there for fill. Well thats enough about the explaining and on with this chapter of this story.

**_Chapter 22: Intellegence and Operations Combat Squad_**

Time flew by as the group waited for Sonic's return from the hospital. He had spent another week in rehab but was released due to him showing vast improvements. "Welcome back," Mona was the first to welcome him as the rest were still at work.

"It's good to be back," Sonic said as he walked into the living room as Mona let him into her house. "Everyone still at work?" he asked as he took off his shoes and placed them by the entryway.

"They should all be here in the next hour," Mona said as she walked over towards the armchair at the far end of the room. She held a hand on her stomach the entire way.

"How far along are you now?" Sonic asked as he had forgotten just how much he missed as he was out-cold.

"I'm just over my six month point," she said as she let out a small huff as she sat down. It was getting harder for her to move around a lot due to her increased size.

"Your kind of big for being in your six month point," Sonic said as he remembered others that he saw around the base that got pregnant.

"Thats because I'm going to have twins," she replied back which made Sonics mouth drop in susprise, "Remember how I went and got a short check-up on my pregnancy when Tails and Shadow got transformed?"

"Yeah," he said as he began to remember back.

"Well they found something weird with the ultrasound and they wanted to see me back in a month as the fetus got more developed to get a better look," Mona said as she began to rub her belly.

"And...?" Sonic asked back as he started to see where this was going but wanted to hear it directly from her to make sure.

"I went again shortly after you were knockout and they confirmed the info that they missed in the beginning," She said as she stopped rubbing her belly and looked up at the man standing in the middle of the room, "I'm going to have a girl and a boy."

"So you already know the sex's of the children," Sonic said as a slight smile took over his lips, "I'm glad to hear of that."

"Thanks," she said back in reply as she continued to stare at him.

"Is something the matter?" he asked as he noticed her staring at him.

"You going to sit down?" she asked as she turned her attention towards him and the couch, "I've been wondering how long it would take up to figure that out."

"That's cold," Sonic said in response but only got a smile from Mona's face.

"I'm home!" a yell was heard as Shadow stepped through the door and when he turned he saw Sonic and Mona sitting in the living room. 'Great he's back,' Shadow thought in a sarcastic tone which Mona picked up immediately.

'Yes, he's back,' Mona thought back over their telepathic link they shared, 'I will leave it to you guys to tell him once you all get together.'

"Would you two stop that!" Sonic yelled out as he recognized immediately what they were doing.

"Would you stop yelling," Shadow barked out as he turned his head towards the man that was in his living room. Sonic just stood shocked in the middle of the room at the man's outburst.

"You will have to tell him," Mona said out load as she looked towards her husband.

"Tell me what?" Sonic asked as he let the shock leave him and turned his attention towards Shadow.

"You'll find out once everyone gets here," Shadow said as he was interrupted by a knock on the door behind him as he talked. As he turned around, he let Tails and Gyia inside.

"Glad to see your back," Tails said as a smile took her face. Gyia just gave him a wave and walked over towards the couch after they both took their shoes off at the entryway.

"I'm glad to be back, little bro," Sonic said as he grabbed Tails on the shoulder as she walked past, "I've got a question. Why are you still female and Shadow is male again?"

"The device we used exploded," Gyia said as she noticed Tails's face start to grow red. She remembered Tails mentioning to everyone that she didn't want Sonic to know of her choice as of yet. She didn't feel like he could except it.

"I take it, it exploded after you removed it from Shadow," he said in reply as he turned towards Shadow which only nodded as he had his arms crossed before him.

"Stupid comment for someone to make but I expected such from you," Shadow said in his normal tone. He was glad to see Sonic back but still had to act the same as he did before. Cold and collected at all times around his rival.

"Another sharp remark from the same man that thought he could make a butter knife better by sharping it," Sonic said in a mocking tone as he crossed his arms in front of him and glared in a mocking way towards Shadow.

"I really thought that it would work," Shadow said as he prepared himself for a fight, "If you want to have a challange then prepare yourself for one."

"I can beat you anyday," Sonic said as he returned the sight.

"Calm down you two," Rouge said as she got inbetween the two to try and break them up. No one had seen her come in with Knuckles and Amy except for Gyia who opened the door to let them in as she was the only one not paying attention to the arguements that were placed before her.

"When did you get her?" Shadow asked as he looked the white haired woman in the face in susprise along with Sonic as he didn't remember her being here when he had arrived.

"I just got here and the first thing I see is you two fighting," she said as she held the two apart at arms length each, "I will never understand you MEN!"

"Calm down all of you!" Mona yelled out as anger overtook her face, "Your acting like children." Shadow just shyied away as he took a seat next to Tails on the couch closest to Mona.

"Now that everyone is here," Knuckles said as he leaned up against the wall that blocked all view into the house from the entryway, "We need to talk about what our next step is going to be."

"What's going on here?" Sonic asked as he began to look around at everyone and noticed the same look of confusion on Amy's face. When she was told about the plan, she hadn't been fully listening to it so she was lost as well.

"Looks like we have to fill you in," Knuckles said as he stood upright from his resting position and took on a commanding stance, "I know I'm not the ranking official in this room when we are all in uniform but I will say this. This group doesn't care about rank and thats they way we should work it. I want to get this accross because of what we are about to be forced into."

"I'm not following," Sonic said as he had a confused look on his face and his arms recrossed out in front of him.

"Would you shut up and listen," Shadow barked out but was glad to have him interrupting again. It allowed him to act like himself again and for that he was enjoying himself.

"Follow this then," Knuckles said as he continued, "We are about to be reassigned as a team within the Intellegence and Operations Combat Squadron. That place is considered one of the hardest Squadrons to work in due to the constant deployments that everyone goes through."

"We are going to the IOC?" Sonic said as both him and Amy stood in shock at the new info presented to them.

"Correct and from what I see," Rouge said as she placed on a small pair of reading glasses and looked down at the papers before her, "Our new orders go in effect tomorrow."

"I hope everyones ready," Shadow said as he raised from his seat, "We got a lot of preparing to do. Tails?"

"Yeah," Tails replied as she raised from her seat and looked towards Shadow.

"I need you to fill Sonic in on all the things he missed since he was out of commission," he said as he walked over towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I think your the only one who can reach through that thick skull of his to make him understand," he said in a whisper as he leaned in close to her ear. Tails let out a gasp as she took in what she was just told but let the gasp turn into a smile as she knew he was right.

"Leave it to me," she whispered back as Shadow started to withdraw.

"We got a lot to due before tomorrow, so lets get to work," Shadow said as he started towards the door and opened it. Everyone got the idea he was trying to make and started to depart. Tails had grabbed Sonic by the hand and lead him aside.

"What's going on, Tails?" he asked as he felt himself get tugged towards her.

"I've been told to fill you in on what you missed," she said as she lead him towards her car, "I'll tell you on the way back to your place, so your just going to have to ride in my car."

"What about mine?" he asked as he turned around to look at it. Amy was standing next to it waiting for Sonic to walk over and take off. Tails had an idea flash into her head.

"Hey Amy!" she called out as she waved her hand over her head to get the other womans attention. It worked and Amy came over to meet them. Sonic understood the idea from the start but knew that this was the greatest that they could come up with.

"What is it, Tails?" she asked as she reached them.

"We need you to take Sonic's car home for him and wait for him there," Tails said as she grabbed the keys from Sonics right jacket pocket and handed them to the woman with them. She had known where they were as she had ridden with him a few time back when she was a male.

"Say what?" Amy asked in susprise as she knew Sonic wouldn't normally let anyone drive his car but when she looked at the man in the face she knew instantly that this was not a normal situation. She just nodded and took the keys from Tails, "Okay but please hurry."

"We'll try to make this quick," Tails said as she grabbed Sonic by his shoulder and lead him towards her car. Once inside she started it up and placed it into drive as Sonic buckled himself in. "We've got a lot to talk about," she started as she pulled from the driveway, "Where do you want me to start?"

**_End Chapter 22_**

It looks like Sonic has found out about the trouble the others have faced with him in the hospital. Do you think he will take it in step or do you think he will freak out? You'll have to wait and see. I'm going to attempt to write a sequel to this story if I can and the children will play a vital part to its story. That's why I'm making Mona have twins. I hope it turns out better than this one or atleast on the same level. The sequel will not be written untill this story is done so you will have to sit tight for it and I'll see you next chapter. - Toukon


	24. Homecoming Susprise

Disclaimer and A.N.: I own Gyia and Saldar, Imperfection07 owns Mona and Sega owns the rest. Now on to answering the reviews... The first one is from a member named... Mommson... where have I heard that before?... O.O... Oh crap... I'll answer that one later... Up next is xTailsx... The kids I was talking about were the two that Mona is going to have. I might through in some more in the sequel but you will just have to wait and see. Now back to (gulp) Mommson... I... uh... I mean... I... DAMN I DON"T KNOW HOW TO WORD THIS... ... ... ... Ah well... I guess I have to say it this way... Change your penname and I will not have to be embarrassed anymore by it. If you sound it out phoneticly it will sound like this... Mom em son. Think about that first word. Yes thanks for reading my story MOTHER and reviewing. You knew I had to reply to all the reviews that was placed on this story but you know what I'm about to say. No I'm not chewing her out and she knows what I mean when I say these things and NO YOU CAN'T EMAIL HER FOR PICTURES OF ME AS A BABY. I burned them all up. Well thats all from the reviews, so lets get on with todays chapter. (in a quiet whisper) I still can't believe my mother posted a review...

_**Chapter 23: Homecoming Susprise**_

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Thankfully for both Tails and Sonic as they both said their goodbyes for the night at 2100. "I'll see you at the briefing at 0900," Tails said as she talked to Sonic from outside her vehicle window.

"You said it was at Headquarters, right?" Sonic asked as he clearified the location in his head.

"Thats right and don't be late this time," Tails said as she placed her car in park and sat back in her seat, "We are suppose to meet our new Squadron Commander tomorrow and I won't want to see him on a bad side."

"I've heard about him as well," Sonic said as he let a small shiver run up his spine.

"I just hope all goes well," Tails said as she turned her face to look out the front windshield.

"Stop worring so much," Sonic said as he placed a free hand through her open window and on her closest shoulder, "We just have to wait and see if what we heard about is true."

"Your right," Tails said as she grabbed the gearshifter and placed the car back into drive. "I'll see you tomorrow then," she said as she took off towards her home as Sonic just stood there waving on.

As Sonic saw the car leave his view he turned towards his house and walked towards it. The first thing he noticed was that his car was not in the driveway. '_I wonder where Amy is at_?' he thought as he got out his keys and proceeded to unlock the door, but to his susprise it was unlocked. '_What's going on here_?' he thought as he opened the door and proceeded to walk in. He flicked on the light and noticed immediately that the room was a mess. The lamp was thrown off the desk and layed broken on the otherside of the room and the wall was broken in the area where it hit. The sofa was overturned and the T.V. was smashed in. His stereo was laying in a corner where a speaker was seen to be slashed. '_Is this a slash mark_?' he wondered as he fingured over the surface of the speaker when a loud voice yelled out from behind him.

"Stay where you are!" a male voice yelled out as pressure was being pushed against Sonic's back as an object was forced between his shoulderblades. Sonic just slowly raised his hands to show that he meant no harm. The man allowed Sonic to stand and slowly turn around to find a 9mm pistol pointed straight into his face. A military police officer was standing behind the gun as another watched the door. "We got one person in custody," the man said as he voiced in over a portable radio and kept his eyes on the man on the recieving end of the gun.

"I'm not the one you want," Sonic said as he looked the man in the eye, "So you know, this is my house. I live here."

"We've gotten reports of a break-in and neighbors say no one has lived in this house for over two months," the officer said as he tightened his grip on the handle of his pistol.

"I got the name of the owner of this house," a third officer said as he ran in through the front door, "It belonged to a Captain Richard Walker. Callsign: Sonic."

"That's me," Sonic said as he smiled towards the other man.

"How can we believe you," the officer with the gun said as he lowered the gun a small bit but quickly realized what he was doing and raised it again.

"Let me get out my ID," Sonic said as he started to lower his left hand but was forced to raise it again as the gun was placed under his chin. Sweat started to bead up on his forehead as he looked towards the man in control.

"Tell us what pocket its in," the third man said as he noticed what was going on.

"It's in my left hip pocket," Sonic said as he signalled with his head. The man just reached in and pulled out a wallet. Within a short search, he had found what he was looking for. "That's him, alright," he said as he handed the military ID to the officer with the gun which lowered it when he found out the truth.

"I'm sorry about that," the first officer said as he slipped his pistol back into its hulster, "we thought you were the culprit." Sonic just glared at him as he lowered his arms and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"What the hell happened here?" Sonic asked as he signaled over the room's appearance towards the officers in the room.

"We got a call about a man sneaking into this house about two hours ago and then quickly leaving with a sack behind him about 20 minutes later," the second officer said as he slung his M-16 over his shoulder and produced a small notepad that had all the info written on it.

"Any leads yet?" Sonic asked as he looked the first officer in the face which caused the man to shrug in shame.

"None yet," the officer spoke up as he kicked at part of the cushion that was originally part of the sofa, "When we entered and found you here, we thought we had our man."

"Be more careful next time," said as he grabbed his throat area where the pistol's muzzle was placed at. He swore he could still feel it there.

"We will but we need you to come down to the compound and help us write out a report on this incident," the third one said as he grabbed Sonic by the arm and lead him outside.

"How long will this take?" Sonic asked as he looked back towards the house and towards the cop car in front of him, "I got a meeting that I need to go to at 0900 hours tomorrow morning at the headquarters building."

"We can try and get you out by midnight but I can't promise you anything along those lines," the third officer said as he opened the back passenger side door of one of the cop cars and had Sonic take a seat. The cop took the drivers seat and grabbed the radio but due to the sound proof glass, he could barely make out anything the man was saying. He knew he was in for a long night, though he was now scared for Amy. Where is she and is she okay?

_**End Chapter 23**_

I still can't believe that my mother posted a review on my story. What's this world coming to when you can't even write a fanfic without someone from your family finding their way into your story in one shape or form. Oh well. I love my family dearly and would do nothing to give it away. Just don't swarm her with emails. She has a life to, you know. Well I got to get rolling. I'll see you all next episode. - Toukon


	25. Fight or Flight

Disclaimer and A.N.: I own Gyia and Saldar while Imperfection07 owns Mona. SEGA owns the rest. Thanks for the review again xTailsx though I really don't know how to read it. Was it meant to be 'This is good. Now, Amy was probably in the sack, right?' or was it 'This is good now. Amy was probably in the sack, right?' I didn't see any periods or commas so as you can see, I'm confused if you were placing a positive or negative review. Just so you know I'm not trying to bash anyone. I just want to ask this as a general question and thats all. Oh well. I'm susprised to hear that no one has emailed my mother yet. LOL. Here I admit who my real mother is on this site and no reader bashes her in one way or another. I'm proud of all of you. I tried to get a chance to post earlier but with the servers down for maintance, I decide to try and wait till the 31st to post the next chapter but as you can see I'm not able to. Ya'll make me so proud to write that I couldn't sit still in my room until I had written this chapter and got it posted. I'm just glad this one is done so I hope you like it. It takes place shortly before the last chapter.

_**Chapter 24: Fight or Flight**_

Amy was humming to herself as she drove Sonic's car into his driveway. '_I still can't believe he let me of all people drive his car home_,' she thought as she finished pulling in and placed the car in park. She leaned back in the seat and pulled the rearview mirror down to get a better look at herself, '_I wonder if he's finally catching in to my advances_?' With a shrug she just waved the thought off as she reached forward and removed the keys from the ignition and stepped out. A cold wind blew past her which made her close her coat tighter and step away to close the door. Lights could be seen flickering on within the neighbors house as Amy walked towards the front door and took Sonic's keys and looked for the one to open his front door. After a few tries, she finally found the right one and stepped inside to wait for him to arrive home. She took a few seconds before stepping into the living room to look around and noticed the dust collecting on his belongings. A person with keen eyesight would have seen the figure jump into the hallway as Amy moved into the room and took a seat on the sofa. The problem was, Amy didn't noticed the man, due to her thinking about the only man she has ever loved.

'_What is she doing here_?' the man thought as he ran around to the other side to get a better look at her from the shadows. The man was able to run stealthfully due to his many years of training in the way of the infiltrator. '_I need to get rid of her, but how_?' he continued to think as he watched her grab the T.V. remote and turn the T.V. on. The sounds of the news playing could be heard in the background.

"Did you find anything?" a voice said over the man's earpiece as he watched the woman carefully.

'_Shit_,' he thought as he ran to a quiet spot in the house and bent down low to keep a low profile as he pushed on a button in the earpiece and answered back, "I've found nothing but I do have a little bit of a problem."

"What problem?" the voice on the other end asked as irritation could be heard in his voice.

"A woman came into the house and is now watching T.V. in the front room," the man answered back as he snuck back around to watch her only to find that she was now gone. He quickly looked around and noticed the room he was next to now had a light shinning from under the door and the sounds of a toilet seat dropping could be heard. The man just shook his head as he snuck back to his hiding place and waited for her to leave.

"I want you to find that device that you and Gyia lost," the voice on the other end yelled which made the man hold his ear in pain, "I've gave you enough time to try and find her and you failed. I'm still susprised that you survived the shocks that I sent for you and her. Your both tough test subjects and if you don't get me back that device, thats what you will be once AGAIN!"

"Yes, Dr. Robotnik," the man said as he dropped his head and let his hair fall over his face. '_Looks like I have no choice_,' he thought as he looked around and found a sheet that was in the laundry basket in the room he was in, '_This will have to do_.' With all the techniques he was taught, he snuck-up beside the far end of the sofa that Amy was sitting on and noticed her starting to doze off. '_Perfect_,' he thought as a smile came across his face as he saw her fall over and he quickly placed his hand over her mouth tightly and pulled her head towards him. Amy could see that he had a pair of makeshaft spiked knuckles on his hand that would have put Knuckles spikes to shame.

'_What's going on here_?' Amy thought in susprise as her eyes began to dart around the room looking for a means to escape. Fear could be heard escaping from her throat as she attempted to scream for help.

"No ones going to hear you," the man said as he brought up his other hand and she noticed he had a matching set on the knuckles that he had. Her eyes went wide as she felt the tip of one of the spikes touch her neck. "I want you to tell me where the device for the emeralds is at," he said as he held his arm in place. Amy did nothing except start to try and force the arm away by grabbing at it but the man was to strong. "Stop your struggling," he said as he had to pull the spike back some just to keep her from impaling herself on it before he got a chance to get the info from her. Amy saw this as her chance to escape and she grabbed the other hand quickly and bit hard into the palm as the man howled out in pain.

"Get away from me!" she yelled as she picked up the lamp from the table near her and chucked it at the man's head. He easily dodged it and it went flying into the wall and left a dent in it. He got up and looked her straight into her eyes. Amy let out a small scream of fright as she saw the same red eyes as Shadow's and Gyia's. His hair was raggity and close to shoulder length while holding the color of blood red. He had on a torn black sleeveless leather vest and a sleeveless white t-shirt. His pants where black and his boots had a metal tip that came to a point at the end of the toes. He had on leather bracers that went from his wrists up to his elbows and the spiked knuckles on his hands. He let out a smile at her shreak and launched at he with his hands open for a grab. Amy was barely able to escape by dropping out of her jacket and jumping to the side. She let out an 'oof' as she crashed into the entertainment center which made the shelf that was holding the Sonic's stereo bust and made the core unit fall toward the floor with a echoing crunch.

"You won't escape from me," the man said as he grabbed Amy by the hair and picked her up. Amy struggled with all her might but she knew she was fighting a losing battle but she knew she had to fight. She had to fight to see Sonic once again. She had to fight in order to be by his side. She would not give up. With those thoughts going through her head she wiped out her leg and hit the man right in the groin. He stubbled back and landed on the edge of the sofa and he layed on the ground crying out in pain.

'_Now's my chance to turn the tide of this battle_,' she thought as she grabbed ahold of the bottom of the sofa and attempted to flip it over onto the man but he was able to roll out of the way in time but not entirely perfect as one of his spikes punctured the stereos speakers and with a grow he lifted it up and out making a long cut in the fabric. Amy let out another scream as she placed the sofa inbetween her and the man that was attacking her.

"You think this is going to stop me," he said as a laugh escaped his throat as they began to circle the couch and Amy noticed she couldn't go no further do to the stereo blocking her path as she tripped over it and tried to pick herself up but as she did the man jumped over the couch and grabbed her face with an open palm which slammed Amy's head into the T.V. which sent out sparks as pain shout through the back of her scalp as she felt small cuts form on it.

"Let me go!" she yelled as she grabbed the man by the wrists and with the last of her strength she was finally able to force him off as he fell backwards and over the sofa again. She sat in the place she was at in pain and placed her hand to the back of her head and when she placed it in front of her she saw blood. '_Shit, thats not good_,' she thought as she began to pick herself up as the man was seen standing again on the other side of the sofa with an object in his hand.

"I didn't want to do this but now I see I have no other choice," he said as he held out the object for her to see. It was an emerald. The Violet Emerald to be exact. "Now you get to see the third power of the Genesis Project," the man said as the emerald began to glow brightly. "CHAOS FUSION!" he yelled as the light suddenly dimmed and the gem dissappeared. His entire body through off electricity in all direction as he stretched an arm out towards her. Amy just shreiked again as she started to back up but couldn't because she was already against the entertainment center. Electricity shot through her body as the man made contact with her skin as she cried out in pain and as soon as he started he jerked his hand back. Amy's body fell lifeless to the ground as a small bit of smoke came up off of the spot where he grabbed her on her right arm. '_I hope she's still alive_,' the man said as he released the fusion with the emerald and placed two fingers on her neck and noticed that there was still a small pulse. He let out a sigh as he grabbed the sheet that he had found earlier and wrapped her up in it and slung it over his shoulder. He heard a clinking sound as he started to stand up and he turned around to see what it was. A key chain fell out of one of her pockets and he picked it up. He shrugged as he ran outside but noticed that the woman in the next house over was on the phone and looking straight at him. He became afraid and hoped that these where the keys for the car in front of him. As he had thought, they were the right ones. He popped open the trunk and through his load into the it and closed it tight. He quickly jumped into the drivers seat and pulled the car out of the driveway and took off as fast as he could. He hoped there was no pursuit following him and after a few minutes, slowed down to the speedlimit to keep cops from noticing him.

"I can see your traveling away from the house," the voice broke in over the silence which caused the man to look around quickly as he heard it but remembered his earpiece and he relaxed.

"It wasn't there," he said as he pulled the car over and sat on the side of the road a good six blocks away from the target area.

"I told you to find it, Saldar!" the voice yelled as a strong volt of electricity ran through his body which made him cry out and arc his back in pain. A few moments later, the pain subsided as the electricity calmed down. "Get back to base and we will discuss our next move," the voice continued as Saldar just sat up in the seat and began to drive off again toward the gate out of the base.

_**End Chapter 24**_

Like I said above. I'm proud to write for ya'll and I hope ya'll are liking this story. I'm trying my best to place my heart and soul into it and I think I'm getting better every single day. Well I got to go. My pals want me to go with them to Osan city and have a New Years party in style, or so they say. Well I'll see you all later then or as they say in Japanese, Mata Ato De. - Toukon


	26. Beginnings of a New Adventure in Life

Disclaimer and A.N.: I own Gyia and Saldar which I said would be coming back and now you see that I wasn't kidding. Imperfection07 owns Mona and SEGA owns the rest. xTailsx - Yes you were right and as you can see, the story just got a little bit more interresting. HEHE. Nicktiky - Thanks for changing your penname from Mommson. I'm wondering how many emails you have recieved if any and if anyone out there wants her email address then I will give it to you. Again HEHE. Zombie Lee - Thanks for the kind words and I try to update everyday due to their not being much happening over here in Korea except getting drunk or working. I'm glad you like it and I hope you like the rest. Now on to Shadowlyger - You DO NOT have to read my story if you do not agree with the way I make it. I made Tails become a girl because thats how I've always FELT Tails was to be. Since you don't like it then you can write your own story on your own beliefs and try to get a life. This is my story and I WILL write it how ever I plan to WITHOUT having someone place threats on me. UNDERSTAND! I'm normally not this mean but if you plan on hurting me then you must stop and think. I'm averaging around 200 readers per chapter (which I'm really proud of) and if I get incompacitated then who will finish the story. Do you know of how many readers will not like you. Its your choice so do as you will. By the way, posting ANON is rude. Well now lets get on a better topic and on with todays chapter of the epic (if we can call it that) saga of Sonic the Hedgehog: Human Factor.

_**Chapter 25: Beginnings of a New Adventure in Life**_

"Where is Sonic at?" Tails asked as she looked around the briefing room. The face of the clock read 0850.

"I'm wondering about that myself and I'm also worried about Amy," Gyia added in as she looked around the room as well. Rouge and Knuckles were on the otherside of the room leaning up against the wall while Mona and Shadow just walked in. Tails and Gyia gave a wave as they saw the couple arrive.

"Good morning everyone," Mona said as she placed a smile on her face which everyone hadn't seen in a while.

"You seem extremely happy this morning," Tails said as she noticed the smile but was elbowed in the ribs by Rouge as she walked over.

"Thats because she has her husband back to normal," Rouge said with a smile and a wink towards Mona who just let out a slight blush.

"Thats enough everyone," a voice said from the front of the room which made everyone by Knuckles jump in susprise. They all turned around and saw a colonel standing at the podium. "I count six of you which is what I was briefied to expect today," the man began as everyone rushed to find a seat and listen to his briefing, "My name is Colonel Ryu Toukon and I will be your new commander. I've been told that Capt Walker was just released from the police station at 0200 this morning from the paperwork that he had to complete due to his house being broken into and that Staff Sergeant Rose is currently AWOL."

"Whats going on here?" Tails yelled out as she jumped from her seat.

"Sit down," Gyia said from behind her teeth as she glanced out of the sides of her eyes towards the standing woman.

"I don't know what to think about this but I do know that Sonic did nothing to get himself in trouble," she said as rage took her voice, "I dropped him off yesterday at his home because we ad to brief him about this meeting."

"Calm down," the colonel said as he held his hand up which caused Tails to shut up, "I said his house was broken into not that he had broken into a house."

"Oh," Tails said as she finally understood what he said. A small blush came to her face in embarrassment as she took her seat again.

"I guess that easies the part about Capt Robert 'Sonic' Walker, but that still leaves us with the issue of Staff Sergeant Amy Rose," the colonel said as he looked over the crowd. They were all in deep thought as they all began to lightly talk amungst each other. "Do any of you have any good leads?" he asked as the group looked towards him.

"She knew to be here and she has never missed a single appointment and I KNOW that she would ever let us down," Knuckles said as he thought back towards the actions that she had done for them. She had been with them ever since she first ran into Sonic and had never missed another beat. "I still can't believe that she went AWOL," he continued as he fixed his left glove on his hand.

"Thats what I'm going to brief you guys about first," the man said as he walked out from behind the podium and walked towards the other end of the stage and flipped a switch. A projection screen dropped as the lights started to dim. "I was going to give you guys your first crystal assignment but this one must be first," he said as he walked back over to the podium and grabbed a controller off of it and pushed a button, "Watch this and you will understand your first mission." Everyone sat expectively in their seats as the video started.

"Hello everyone, this is your new soon to be ruler of this retched planet, Doctor Ivo Robotnik, also known as Doctor Eggman," a fat bald man with glasses and a large white mustach said as the camera was seen facing him, "I want the emeralds that you have collected brought to me or this little lass is going to die." The camera panned to the side which showed a scene of Amy held down on a metal table and many diffrent tools lying off to her right side.

"Let me GO!" she yelled as she saw the camera facing her, "Do NOT give him the emeralds. I would rather die first then let ol' Egghead win."

"I thought you seemed familiar," Eggman said as he walked over towards her and placed a hand under her chin to get a better look at her face. His face flashed a large smile as he recognized exactly who it was. "I think you better have Sonic deliver the emeralds to me or his little girlfriend here," he said as he pounded the woman in the stomach which made her cry out in pain, "will die the most horrible death that you could ever imagine." Tears were flowing down from her face as laughter filled the room.

"So all we need to do is wait for him to show up now?" a voice asked as Eggman still laughed.

"Thats correct and the idiots won't know what hit them," he said as he turned towards the camera and noticed it was still on. His eyelashes shot upward as he looked right at it. "Turn the camera off you twit," he said as he facepalmed himself and shook his head.

"Opps sorry," the voice said as the camera powered down.

"As you can see," the colonel Toukon said as he flipped the switch again on the other side and turned off the projector, "We need for you to do a rescue mission and try to retrieve the emeralds that Eggman has, that is if he has any. Understand!"

"Yes, sir," everyone said at once as Tails and all the men shot up and gave the colonel a salute. Mona just shook her head in an up and down fashion as a smile took her face. She knew this was a mission that was perfect for Sonic due to the way he was changing and this just might make him admit to everyone just how he feels about Amy. She just hoped that it would work out just fine. Rouge and Gyia both looked at each other with a smile on each of their faces. It was time to do what they did best. Cause havoc and to steal what they needed to steal. This was going to be fun for the two as they got a few new ideas in their heads.

"Your all dismissed," Colonel Toukon said as he waved his hand and everyone started to depart, "Stay behind for a bit Captain Mona Baker."

"Yes sir," she said as a questioned look took her face.

"I'm not letting you fight on any mission in the condition you are in," he said as he gestered towards her swelling belly. She knew immediately what he meant.

"I understand sir," she said as she hung her head down low.

"Don't take me wrong on this but I'm going to place you in the command vehicle so that way you can keep tabs on the group. I'm placing you in charge when I'm not there and from this day forth, you've been promoted to Major," he said as he placed his hand on her shoulder and let out a smile, "The paperwork was already done due to your past heroics but now we needed a new leader for the group and decided amoungst them all that you would be the best candidate. Don't let me down, Major Baker."

"Yes sir," she said as he face changed from that of susprise to one of pure bliss as she popped a salute and a smile over took her face. He returned the salute and dropped it as he took her hand in a shake.

"Your going to have to go get your uniforms altered again, but lets have that done after this mission," he said as he turned her around began to push her out the door, "Your husbands waiting for you so go give him the good news."

"Thanks you sir," she said as she got the idea and departed out the door.

"That group will need to be watched but I feel they will do fine," Colonel Toukon said to himself under his voice as he began to think of a way he could help them in their situation, "The general wants this group exterminated but I can tell they are meant for better things. I must see that they live through these missions even if it cost me my job."

_**End Chapter 25**_

I've decided to add myself into this story but as you can see, it will be only for mission briefs and small parts here and their. I guess you can call me the next Stephen King. He places himself in every movie that he makes. Just watch them all and you will see him in atleast one or two scenes. More in a few movies. Well I got to go. New Years party coming up for me and I got to go get ready. PARTY TIME WOOHOO! - Toukon


	27. Mission Start

Disclaimer and A.N.: As you can see from the other chapters that I own Gyia and Saldar while Mona is owned by Imperfection07 and the rest is owned by SEGA. Happy New Years everyone. I hope everyone made a honorable and worthwhile vow for this up and coming year. I know I did and I don't mind sharing it with you. My vow was to finish this story and start another one and get over 3000 hits on it before July. I hope I can accomplish this goal and I hope you will assist me in this endeveor. Well now on to the reviews... Um... EmilyFireEmerald... wow... your really hyper... thanks for the 4 reviews but I just glad you like this story. I also glad to hear that your family has served the british military and hope the best for you and your family. Just stick by them because they will have some hard times working as a soldier. I know I have and its even tested my faith as a person. The times will be tough for them at times but its up to the family to assist in anyways that they can. Usually by love and compassion. Just remember, a soldier is not a soldier without someone to come home to. Next is Krystal... another hyper writer. I got to stop sugaring up my stories because it seems that their making all my reviewers hyper here all of a sudden. I don't know if my story is really that good or if you need to eat sugar to enjoy it. 8P. Well thanks for the kind words but please place your email address down so that way people can respond to you if they read your review. I like to send a personal email to the reviewer if I need to and if theres no email address, I can not. ... ... ... I'm still wondering about that sugar part... ... ... Should I be afraid of that? (Becomes afraid due to too many hyper reviewers) I think I better stop with the sugarcoating. I'll get on that right away. Well heres the next chapter. Its a short one but it opens the path to the next chapters. Enjoy.

_**Chapter 26: Mission Start**_

"Were almost to the drop zone," a man said as he turned around from the pilots seat of the helicopter that they were riding in, "ETA 10 minutes."

"Thanks," Knuckles said as he began to check over his jump gear, "Lets go over the operation one more time."

"I'll take it from here," Gyia said as she stood up. "Sonic and Shadow are to act as diversions for us to make our infiltration of Eggmans base," she said as she looked out the window on the otherside of the helicopter and saw a jet fly by, "Looks like they are off."

"Good luck you two," Rouge said over her earpiece as she pushed the talk button.

"Don't worry," Sonic said over the headset, "This will be cake walk. We'll come pick you up once your done."

"Understood," Rouge said as she leaned back up and faced the group, "Their ready to do their side of this mission."

"Good," Gyia said as she turned back towards the group, "Knuckles and Tails are to plant explosives around the outside area of the base and act as a hacking guide for us as me and rouge make our ways inside."

"I trust you to watch my back as I provide them with the map layout and while I plant the explosives," Tails said as she attempted to lift the bag but failed, "I think I might need you to carry this." Knuckles just palmfaced himself as he watched the young woman make a fool of herself.

"I know what my duty is and I know what must be done so..." Knuckles said as he released his face but had grab ahold of an arm grip as the helicopter got rocked to the side.

"Whats going on here?" Gyia asked as she was holding on to a grip ring hanging from the ceiling.

"We've just entered the battle zone," the pilot said as he began to raise the craft to avoid enemy fire, "Drop in 3 minutes."

"Can you hold out that long?" Rouge asked as she ran up towards the front and held on to the backs of the pilot and navigators seat. The navigator gave her a thumbs up meaning that they will survive and the mission would go on as planned. Rouge began to scan the area in front of her as she noticed a tower along the side. "Bring this craft down," she said as she pointed towards the tower. The Navigator saw what she was pointing at and signaled for the pilot to decrease their altitude. Just as they did, an unguided missle flew over head.

"Were going to have to drop now," the pilot said over his headset as he began to lower the craft a little, "I'm sorry but its to risky to continue on in."

"We understand," Rouge said as she turned around and faced the crowd, "We have no choice but to disembark here."

"This is going to be a rough one," Knuckles said as he placed his custom made spiked gloves on his hands and grabbed the bag of explosives.

"Everyone ready?" Gyia yelled out as the sounds of battle was getting louder. All gave a nod except for Tails who gave a very nervious nod. "Alright then," she said as she opened the jump door, "Knuckles and Tails, your first."

"Just get going already," Knuckles said as he grabbed the woman by the shoulder and pushed her out the door way as the parachute opened immediately. Knuckles followed suit a small moment later.

"We are next," Gyia said as she reached her hand out for Rouge to grip it. Rouge could tell that Gyia was physically shaking.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she looked the other woman in the face.

"I don't want to see him again," she said as she looked towards the floorboards.

"See who again?" Rouge asked as she lowered her head and looked the woman over as she shook.

"I might end up seeing Saldar again," she said as she lifted her head and grabbed her shoulder strap and made sure it was tight.

"If we do then I will be right there beside you," Rouge said as she placed her hands on both of Gyia shoulders turning the woman towards her, "Besides, whats the worst he can do?"

"All I know is that he can fuse with the emeralds and as they are now..." Gyia said as she looked the woman in the eyes but as she looked there she couldn't keep from laughing. Rouge had this strange look of confusion on her face and it made her look like she just saw a scene she could discribe.

"How can someone fuse with the emeralds?" she asked as she became angry from the laughter.

"How can someone neutralize the emeralds powers or how can someone control the powers for the emeralds to do undiscribable things?" Gyia asked back as Rouge got the point she was trying to make. "You ready to jump?" she continued as she pointed her head towards the door.

"Lets get our side of the mission rolling," Rouge said with a smile as she ran for the door and jumped out yelling, "Bonzi!"

"She can be such a tomboy," Gyia said to herself as she jumped out after Rouge with a smile on her face, "But who better to have on your side then one just like you."

_**End Chapter 26**_

"Well folks I'm back to my old style again for a while that is until I have less time to write again," I said as I sat down into the directors chair, "I'm glad to hear of so many people enjoying this story that I can't believe that I've came so far. Did that sound right?"

"You are such an idiot," Shadow said as he came over and plopped down in the producers seat.

"Care to re-evaluate?" I asked as I turned my head over towards him and began to glare him daggers.

"You do know that you just made this mission into a seven part, more or less, long chapter," he said as he looked right back towards me, "You'll have to explain all the groups adventures as the mission goes on."

"I know that," I said as I leaned back in my chair and looked towards the camera, "I wanted that to happen."

"If you say so," Shadow said with a wave and his eyes closed as he climbed down and walked away.

"Why do I always get all the grief from the actors," I said as I let out a long sigh, "Ah well, Please Read and Review."


	28. Flying High

Disclaimer and A.N.: I own Gyia and Saldar but Mona belongs to Imperfection07. That is unless she would give me the character. (Gets hit in the head by a hammer like Amys. Wait that was Amys) Where does she hide that thing? I'll take that as a NO! The rest of the gang belongs to SEGA. Now on to the reviews. I was just told today that some of you have been bugging my mother with emails after she reviewed. Good for you. She needs a reason to keep her email up and running. Well enough about that... (Gets hit in the head with a shoe) Ow. On with the reviews. Thanks Imperfection07 for posting again... I thought I lost you as a reader. I'm glad your still around and that I can still have (ow. damn hammer) use Mona. Krystal, I'm sorry about the whole parental control part and I wish you the best with your family. Just don't destory your computer or you will not be able to read the rest of my story. You don't want that do you? Well now lets get this chapter rollin'. (Cracks knuckles) (Gets punched by Knuckles) (Damn it wrong knuckles)

_**Chapter 27: Flying High**_

"Good luck you two," Rouge said over the headset as Sonic watched the skies around him.

"Don't worry," he said as a located Shadow's jet and three others flying behind him, "This will be cake walk. We'll come pick you up once done." He let out a short sigh as he looked behind his jet and saw his squad following him.

"Understood," Rouge said over the intercomm as a beeping sound came out which signalled the commline was closed.

"Everyone ready to paint the skies with robotic parts?" Sonic asked as he opened a general commline towards all pilots.

"Lets get us something to sink our fangs into," Vampire, a new pilot to Shadow's squad, said as he spun his craft in a barrelroll to show his excitement.

"I agree with my long fanged friend," Wraith, the other replacement in the squad, said over the intercomm. His craft did nothing but follow Shadow's lead.

"Would you two stop your useless chatter," Shadow yelled over the commline as he fired on his afterburners and took off towards the intended target. His squad did the same and followed suit.

"We can't let them have all the fun," Sonic said as he placed his a cassette tape inside a portable tape player he had attached to his flight suit and the music for the opening scene of Top Gun starts playing, "Now lets get rolling." Crys of excitement came from his squad as they fired on their own afterburners and took off. Sonic waited a bit and followed suit just to show them off. It didn't take them long to be spotted as the battle erupted in the skys. "Watch your six, Shadow," Sonic yelled out as he shot down an enemy craft as it took pursuit of Shadow's craft.

"Thanks Sonic," he said in return as his craft took off skyward in a upward climb. Sonic knew just what he was about to do and fired his craft down earthward. When he got close to 1000 feet he pulled the stick back and allowed the craft following him to slam into the ground. He had no idea that a craft had focused on his six but this manuever must be pulled off. As he climbed skyward, he got a missle lock on two crafts. He quickly fired off two missles as two more passed by him causeing four explosions to appear in the air. Sonic rolled his craft on its side just a moment before him and Shadow's jet pass right by each other. They called that move the "pincer dive" as they had been practicing the manuever since the pilots academy. After they passed each other they even their crafts out and focused on the battle around them. "Glad to see you can still keep up with me," Shadow said as his craft did a barrelroll with a dive to avoid an incoming enemy missle.

"I could always keep up with you," Sonic replied as he scanned the airways around him and noticed that he was right above the base they were attacking. Memories from the briefing they had recieved that he was able to attend came to mind.

_**Flashback**_

_"We have found the location of Eggman's temparory lair," Colonel Toukon said as he faced the crowd. It's been two days since Sergeant Rose went missing and who knows what Eggman has done to her. I want you all to review over the folders in front of you. Sonic and Shadow. I have a little susprise for you two."_

_"What do you mean sir?" Shadow asked as he looked up from the folder and towards the man on the stage. He had read during the briefing that there was to be 8 pilots but there were only 2 pilots here right now._

_"I've just got permission to hire in 6 new people and I will let you both do the hiring," he said in response as a smile took his face and placed his hands behind his back, "Whomever you pick will be fine with me."_

_"I think I have the best men for the job," Sonic said as he stood up and started to leave the room. "If the briefings over then I would like to start right away," he said as he reached the door and stood by it._

_"Get going," the colonel said with a head nod. Sonic just smiled back as he popped up a salute which the colonel eagerly returned and with that, he was out the door in a rush._

_**End Flashback**_

'_It has been only one day since then and I was greatly susprised by the speed the paperwork was done_,' Sonic thought as he took down another enemy craft, '_Come to think of it. The paperwork was done to quickly_.'

"Is something the matter, Sonic?" a female voice interjected over the radio as he returned to reality.

"I'm sorry I was just thinking about something, Phoenix" he returned as he turned his craft around and flew back to the fray.

"I was just worried there for second when you almost left the contact area," she said over the intercomm.

"I'll be fine," he replied back as he fired off a few rounds into the backside of an enemy craft as it blew up. He had to sharply turned to the side to stop from colliding with the debrie.

"Don't worry," Shadow said over the link, "He's just thinking about Amy. I know I would be a bit distracted if you were in her shoes."

"Ah, I see it now," Wolfman said over the radio as he let out a (dare I say it) wolfwhistle. (There I said it)

"Now we see why he wanted us with him," Bearcat-one said as well with a slight laugh over the radio, "He wants us to watch his back as he lands his craft somewhere and runs in like a prince and saves his princess from the horrible dragon."

"THATS NOT IT AT ALL!" Sonic yelled out over the radio but immediately regretted it as six voices rang out all at once.

"Is that so?" they all said in unison as he sweatdropped from the comment made.

"Lets just focus on the fight at hand," he said as he piloted his jet around to chase a craft that was on Bearcat-twos rear.

"I can't shake this guy," Bearcat-two said as he piloted his craft erraticly to try and shake off the pursuer.

"I got him," Sonic said as he fired off a few rounds which hit their marks, "Just becareful."

"Thanks and I will," he responded back as turned off towards the left.

"How's everyone doing?" Sonic called out over the radio as he battle raged on.

"I've downed five bogeys so far," Wolfman said over the radio as an explosion rocked the skyways, "Make that six."

"Damn, I've only bagged three," Bearcat-one said as his jet flew within Sonic's sights.

"Three? I've bagged four, brother," Bearcat-two said as he followed suit rght behind Bearcat-ones plane, "Most of them were from YOUR six." Sonic had to laugh at that comment while he noticed that the air resistance was now thinned out. "What about you Captain?" Bearcat-two asked as an explosion was seen towards Sonics right.

"Better make that four now," Bearcat-one said as he yelled out in victory, "I think that was the last one."

"Looks like we all owe Wolfman a trip out on the town tonight boys," Sonic said as he watched them all congrigate over the base, "Begin the second part of the mission."

"Acknowledged," Knuckles said over the intercomm as they all turned their jets skyward to get refueled by the refueling craft up above.

"Just so you all know," Sonic said over the intercomm as removed his oxygen hose from his face mask and a smile could be seen on his face, "I bagged only five."

_**End Chapter**_

"What do you mean I lose on that bet," Sonic said as he grabbed me by the shirt collar and began to shake me violently.

"Your... mind was... pre... pre... preoc... cupi... ed..." I tried to say as I was shoke back and forth.

"Put him down," Mona said as she walked into the room and placed a smile on her face, "I'm glad you found a spot for me in this story."

"Your welcome," I said as I picked myself up off the floor and began to readjust my collar.

"Now what did you say when I was shaking you?" Sonic asked as he stood before me with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I said 'Your mide was preoccupied'," I replied which only made Sonic let out a toothy half smile and his eyebrows to drop as if he was about to kill me.

"I WAS NOT PREOCCUPIED!" he yelled out loudly which made me stumble back and fall over the directors chair and fall on my backside. Sonic just stood there with a look on his face that would have made Shadow proud.

"Please Read and Review," I said as I started to backaway from Sonic as my hand fell onto my clipboard, '_I hope he doesn't hurt me to much_.'


	29. Demolition Crew

Disclaimer and A.N.: I really wish Imperfection07 would give me the property rights to Mona but alas, she will not so she still owns her. SEGA also refuses to turn over property rights to the rest of the gang except for the ones that I own. They said I could keep them for as long as I like. As you know they are Gyia and Saldar. Rude aren't they. Oh well, lets get on with the reviews... Lets start with Kyrstal... Atleast you didn't blow up your computer yet and for that I'm glad. I feel sorry about you being taped to the wall (I'll have to remember doing that to my little bro) and all, but you should know that the rest don't want you to miss out on any chapters. Now on to Fire-huna-la-luna... Wow what a name... um... sorry... I still don't understand where the Meowmix song came from... How did you get that stuck in your head from my story? (Stares blankly into space for about 20 minutes) I'm lost. Oh well on with todays installment.

_**Chapter 28: Demolition Crew**_

"Begin the second part of the mission," Sonic's voice could be heard over Knuckles earpiece as he and Tails hid from an enemy patrol.

"Acknowledged," Knuckles said as he held in the operation button on the earpiece to talk. He watched the patrol turn a corner and signalled for Tails to come over to him. "We've got the green light, so lets get going," he said as he patted the young woman on the shoulder and handed her a piece of C4 and a spark transmitter.

"We need to place C4 in about 8 locations to make sure we shut this bases defence systems down completely," Tails said as she began to spread the C4 amongst the cracks inbetween the cinderblock wall and slipped the transmitter so it couldn't be seen. "Thats one," she said as she brushed her hands off and turned towards their next location.

"What are our targets?" Knuckles asked as he scanned the area for robots. His job was to watch Tails's back when she applied the C4.

"We got to hit 4 gun turrents, 2 SR SAM sites and 2 Control rooms," she said as she looked towards a gun turrent. "We've already prepped one turrent," she said as she thumb-pointed to the place behind her.

"That makes three more," Knuckles said as he slapped the bottom of the magazine on his M14 rifle and pulled back on his grenade launcher attachment to make sure it was loaded, "You ready?"

"Lets go," Tails said with a nod as the two ran off towards the next location. Thankfully, they found no enemy troops. Tails quickly applied the C4 and looked towards the next location. "We have to head East from here to reach the next location," she said as she pointed in the direction of a control tower.

"We have to occupy that thing?" Knuckles said as he saw two robots taking a patrol route around the building. They had to duck behind a wall as an enemy patrol came to where they were standing.

"That was to close," Tails said as she unholstered her 9MM pistol from her hip.

"Your telling me," Knuckles said as he looked towards the south and saw a SAM site in view. "Lets hit that one first," he said as he pointed towards it and Tails had to nod at his idea.

"I don't like to work out of order," Tails said as she cocked her pistol and loaded a round out of nerviousness, "but I see your point. Lets move out."

"I'm right behind you," Knuckles said as the two ran off towards the intended target. It didn't take them long to reach the target but as Tails was appling the C4, an enemy patrol appeared.

"Shit," Tails sware as she pulled Knuckles down and into a hidding stance, "I hope they didn't see us." They both layed hidding for a few moments until they got the nerves to take a look. The coast was clear for now and Tails quickly finished her job.

"That makes three targets so far," Knuckles said as he noticed another gun turrent, "Ready for a fourth." Tails just nodded as they ran off towards it. An alarm sounded in the distance as an enemy patrol ran right by where they were hidding. One robot stopped and called out over its voice which worked over the base soundsystem.

"Intruders at the North gate," the robot said as it faced to the north, "Intruders are bios. Kill on sight. One is expected to be an ex ally, Rouge the Bat in human form. Kill with extreme prejudice."

"Thats not good," Tails said as he looked toward his mission partners face which turned every shade of white. Tails knew exactly what was going on and slapped him upcross the face.

"What the hell did you do that for!" he said out from between his teeth as he faced the young woman.

"We got a job to do and Rouge knew the risks," Tails said as she picked herself up and ran to the application point and began to do her job.

'_Tails is right_,' Knuckles thought to himself as he watched her do her job, '_Now we must do our part or she won't survive_.'

"Done here," Tails said as she took off at a quick run towards the control tower they saw before. The enemy patrol was gone as they were out looking for Rouge. She quickly applied the C4 for two of the towers legs and took off once again.

'_Where does she get all this energy_,' Knuckles said as he had to push himself in order to keep up. Thankfully as they reached the next gun turrent, Tails was out of breath. "I will do this one," Knuckles said as he panted while taking a chunk of C4 and appling it the same why that Tails did, "That makes four gun turrent, one SAM site and one control room planted."

"That leaves us with only two targets to go and no way out," Tails said as she looked towards the northern gate. It was the only way in and out.

"Phoenix, do you hear me?" Knuckles said over the headset as he bent down to call her.

"I read you loud and clear," she replied back as Tails scanned the area.

"We will need a diversion at the Northern entrance in about 15 minutes so we can escape," he said as a sound made Tails turn around but only saw a bird take off from its perch.

"That will be done," she said as a beep came over the commlink as Knuckles stood up and faced Tails.

"We have 15 minutes," he said as he looked towards the next SAM site, "Lets get a move on." Tails just nodded her head in understanding as they booked it towards the next target. They had this one prepped in record time as the noticed the lack of patrols around this area. "Its to quite," Knuckles said as he turned his head towards Tails once again.

"I never expected Eggman to have so few bots around," Tails said as they ran off towards the final location.

"It does seem like a small amount but you know how he is," Knuckles said as he scanned the area and had to grab Tails by the collar and throw her back inorder to stop her from running into a trap. He noticed it right away as he was running. "Let me take care of this one," Knuckles said as he aimed his rifle skyward at a 65 degree angle and launched out a grenade. It bounced a bit before shooting out an EMP that made the sounds of twently robots shutting down.

"He knew what we were up to and wanted to stop us before we hit the final location," Tails said as she and Knuckles rushed out and planed the last bit of C4 on the final location. Knuckles looked at his watch and noticed that in 20 seconds the diversion was to begin and sure enough, in the sky, eight jets could be seen coming down on a bombing run. '_A little over the top but it will do_,' he thought as he hit Tails on the shoulder and pointed to the sky. Tails was susprised to see them pull of this stunt but was glad non the less.

"Looks like our rides are here," Tails said as she placed a smile on her face. She hit Knuckles on the shoulder and began to run towards the gate way as the sounds of explosions could be heard in front of them. '_Lets hope we can make it through_,' she thought as they rushed through the gate way only to be blasted into the sky from a impact wave from an explosion that happened close to their proximity. Knuckles rolled as he hit the ground but could only watch as Tails landed head first. He was glad that the woman had enough sense to cover her head with her arms but by the looks of it, they were badly damaged by the landing. He ran over towards her as he heard a soft moan come out from her body. He quickly picked her up being careful of the injuries and began to drag her to safety. Once he was sure they were safe he began to start the required procedures to bandage up her broken arms with what bit of cloth he got get his hands on. He felt sorry for having to do this but he removed Tails belt and blouse to get to her undershirt which he took out his combat knife to cut up. He made sure to keep the cuts as minimum as possible to save modesty for the young woman. Once he was sure he had enough, he began to wrap them around the damaged areas while being careful of the bones that were sticking out. Tails was slowly regaining consciousness as she began to growl in pain.

"What happened?" she asked as she looked up towards Knuckles and tried to pick herself up but fell back down from the pain.

"Both of your arms are badly broken," Knuckles said as he finished bandaging up the first arm and ran over to the next one. Tails just looked to the side and saw her blouse laying on the ground. She suddenly remembered the Self-Aid and Buddy Care classes that she took and quickly looked towards her undershirt. She was glad that half of it was still there but let a blush take her face as she figured out what had just happened. "Sorry about your shirt but I needed some cloth for the bandages," Knuckles said as he continued his work.

"Thats alright," Tails said as she felt him tie off the wrappings and saw him remove his combat knife again. She then saw what was in his hands and she quickly looked down at her waist and noticed the belt was missing.

"Thats right," Knuckles said as he began cut the belt in half.

"Why do you need that?" Tails asked as she began to look over her injuries.

"Your right arm is worse than your left with multiple compound fractures," Knuckles said as he began to tie off the belt pieces directly under the elbow of both arms to help control the blood flow but not to stop it and lifted her to her feet. He had to steady her on her feet as he bent over to pickup her BDU blouse. With a sigh he placed his arms under her and began to run off towards safety as he flipped the switch as explosions sounded throughout the base.

_**End Chapter 28**_

"Now I wanted to explain a few terms I used in this story," I said as I was standing in front of a blackboard with chulk in my hands.

"We already know what all the terms mean," Shadow said in a huff as he and Sonic sat in the chairs of the classroom.

"I'm susprised you dimwits could figure out a wall from a door," Rouge said with a laugh as she remembered back to when the two were racing and they crashed through a wall as they came to a stop. They both had turned around to see what they crashed through and directly inbetween the two holes stood a doorway that was double wide.

"That wasn't our fault," Sonic said as he sat in a huff.

"Enough," I yelled out as I tried to start the lecture but as I turned around I noticed that the portible blackboard was missing, "Where did my blackboard go?" Sonic and Shadow were just sitting ethere whistling while spinning their thumbs around. "What did you do with it?" I asked as I slammed my hands palm down onto their tables.

"What makes you think we had anything to do with this?" Sonic asked as he took on an angry face and crossed his arms over his chest. Just as I was going to yell at them the sounds of a helicopter brought me back to my senses as I quickly ran over toward the window and saw Tails waving out from the cockpit of the craft as she lifted up and there hanging from underneith. She let out a smile and with a flick of her wrist, she was gone.

"I could have sweared that you were behind this and not her," I said as I was suprised to see what I just saw, "I knew you had a mischievious side but not Tails."

"Leave it to her to susprise us all," Sonic said with a grin as he remembered all the times that Tails had pranked him.

"Well then," I said as I faced the camera, "If anyone wants to know the meaning of the terms used then please email me and I will tell you, so if you will excuse me. I need to go get my blackboard back. Its a rental." The camera powers down.


	30. Amy's Story

Disclaimer and A.N.: I own Gyia and Saldar. Mona is owned by Imperfection07 and the rest by SEGA. Atleast thats how I wish it really wasn't. I want to own them all. But as life throws you curves, you just have to go with the flow and lets just say on the ownership curve I fell off. Oh well, all history is learned by life's pain and sorrows. You ever hear anything good on the news back in the states? I know here in Korea, all I hear on the news channel is bad news. If any journalists are reading this then begin to tell good news not bad news like the typhoon that hit Thailand or the starving people in Pigny (I think thats what Larry the cable guy says. Along those lines) Well now, on with the reviews or should I say review... This one is from xTailsx... Yes, Tails got injuried but its to serve a purpose. You will see why in the next up-and-coming chapters that I will let you the readers decide what will happen. Thats right, I will let you decide what will happen. I will tell you when that will take effect and before anyone begins to question it, yes I have both possibilities planned out. Thats right it will be a two way path that this story will take. You will decide how it goes. I hope you are all ready for it. I think it will be in about 2 chapters from now so look forward to it. Well now that I got everyones attention... On with todays Chapter. I'll warn you, this chapter is quite differant from what your use to with my writings. It is necessary for the paths to take place. So please don't flame me.

_**Chapter 29: Amy's Story**_

Pain shoot through my arm as I felt something metal start cutting through my left wrist area. I tried to fight back the tears as the cruel human took my other hand from me in return from my beloved being late in what this man said was his promise to me. I still didn't believe him as I felt a warm liquid fall from my arm as it suddenly fell loose. I couldn't see because he had my eyes and most of my face covered in hopes I would lose all sanity as I layed in wait for Sonic to arrive.

"I'm sorry I have to do this," the man said towards me as he began to fix up what was left of my arm, "I have to obey him or he will kill my friends."

"I know," I said as he released my other arm and helped me down from the device. I hurt all over as he carried me back to the place they had me staying at as an explosion sounded in the distance. I had started to get use to hearing them here lately due to Eggman going into an anger frenzy when he still didn't have the emeralds.

"I have to go now," the man said as he set me down on what I thought was now my bed, "It sounds like the base is under attack and I've got to go to the control room before we get the worst of it." I just let out what I thought was a nod and the man patted me on the shoulder as the sounds of a door closing could be heard from beyond the darkness. '_The base has fallen under attack_,' I thought as I began to envision the man that I loved rushing in to save me. I wonder what he would do when he came in and saw what had become of me. I felt my eyes beginning to tear up as I raised the stumps of my arms and attempted to get a look at them through the darkness that encompassed my vision. With a sigh I gave up and drifted into a rather uncomfortable sleep.

!CRASH!

I woke up from a start as the sounds of something hitting the side of the room as I shot up from my laying position. "Check in here!" a male voice that I recognized yelled out as the sounds of a door banging open and the sounds of footsteps could be in the room as a woman letout a horrible gasp.

"What did he do to you?" the woman asked as I felt her hands against my face as I let my mask bury into the womans embrase.

"Who are you?" I said as I felt the woman lift me to my feet but as soon as she did I fell back down to the floor as all my strength was gone as I was fighting off the pain.

"Don't you recognize my voice?" the woman asked as I attempted to lift my head and it seemed she had notice it and assisted it in moving it in line with her face. My neck was starting to hurt as I felt I was about to fall backwards but she kept me still. "You don't, do you?" she said in a sorrowful tone as she once again took me into a strong embrase. This time she held me close as I felt the tears flow down from her face.

"I will carry her," the man said as he bent over and picked me up, "I know of a way off of this base. For all you did for my friends, this is how I'm going to pay you two back."

"Thanks but we could use the gems that Eggman has around here," another female said as I strained my memories to see if I knew that voice.

"Rouge," I said in a weakened tone as I leaned into the mans hold as he began to carry me around.

"The one and only," Rouge said as she was walking behind my head as she helped support my weight with the man.

"We got company," the other woman said as I suddenly felt myself pickup speed.

"What's going on?" I called out weakly as I felt my weight shift as we turned a corne.

"Some of Dr. Robotnik's robots are after us," the man said as I suddenly felt myself fall as if I fell into a pit and as suddenly as it started, it had ended, "This way." I couldn't believe it. Gunfire and the sounds of other explosions could be heard as I felt myself drain into this mans arms. This man, he was risking his life to save me and now that I think about it, it was the same voice of the man that had hurt me but kept applogizing about it due to him being forced into it by Eggman. I'll never forgive that Egghead for what he has done to so many people of this planet. I will make him pay, even if it cost me my life. As I continued to let myself be absorbed by the anger the sounds of an alarm could be heard. (See Chapter 28/Chapter 29 on this site for the alarm). Appearently the man and I haven't been noticed yet. I hoped he would escape with me in tow. I had also hoped beyond hope that the others would be safe as well. I felt my face get warm as a blush began to overcome it. I was glad that this mask hid most of it but the man still seemed to notice. "Are you okay?" he asked as he began to slow down on his run.

"I'm just exusted," I said as I felt him come to a stop as I heard the sounds of footsteps behind us.

"Thanks for the assist," Rouge's voice said as she came up from behind him and started to gasp for breath. The other woman came up from behind her a little later and was also out of breath. The man who was carring me was bearly even breathing hard.

"We'll rest here," he said as he set me down in sitting position as he began to mess with the mask on my head. Within moments I heard a crack as the faceplate of the mask fell off and I had to bring my arms up to block out the light but I let out a gasp as I saw the stumps before me. Tears flowed from my eyes as I leaned my head down and looked around at the environment I was in. I was sitting in a sewer under the base and it looks like we had came a long way. How far, I really couldn't say. As I turned my attention towards my rescuers, my eyes immediately fell upon the woman I knew as Gyia. She let out a painfilled smile as she held her right side as a small sight of blood could be seen coming from a fresh wound. I brought my arm up to point at it but remembered from the bandages that was covering my stumps just below where the wrists of my hands should be and quickly brought it down.

"What happened?" I asked as I looked at the second one and immediately recognized her as my friend, Rouge.

"We came to rescue you as the others worked as a diversion," she started to sayas I pointed with my arm over towards Gyia asshe watched where my arm was going and immediately noticed the bullet wound. She let out a gasp as she ran over towards her partner and began to inspect it.

"I brought some medical supplies with me," a man said which made me lift my head as I felt him move from behind me as I fell down a little. He was a man of rather large build with normal red colored hair but what was so strange about it was that it was only red of the surface as the rest of his hair was black in color. His hair fell down to the middle of his back loosely as he shrugged the bag from his shoulder and began to patch Gyia's wound up. He had on some black colored pants and a black colored shirt that had yellow sleeves to it that ran down towards his wrists.

"Who are you?" I asked as I looked the man up and down.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself," he said as he brushed his hands off as he finished wrapping up the wound. "My names William, but my mobian friends call me Mighty," he said as he bendt down next to me and placed one hand on my shoulder closest to him and took my bandaged arm from my other side in his hand as he began to look at it with concern.

"I've heard of you," Rouge said as she walked over to him and got a better look at his features, "You were once Mighty the Armadillo. Am I right?"

"How do you know of that?" he asked as he gently set down my arm and stood up as he turned and faced the white haired woman.

"We are all mobians here," she said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and placed an angry look on her face. "Answer me this," she asked as she looked him in the face with a glare of anger, "How did you get here and how many of those people that we rescued were mobians?"

"To answer the first," he said as he leaned up against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest, "I don't know how I got here. There was this bright light as I saw the meteors hit and next thing I know, me and Vanilla where close to this spot with her daughter, Cream and her Chao, Cheese. Irronicly, Cheese was now a small puppy that was laying in pain right next to her. I felt sorry for the two as we started to walk lost in the woods as we finally found our way onto what we thought was an old abandoned base. Boy were we wrong. Who would have thought that Robotnik would be here as well."

"That answers the first, but what about her second question?" Gyia asked as she looked over the man with shock and awe at his story.

"I counted about 30 other mobians here with me," he said as he stopped leaning up against the wall and stood up straight.

"We saved close to 50 people in the confusion, so that means that atleast twenty of them were humans," Gyia said as she looked towards the three before her.

"That is if we rescued them all," Rouge said as she glanced behind her back as a sign of uneasiness overcame her.

"We can't stay here," Mighty said as he picked me up again, "We're almost out. Lets go." Sure enough, as soon as we took two more short turns, we were out in the sunlight and in front of us was the signs of armed men standing before a rather large vehicle.

"Halt where you are!" one man said as he aimed his rifle towards me and Mighty as he saw us come out but as soon as he saw Rouge and Gyia behind me he almost fell down in susprise.

"You can relax, Sergeant Green," Rouge said as she let out a wave towards the man. The other man with him just helped him to his feet as he was saying something that I couldn't pickout over his radio.

"What is all this?" I asked as I looked towards Rouge who let out a smile.

"Your free now," she said as she began to push Mighty towards the vehicle as a hatch on the side opened and a woman stood in the door way holding her stomach.

"Welcome back to us, Amy," she said as tears filled her eyes as she looked towards my arms, "I didn't know that Eggman would do this to you but now I see we should have worked faster."

"Its not your fault, Mona," Amy said as she lifted one of her arms and allowed Mona to grab it by the elbow area, "He will pay for what he has done. I swear on it."

_**End Chapter 29**_

"I told you that it would be differant and as you can see it was all written in Amy's perspective. I hope everyone liked it and yes Amy will get her revenge but you will just have to wait and see how that happens," I said as sorrow could be seen on my face, "I really didn't want to write this chapter but I had to because it and the last one makes the crossroads happen in a few chapters."

"What the hell are you crying about?" Shadow asked as he walked in as I stared at the television monitor as I watched what we recorded on the screen.

"I really feel bad about doing this to Amy but it was necessary," I said as I hung my head in shame, "I just hope all the Amy fans out there don't kill me or worse."

"Thats the least you should worry about," he said as he pointed towards the door as Sonic and the rest of the gang were there looking rather upset.

"I got to be going now," I said as I ran from the room as the rest gave follow. Shadow just stood there shaking his head as he turned off the camera.


	31. Reunions Behind Peaceful Lines

Disclaimer and A.N.: I own Gyia and Saldar. Imperfection07 owns Mona and SEGA owns the rest. I'm just not in the mood to be very humorious in my notes due to the way my day went. Lets just say I'm not susprised by one of my reviews. Today was a day that if you could start it all over again then you would in order to do everything right. Oh well now on with the reviews... xTailsx... Yes Amy is missing her hands but no she didn't have any scratches on her face. Robotnik said he was going to make her suffer for as long as he could if Sonic didn't give him the emeralds. What better way to make her suffer than to never allow her to hold onto the one she loved. He wanted a form of revenge against the one who always beat him and this was a way for him to do so. Now that I think about it, that also answers most of Imperfection07's review. You will just have to wait and see what happens to her. Now on to the one named Fluffythepinkelephantlovesyou... I'm sorry that my story didn't live up to your expectations but you have to see that the second genre is 'Drama' not suspense or horror or anyother one. Drama means a lot of talking and a lot of acting on the characters parts. Learn your genre's then pick the one that works best for you. Now-a-days people don't read or look at the genres and these kind of things happen. I'm sorry you don't like this story but if you want Action then please go watch XXX the movie or read some DBZ fanfics. They seem to have the most action out of any story area in here. Well thats enough for now so on with the story.

_**Chapter 30: Reunions Behind Peaceful Lines**_

"Phoenix to airborne squadrons," Mona said into her head piece as she sat in the control seat of the command vehicle.

"Sonic here," Sonic said as his voice came over the intercomm, "We all read you loud and clear."

"We got a guest here that would like to say hello," Mona said as a smile came over her voice as she handed the micpiece to Amy.

"Who is it?" Sonic asked as his voice read one of concern.

"Go ahead," Mona said towards Amy as she patted her on the shoulder, "Eggman won't hear you."

"Sonic," Amy said as she gathered up the strength to talk over the mic.

"Amy is that you?" he asked back as the rest of the crew began to laugh over the radiowaves. "Would you all stop laughing," he yelled out over his headset as the comm suddenly grew silent.

"We got her mostly in one piece," Gyia said as she grabbed the mic and began to talk into it. Mona just slapped herself upside the head at the comment that Gyia just made and swore that she was going to have a little talk with her once they get back to base.

"What do you mean by mostly?" Sonic asked as his jet flew over head.

"You'll find out once we return to base," Mona said as she held another soldiers headset to her ears and spoke into the mic.

"So the mission is completed then," he asked as he flew his jet in a holding pattern over the command vehicle.

"I want you and your squadron to leave for home base," Mona said as she sat up in her chair, "That goes for you and your squadron to Shadow."

"Understood," Shadow's voice said as a beep came over the radio from his end as the commline announced that he left the link along with his squadron.

"I'm going to stay here till I find out the status on Amy," Sonic said as he growled under his voice over the intercomm.

"Captain Walker," Mona said as she tried to hold back on the anger that was flowing over her, "I know you would have done this when we were the same rank but you must remember that I'm now incharge of this mission and you WILL do as I say!"

"Atleast tell me the status on Tails," he said as his craft still flew circles around the area.

"We haven't heard anything from Tails or Knuckles since their last transmission and that was shortly before the diversion bombing," Mona said in a low voice as she lowered her head a little, "I have some troops out looking for them right now."

"Major Baker," a woman to the left of Mona said as she turned around in her chair and faced her while keeping her hand over the earpieces on her headset close to her ears.

"What is it?" Mona asked as Sonic took wind of the conversation because the other troop was talking close to Mona's mic. He decided to be quiet and listen in.

"They've locatied Airmen Prower and Sergeant Ricardo," the woman said as a smile took her face.

"What's their condition?" Mona asked as she turned her chair towards the woman. Sonic inwardly cussed as he noticed that he could now only hear one side of the conversation now.

"Airmen Prower is badly injured but not critically and Sergeant Ricardo has only a few bumps and bruises," she said as she turned around and pointed at the spot that the soldiers trackers were showing they were positioned, "I would advise we go pick them up."

"I agree," Mona said in return as she gave a signal to the driver as the command vehicle learched fowards and began to move towards the soldiers location.

"Where are you going?" Sonic asked as he saw the vehicle start to move.

"DIDN'T I ORDER YOU TO RETURN TO BASE!" Mona yelled out over the headset as Amy crouched down and began to cover her ears with what part of her arms she had left.

"You owe me an explaination when you return," he said in response in a disgusted tone as his jet was seen turning and departing back towards the bases location. He quickly turned off his intercomm so no communications could be heard towards him.

"That damn punk," Mona yelled out as she took the headset and threw it down towards the floor of the vehicle as it bounced and hit the navigator on the back of the head.

"Would you watch where you throw your moodswings around," the man said as he turned around and faced her as he straightened the helmet on his head.

"Sorry about that," Mona said sheepishly as she figured out what had happened.

"It's okay," he said as he turned around in his seat, "I probably would have done the same thing. Though he probably would have gotten paperwork once we returned."

"Who says he won't," Mona said as she crossed her arms out in front of her chest and looked towards him.

"He was only concerned with me," Amy said in a low tone as she sat on the floor as the vehicle moved and stared down at it.

"I know," Mona said as she looked down at the woman before her as she let concern take her face, "but that doesn't allow him to act the way he did."

"Let him go for this one," Amy said as she turned her head towards Mona and showed the tearstreaks that were flowing down from her eyes.

"You really do now how to make this hard," Mona said as she looked the woman straight in the eyes.

"I think you should give him a break," the woman to her left told her as they reached their location and they opened the hatch and six people stepped in. Two of which were Knuckles and Tails.

"Glad to see you two are back," Mona said as she reached out her hand to welcome them in with a smile on her face. Knuckles gladly shook back but stopped as he remembered Tails' condition. "Is something the matter?" Mona asked as she noticed that Knuckles wouldn't let go of her hand as she turned her attention from him towards Tails.

"We need to get Tails to immediate medical attention," he said as he pointed towards her as Mona got a better look and saw that she was being held up by two soldiers which had her sitting on their arms as if she had to be carried here.

"Why is she being carried?" she asked the soldiers as one just lowered his head as the bloodstained bandages could be seen over her arms. Mona let out a slight gasp as Mighty quickly ran over towards the group.

"Put her on the floor," he said as he pointed to an area near Amy.

"Who is this guy?" one of the soldiers said as he looked Mighty over and turned his attention towards Mona.

"Do as he says," Mona said as she put a determined look on her face, "He did medical surgury on Sergeant Rose which stopped her from losing to much blood."

"If you say so," the soldier said as he and his partner set the woman down and gave room for Mighty to do what was required.

"Give me my bag," he said as he pointed towards the side and Rouge grabbed it and handed it to him, "Thanks." With in moments, he was carefully removing the makeshaft bandages as the scene unfolded in front of everyone. "This is bad," he said as he took a look at the first arm and immediately noticed the bones sticking out through the skin in two areas, "This person has multiple compound fractors on the left arm and it looks like infection has started to sink in."

"Driver!" Mona yelled as she took a more determined look on her face as she saw the emergency presented here.

"I'm already on it," he said as he placed a thumbs up towards her without turning around to acknowledge her. The vehicle made a learching action as it began to quickly gain speed. It began to speed past the caravan that they were in and hurried back towards the base.

"Before anyone begins to argue with me, I want all of you to think that we have two peoples lives on our hands that we must get medical attention immediately once we arrive at the base and the sooner we arrive, the sooner they can be treated," she said out loud in an orderling based tone. Everyone just shook their heads as they all were turned towards her when she had gotten their attention.

"This is Mobile Command to Home Base," the woman to Mona's left said as she held her headset on tight, "We need an emergency crew waiting for our arrival at the entrance." Mona had to smile as the woman had always knew what she was always going to say next.

"This is Home Base," a male voice said over the intercomm, "We will have a crew there once you arrive. What's your ETA?"

"ETA is 40 minutes," the woman replied back as the otherside acknowledge the information and closed the link.

"Good work," Mona said as she leaned foward on her seat, "Now lets try and make it 30 minutes if we can."

"Working on it Ma'am," the driver said as he shot the vehicle around all the turns in the road as fast as he could, "I can probably give you 35."

"That will have to do," Mona said in defeat cause she knew he was right. With a sigh she leaned back and looked towards Mighty as he was still rebandaging up Tails's arms. Time flewby as she kept a sharp eye on her two injuried riders as did Mighty as he constantly bendt down to checkup on them. It looked like he had learned a lot from when he was working as a slave under Robotnik. She had to think back as they pulled Amy in and had to intoduce him to her. (I didn't write that because I wanted it to fit into two chapters and not any more than necessary)

"Were here," the driver said as he pulled up to the gate and Mona looked down at her watch.

'_32 minutes_,' she thought as she glaced down at its face.

"The crews are waiting," a man said as the hatch opened and he stood before the doorway, "Bring the injuried to the doorway." With a wave of her hand, the soldiers inside picked up the two women and lead them to the exitway. The medics outside started to yell out commands as they immediately noticed the damage that had been done. Mona had to let out a smile as she walked down as well and got permission to ride in the ambulance with the wounded to see to their well beings. The command vehicle crew knew what to do as they left for the IOC Squadrons main building.

_**End Chapter 30**_

"Well there you have it folks," I said as I began to close out the chapter as the camera zoomed back and the scene showed me tied and floating in the mid air with my hair standing on end.

"How are you enjoying your hangout that we gave you for what you did to Tails and Amy?" Sonic asked as he walked infront of the camera and it looked like he was walking on the roof.

"Oh I'm enjoying it a lot," I said as my voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Your going to be hanging out there until you fix the situation that you placed on those two," Rouge said as her voice came from behind the camera.

"Could you atleast turn the camera right side up," I said as I felt the blood rushing to my head.

"No," she said as she saw me twirling my head as the bloodrush began to make me dizzy. "We better let him down before we kill him," she said as she set the camera down and the others ran in to help. Shadow bendt down to turn off the camera.


	32. Medical Emergency

Disclaimer and A.N.: I wish I owned everything that is part of this story but alas I do not. I own only Gyia and Saldar while Imperfection07 owns Mona and the rest is owned by SEGA. I still feel bad towards the latest review I had received but I swore to myself that I wouldn't let that get me down. I'm not a true Action/Adventure writer but I swore that I would get better. I really hope so but all I can do is improve with all of your assistance. Flames will do nothing for me so don't even try to persuade me that way. Oh well. I've gotten one new review and it was Shade-Fox. Thanks for the review and the kind words. It helps after what I saw from the last one. I'm trying my hardest and I plan on making this as original as I can without making any of the characters to Mary-sue-ish. If I am, please tell me but don't flame me about it. I know you didn't flame me and I'm not saying that you will. Ah I'm rambling on here. Lets just get on with this chapter.

**BEFORE I BEGIN... I'VE POSTED A FORUM FOR THE VOTE. PLEASE GO THERE AND VOTE!**

Now on with the story.

_**Chapter 31: Medical Emergency**_

"We need to get a blood flow into this one STAT!" a nurse yelled as she began to push the cart that Tails was laying on. Four nurses and one doctor were gathered around the cart as they rushed her to the emergency room. Amy was being treated closely the same way but they downgraded her condition due to Mighty's treatments that he gave. Within moments, Tails's cart was pushed into the emergency surgical room as the doctor began to do his duty with the assistance of the nurses.

"I hope everything goes okay," Mona said in a low tone as she watched the two carts race off from the entrance of the hospital. She didn't want to enter because she felt that she was needed out here and not in there.

"Everything will be fine," a medic said as he turned around from closing the ambulance's doors and knocked on the back telling the driver that they were closed. The vehicle took off as the man placed a hand on her shoulder and placed a smile on his face.

"I know you don't see these kind of cases everyday," she said as she turned and faced the doorways into the hospital again, "They are my troops and I've failed them."

"You did all that you could," the medic said as he dropped his hand and began to walk towards the entrance. "Enter if you wish," he said as he stopped right before opening the door and turned around with his hand on the handle.

"I'll be fine," she said as she waved him off as he gave a shrug and entered the building.

"There you are," Knuckles said as he hoped from the passenger side of a base taxi and ran over towards her. He was now in only his BDUs and you could tell he was glad to be out of his flak vest and helmet.

"You going to forget about me?" Mighty asked as he stood near the taxi with the back door open, "Remember, I don't have any cash to pay this guy."

"Oh yeah," Knuckles said as he reached down into one of his pockets and withdrew his wallet and threw it to Mighty. Mighty just opened it and took out a few bills to pay the driver. With a nod of acknowledgement from the driver, Mighty closed the back door and the Taxi took off.

"Thanks," Mighty said as he walked up behind Knuckles and slapped him on the back. He suddenly dropped his hand as he saw Mona staring at the building behind her. "Is everything alright?" he asked as he had never expected a hospital to be this small. The base itself was a small base that one person could walk from one side to the other in only an hour. It was to be used as a foward deployment area for the attack against Robotnik. Mona was secretly glad she didn't have to stay here for any longer than she had to. They were sent here when they were ordered to attack Eggman and told to stay until the base was disabled or destroyed. Now it looks like they would be able to go home soon but they had to wait for Amy and Tails to recover enough for them to be moved.

"I hope so," Mona said as she let out a sigh as she leaned up against a pillar, "They just rushed in about 10 minutes ago."

"So whats going to happen now?" Knuckles asked as he stood 4 feet off to the side of Mona and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm going to wait here until everyone arrives," Mona said as she ran her hand over her belly.

"Maybe you should go inside and take a seat," Mighty said as he looked down at her hand and then towards the building signalling what he said in a non-verbal way.

"I've been sitting all day now," Mona said as she looked the man in the face, "You're lucky to be on this base right now, so I wouldn't be caught trying to give orders or suggestions while your here."

"Am I?" he asked as he turned his head towards her. Knuckles just hit him upside the head as he gave out a nod and a grunt. "I'll take that as a 'yes'," Mighty said as he began to rub the back of his head where it hurt, "I understand but what I don't get is why everyone here hasn't tried to attack us yet..."

"Thats because they don't know we came here from the same planet that Eggman came from," Knuckles said as he placed an upset look on his face, "If they were to find out that we were from Mobius and so was he then we would be placed in solitary confinement for who knows how long just to make them feel safe."

"That sucks worse than what I had to go through," Mighty said as he looked down towards the ground and let his entire body slump.

"That will never happen as long as no one finds out that you are mobians," Mona said with a smile as a nurse came out from the entry way as she rubbed her hands together nerviously.

"Can we help you?" Knuckles asked the nurse as another Taxi arrived behind them as Sonic and Shadow jumped out from it.

"Where are they?" Sonic quickly said as he rushed over towards the group and noticed that Tails and Amy were gone. He had known that there were two that got badly injuried during the excurscion.

"Where are who?" Mighty asked as he saw the man run up to them.

"What the hell happened to Amy and Tails?" he yelled as he looked at everyone around him. He wanted an answer and he wanted it now.

"Come with me then," the nurse said as she signalled towards the entry way.

"Hold on a second," Mona said as she grabbed Sonic's arm and forced him to stop in his step. He turned an evil look towards her but she placed a determined look on hers. "I will warn you that you will not like what you are about to see," she said as she susprised him by her words, "Their injuries are pretty bad in the areas they were injuried."

"We will talk later," Sonic said as he jerked his arm away from Mona and walked towards the open doorway that the nurse was holding open. Within moments of following her in silence they finally came to a recovery ward that had the two laying down in beds right next to each other with multiple IV's stuck in them. Amy was the only one awake as Tails lost consciousness from her bloodloss. Amy just moved further under the blanket as she saw him come in and tried to hide her arms as best as she could while pretending to be asleep. "I don't see anything wrong with them," Sonic said as he took a seat inbetween the two.

"They have had emergency work done to them both but they are now awaiting the surguries that are to come," the nurse said as she watched Sonic look them both over. He suddenly noticed that Amy was awake due to him spotting her eyes open. He just pretended not to notice as he sat in thought.

_**End Chapter 31**_

"Well folks, here I am inside the hospital waiting/recovery ward that we used in the scene that you just saw," I said as I began to walk around the room with the camera in tow, "I forgot to mention in a few chapters back that they were foward deployed, meaning sent to another base, when they were ordered to attack Eggman's base, so I mentioned it in this one."

"You sure do forget a lot of things as you create this story," Saldar said as he was carring the camera.

"I make the story on a whim," I said as I shrugged my shoulders and looked towards him as I placed my hands behind my back, "You know I just write it as I go. Yes I do have a storyboard planned out but I still need to fill in the middle areas so you will just have to understand."

"If you say so," he said in return as the camera bounced up and down as he appearently shrugged his shoulders, "Now whats this about a choice?"

"Ah yes," I said as I placed one hand on my shirts collar, "I've got two stories lines planned out and I need the readers to choose which one they want to have. I'm planning on starting a forum over it and this will be the last chapter until I know just which storyline is choosen. I have opened a forum for my story. Please post in there as to what your choice is now."

"What do you want me to do?" Saldar asked as he held the camera steady.

"I want you to monitor it," I said as a smile took my face, "Hurt all those that give me problems."

"That I can do," Saldar said as the camera suddenly swung around as a crunching sound could be heard as static appeared on the screen.

"Great job, Saldar," my voice said under the static as the visuals were damaged, "Shut it off. Now we need to get a new one."


	33. Sonic Revelations

Disclaimer and A.N.: I own Gyia and Saldar and everything else. (Three lawsuits are slammed before me) Give me a moment please... (Reads the papers. Eyes become bigger than 18 lbs bowling balls) Okay so maybe I only own Gyia and Saldar. (Opens collar area after laying down papers and steam escapes) Imperfection07 owns Mona and the rest is owned by SEGA. Your probably wondering where the third one came from... It was from my mother. She always finds a way to keep me from taking over the world. Come on Pinky, we got to go take over the world... (Stops by a arrest warrent that says 'arrest on sight if attempting to take over the world') Drat fouled again. Oh well atleast I still have this story. ((I wrote this to see just how many people read this part... I know I get a lot of readers but I just had my forum opened for the chance for a vote on how the story will turn out but I only got 2 votes. One for Amy and one for Tails. You don't make this easy so DON'T flame me if you don't like how it turns out.)) Pinky roll the film. "Zoink!" Pinky just roll the film already (Palmfaced).

**I'VE DECIDED TO KEEP THE VOTING OPEN TILL TOMORROW. PLEASE PLACE YOUR VOTE ON WHICH STORYLINE YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE.**

_**Chapter 32: Sonic Revelations**_

Sonic sat in the chair inbetween the two women as he still wondered why they were there. He could see no physical damage done to them and if there was any then it was well hidden. He had seen Amy's eyes open but he decided to place it as part of his imagination. '_Why are they in here_?' he thought as he looked the two over once again. With a sigh, he got up and began to walk towards the center walkway when his eyes fell on the clipboard hanging from Tails's bed. "Hmmm..." he hummed in a low tone as he bent down to get a look at it as he began to stand up and read it. His eyes opened wide as he saw the injuries that the woman suffered. His hands were shaking as he let the reading material fall from his hands. With a rush he ran over the the side of Tails's bed and lifted the blanket on one side and let out a small gasp. The woman's arms were badly damaged and he knew that she wouldn't have full control over them like she had before.

"It would probably take months worth of rehab for that one to regain complete movement with her arms," a female nurse said from behind him which made both Amy and Sonic yelp in susprise. Sonic heard the yelp and quickly turned around to see Amy staring at the nurse with worry in her eyes. "Is he a friend of yours?" the nurse asked as she began to check the equipment that surrounded the beds and the connections they had with their patients.

"Yes, I am," Sonic said as Amy started to roll over with a small shake encompassing her body as she rolled into a fetal position that she hoped would hide her disfigurement from the man she loved.

"Okay," the nurse said as she picked up the clipboard on Amy's bed and began to look at it. She let out a small dissappointed sigh as she walked to the otherside of the bed from where Sonic was standing. "I've got to check your wounds, Miss Rose," she said as she pulled blanket back some which made Amy jump in susprise as she tried to hide her arms more but Sonic immediately saw the bandages by her elbows.

"What happened to you?" he asked as he layed a hand on her shoulder which made her seize up a bit. After a short minute, she started to relax.

"Miss Rose," the nurse said as she stood before the woman's head with her hands on her hips and an angry look on her face, "I need you to uncurl up and let me check your wounds or I will drug you to make you go to sleep so we can check that way. Either way, it looks like he will be here to see them."

Amy just sighed as she pulled her knees back from her chest as she rolled onto her back with her arms to her sides and let out a pained look in her face when she saw Sonic's face turn a pale white. "What did that Egghead do to you?" he asked as he fell to his knees and placed his hands on the bed in shock, "What did he do to you and Tails?" Amy just let a few tears flow as she brought her arms up and crossed them over her heart as if to say se would never give up what she had left but a look of fear still crept on her face.

"From what we got from her as we talked to her," Rouge said as she entered the room with her arms crossed loosely over her stomach and a slight smile of amusement as she saw Sonic shot-up from his kneel and took a fighting stance but he relaxed as he recognized who it was under his tear filled eyes, "She said that he did it to her so that way he can get back at you."

"What do you mean?" he said as anger and sorrow filled his voice as he stood looking at her as the nurse did her job while he continuously to opened and closed his fists in anger.

"Appearently," She said as she took a seat on a free bed on the other side of the center walkway. "Since he can't get to you," she began as she took on a more serious look, "He plans on attacking you indirectly."

"You mean through my friends," he said as he grasped the bars on the end of the Amy's bed as his back now faced Rouge as his knuckles began to turn a whitish color.

"And your loved ones," she finished for him as the nurse got up and motioned for Sonic to move so that she could get the clipboard.

"Could you get this man to move for a bit?" she asked towards Rouge as she pointed with her thumb towards Sonic who didn't seem to notice.

"Sure thing," Rouge said as she stood up from the bed and grasped him by the shoulders, "Why don't we go outside and get you some fresh air."

"I would rather stay here," he said with a heavy voice but no sooner did he say it he was suddenly being pulled towards the door, "Hey!"

"Visiting time is over," Rouge said as she tugged and pulled but Sonic just kept his grip on the bars as he watched the nurse sneak the clipboard out and began to write on it.

"I'M STAYING HERE!" Sonic yelled as he began to over-power Rouge's grip and pull himself towards the bed.

"Fine then," she said as she suddenly let go. A laugh escaped her mouth as Sonic flew over the bars and landed with his head on Amy's stomach as the woman let out a small shreik in shock. Sonic just let out an Omph as he landed somewhat akwardly ontop of her.

"She would have to heal-up first before you can start doing that with her," the nurse said as she dropped the clipboard and looked towards the scene while grabbing the back of Sonic's shirt collar and pulling him off the bed. (Author's note: I'm working in the hospital here at the base I'm at and I must tell you that there are some nurse's here that can outlift me and I can bench 185lbs easy.) Sonic's face was redder than Knuckles fur when he still an echidna. The nurse just looked at him with worry but noticed it was only caused by embarrisment. She let out a small laugh as she helped him up and began to leave the room.

"How long will it take to fix this situation?" Sonic asked as he looked towards the nurse as she started to walk away but stopped when she heard the question.

"I won't lie to you," she said as she stood there with her back turned towards him as she answered her question, "Her condition is ill-reversible. She will be disfigured for life."

Sonic just looked down towards Amy's face as she turned her head from him and rolled onto her side from him as if she didn't want to look at him like this. '_It's like Eggman knew we were getting close to each other_,' he thought as he watched her actions, '_It's like he wanted to make her suffer for what I have always done. He will pay for this. This time, he has gone TO FAR!_'

_**End Chapter 32**_

"Why didn't I say anything this entire chapter?" Amy asked as she walked over towards me holding her trademark Piko Piko hammer.

"Your suppose to be in shock over your injury and the dispair that you feel from Sonic knowing that you can no longer take care of yourself," I said as I had my back against the wall.

"Oh is that all?" she asked as she placed the hammer behind her back and placed her free hand under her chin in thought, "I just thought you didn't want to hear my voice?"

"I would have written in some lines for you if I would have gotten more votes but like I said above," I said as I wiped my forehead free of sweat, "I only got two."

"So this chapter was meant to be neutral?" she asked as she looked at me with confusion in her eyes.

"Yes and no," I said as I held my opposite elbow in my hand and did hand signals as I spoke with the other hand.

"Huh?" she asked as her mouth dropped open in complete confusion. Appearently, she had thought she had already won.

"Its more towards you but it still can swing the other way," I said as I turned around and started to walk towards the door to exit the studio, "That is up to the readers."

"But... but..." Amy began to say as I walked out and shut the door behind me as it looked like all her hopes had just been shattered, "There's no way I'm going to let Tails win. Absolutely NO WAY!"

"Did somebody call my name?" Tails asked as she walked infront of the camera.

"Arggggghhhhhh," Amy cried out as she raised the hammer up over her head and began to chase after Tails and during one of her passes, she accidentally hits the camera with the hammer ending the recording.


	34. Hurtful Truths

Disclaimer and A.N.: I own Gyia and Saldar. Imperfection07 owns Mona and SEGA owns the rest. I'm sorry if I make this chapter a little to Angst or a little to dark but to let everyone know, I've had a very BAD day at work today. On top of EVERYTHING that could go wrong going wrong, I blew my top in anger right in front of my Squadron Commander. I placed his name in the story and his name is Riggs. Yes thats right... Colonel Riggs. He's actually in charge of my squadron in the Medical Group and not in charge of Maintance. The only reason I placed him there is because I have great respect for the man and I couldn't think of any other way to show my respect for him than to include him in my story. The other bad part was I think I just figured out who Fluffythepinkelephantlovesyou is... If I'm correct which I don't know if I really am... Its one of my best friends from my hometown which I WILL SERIOUSLY HURT the next time I see him. Lets just say it better not be him for his sake. He cost me a bunch of readers from his review and I really upset over it still. ... ... ... I'm sorry, I'm not normally this way. The day has just been hell and this has helped me ease my anger. I'm sorry if any readers, except fluffythepinkelephantlovesyou, takes this the wrong way but I had to get it out. Well my only review this time came from XTailsX and it was suppose to be placed in the forum for his vote. I placed it there and want more of you to vote. Please do so that way I could pick the right storyline for you. Well now on with the story.

_**Chapter 33: Hurtful Truths**_

"How long will it take to fix this situation?" Sonic asked as he looked towards the nurse as she started to walk away but stopped when she heard the question.

"I won't lie to you," she said as she stood there with her back turned towards him as she answered her question, "Her condition is ill-reversible. She will be disfigured for life."

Sonic just looked down towards Amy's face as she turned her head from him and rolled onto her side from him as if she didn't want to look at him like this. '_It's like Eggman knew we were getting close to each other_,' he thought as he watched her actions, '_It's like he wanted to make her suffer for what I have always done. He will pay for this. This time, he has gone TO FAR_!'

"Where are you going?" a weak voice asked as Sonic started to walk from the room. Sonic stopped in his step as he turned towards the source of the voice. When he saw the sight, a smile krept to his face. "You going to answer me?" Tails said in a weak tone.

"I'm glad your awake and okay but I'm sorry I can't stay," Sonic replied back as he walked over towards the womans bed as Amy watched on as she kept trying to hid her arms in disgrace.

"You can talk to him, Amy," Tails said as he watched her movements and knew that she was ashamed, "He knows now and as you saw, he does care."

"You..." Amy began to say as she turned her head towards him which showed a look of shame and disgrace all over it, "Atleast you will be able to hold the one you love. Unlike me. I can never hold anyone again." Tears where flowing down from her eyes as she said those words.

"You have to be strong over this," Tails said as she attempted to sit-up and Sonic assisted her in the movement, "Eggman wants to destory us anyway that he can and this is just aiding in his plans."

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked as he began to understand what Tails was trying to say.

"Lay me back down," Tails said as she began to hang her head like she was getting sick. Sonic quickly layed her back on her back without dropping her. "Thanks," she said as she began to stare up at the ceiling as she talked, "I mean that he wants to break-up our friendship with each other and make Sonic lose his friends so that he wouldn't have any help once Eggman has him where he wants him."

"I think I see just where you going with this," Sonic said as he began to stand-up but noticed that his arm was being held by Tails's hand.

"Stay till I go back to sleep again," Tails said as she noticed him nod and sit back down. "Just promise me that you won't do anything stupid over this change of events," she said as she let go of his arm as pain weezed in her face, "I don't want you to get hurt or worse, dead."

"I'll be just fine," Sonic said as he pushed the hair out of Tails face as a smile came across both faces but shortly after, Sonic's face turned a more serious tone. "Tails?" he asked as the woman gave him her complete attention, "How did you get injuried?"

"It was during the distraction blast," she said as she started to think back at the short time before, "Me and Knuckles were running out the the gate when a blast knocked us both into the air but Knuckles was further ahead of me. I landed wrong as I brought my arms up to keep from damaging my head. It worked as you can see but now I am how you see me."

"You were injuried then?" Sonic asked in a slight look of horror as he realized that it wasn't Eggman that hurt Tails, but it was himself. "I'm sorry Tails," he said as he hung his head in shame and looked down towards his feet, "Its all my fault."

"Sonic," Amy cried out as she watched while listening to the entire scene, she was on the verge of crying again over the pain that Sonic was feeling.

"I don't need any of you telling me that it wasn't my fault," he said as he looked down towards Tails's arms, "I failed you both. If I wouldn't have told you to go to my home and wait then you wouldn't be like this and Tails wouldn't be injuried either."

"Your a fool," Tails said as she began to close her eyes and drift off into slumberland. It hurt Sonic that the last thing Tails heard from him that day was him taking the guilt all to himself and not letting himself go as he should.

"Your right, Tails," he said as he patted the shoulder of the woman and got up as she slept on the hospital bed, "I am a fool but I'm a fool that let his best friends get hurt. I swear that won't happen again to either of you two."

"Thank you, Sonic," Amy said as she herself was getting tired due to all the excitement thats happening around there today. She slowly closed her eyes for real this time and drifted off to sleep. With a smile, Sonic stood up from the bed side and departed outside the ward rooms door.

'_I will make sure you don't have to ever go through this ever again_,' he said as he took a very angry determined look as he quickly walked towards the exit of the hospital.

"Is everything okay?" Rouge asked as she was now standing outside with the rest of the crew talking. Sonic just kept walking as he began to head towards the area where the Taxis wait for someone who needs a ride.

"Where do you think you are going?" Knuckles said as he ran over towards him and grabbed him by the shoulder to stop him.

"Let me go," Sonic said in an angry and determined voice.

"Your not going anywhere!" Knuckles said as he tightened his grip on the man's shoulder which only made Sonic quickly turn around and place a strong punch right to Knuckles face, breaking his nose on impact. Knuckles let go as he quickly brought his hands up to his face to try and stop the bleeding as Sonic took off at a run towards the Taxi waiting area. Knuckles didn't care how much pain he felt, he took off at a run after the friend he knew who has just gone mad.

_**End Chapter 33**_

"I didn't mean it to end like this but I was getting nagged by a friend of mine here on base to hurry it up," I said as two people in BDUs could be seen standing behind me.

"You just had to leave it with me chasing after this punk," Knuckles said as he held a Sonic doll by the neck.

"Like I said I have to go," I said as the two behind me raised their heads and their eyes began to glow a dark greenish color.

"I think I will be going now," Knuckles said as he dropped the doll and began to back-up from the people with glowing eyes.

"See you later Knuckles," I said as he quickly turned around and speed off towards the exit.

"That was fun," Sonic said as he stepped out of the shadows and took the glowing contacts out as Gyia did the same on the other side.

"I have to agree with you on that one," she said as a smile came across her face.

"Well guys," I said as I started to get up from my seat, "I really have to be going, so thanks for the help."

"Anytime," Gyia said as she pocketed the contacts but then looked towards my outstretched hand as she knew what I was motioning for. With a sigh, she withdrew them and placed them in my open hand. Sonic did the same with his cause appearently he tried to do the same.

"Turn off the camera when your done with it but atleast try to save some film for further usage," I said as I departed the scene. They both seemed to get the same idea in their heads as the both began to act out a play that they knew but oddly enough, the camera ran out of tape just shortly after they began.


	35. Commanding Confusion

Disclaimer and A.N.: I own Gyia, Ryu Toukon, and Saldar while Imperfection07 owns Mona and SEGA owns the rest. I'll be damned, I was right about who Fluffythepinkelephantlovesyou was. When I get back to the states when I'm on Midtour, k'bro, you are dead. Not completely but in a comedic sense. I think... Oh well. Well everyone, I'm at zero hour here as my boss and co-worker left the entire workcenter to me as she left for her midtour today. Lets just say I'm a little worried but I won't let that bother me in the least bit. I feel like I'm ready and this will be a blast. I may be late on some new story posts so if you don't see a new chapter then don't freak. I'm not dead, just busy. Since I had no new reviews, lets get on with the story.

_**Chapter 34: Commanding Confusion**_

"Where do you think you are going?" Knuckles said as he ran over towards him and grabbed him by the shoulder to stop him.

"Let me go," Sonic said in an angry and determined voice.

"Your not going anywhere!" Knuckles said as he tightened his grip on the man's shoulder which only made Sonic quickly turn around and place a strong punch right to Knuckles face, breaking his nose on impact. Knuckles let go as he quickly brought his hands up to his face to try and stop the bleeding as Sonic took off at a run towards the Taxi waiting area. Knuckles didn't care how much pain he felt, he took off at a run after the friend he knew who has just gone mad.

'_He's still on my tail_,' Sonic thought as he turned to swerve in between two parked cars and made a beeline dash as he ran across the almost empty parking lot, '_Just a bit more_...'

BANG!

"What was that?" Rouge asked as she looked towards the direction of the discharge. Colonel Toukon could be seen at the area as he placed something back inside his coat as he began to walk over towards an area that had a small hint of smoke raising up into the air. "I'm going to go check it out," she said as she looked back towards the group near the entrance as Mona, Shadow, and Mighty watched on. As Rouge was running towards the scene, she saw out of the corner of her eye, Gyia standing next to a panic strucken Knuckles. As she ran, she saw the Colonel take a knee as he looked to be talking with someone.

"...know I must do this," the voice was saying as she started to get close to hear and when she reached the area of the cars that Sonic swearved through, she finally saw that it was Sonic sitting on the ground. The Colonel was finishing bandaging up his left leg as he began to lift him up from the ground.

"I'm not going to let you commit suicide in such a stupid attempt of revenge," he said as he slid Sonic's left arm over his head and around his shoulders for support.

"Why do you call it stupid?" Sonic asked as he let anger take his voice again but this time it was filled with a tone of pain. He had began hopping on his good leg as the Colonel began to lead him back towards the hospital.

"What's going on here?" Rouge asked as the started to pass her by. She had a confused look on her face because all she heard was suicide.

"I will explain everything once we get this moron some medical attention," Colonel Toukon said as he stopped only for the time to say what he wanted to say and then started to walk towards the hospital again. Rouge just stood there as she suddenly noticed Knuckles shake his head and anger take his face again. She could see Gyia worthless attempt to hold him back as he ran forwards and charged towards the two. Rouge saw this and began to run and act as an interceptor as the group was about to collide. Within moments, Knuckles reeled back his fist and sent it forwards but instead of hitting the intended target, it had hit Colonel Toukon straight in the jaw. Knuckles just stood in shock as he saw that both Rouge and Sonic were picking themselves up off the ground as his fist was still being held where it hit. Colonel Toukon slowly raised his hand up and took the Staff Seargents arm in hand and easily pushed it out of the way. He was showing a calm face as he turned around and looked towards the two people as they picked themselves up.

"Are you okay, Ryu?" Gyia asked as she quickly ran towards the scene. In the distance, Mona could be seen sitting on the ground with her knees under her as her jaw was laying open in a suddenly look of complete susprise. Toukon just let out a shrug as he grabbed his jaw and with a pop, set it back into place. He just rubbed it as he made sure it was not broken.

"Your punch was a little sloppy, but it was still effective," he said in a calm demenor which seemed to make the hair on the back of Knuckles neck stand up on end. He couldn't figure this man out. He had just dislocated his jaw and here he was criticing his punching skill. What kind of a man was this guy?

"Tha... tha... Thanks..." Knuckles stumbled out because he could have sworn the man was going to be furious not calm.

"Now if you would excuse me," Toukon said as he bendt down again to pick-up Sonic once more. Without saying another word, they both hobbled towards the hospital. Knuckles just stood there looking towards his fist that he just hit his commander with and sunk down to his knees. Rouge ran over to him as she saw him fall. She just grabbed him as he let himself fall into her embrace.

"What have I done?" he said as he let her stand over him as he began to sink lower in than his knees as he fully sat on the ground. Rouge had to take to her knees just to stay embraced as she had known what had just happened and was overly glad that he got away with only what he did. She was glad she was under a commander that knew what was going on but the thing that bothered her the most was why did he have a gun and how did he know he was about to do what he was about to do. (A.N. No this character is not physic, theres another reason that will be explained in a later chapter)

"Is he alright?" Gyia asked as she walked over towards the pair and placed a hand on Rouge's shoulder. She just looked up as she held Knuckles head in her hands as he mulled over what had just occurred.

"He's fine," she said as she playfully shoved him back as he went from her grasp and fell with his back on the ground, "He's just upset that he let his anger control him again."

"We better get him looked at," Gyia said as she noticed the dried blood under his nose. Rouge was susprised at what she said and so was Knuckles as he braced himself up on his elbows but noticed that his nose felt plugged. He tried to move it but only got a reply of pain at any such movement. Everyone seemed to notice as he quickly shot both of his hands up to cover it as he swung his head back, closed his eyes tight, and made a rather large O with his mouth as the pain came back to him. He had completely forgotten he had a broken nose.

"I think your right," Rouge said as she was trying her hardest to hold in a laugh but was failing misrably.

"It's hot hunny," he said as he held his hand over his nose and mouth as he tried to cover up his injury. That didn't help Rouge any as when he said that she fell down on her back laughing as hard as she possible could. This time Gyia was joining in. "Hot yew to?" he said as he closed his eyes halfway and lowered his eyebrows down as well as he looked at her.

"You do look like a total idiot right now," Shadow said as he walked up behind them all as they all jumped in susprise. All except for Rouge who was laughing to hard to notice. Shadow just looked down at her as he had his arms crossed his over his chest. He just sighed as he bendt down and picked Knuckles up from the ground and began to lead him towards the hospitals entry. Gyia forced herself to stop laughing as she bendt down to pick Rouge up as she was still laughing hard. She gave her a light slap but hard enough to make her come back to her senses.

"What the hell?" Rouge said in shock as she felt the slap and placed her hand were the others hand connected.

"Glad to see your back with us," Gyia said as she let go of her and began to walk towards Mona who was still picking herself up off the ground as Mighty just stood wondering just what had just occured.

_**End Chapter 34**_

"I'm sorry this story is so short but please look above at what was placed in the Disclaimer and A.N.," I said as I listened to the pathetic attempts of people to sing Karaoke.

"This music is hurting my ears!" Shadow howled out as he covered his ears in pain as the people hit the wrong notes and made them sour at the same time.

"As you can see I'm trying to relax after a long day after work but lets just say it was really distacting," I said as I cringed from another bad note.

"Didn't you say your base holds a contest name Kunsan Idol?" Sonic asked as he was being held down by Amy to keep him from running away.

"I'm not going to participate," I said as I saw a guy walk by in a kilt, "What the... Is that a man in a kilt?"

"I think it was," Rouge said as she got up from her chair, "I'm going to go get us more drinks."

"Miller-lite," I said as I watched the next singer take the stage.

"Coke," Sonic said as he struggled with Amy, "and a strawberry martine for Amy."

"Oh I like those drinks," Amy said in a giggling tone.

"Vodka Martine," Shadow said as he leaned back in his chair and looked towards the next singer. It was the man in the kilt singing Whiskey Lullaby with a woman in a pair of jeans, "Seems kind of backwards."

"I agree," I said as I leaned back and listened to them sing. They weren't half bad. "What's with you ordering a 'Lady Killer'?" I asked as I looked towards Shadow.

"What can I saw," he said as three women came up and stood up from behind him in a thought bubble over his head.

"Nevermind," I said as I took out a needle and popped his bubble. "Sorry to pop your bubble," I said as he jerked forward in his seat, "But we really don't think that fits with your married side."

"Your no fun," Shadow said as he took his drink from Rouge and her face appeared in the camera in a close up but she wasn't watching what she was doing as she bumped it a little to hard as it powered down as it slammed into the ground.


	36. A Lone Wolf's Past part 1

Disclaimer and A.N.: I own Gyia, Ryu Toukon, and Saldar while Imperfection07 owns Mona and SEGA owns the rest. This is my first time using this OpenOffice program and I must say it seems to be easier to use than MSWord itself. Plus the spell check option that it has sure helps. Well enough about that. I'm posting a second chapter today because I was unable to post yesterday... wait... my today is different from your today. I keep forgetting that I'm halfway across the world from most of my readers. Oh well. If you haven't read my last chapter then please do before reading this one. Well on with this installment. Just so everyone knows: I'm running out of chapter titles... LOL

_**Chapter 35: A Lone Wolf's Past part 1**_

'_I can't believe that one of my own troops tried to do something that I had once tried to do_,' I thought as he finished filling out the hospital papers and handed them to the receptionist behind the front counter.

"Your all cleared to leave," the man said after he took the clipboard and confirmed that it was filled out properly.

"Thanks," I said as I turned around to go pickup my jacket from the chair that I left it on.

"You heading back to work?" a woman to my left asked as I just looked out of the corner of my eyes and noticed that it was the woman working directly under me.

"Yes," I said as I picked my jacket up and started towards the door.

"Do you want me to watch over them?" she asked as she knew what needed to be done. All I did was just nod as I stopped for a second to catch what she said. She knew I heard and I could hear her heels clicking on the floor as she turned around towards the doorway to the back of the hospital.

'_Thanks, Gyia_,' I thought as I began to walk again towards the door and passed a man carrying a woman who looked to be in labor. I could hear the man yelling at the clerk to hurry it up but I could tell the clerk was trying to confirm the information. A memory came back to me as I let a smile come to my face as I left the hospital itself.

_**Flashback 1**_

"_Where do you think your going?" a woman asked a young man in his early 20's as he started to leave through a set of double doors that were in front of him._

"_I have to go," he said as he looked down towards the ground in shame._

"_Your going to leave the mother of your child behind just so you can go off to fight some damn battle that you may never return from?" the woman yelled as the anger could be seen in her face. The young man just looked straight at her in shock for a moment but let sheer determination take his face to hide his moment of weakness._

"_I'm sorry," he said as he turned around and pushed open the first set of doors but was stopped as a strong hand grasped his shoulder and held him in place._

"_Are you sure this is the right choice?" a strong mans voice said as the young man just nodded his head and grabbed the hand on his shoulder and began to lift it off._

"_Take care of Mia," he said as he began to walk towards the second set of doors. When he reached it he only turned his head slightly and looked back as he saw the woman who was yelling at him standing beside a middle-aged man as the man gave him a nod of understanding. 'Thank you for watching after her,' he thought as he signaled down a taxi for him to reach his destination, 'I'll never forget what your doing for me. I owe you one, mother and father.'_

_**End Flashback 1**_

'_Why did I remember that now_?' I thought as I arrived at my car and hopped inside. I pulled the car keys from my jacket pocket and started up the car. Within moments I was along my way. '_I wonder what ever happened to my son_?' I thought as I stopped at an interception and turned on my right turn signal. I'm going to have to look him up once again. I kept my mind to a blank for the rest of the drive back to the squadron building. The place seemed so empty right now due to everyone being at the club getting a drink after a hard won fight. Well all those that didn't get injuried, atleast.

"What are you doing back here, Colonel Toukon?" a middleaged woman asked as she picked her head up from her work behind her desk at my presence.

"I'm just here to finish some after battle paperwork," I said as I dug in my pocket to find the key to my office but found her already opening it as I fished the keys out, "Thank you, Mrs. Choe."

"Just don't work to long," she said as she began to walk back towards her desk, "Its the weekend and you need your rest just like everyone else."

"I'll take those words to heart," I said in return as I entered my office and flipped on the light switch. I began to remember the first day I was placed in charge of a squadron. It had been a small maintance squadron stationed out of Japan, but none-the-less, it got me to this place that I am now.

_**Flashback 2**_

"_This will be your new office," a late middleaged man said as he lead in a young Major into a bare office that badly needed to be fixed up, "The previous occupant didn't keep this office up to quality and for that, we apologize."_

"_Don't worry about it," a man in his early 30's said as he sat down the box that he was carrying and began to take in his new surroundings, 'This place is a mess, but with a little help, I could have this place up to standards.'_

"_I would advise you to go out and meet your new troops," the old man said as he turned towards the man that was inspecting his new office._

"_Thank you, Colonel Byrd," the man said as he turned and held out a hand for a handshake which the other returned without hesitation._

"_I want you to remember that if you ever need any help with anything," the man said as he shook the others hand, "I want you to give me a call and I will help you to the best of my ability."_

"_Thanks once again," the man said as he let the handshake go and lead the Colonel towards the door._

"_I'll leave you to your own devices for a while," the older man said as he took the open door's handle in his hand and gave a nod with a wink and a smile as if to tell the man before him good luck and congratulations._

_**End Flashback 2**_

'_I had completely forgotten about my mentor after all these years_,' I thought as I was now sitting in the chair behind my desk as I waited for my computer to finish booting up, '_Looks like I may need his assistance once again_.' I just let out a small sigh as I began to type in my login and password to gain admittance to the secure system. "Mrs Choe!" I yelled out as I picked myself up from my seat and began to walk towards the door as the middleaged woman opened it and looked towards me.

"You called sir?" she asked as she stood in the doorway with the door wide open.

"I need you to help me find a phone number," I said as I looked from her towards my desk chair and then back up towards her.

"One of your old mentors." she said as she instantly knew what he had wanted.

"He was not just one of my old mentors..." I began to say as she instantly knew what I was talking about as she finished off the sentence for me.

"He was my first and most trusted one," she said as a smile came to her face, "Your talking about Colonel Byrd."

"That's correct," I said as I had forgotten that all secretaries where required to learn all they could about the commanders they are required to serve under.

"I have his home phone number placed off to the side, in case you ever needed it," she said as she turned around and within a few moments returned with a small book in her hand and a pair of reading glasses on her face, "His number is as follows..." The rest of the conversation seemed to me to be blanked out as I scribbled the information down and gave her a word of thanks which she returned with a smile and a nod. I told her to leave the door open in case I ever needed her again for anything. '_She has to be one of the best secretaries that I've ever had_,' I thought to myself as I looked down at the address at hand and the phone number that followed it and a felling of loneliness filled my soul. With a slight glance over my shoulder I looked towards the window of my office as more memories came to pass.

**_Flashback 3_**

_"Why are you leaving again," a lady asked as she held an infant in her armsand a look of worry and sorrow over took her face._

_"I'm sorry Mia but you know they need me at the front line," a young leuitenant said with a bag over his shoulder as he stood in the doorway of his home._

_"Don't expect me to be here when you return," Mia said as she placed a look of anger on her face but quickly removed it and began to rock the child in her arms as it began to cry._

_"I hope you will stay, but if you don't..." the man said as he dropped his head and let a few tears drop from his face, "I would understand. If I don't see you again when I return, please seek the help of my mentor."_

_"I will and goodbye, Ryu," she said as a tear formed in her eyes as her face took a look between anger and sorrow._

**_End Flashback 3_**

'_When I returned home she was gone_,' I thought as I remembered back to my final memory of the wife I once had. A tear came down my cheek as it dropped onto the paper I was holding. I had lost word of my son from that day foward. Three weeks after I had returned, I had found out that Mia had died and that my son was nowhere to be found. I had no idea as to where he could be but I swore that I would never give up in my search for him. That was the first true oath I made to myself. The first that changed me to the man I had become.

_**End Chapter 35**_

"Damn boss," Sonic said as he let out a whistle as he watched the scene be created.

"Your surprised about his past as it's starting to playout now?" I asked as I looked towards the blue haired man that stood next to me. He just gave out a small nod as he stood there standing in shock.

"I still can't believe he walked out on the mother of his child as she was in labor," he said as he re-read the beginning of the chapter, "What kind of man does a thing like that?"

"A man that is determined to make a better life for the ones that he loved," Ryu Toukon (A.N. In this story I'm just the author, Toukon is a character of my creation to end all confusion) said as he walked in from off the stage, "I was a young and hard-headed man who wanted to make a place for himself."

"What happened to the child?" Amy asked as she took off the wig that she had on and had the make-up assistants remove the costume that she was wearing Toukon's mother.

"You'll have to find out later on," Toukon said in return as he looked over towards her, "By the way, nice job playing my mother."

"Thanks," Amy said with a smile as she tried to turned her head but was made to hold it still by the four individuals around her. "Easy there," she said as one tried to pull off a bit of the prosthetic's that they used for the costume to make her look older.

"I'm sorry everyone but I must cut this intermission short because the next chapter is getting ready to be made," I said as I saw the scene's layout appear before me, "Looks like I got some more work to do. I might just post a third chapter this fine Kunsan day."


	37. A Lone Wolf's Past part 2

Disclaimer and A.N.: I own Gyia, Ryu Toukon, and Saldar. Imperfection07 owns Mona and SEGA owns the rest. I was looking at the stats and it looked like I might have confused a few of my readers by posting two chapters in one day. I don't think I will do that again. I've noticed that I haven't had a true review in a while so people, please review. I need them like you need this. Heres the next installment of this ongoing series. Just so you know... This and the last chapter are written in a first person point of view of the character Ryu Toukon.

_**Chapter 36: A Lone Wolf's Past part 2**_

'_When I returned home she was gone_,' I thought as I remembered back to my final memory of the wife I once had. A tear came down my cheek as it dropped onto the paper I was holding. I had lost word of my son from that day forward. Three weeks after I had returned, I had found out that Mia had died and that my son was nowhere to be found. I had no idea as to where he could be but I swore that I would never give up in my search for him. That was the first true oath I made to myself. The first that changed me to the man I had become.

"Colonel," a voice came from the open doorway as I jumped up in surprise. I hadn't noticed it but I was now standing as to where I was sitting just a few moments before hand.

"Come in," I said as I waved my hand as a gester to enter.

"Thank you sir," a female in uniform said as she walked into my office and took a seat in front of my desk as I sat behind it.

"Whats with the sudden appearance?" I asked as I leaned back in my chair and look the woman straight in the eyes as I held my hands on the end of my armrests.

"I've been told that we are going to have to attack the base again," she said as she placed her hands on her lap in a relaxed position and began to look me right back in my eyes. They always say that the eyes are the gateway to the soul but when ever she looks me straight in the eyes, I could never hold that gaze for even a moment as I turned my head and pretended that the thought of the second attack made me sick. Five members of my newest attack squad were injured and now here we are being order to do another assault. What were those bigwigs thinking. "Is everything okay?" she asked as she saw through my fisade.

"I just can't believe that they want us to attack again so soon," I said as I looked down at the paperwork that was spread out across my desk. She took the gester as a sign of worry as she traced the view that my eyes followed.

"We have enough pilots and ground troops for the attack," she said as she bendt down and dug into a bag that I didn't see her carry in.

'_What is she doing_?' I began to think as she suddenly removed a box from the bag and layed it down on the desk.

"HQ is willing to give you this if and only if you are willing to cooperate," she said as she held onto the lid of the box so that I wouldn't be able to open it. Another memory came to mind as I watched the scene unfold before me.

_**Flashback **_

"_HQ is willing to give you this if you are willing to cooperate," an old man said to a young Major as he sit behind the desk of a well decorated office. The man looked at the manila envelop that was in the man's hands._

"_What do I have to do?" the young Major asked as the old man as a smile came to the elders face._

"_We need you to lead an assault into enemy territory," he said as he placed the envelop down on the desk but kept his hand over it and let out a slight smile._

"_How far in?" the young Major asked as he began to look like he was going to accept._

"_All the way to the main enemy HQ," he said as his smile came bigger. The young Major knew he was not the most liked person around here due to his past but he had also heard rumors that this man was connected with the Yakuza._

"_You do know that this is suicide," the Major said as he looked the elderly man straight in his eyes._

"_You do want news about your family," the elderly man said as he began to drum his fingers ontop of the envelop on his desk. At those words, the Major just cringed in surprise and looked down towards the floor. This man had known of his only weakness and here he was extorting it on him. Anger began to flow though his eyes as he looked back up towards the man before him._

"_What would happen if I refuse," he said as his knuckles were starting to grow whitish in color as he held tightly on to the armrests as a snarl came to his face._

"_You will never get this envelop and you will have that much more trouble making your next rank," the man said as he leaned back with envelop in tow and placed it inside a drawer of his desk. Once done he leaned all the way back and crossed his arms over his chest with an evil smile on his face._

"_Well then," the Major said as a smile came to his own face, "I refuse."_

_**End Flashback **_

"You going to give a reply?" the woman asked as she looked at me as if I was not in this plane of existence. Little did she know how close she really was to the truth.

"Can you tell me whats in that box?" I asked as I waved a hand palm up towards the box under her hand.

"Even I don't know that information," she said as she held her hand down tightly, "The only information that I know of is that I'm not allowed to open it up unless you willing except this assignment."

"Let me ask you this then," I said as brought one hand to my chin as I not only looked towards the woman before me but many would say I looked straight through her as if she wasn't really there. "Can you show that to anyone else so that they many assist me in making my choice?" I asked as she took on a more thoughtful appearance.

"The orders never said anything about not being able to do that," she said with a smile as she suddenly got the idea that I was planning, "Who do you got in mind?"

"Let me call her real quick," I said as I picked up the phone and quickly keyed in a few numbers as the phone on the other end began to ring. I had made sure it was on speaker-phone so that my guest could hear the conversation as well.

"Rouge here," a female voice came through as a smile came to my face.

"Hows everyone holding up?" I asked as I looked the other woman across my desk in the face and continued to smile.

"Everyones taking it one step at a time," she said as a scream could be heard on the other end.

"Was that Sonic?" I asked as I heard the scream and had to cringe at the sound of it. It had sounded painful.

"Yes it was," she said as I just let out a small sigh, "Am I on speaker-phone?"

"Yes, you are," I said in return as I waved my hand towards the other in my office as she got the idea to speak.

"Good evening, Rouge," the woman said as she leaned forward in her seat to talk to her through the mic on the phone.

"You don't need to lean forward to talk," I said as I leaned back in my chair, "The mic's sensitive enough to hear you even if you were standing by the doorway."

"Hm," she hummed out as she leaned back in her chair again.

"Mind telling me what you are doing there, Lisa?" Rouge asked as the sounds in the background of her side began to quiet down. I just came to the conclusion that she was moving to a more quiet place.

"I've came down in directive of HQ," she said as she looked up at me and let a grin take her face.

"What's HQ want this time?" Rouge's voice asked as a sense of irritation could be heard through it.

"They want to make a deal and we need you here for your advise," Lisa said as she turned her attention towards the box that she had let go of when she had leaned completely back.

"Right now?" Rouge asked as her voice sounded like one of indecisiveness.

"We really need you here," I said as I looked towards the phone as my face shown no expression now. Usually when my face was like that, it means that this is strictly business and thats the way it was going to stay.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes," Rouge replied back and the soft click of her cell phone hanging up came over the line.

"Now all we do is wait," I said as I looked towards the box with only one thought in my mind, '_What is in that box_?'

_**End Chapter 36**_

"Atleast you were able to place one of us in the story today," Sonic said in an irritated face.

"What?" I asked as I looked the man in the face and let out a shocked look, "I didn't forget about you guys this time."

"If thats what you want everyone to believe," Sonic said as he drew his head up towards the ceiling and mocked the words I had just said with one arm cocked out to the side from the elbow towards the ceiling and the other hand grabbing the bent elbow.

"Don't make me place you in the hospital," I said as a growl escaped my throat.

"I'm already there," he said in a irritated tone.

"I'll make it more so," I said in a threatening tone.

"Just write the next chapter," Sonic said as he turned towards the right and walked out of the camera's sight.

"One of these days, I'm going to have a good conversation on this closing area," I said as I walked up towards the camera but stopped only a few inches from the lens. "On second thought," I said as an evil look came to my face, "I don't think that will ever happen. Please Read and Review." With that last statement made the camera was powered down.


	38. Stories and Surprises

Disclaimer and A.N.: I own Gyia, Ryu Toukon, and Saldar while Imperfection07 owns Mona and SEGA owns the rest. I've been busy at work as the lone wolf in the workcenter. There was no link intended with the last chapters that were posted. I showed up for work this morning and had forgotten that my supervisor was on mid-tour till next month. Lets just say that everything that could come in, did. Yet, I don't think you wanted to hear about that so lets get on with the last review that I had from nicktiky... Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like my stories, so keep reading them. Well thats all from the reviews. Now on with this chapter.

_**Chapter 37: Stories and Surprises**_

"I'm here," Rouge said as she walked into the office and took a seat next to Lisa. Lisa just held a grin on her face as she held onto the top of the box that was until recently sitting on the Colonel's desk.

"Glad you could make it," Toukon said in a bit of a disturbed tone as he looked over towards the box that the woman next to Rouge was holding. Rouge saw where his vision was placed and took a view herself.

"I take it, that it has a bit to do with that box," she said as she held her gaze down there until a slight clearing of the throat made her shoot her head up.

"Mind paying attention to the one holding the box for once," Lisa said in an irritated tone. Rouge knew she had a thing for Knuckles but she swore that she would never let her win.

"Well, excuse me," Rouge said in the same tone back at her.

"We don't need a fight in my office," Toukon said as he sat while leaning back in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest. He knew where this argument was going and there was no way he was going to allow it to occur.

"Sorry," both women said at the same time as the looked straight in his direction.

"Good," he said as he dropped both of his arms and placed them on his armrests, "Before we begin. Rouge?"

"Yeah?" she asked as she crossed her arms just below her chest and took a more comfortable position in the chair she was in.

"Number one," he said as he turned his vision away from her, "Sit normal."

"I am," she said in return but then noticed the slight irritation in his face as he kept his head turned to the side. "Fine," she said in a huff as she began to sit straight-up in her chair and placed her arms on the armrests, "What's number two?" (A.N. Everyone should remember, she's not military but a hired on civilian. Yes, the military has those.)

"Number two is for you to tell me the status on our injured troops," he said as he turned his head back towards them both and relaxed a bit. Lisa just let out a few snickers as she laughed at the yelling that Rouge just got. Rouge just glared at her for a bit but quickly turned her attention back towards the Colonel.

"They were doing well when I left them," she said as she began to recall what was going on with Sonic and the gang, "Sonic was crying like a baby when they were removing the bullet that you placed in his leg, Tails was..."

"Wait a minute?" Lisa said in surprise as she recalled back to what Rouge had just said, "Did you just accuse Colonel Toukon of shotting a member of our force?"

"She's not accusing me of anything," Toukon said as he got up from his seat and walked over towards the coat rack.

"It certainly sounds like it to me," she said as anger started to boil in her voice. '_Finally. I now have something to hold over her head that will make me that much better than her_,' she began to think as an evil looking smile took her face, that is until Toukon took a small 9mm pistol out of his jacket and walked over towards the desk with it. Her face grew pale as she looked at the weapon in his hands, "Why do you have a gun?"

"This is what she was talking about," he said as he handed the pistol over to her.

"You do remember I'm from the Security Forces Squadron," she said as she took the pistol in hand and removed the clip. She immediately noticed that a bullet was missing from the casing and that there was gunpowder residue inside the chamber. "Why did you discharge this on base?" she asked as she held the weapon in question in a safe-guarded position.

"I had to stop a troop from doing a suicide attack on the base that we just assaulted," he replied back as he remembered the shot that had occurred, "I once tried the same thing and thats why I have this robotic arm." Rouge's face went into a form of shock as she looked towards him as he held up his right arm. It had looked completely normal but quickly noticed that the skin was a slightly different color from the rest.

"How much of your arm is robotic?" she asked as she attempted to tear her attention from his arm.

"All the way up to the shoulder," he said as he took off his BDU blouse and pulled up the right sleeve on his t-shirt. There was a connection scar where he said there would be one. The skin around the connection area was badly burnt as if to show that the arm was originally burned off. The view looked sickening. Even Lisa had to look away as he peeled a bit of the artificial skin away to show the metal that was underneath. He even had to pull aside a bit of charred flesh that was still around even though it was dead. "I'm trying to get an appointment to get the rest of the damaged area cleaned up, but my responsibilities are making it difficult," he said as he cleaned up the area and put his t-shirt sleeve back down.

"How did that happen?" Rouge asked as she looked in a mix of shock and horror at the battle wounded soldier before her.

"It was during the attack against Robotnik as he first arrived here," he said as he stood up again and placed on his BDU top once more.

"I'm glad to see you survived," Rouge said as she began to relax as she noticed he had stopped Sonic from going on a suicide mission.

"That doesn't explain why you shot him," Lisa said as she had both of her hands over the gun as it laid in her lap, "I understand the motive behind the attack but not the reason. There could have been other ways to stop him."

"Not from how determined he was," he said which only made Lisa's jaw drop in confusion but within moments, she had her teeth grinding in frustration as she attempted to figure this new side of this man out. She had thought she had fully knew him but today she found out just how wrong she was. "Rouge," he said as he again turned his attention back towards the white haired woman, "Please continue your report starting with Staff Sergeant Rose."

"Certainly," she said as she cleared her throat and looked triumphantly towards Lisa, '_This should get her off his case_.' Rouge knew what the Colonel was planning and knew that this would work like a charm. "Ms. Rose was badly injured in the battle with the lose of both of her hands. She had a few additional cuts and bruises, but the worst was from her hands," she said as she looked down at her own, "From what I saw, Sonic was enraged at the sight that not even Knuckles could stop him in his tracks. He even BROKE Knuckles nose." Lisa cringed at the thought of the man she wanted to hook up with having a broken nose. She had never seen him even get hit in a fight none the less injured. "To add onto his enragement was the sight that Tails's condition was in," she continued as she saw Lisa looking around in a confused and shocked appearance, "He was completely in a temporary state of insanity when he left the hospital and the sudden lose of movement was what was needed to bring him back to reality. He's not what he use to be, though he hates to admit it."

"What do you mean, what he use to be?" Lisa asked as she suddenly caught that last statement that was told out loud. She turned her attention towards the Colonel who was looking towards Rouge with a smile on his face like he already knew.

'_I think its time to play with her head_,' Rouge thought as she placed a mischievous smile on her face.

"Your not to tell her," Toukon said as he read the thought as if it was placed upon her face for all to read.

"Your taking all the fun out of it," Rouge said in a huff as she placed a disgruntled look on her face.

"Lets just say that you and your friends are way out of her league," Toukon said as he turned his face towards Lisa and held it there in a serious look that could have peeled the wallpaper from the wall.

"Stop hitting around the bush and tell me or I will pass the information that the Colonel here discharged and shot at a member on base," she growled out as an angry look took her face.

"We will tell you only if you promise to keep whatever happened in this room a secret," Toukon said as he leaned forward in his chair and placed his elbows on the desk before him. He then rested his head upon his hands by placing his chin inside the thumbs and rested his nose on the top of his index fingers, "That includes everything said."

"You've already lead me on so how can I refuse?" Lisa asked in a half irritated/half curious tone.

"Then once we say this, then you have to keep everything said in here a secret that includes everything that happened before I entered," Rouge said in a hint of understanding that the Colonel was getting to.

"Fine, fine," Lisa said in defeat as she was now almost begging them to tell her the information.

"Here it is, then," Rouge said as a smile came to her face, "Were not humans." Lisa almost dropped to the floor as she was laughing so hard she had dropped the box. The box had opened a bit and a slight light bluish glow could be seen coming from under the lid. Rouge bent down to pick it up and succeeded as Lisa just layed on the ground laughing to hard as kept rolling on her side. Rouge placed the box on the desk and opened it the rest of the way as the blue light began to die out. Inside to the amazement was the Light Blue Emerald, itself.

_**End Chapter 37**_

I walk over towards where the group was hanging out as I notice both Sonic and Tails looking over Toukon's arm as he sat in a chair looking a bit irritated. "I don't think thats a good idea, you two," I said as they both looked at me while Sonic gave his usually confident grin.

"We're just looking at the accomplishment that the doctors did with this arm," Tails said as she tried to pick it up but was stopped as Toukon began to force it back down.

"I want to be left alone," he said as he tried to get up but found a woman attached to his arm. He tried to shake her off but she wouldn't let go. "Tails," he said as an anime style vein popped out of his forehead, "Let go of my arm now!"

"I just want to have a look at it," she said as she pulled out one of her multipurpose tools and began to look for her knife in it as she flipped the piece out of it.

"Your NOT going to CUT it open," he said as he suddenly sent a small shock through the artificial skin that made Tails let go, "I didn't want to do that but you left me no choice."

"Owie," Tails said as she sat on her behind with her legs stretched out before her as she puffed a small smoke puff out of her mouth.

"That's what you get for not listening," I said as I walked over with the first aid kit, "Sorry about this, but this may hurt a little." I pulled out a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and a few cotton swabs to help on the burns on her hands. The shock was a small one but she was able to pry a bit of the artificial skin away and was holding in to pure metal. "I've got to question how Toukon keeps himself from getting shocked," I said as I got a few swabs ready, "Knuckles, turn off the camera. I don't want the audience to see or hear this."

"Sure thing," Knuckles said as he turned the camera away and it began to power down but before it did a few screams of pain and a few cuss words could be heard in the background.


	39. The Light Blue Emerald

Disclaimer and A.N.: I own Gyia, Ryu Toukon, and Saldar while Imperfection07 owns Mona and SEGA owns the rest. No, people, I am not dead, I'm just seriously busy with my boss gone. I'm trying to get the next installments posted but as you can see, it is a little iffy right now. It will be like this till after the middle of next month. Now on to the reviews again. This ones from XTailsX... I'm glad to hear that you think that last chapter was funny. I really didn't intend it to turn out that way but to each person, the story always seems to be a little bit different and yes, Lisa is a bitch at times. I modeled her after the woman who married my late uncle shortly before he died in a car accident. There are still a few questions that were never answered but I have my thoughts on the matter but as of right now, I plan on keeping them to myself. Except for one... How could the brakeline on a vehicle be cut when its in motion over a road that has nothing on it that could cut a brakeline? Makes me wonder... Oh well, heres the next installment.

_**Chapter 38: The Light Blue Emerald**_

"Here it is, then," Rouge said as a smile came to her face, "Were not humans." Lisa almost dropped to the floor as she was laughing so hard she had dropped the box. The box had opened a bit and a slight light bluish glow could be seen coming from under the lid. Rouge bent down to pick it up and succeeded as Lisa just layed on the ground laughing to hard as kept rolling on her side. Rouge placed the box on the desk and opened it the rest of the way as the blue light began to die out. Inside to the amazement was the Light Blue Emerald, itself.

"What's going on here?" Toukon asked as he reached out to touch the emerald but only to find his hand smacked away.

"Remember what happened to Sonic?" Rouge asked as she grabbed the box and brought it in closer for her to inspect.

"Close that box IMMEDIATELY!" Lisa yelled as she picked herself up off the floor as she suddenly noticed the actions that the two were doing, "That object is currently controlled by HQ. Your not suppose to know what it is!"

"Then why were you going to give it to me if we did the attack?" Toukon asked which only made Lisa stand in mid thought with her finger pointed towards the box as her jaw dropped as she tried to think of a way out of this.

"You were never going to hand this over to us," Rouge said as she started to walk around the desk only to be held back by Lisa grabbing her with both hands on her shoulders and jerked her back.

"Everything in here will stay a secret if you hand over the box to me," she said as spun Rouge around and took a swing towards her face. Rouge was surprised by the attack but thanks to all the training she done when she got this new body, all she got was a scratch as she stepped back from the attack.

"STAND DOWN!" Toukon yelled as the fighting continued. He had noticed that when Lisa had spun Rouge around, she had a knife in her hand and was not afraid to use it. Lisa kept taking slashs and swings with the weapon as all Rouge could do was dodge.

"Give me the box and I will stand down," Lisa said as she stopped with the assualt momentarily and glaced towards Toukon. That was all the time that Rouge needed as she brought her right leg up and kicked Lisa square in the hand with an outside hook-kick. Lisa took the blow to the hand and the knife went flying through the air. A second later, a dull thud could be heard as Toukon let out a small cussword of pain. Both Lisa and Rouge turn towards him as he could be seen removing the knife from his good arm with a yank and a grimace of pain in his face which disappeared as fast as it appeared.

"Watch where you knock her weapons to," he said as he grabbed a few tissues from the kleenex box on his desk and applied them to the wound as he took his belt off with his good hand and looped it around it to help stop the bleeding. Both Lisa and Rouge just stared at him as if he was acting as if nothing was even happening inside his office. He finally caught on after a few seconds of quiet staring and he stopped what he was doing. "Don't stop on my accourd," he said with a smile as he looked over towards both of them.

"Your weird," Lisa said as she an anime sweat-drop appear on her forehead as she still stood in a battle ready stance. Rouge had just gave up on the fight that was now stalled as she now stood straight up with her arms over the box in a protective embrace.

"I'll see you all later," Rouge said as she opened the door and started to walk out only to back up as she ran straight into the barrel of a M16.

"Where do you think your going?" a man asked as he jammed the nuzzle of the rifle into her left shoulder, "Get back in there."

"And what if I refuse," Rouge asked with determination in her face as Lisa took a more conservative stance in the background as she reached up and pushed her hair back behind her shoulder and the evil looking smile on her face.

"Lets just say," she began as she started to walk over towards her from behind, "You WON'T live to enjoy your time with Sergeant Richardo." The smile stayed on her face the entire time.

"Fine," Rouge said as she handed the box back over towards her, "You can keep the box. I'm just going to leave cause I want nothing to do with this situation unless ordered to stay."

"You can leave," Toukon said as he noticed her turn around and saw her tap the pouch at her side, "I do believe that the reason she was summoned here has been unreconciled."

"Fine then," Lisa said with a wave as she motioned for the guard at the door to allow the woman to leave. "I'll be back later," she continued as she turned back towards Toukon, "I expect a satisfactory answer from you in about three days. If not then you will never find that in which you search so strongly for."

"Nice of you to visit," Toukon said with a straight face as he turned his entire attention towards Lisa as he dropped both of his hands to his side as he stood behind his desk. He just watched her smile as she turned back around and departed outside the door.

Meanwhile, as the scene unfolded inside the building, a figure could barely be seen as it hid in the shadows as the figure hid ever so closer towards the Colonel's window.

"Nice of you to visit," Toukon's voice rang out as the sounds of his office door closing could be heard in the background. "Do you have it?" the voice said in a slight whisper as it talked out of the window.

"I got the emerald," the figure said as it drew a cloth to the side as a light blue light began to show slightly through the cloth.

"Good job, Gyia," Toukon said as his silhouette could be seen turning around in the room as a slight sigh of relief could be heard, "Make sure you get that to them. They will need it."

"Sonic and the gang will be happy to hear of us finding another one of these," she said as she re-wrapped it and hid it inside a pouch on her side, "How long do you think it will take for them to notice that the one inside the box is a fake?"

"Hopefully a long time," Toukon's voice said as the sounds of vehicles starting up in the background could be heard.

"Did we do it?" Rouge asked as she came out from the shadows and walked over towards the window.

"We have it," Gyia said as it took Rouge a moment to spot her but was relieved to see that she was well blended into the wall just under the Colonel's window.

"Nice disguise," Rouge said with a smile as she motioned for Gyia to step out, "The coast is now clear."

"Thanks," Gyia said as she stepped out from the shadows. She was dressed in an experimental suit that made the user almost perfectly blend in with the background, "What's our next step?"

"We have to find the rest," Toukon said from behind his window, "Get looking for the next one right away."

"You can count on us," Rouge said with a smile as she and Gyia stepped away from the building and took off back towards the hospital to inform the rest of the group of the sudden increase to their emerald count. They only wished they knew right off hand, just what this emerald did.

_**End Chapter 38**_

"Damn bitch," Rouge cussed under her breath as she walked over towards her chair near the stage.

"Your talking about Lisa, correct?" Tails asked as she placed down the stage mic and took a seat next to her.

"I'm actually talking about my mother, but yes," she said in response as she reached out for her soda, "She was a bitch in this episode to."

"You talking about me?" a voice said as Rouge jumped up in surprise. "Gotcha," Sonic said in a snicker as he took a voice changer down from his mouth area.

"Why you!" Rouge growly out as she jumped over her chair and lunged herself on top of Sonic.

"Would you two get a room?" Shadow said as he walked in and saw the scene. As he spoke he was removing the headphones that he was using from the soundboard.

"GET OFF OF HIM!" Tails yelled as she pushed Rouge off from the top of Sonic. They had landed in a very embarrassing position. Tails suddenly realized just what she had said as a blush came to her face as she turned around and ran away from the scene.

"What's wrong with her?" I ask as I walk into the scene and see Rouge picking herself up off the floor as Sonic was laying on his back and was in complete shock while Shadow just stood over both of them with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed as he swung his head back and forth. "On second thought," I said as an anime sweat-drop appeared on my head, "I don't even want to know." I just walk over towards the camera with the sweat-drop on my head and turn it off.


	40. Gyia's Involvement part 1

Disclaimer and A.N.: I own Gyia, Ryu Toukon, and Saldar. Imperfection07 owns Mona and SEGA owns the rest. Tomorrow evening for me starts a long project that will take about a week for me to complete. I will not be able to post then so I'll try not to hang you all off with to a severe cliff hanger. Well anyways, heres the next chapter.

_**Chapter 39: Gyia's Involvement part 1**_

'_Something is wrong here_,' I thought as I watched Rouge leave the hospital. I knew that Ryu would never let something horrible happen but I also knew that I had to do something to help so I ran out after her. "Hold on a moment," I yelled as I caught her by the shoulder and turned her around, "Where do you think your going?" A small look of surprise came to her face as she saw me behind her.

"I've been called in by Toukon to help him with a problem," she said as she looked me straight into my face. "If I'm right," she said with a smile, "We might just get something nice out of this."

"You might need my help then," I said as a smile came to my own face.

"Lisa's there," Rouge said as her smile suddenly dropped away and turned into a slight scowl.

"You really hate her," I said with a slight laugh.

"Of course I do," Rouge said as she turned around and clenched her left hand into a fist, "She's a pompous stuck-up bitch that wants to take away Knuckles."

"Uh-huh," I said in a sarcastic tone as I grabbed her by the shoulder and squeezed a little to tell her to calm down. Almost immediately, she turned back into her old calm self. Or atleast as calm as I have ever seen her to be. "If she has something that may help us with our endevour," I said as I took a few steps in front of her and turned around to look her straight in the face, "Then don't you think we should atleast attempt to steal it."

"I hope you have a plan," she said in return to me as a more determined understanding look over took her face as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"I do," I said as I turned back around and began to walk towards the parking lot as I began to remove my car keys from my jacket pocket. I stopped as I suddenly found myself standing alone on the other side of the hospital's driveway. I turned around only to see that Rouge hadn't even moved an inch. "You going to stand there all day or are you going to come along?" I asked as frustration overtook me.

"I'm not coming unless you tell me the plan you have in mind," she said as she tapped her foot on the pavement as if to tell me to hurry up. I know I've seen that before but right now is not the time to think about that.

"Fine then," I said as I crossed my own arms under my chest and walked back across the driveway, "If you remember correctly, Ryu's office window is currently stuck open."

"Yes, I remember that," she said in return as she followed the words that I said.

"I can hide on the other side of the window while you distract anyone who needs to be distracted," I said as I placed my entire attention on her while she kept a view on all others around us.

"How do you think I should do that?" she asked as she saw the coast was completely clear once again.

"Make Lisa angry or atleast distract her enough to make her drop the package," I said as an evil look came onto my face as my red eyes seemed to glow even redder, "Once you've done that, bring the package near the window and I will swap it."

"What do you think the package is?" she asked as she looked around again and shut up once more as another couple passed by.

"Now do you see why I wanted to talk in the vehicle," I said in a tone of frustration as we watched the couple leave our view. Rouge just nodded her head as she started to walk towards the parking lot. '_Now she finally gets the idea_,' I thought as I watched her walk off.

"You coming or what?" Rouge asked this time as I saw her on the other side. I had to laugh as I was just doing that a few moments ago as I just shrugged my shoulders and started to walk towards her. We both stayed quiet as we walked over towards my car as I unlocked my side and hit the automatic lock button and let her in. "Now you were saying?" she asked as I slipped into my side. I heard the slight beep that told me that the hearing device that Ryu had installed into my vehicle came to life as she sat on her seat. I made no attempt to turn it off because it only worked when he had his side on as well. All I had to do was to hit the unlock button one more time to turn it off.

"I think that if we swing by the squadron first," I said as I started up the vehicle and placed it into reverse.

"Why there first?" she asked me as she saw me place the car into drive as I pulled out of my parking space.

"I need to change and we need to pick up a fake object to use and a slight holographic device to change it into what ever was inside the box," she said with a smile as we started on our trip back to our home building.

"I see your point, but why the reason to change?" she asked me back in return as I took a right and entered towards the base gate. I showed the Security Forces personnel my base identification and continued on through.

"Do you remember that experimental suit that we were given to test," I said as I took the first left that I came to.

"What about that suit?" she asked again as the plan began to unfold. I could tell that she was starting to like it cause her mischievous smile was on her face as I took a moment to glance at her while at a red light.

"I'm going to wear it and hide under the window and perform the swap," I said as I saw her nod and point forward. I took a look outside the windshield and notice the light had turned green. "How long was it green?" I asked as I took another left as we started to climb a slight hill and halfway up I turned right into a parking lot of a rather large building.

"It was green for about a few seconds," Rouge said with a smile and a half laugh as she stepped out of the vehicle.

"Thanks," I said in a sarcastic tone, "What else are you not going to tell me?"

"Calm down Gyia," she said in defense, "I was just joking. It had just turned green when I pointed."

"Sure..." I said as sarcasm dripped from my voice as I spoke. She seemed to get the idea as she started to laugh as we both closed my car's doors and started to walk towards the squadron's building.

_**End Chapter 39**_

"Hey Gyia," Rouge said as she took a seat in the actor's chairs behind the main cameras as she sat her drink down on the table next to it.

"I thought you had to go somewhere right after this shot was done?" Gyia asked as she lowered the book from her face and looked over towards the white haired woman sitting in the chair next to her.

"I did, but he had to cancel," she said in a huff as she lounged back in her chair.

"Read this," Gyia said as she handed her another book from her bag that was next to her, "I think this will get your mind off of what happened."

"Isn't this your newest romance novel?" she asked as she took the book from her hands, "I thought you wanted to read this first?"

"Just read it," she said with a laugh as she brought her own book to her face and started to read some more. Rouge just shrugged as she brought her own book up and started to read as well.

Meanwhile at the newest event park...

"You do remember I have to be somewhere right about now," Knuckles asked as he was currently wearing some sparring equipment as he dodged a kick that Shadow had thrown.

"She'll understand," I said as I strapped on my kneepads and made sure the straps on my rollerblades were tight.

"Author's right," Sonic said as he stood next to me wearing the same gear as me though he had his helmet in his hands instead of on his head.

"You should duck, Sonic," Tails said as she jumped up off her skateboard as she saw Shadow and Knuckles grappling.

"What do you mean, Tails?" he asked but only to find Shadow get thrown right on top of him, "Nevermind..." I had to do everything I could just to keep from laughing as I watched the two try and untangle themselves from each other.

"Lets enjoy the next few days while we can," I said as I stood up and began to skate over towards the halfpipe to practice my maneuvers. Within moments, Sonic was right behind me. Time went by fine, that is until I tried to do a 360 flip with a side twist off the jump when I crashed right into Sonic as he was coming up the ramp side. The camera gave out as it took a final view of us looking like a bad science experiment turned bad.


	41. Gyia's Involvement part 2

Disclaimer and A.N.: I own Gyia, Saldar, and Ryu Toukon while Imperfection07 owns Mona and SEGA owns the rest. I'm currently working hard during a basewide activity that is currently taking place. Today has turned out to be a long day or should I say night due to the fact that I'm working the night shift. From 1800 – 0600. Monday through Friday. Since I had no reviews... I will continue on with the story now. I'm just surprised to find time to write this chapter.

CHAPTER POSTED ON 27 JANUARY 2006. CREATED 24 JANUARY 2006

_**Chapter 40: Gyia's Involvement part 2**_

30 minutes pass as we got our stuff together and departed once more into the fire. I had began to doubt the plan that me and Rouge had set into motion. "Your looking nervous," she asked me as I drove the car into the parking lot of the squadron's administration building.

"I'm just a little worried that I might not be able to pull it off," I said back as I parked the car and turned it off. I had the suit hidden under my long jacket as to not tip anyone off. I slipped off the jacket while inside the car and slipped the hood and mask over my head and finished zipping it up. Immediately, the suit came to life.

"Looks like its working," Rouge said as she could barely make out my profile due to her close vicinity.

"I'm still surprised that the technology research laboratory made this suit," I said as I opened up my door and stepped out, "They said this suit was made out of the prototype cloth they called technocloth." Rouge only nodded in concurrence as she stepped out of her side of the car. Time seemed to pass by in slow motion for me as I listened to the talks that were occurring inside. I could hear almost everything from the position I was in under the window. '_Would Rouge hurry it up_,' I thought in a slight whiny tone as I started to get bored with this stakeout. Suddenly, I knew I had to get ready to act as she heard Lisa's voice turn into a fit of laughter and with a flash, I was ready to go.

"Close that box IMMEDIATELY!" Lisa's voice yelled out as Gyia turned and looked through the window. She watched as Rouge dodged swipes after swipes of what looked to be a knife in Lisa's hands. She heard the arguments start as she readied herself as she saw Rouge kick the knife from Lisa's hands and had to stop herself from cringing as she saw it impale itself into Colonel Toukon's normal arm. When she saw that both were stunned, she knew this was her chance. She was surprised to see that it was an emerald but she knew what must be done. She quickly reached forwards and noticed that when she came in contact with the emerald, her suit made it disappear as well. It seemed that whatever the bearer held, disappeared as well. She had to hide a smile as she quickly did her work. She had found a nice sized piece of pavement outside that was about the same size as she emerald and had set it aside incase the item in question was about that size.

'_I'm glad I was looking ahead of time_,' I thought as I placed the piece of pavement inside the box and placed the holographic device on top of it to make it appear like it was the emerald. I had learned that if anyone was to reach out and touch it, then they would know it's really not the real thing. The device was also created by the Research and Development teams as a way to fool the robots who run off of visual sensors into thinking that there were more soldiers then there really were. Though the ones with heat sensors or movement sensors would notice that it was a decoy. Right after I finished the swap, I pushed down on the box to inform Rouge that it was completed. Rouge just signalled that she understood by pushing the box back upwards and to the side. I almost chuckled as I saw the scene unfold in front of me as she swung the box out in front of her and pretended to protect it as a few moments later, she attempted to leave out the room's door. We both knew that she wouldn't be able to leave but Rouge knew she had to act it out inorder to fool Lisa over the contents of the box.

"Where do you think your going?" a male voice said outloud as I watched him push Rouge back into the office with the nuzzle of his rifle. I had to bend down and hide under the window due to the fact he had thermal goggles uptop his head. I was sortof glad that he didn't have the smarts to flip them down and take a look around or I would have been spotted. I didn't dare attempt to look again, incase that idiotic baluga was still watching the doorway.

'_Theres no way he could possibly know about this suit_,' I thought as I tried to come up with a reason as to why he had thermal goggles on his head. Suddenly the sounds of a door closing inside the room brought my mind back into focus.

"Do you have it?" Toukon's voice called out in a slight whisper as I knew immediately that he was talking towards me.

"I got the emerald," I said as I drew the glove off on of my hands and placed the gem in it to show that I had it. It had appeared to the colonel that I had just removed off a piece of techno-cloth off top of it.

"Good job, Gyia," he said as I watched his silhouette turn around and face towards the center of the room. After all, I was now looking at his shadow as the light from his office shined outside the window and reflected down onto the ground. What he said next surprised the hell out of me. "Make sure you get that to them," he said as I knew immediately who he was talking about when he said 'them'. I had thought that he would have atleast wanted to view it and maybe test it out some but he instead told me to turn it over to the rest of the gang.

"Sonic and the gang would be happy to hear of us finding another one of these," I said as I held it up a bit as I looked closely at it. It looked to have the look of water splashing around in it. I suddenly remembered the swap that I done and began to worry a bit. "How long do you think it will take them to notice that the one inside the box is a fake?" I asked as I watched his shadow closely. Toukon had noticed that I was now reacting with his shadow and took to showing more body language then ever before so that I would understand what was being said.

"Hopefully, a long time," he said in return to my question as the sounds of vehicles starting up and leaving came from infront of the building. Suddenly movement off to my left caught my attention as I saw a figure heading my way. I let out a small sigh as I removed the hood from my head which powered down the suit as I noticed that it was Rouge.

"Did we do it?" she asked me as I stood up to face her.

"We have it," I said as I continued to smile at the success that we had just achieved.

"Nice disguise," Rouge said as she was motioning towards the trick that I used to hide the emerald.

"Thanks," I said as I stepped out and walked over towards her, "What's our next step?"

"We have to find the rest," Toukon's voice rang out since now he knew it was safe to talk to the two women without anyone finding out that they were both there still, "Get looking for the next one right away."

"You can count on us," Rouge said in return as she slapped a hand on my shoulder as we both turned to walk back towards where we had parked my car inorder to inform the rest of the gang that we now had other emerald for our collection.

_**End Chapter 40**_

"Didn't I tell you guys not to watch T.V. when your on duty?" a soldier asked as he walked by our doorway.

"Can't we atleast take a break?" Amy asked as she turned towards the man in uniform and took her pleading look.

"You can take a break outside," the man said in return as he walked into the room and grabbed our T.V. remote, "If you want to watch something. Watch the Commander's Channel." Everyone let out a long grown of dismay as the soldier changed our T.V. to the channel and walked out with the remote in tow.

"Now what are we going to do?" I asked as I knew we wouldn't be able to change any of the channels due to the T.V.'s buttons covered up by a plane of glass.

"We could play a card game?" Knuckles suggested as Sonic began to dig in his bag and pulled out a pack of cards. He had learned that the military can sometimes make you wait a while for something they tell you to get ready for, so he learned how to play speed solitary.

"I never knew you played cards," Rouge said as she sat down a few drinks infront of herself and Knuckles as she walked in.

"Lets just say I learned a few tricks," he said as he began to shuffle the cards only to throw them in the air as he felt something brush up against him.

"Sorry, Sonic," Tails said as she picked herself up off him and returned to her studies. She was currently had a book in her hands as she walked around the room reading it.

"Well then," Shadow said as he looked down at the pile with a smile on his face, "Anyone up for Sonic's most practiced game, 52 card pick-up?"

"Cram it Shadow," Sonic said in return as he started to pick up the cards.

"Would you cut it out for once," Tails said as she stopped walking around and took a seat in one of the chairs in the room, "You two fight like your younger than me."

"Ouch," I said as I turned towards them and saw Sonic drop the cards that he was now holding. He looked to be in complete shock.

"I can't believe you actually said that," Shadow said as he was now in shock, "You're normally the one that doesn't say a word over our fighting."

"Times change," Tails said in a slightly irritated tone as she kept her nose in the book.

"And appearently, so does ones sex," Shadow said in return as he remembered back to the gender change incident that had occurred. Nothing else was said as the scene showed Tails chucking her book at Shadow and it hitting him square in the head as he fell to the side crashing into the plug of the camera shutting it off instantly.


	42. Confessions

Disclaimer and A.N.: I own Gyia, Ryu Toukon, and Saldar while Imperfection07 owns Mona and the rest is owned by SEGA. I'm back everyone. I'm sorry about the break but I was busier than a beaver trying to build a dam on a white water river. I was lucky to get that last chapter typed when I did. I just happened to get a two hour break due to the scenarios being spaced apart. Thats all I can really say right now about what we just went through. Oh well. AGAIN, No new reviews. Well, I guess no news is good news... I hope... And no mother, don't post a review just because I say this. I want them genuine and nothing more. Well thats enough ranting. On with today's chapter.

_**Chapter 41: Confessions**_

'_Where the hell are they_?' Rouge thought as she continued to look at the screen printouts that where pilled in front of her in the squadron's break room. She slowly lowered the papers and leaned back her head and with her free hand, she removed a pair of glasses from her face and began to rub her eyes. '_I've been looking almost none stop for more than a two months and I still can't find them_," she continued in her head as she then brought her hand and placed it on her forehead while looking up at the ceiling.

"Is everything alright?" a voice asked which made Rouge slowly turn her head towards the source which was Tails standing in the doorway with Sonic right behind her. Tails was wearing a grey short sleeved shirt that had a copy of her logo on the back and a pair of of blue jeans while Sonic was wearing a dark blue sleeveless shirt that had a deep neckline and a pair of dark blue jeans while he was also wearing a dark blue cap on his head that was bearing his logo as well. Rouge had to smile at the sight because she remembered how Mona had created those logos for everyone based on what she knew of the video games that they use to star in.

"I'm just getting a headache from looking for these last four emeralds," she said as she sat-up straight in her chair and threw the papers on the table before her.

"You really need to cut loose and take a break," Sonic said as he walked over towards the table with Tails and took a seat across from Rouge who was now sitting with her legs up on the table and her hands rested on her stomach. Sonic noticed that she was wearing black jeans and had a tight sleeveless, strapless white top on that covered the stomach area and had the trademark heart that she normally wore covering her chest and the tip ended just where the belly button should be. A black vest was hanging off the back of her chair as she rested upon it.

"Sonic's right," Tails said with a nod and started to pick herself up from the table.

"Stay put," Sonic said as he placed a hand on Tails right arm and forced her to stop, "I'll go get whatever you were going for."

"You know that I am more than capable to get what I want now," Tails said as she glared at him but stopped when she felt another hand touch her other arm.

"Let him get it," Rouge said as a knowing smile took her face.

"But I'm more than capable to do this by myself," Tails said with an upset tone in her voice but when she looked towards Sonic's face and saw determination, she reluctantly gave up.

"Now," Sonic was starting to ask while Tails was reclaiming her seat, "What were you getting up for?"

"I was going to get us all drinks," Tails said as she looked Sonic straight in the eyes.

"No problem," Sonic said with a smile as he looked back at her. "Do you want your usual?" Sonic asked towards Rouge as he turned his attention towards her.

"Just get me a Mountain Dew," she said as she turned her head towards Tails and smiled.

"Okay," he said as he picked himself up straight as he got up from his seat and headed towards the doorway out of the break room, "I'll be back in a bit. You want your usual as well?"

"Yes, please," Tails said in a slight huff as she looked down at her arms and began to move them from a bent position to a straight position and back again. They still had not regained her full range of motion with them but she was starting to get close.

"I see your improving," Rouge said with a smile as she brought her legs down from the table and leaned towards her to look at her arms. There were a few small scars and one big one on her left arm but it was nothing manageable with surgery now-a-days to fix. "You going to get the scars removed?" she asked as she motioned over the large one with her thumb.

"No," she said as she turned her head towards her other arm and looked down at it. It wasn't as bad but it still had it's share of scars.

"You look like a real war veteran now," Rouge said with a half laugh which made Tails look towards her in surprise but instead of anger being shown like she normally would have, there was a smile instead.

"If I didn't really know you..." Tails started to say till Rouge broke in and continued.

"I would have been insulted by those words," Rouge said with a laugh as she had heard this line from Tails many times.

"Yowch," Tails said as she did a mock cringe with a smile shortly afterwords, "Do I really say that to much?"

"I wonder if Sonic ever noticed?" Rouge said with a wink and a smile.

"Why did you bring him up all of a sudden?" Tails asked in surprise as she was taken aback from the woman's words.

"You really like him, don't you," Rouge teased and pointed out as she knew the looks that Tails was sending towards him.

"Wha... wha... what do you... you..." Tails said in a bit of shock as she began to quickly look around the room to see if anyone else was around. She quickly shook her head and continued, "What ever do you mean by that?"

"I knew it," Rouge said with a smile as she pointed towards Tails and began to shake it up and down in front of her face as if constantly pointing towards her.

"Your not going to tell anybody," Tails said as she saw the smile on her face widen, "Are you?"

"I don't think I really need to," Rouge said as she raised her head and pointed over Tails head which had Sonic standing behind her about three tables back as he had just dropped the drinks that he was just previously holding.

"Sonic!" Tails yelled out in surprise as she saw the stunned look on his face as she shot up from her seat.

"Is it true Tails?" he asked as he dropped his hands and looked towards her. It took everything in his strength to take a step forward.

"You weren't suppose to find out this way," Tails said as she turned around and darted from the room.

"TAILS," Sonic said as he reached out towards her when she ran by him, but for once in his life, he was to slow.

"Go after her," Rouge said as she walked over towards him and gave him a shove. She noticed that it was like he was frozen in spot so she shoved harder. Still he didn't budge. "Your not going to move, are you?" she asked in a flustrated voice as she then took a good distance back from him and began to run towards him, "Your going to go out there even if it kills me."

"What was that?" Sonic asked as he regained his senses as he heard the last part of what Rouge said and stepped back to turn around only to see a white haired woman run by him and crash into a few tables on the other side of the room.

"That really hurt," Rouge said as she started to pick herself up from the mess and check herself over for any injuries. When she noticed she had none except for a few bruises and a broken ego she looked towards Sonic and glared.

"What was it you had said?" Sonic asked as he saw the glare start to deepen.

"GET OUT THERE AND CHASE AFTER HER!" Rouge yelled out in anger as she pointed towards the door as anime-flames came shotting from her head.

"I'm going, I'm going," Sonic said in a quick voice as he suddenly turned around and darted from the room.

"Men..." Rouge started to say when three other workers came into the break room but stopped when they saw her standing in the room alone, angry, and half the room torn up. "What the hell do you three want?" she half yelled out as the one in front started to back from the room and out the doorway and once they were out of sight, the sounds of them running down the halls could be heard and the sounds of one of them yelling "Lets get out of here. She's lost her mind."

_**End Chapter 41**_

"Can I come out now?" a voice asked from inside a locked closet that had Knuckles standing guard.

"Your going to stay in there for a little while longer," he said as he pounded his fist on the door, "Now shut-up in there."

"What's going on here?" I asked as I walked in on the scene.

"I just locked Sonic inside this closet till he learns his place," Knuckles said as he pointed towards the closet behind him.

"Let me out of here," he sort of yelled out as he could only be heard above a whisper without yelling.

"What did he do now?" I asked as I looked towards the door and back towards Knuckles again.

"He was trying to run off with the entire tray of hotdogs that we had prepared for today's cookout just so he can have as many chilidogs as he liked," Knuckles said as he pounded his fist against the door again, "I said shut-up in there."

"But I'm hungry," Sonic whined out as I just shook my head.

"Let him out," I said which made Knuckles look at me in surprise.

"Say again," he said as if I had said my words as a whisper.

"I said 'Let him out'," I replied back as Knuckles open the closet and Sonic came rushing out to grab the tray and he began to wolf them down but stopped after the second one as his face began to become increasingly red.

"ARRRrrrrggghhhhh," Sonic yelled out as he ran around the room with anime-flames shotting from his mouth.

"I switched them with habanero based hot dogs," I said with an evil smile on my face as I watched him run around but let out a yelp as I watched him run head-on into the camera.


	43. More Than Meets The Eye

Disclaimer and A.N.: I own Gyia, Ryu Toukon, and Saldar while Imperfection07 owns Mona and SEGA owns the rest. Nothing much has happened since the last time I wrote so I will get down to the nitty-gritty. Heres todays chapter.

_**Chapter 42: More Than Meets The Eye**_

"Tails!" Sonic yelled out as he ran out of the room and started to run down the hall. He had felt bad about over hearing the conversation. It had seemed to him that Rouge had waited till he had returned to start what they were talking about. He had saw Tails start looking around, but he had taken that moment to tie his shoe right before. He was hidden behind a table when he heard where the conversation was heading. He had saw the obvious look on Tails face and it had greatly surprised him. He never guessed that Tails felt this way towards him. He had felt strangely about Tails, but he had never thought that this was how he was feeling since Tails became female.

'_Where the hell can she be_?' he thought as he began to search the offices on the other side of the building. He was starting to get worried till he caught movement out of the corner of his eyes.

"What was he doing back there?" a female voice said as Sonic hid behind the doorway as he heard a bit of crying.

'_What is she crying about_?' Sonic thought as he took the chance to peek around the doorway and saw Tails curled up in a ball in the far corner of the office. "Are you alright?" he asked as he slowly walked into the room and stopped just inside the doorway.

"I want to be alone," Tails said as she turned herself to face into the corner.

"I'm sorry I overheard your conversation," he said in return as he took a few steps closer.

"I didn't want for you to find out," Tails said as her voice was growing harsh from all the crying she was doing, "I was afraid of how you would act and now I'm more afraid of whats to come."

"Is that all?" Sonic asked as he stood in place in front of the desk Tails was behind.

"What do you mean by that?" Tails asked as she turned her head and shown to him a look of a mix of anger and sorrow with swollen red eyes from all the crying.

"I think your worrying about something that you shouldn't be worrying about," he said in his usual calm tone but everyone could see that he was really worried.

"Take a good long look at yourself then," Tails said in a huff as she turned her head back towards the corner and buried it in her knees.

"I'm only worried about you," Sonic said as he started to walk around the desk but noticed that Tails had blocked it off, "What do you want me to do? Jump over the desk?"

"I want you to leave," she said in return as continued to cry into her knees.

"If that is what you want," Sonic said in a huff as he turned around and started to walk towards the door.

"Wait," Tails called out as she picked herself up and turned around to face him. Sonic had stopped dead in his tracks but refused to turn around.

"Do you want me to leave your life forever?" Sonic said in an angry tone but held a smile on his face. He was planning something but he was going to give Tails a long ride.

"No, never," Tails called out as he heard the desperation in her voice as he heard her hit the table with her hands.

"Then what is it that you still want?" he asked her in a cold tone as he kept his back towards her.

"Could you send Rouge in here?" she asked as she was hating talking to his back, "And I want you in here as well."

"Sure thing," he said as he gave a half wave back towards her and walked out. '_What am I doing_?' he thought to himself as he leaned his back up against the wall just outside the doorway. He stood there for a good 3 minutes before he left to go find Rouge. He didn't have to look long, because she was looking for them to apologize for what had just happened.

"Whats going on?" Rouge asked as she saw Sonic turn a corner and walk over towards her. She had saw a hint of sorrow in his eyes but he was starting to hide his feelings good.

"It's Tails," Sonic said as he noticed her standing there and pointed back towards the direction he had came from, "Follow me." Rouge just shrugged and followed him into the office that Tails was in. Both her and Sonic quickly looked around and noticed that she wasn't in sight this time upon entrance.

"You in here Tails?" Rouge asked as she saw a chair turn around and Tails in a curled up position in it.

"I need to talk to you both," Tails said as she uncurled herself and sat in the chair like normal. She had cleaned herself up pretty well, though the reside was still on her clothes as she looked towards the two.

"What's up?" Sonic asked as he leaned against the doorframe but was pushed from an angry Rouge as she lead him towards a seat. He got the idea immediately and took a seat to listen.

"Rouge," Tails said as she drew her attention towards the white haired lady, "Did you purposely wait for Sonic to show up before starting the part of the conversation that made this happen?"

"I didn't even see him walk in," Rouge said as she looked the other woman in the eyes. She was speaking the truth because she was just as surprised about Sonic being there after he dropped the drinks.

"I'll except that," Tails said as she now turned her attention towards Sonic, "Now for you..." Sonic just nodded and looked her straight on. "How do you feel about me?" she asked as she looked him straight on as well. He was a little taken back from what she had just asked but he knew he had to answer right or this will be all over.

"You've always been part of my family back when you were a male, but after you became female, I have became to like you even more than that," he said as he shuffled in his seat and looked a little nervous as to where this conversation was going, "I don't know if its love or not but I know I would never do anything to hurt you. Ever."

"Are you sure?" she asked as a look of anger took her face, but Sonic just ignored it, "This relationship could cause some strange problems."

"I'm ready for it," Sonic said in his usual calm tone as he finally felt relief from what was going on.

"I can see where Tails is looking at this from," Rouge said as she looked towards the past and saw the problems that could arise.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked this time as he turned his attention towards Rouge.

"Think about it," Rouge started as she looked between the two as she started to explain, "Tails was once male and is now female. They could think that you were gay to start with and throw you out of the military at first chance. It could be a bumpy road for you and the same goes for you Tails."

"I don't care," Tails said as she looked Rouge in the face, "I feel this way and I plan to act on these feelings. Nothing will stop me."

"I'm going to back you two all the way, but you got to be careful," she said in a warning tone, "One wrong move and your both in trouble."

"Lets just hope that never comes around," Sonic said as he picked himself up from his seat and walked around the desk. Tails almost jumped from her seat in surprise and shock but sat still instead as he walked up behind her and placed his hands on the chair behind her. Rouge had to smile as she saw the sight. Tails looked so happy but at the same time, so jumpy.

"I will try to help you both as much as I can, but..." Rouge began to say but anothers voice broke in.

"Its up to you to make it work," Mona said as she and Shadow walked in. Sonic and Tails ulmost jumped back from the surprise as they looked them dead on.

"What are you two doing here?" Sonic asked as he walked to the side of Tails and crossed his arms out front of his chest.

"We came here to tell you that Knuckles has found the location of another emerald," Mona said as she held her stomach with her free hands, "May I have a seat?"

"Sure," Rouge said as she pulled over the chair that Sonic was sitting in for her to sit down.

"Were you two listening in?" Tails asked as a slight blush took over her face.

"Only since you first addressed Rouge," Shadow said which was interrupted at the end by a mysterious elbow appearing in his gut from Mona.

"In other words," Rouge said as discontent took her face, "You heard it all."

"Yeah," Mona said a little sheepishly as she looked everyone in the face one by one, "We didn't mean to easedrop but we had to find where you were."

"Your not coming with us on this mission," Rouge said in a warning tone that Mona took immediately.

"I understand," she said as she looked down at her stomach.

"Watch the home front for us to return," Shadow said as he kissed Mona in the check and signaled for Sonic to follow. Once outside the room they continued the talk, "I know your still recovering but we must go on a diving mission just off the beach of Hawaii."

"Nice," Sonic said as he saw Tails step out with Rouge in tow, "Looks like we will need our bathing suits for this mission." Both Tails and Rouge looked at each other as confusion took over their expressions and movements.

"Were off to Hawaii," Shadow said with a grin as he started to depart down the hall and into the supply room to start getting ready. Both the girls almost squealed with joy at this chance for some fun in the sun.

_**End Chapter 42**_

"We're off to Hawaii!" Tails yelled out as she jumped up and down as she walked down from the stage.

"You seem happy about that," I asked as she turned her head towards me and smiled, "A little to happy."

"I've always wanted to have some fun in the sun here recently," Tails said as a dream bubble appeared over her head which had her in a two piece bikini basking in the sunlight.

"Maybe we can add in a little rain and thunder," I said outload as they appeared in her dream bubble.

"How about we make it sunshine," Tails said as the scene turned to a sunny day.

"Thunderstorms," I said which changed it back to the rain scene.

"Sunshine," Tails argued back as the sun appeared again. The argument continued for a good twenty minutes before they were interrupted by the most unexpected person, the person in the dream bubble.

"Would you two please make up your minds!" she yelled out as she leaned forwards on her arms and turned to the side while dropping down her sunglasses on her nose a little, "I'm trying to relax here."

"Sorry," both said at the same time as they dropped both of their heads in shame as the bubble started to dissolve as the lady in the dream relaxed once more.

"Cut the film," I said as I walked away while Tails just started to laugh at the event that just occurred.


	44. Prelude To Discovery

Disclaimer and A.N.: I own Gyia, Saldar, and Ryu Toukon. Imperfection07 owns Mona and SEGA owns the rest. I'm in a good mood right now and feel like the rest of the week is going to be one of the best that I can have... YEAH RIGHT! I'm not kidding that I'm in a good mood but the rest will never happen. I've got a full three weeks of work to do before this Friday. Hump, all I can say is 'More news at 11'. Now on with the reviews. I've got three of them. Two from Sponge and one from ZombieLee. Heres ZombieLee's reply to her review... I'm glad you in a good mood for Tails and Sonic's relationshipbut hope for the best for these two as a new life unfolds for both of them. Now on to Sponges reviews... Thanks for the kind semi-slams. I see your point and I hope the response that I sent you was explainable enough. Lets just say it would almost print out on a whole page within itself. If you decide to continue reading this story, then I'm happy to see that you understand. If not then I will hold nothing against you and wish you all the best with all of your stories. And thats all. Now on with todays story.

_**Chapter 43: Prelude To Discovery**_

"You almost ready?" Rouge yelled up Tails stairs as she was busy packing her suitcase again and this time she was not originally late. She had packed it the day before but had to rearrange a few things to add a wetsuit inside it.

"Just a little bit longer," Tails yelled down as Rouge just tapped her foot on the lowest step as she watched up towards the room.

'_Can she get any slower_?' Rouge thought as she glaced down at her watch which now read 1935.

"Lets go," Tails said as she dragged her suitcase along the ground towards the steps but stopped to rub her arms from the strain.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Sonic yelled out as he stepped into view of the stairs and saw Tails trying to carry her suitcase down.

"What?" Tails said in surprise as she saw Sonic race up the stairs and grab the suitcase and almost fall back down as the weight pushed him back.

"What did you put in here this time?" Sonic asked as he grunted under the weight as he regained his balance just a few steps down from the top.

"Just my usual," Tails said with a shrug and a smile.

"Your definitely not carrying this thing while your still going through physical therapy," he said as he turned towards the bottom and tried to take a step but suddenly fell and slid down the steps on top of the suitcase. As he landed with a thud, all the contents when flying all over him.

"I think off white looks good on you," Rouge said as she tried to hide a laugh behind her hand as Sonic was grunting and complaining as he pulled a pair of panties off his face.

"I just spent forever packing that suitcase," Tails said in a huff as she looked down at the scene which only made Sonic pale at the sight and look down at the mess that he made.

"I'm in trouble, ain't I?" he asked as he looked back up at both women as they both broke out in a fit of laughter. All Sonic did was look around in a stunned and confused look.

_15 minutes later_

"What took you guys so long?" Knuckles asked as he watched all three step out of the front doorway.

"Sonic decided to try on some of my clothes," Tails said as Sonic looked towards her in shock but what surprised him the most was that Rouge had to join in as well.

"He sure did," she said with a smile as she made a finger frame and stepped back to look through it as if to frame the moment inside it, "And lets just say, his color is off-white or eggshell."

"I didn't want to know that," Shadow said as he shook his head in disgust and turned around to walk back towards the vehicle.

"I'm with Shadow on that one," Knuckles said as he took the suitcase and was surprised it wasn't as heavy as her usual packing jobs, "Packing light this time, Tails?"

"Don't I get a say in all this teasing?" Sonic asked in a slightly hurt tone.

"Not since it was your fault that we had to repack the entire suitcase," Rouge snapped out as she walked over towards the van and tried to take a seat in the passenger seat but noticed that it was taken by Gyia this time.

"This is my seat, this time," Gyia said with a slight smile as she pointed behind her in the van.

"Why can't I sit next to Knuckles as he drives?" Rouge asked as she climbed into the back and took a seat directly behind the driver seat.

"I'm not driving this time," he said as he took a seat next to Rouge which made her look to the front in surprise as she suddenly saw Shadow take a seat up front.

"What the?" she asked as she looked around and saw that only Tails, Sonic and herself were the only one's surprised.

"I thought you got the email?" Knuckles asked as he looked back towards them all.

"We haven't had a chance to check our emails since we started to get ready," Sonic said as he looked over at the woman sitting beside him. She just smiled and with a half smile and shrugged her shoulders.

"Come on now," Shadow said in response as he started to adjust the rearview mirror and stopped as it fell on their faces, "Can't you give me more credit than that?"

"If you drive as good as you pilot," Sonic said with a grin as he looked towards the front, "I think were in trouble."

"Care to put some money where your mouth is?" Shadow angerly said back as he restraightened the mirror and began to adjust the side mirrors.

"Instead of money," Sonic said as he placed his usual confident grin on his face, "How about we place who is to stay on the boat during the expedition."

"Would you two please leave your testosterone back at the house?" Rouge cried out as she started to get annoyed with the way the conversation was going.

"Its a bet," Shadow said as he placed his usual confident grin on his own face which made his eyes seem like they were glowing in the dark as he flipped of the overhead light and began to back the van out of the driveway.

"Don't make this a long trip, this time," Tails said in a low tone which made Sonic almost laugh as he looked her straight in the face but he immediately calmed down as he saw she was serious.

"I'm only going to bug Shadow during this trip," Sonic said in a serious tone as he rested his hand in hers.

"He's the only one you always bug," Tails said as she thought back to all the trips they had taken and how the competitive nature of the two always messed up the vacation.

"I don't mean to upset the rest of you all," he said in return as he tightened his grip on her hand as she turned it around and slid her hand out as she placed both of her hands in her lap and looked down towards them.

"It's not that," she said as she started to fiddle with her fingers as she watched down as if it was the most interesting thing in the world and nothing else mattered.

"What is it then?" he asked as he leaned back in his seat and looked towards the front windshield.

"It's just that you two seem to invite trouble where ever you two ever go," she said as she lifted her head and looked him straight in his eyes as he turned his head towards hers.

"It's not like one of us will never return," he said as he turned his head and placed his hands behind his head as if to make a makeshaft pillow as his elbows were up against the back of the seat. Over the years, Tails had learned a lot about him and she knew that he was worried about what he said would never happen. The only thing she could do right now was lean her head against his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight for the rest of the ride.

_**End Chapter 43**_

"What does this title mean?" Mona asked as she sat in front of the computer proof-reading my work.

"It means a prelude to a type of discovery," I said as I flipped through the pages of my previous chapters.

"What are you looking for?" she asked me as she watched me as if I needed an idea.

"I'm looking for any plot holes that I may have created by mistake," I said as I repositioned the glasses on my face and grabbed the next chapter to look over.

"Try this one," Amy said as she handed the chapter to me that she lost her hands.

"Why this one?" I asked as I looked towards her as she held up the prosthetics that she had in place, "Never mind."

"I think she wants her hands back," Mona said with a smile as she looked over at and looked noticed out of the corner of her eyes at Amy's makeup desk. In one corner there was a small picture of Tails as a female with a bullseye painted over top of it with clear nail polish and three darts sticking out of it. From what she could see, Amy was a poor shot with her fake hands.

"What'cha looking at?" I asked as I looked where she was looking and saw the picture.

"Is there a problem with my preparation booth?" Amy asked as she noticed us both staring as I made the camera zoom in on it by remote and as soon as I got a clear view of it, I shut it off.


	45. Trouble On Smooth Waters

Disclaimer and A.N.: I own Gyia, Saldar, and Ryu Toukon while Imperfection07 owns Mona and SEGA owns the rest. I'm here writing this story with a bunch of rowdy, drunk, and overly loud comptrollers (Financial Advisors). It looks like a huge party is going on with no intention to stop anytime soon. Hell I might even go join them if I need a break while writing. Who really knows. Now on to the reviews... Shadowlyger, I don't care it you post anon but at least place your email address. You can easily get an account just by having an email address. You don't have to write any stories to keep it but it must show some usage. Reviews that is. This shows that you would use it and I think it would make you look good when you read and review the stories. Writing is optional, Fun is Mandatory. Oh and on the 'Gender Ray Gun' that you used in the review... Damn I love reflective glass. It not only allows people to see through by the light passing through the other side but it also reflects light from the side you can see through. Tails was standing behind it while everyone else was in front of it. There, something fun to stall your mind for a bit. 8P. I'm just joking around. I'm glad your still reading and I hope you are enjoying my story. Now on with todays chapter.

_**Chapter 44: Trouble On Smooth Waters**_

"I can't believe I actually won," Sonic said in a bit of a sweat drop as he started to put on a wetsuit. He actually wanted to lose that bet so that way he didn't have to go under the surface of the water. Tails and Rouge had to laugh at this sight as they both knew that Sonic could never really swim. They gave him lessons recently and that was from them seeing him almost drown in a 5 foot deep pool.

"I think he let you win," Gyia said with a smirk as she walked by on the boats surface as she already had all of her gear on.

"How deep are we going?" Rouge asked as she looked towards Knuckles as he was adjusting his goggles to fit his head properly.

"Where going down about 500 feet," Knuckles said as he twirled his finger around as if to signal Rouge to turn around. She did so as he started to place her airtank on her back as she almost fell forward from the sudden weight.

"Damn this thing is heavy," she said shrugged her shoulders to push it back some but Knuckles just pushed it back up and tightened the straps that went under her arms.

"You must wear it like this," he said as she started to fuss with him, "Stop trying to drop it down or you won't get all the air." She stopped struggling as he mentioned that final part. Knuckles just had to smile as he spun her around but when her saw the disgrunted look on her face he immediatelystopped grinning asshe reached up quickly and pulled the goggles down on his face again and amost made them rest on his chin.

"Have fun down there," Tails said as she smiled towards them all while checking the cables that would be attached to each person so that if they ever needed to be rescued, they could be so in a safe fashion.

"We sure will," Sonic said in a sarcastic manner as Tails signaled him to come over towards her. He blushed as he looked her way as she was now wearing a form fitting white one piece bathing suit that left a medium part to the imagination though she was also wearing a glove on her left hand that she took up wearing after the incident. Sonic never bothered to ask why.

"Everyone ready to start this mission?" Shadow asked as he walked out wearing a pair of flip flops on his feet and had black knee length swimming trunks and a black vest over his upper torso that was left open showing his physical tone.

"You look like your here to lounge around and relax," Sonic said as he looked him over and had to grin in an evil way, "Now who's the faker."

"Your still on that," Shadow said as he walked over towards him and draped his arm around Sonic's shoulders and bent him down to whisper in his ear, "We need to make this look like a normal relaxing trip out here off the bay or we could get hauled in by the harbor police." When he was done he let him go and as he stood up he hit Sonic rightsquare onhis backwhich made him fall head first into the water.

"Now that wasn't cool," Sonic yelled out as he reached for the side of the boat and tried to pull himself up but instead slipped and fell back in.

"Your going to go down without an airtank?" Knuckles asked as he looked over the side of the boat and saw Sonic treading water.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK, SHERLOCK?" he yelled back as he reached for the rope that Knuckles lowered for him to climb back in.

"Didn't I just say we have to be quiet," Shadow barked back but in a low tone, "This area is private property and I don't want anything to happen to us. We may be a good 4 miles out from the property line but I don't want to risk it."

"Since when did you stop wanting to risk anything?" Sonic asked as he looked towards his rival with confusion and suspicion.

"Do you want to be a father later on in your lifetime?" Shadow asked him as he looked over towards Tails who had dropped the cable she was looking at in a moment of shock and surprise and stared towards both of them in as her entire face turneda deep shade ofred. Sonic saw this and quickly looked away in a sign of anger away from everyone for a moment before looking directly towards Shadow.

"If that ever comes around," he said as he growled towards Shadow through his clenched teeth, "Then I will live to see it which may be a while away, but if you EVER do a thing like this again..."

"Do what again!" Shadow questioned in a fierce tone as he looked Sonic straight in the face.

"You ever embarrass Tails again, then I will..." Sonic began to say when he was suddenly interrupted.

"Just put this on and jump in," Knuckles said as he slammed an airtank into Sonic's chest and pushed Shadow away as he stepped inbetween the two. Shadow just growled towards his rival as Knuckles forced Sonic to turn around so he could placethe tank on properly. Sonic took the chance to look in Tails direction as she was sitting on the deck with her back towards him as she continued where she had left off. "Lets go," Knuckles said as he tapped the back of the tank to inform the daydreamer that it was now secured on his person.

"Yes," Sonic said as he turned around and saw Shadow standing by the controls to the boat. Anger began to take the best of him again but he intentionaly looked back towards Tails to calm his nerves as he saw her as she wasnow so intent on her work that not even the waves hitting the boat were bothering her. "Lets get this over with," he said as he walked towards the rear side of the boat and jumped in. Knuckles and Rouge jumped in next as Gyia came up last.

"Hey Tails," Shadow said as he stepped out from the control area to go talk to her about her part of the mission but as he turned the corner, he noticed that she was gone. '_What's going on here_?' he asked himself as he suddenly felt a sting in the back of his neck. He quickly reached towards it and his hands grasped an item as he pulled it free. He noticed as he was doing so that his senses were starting to dull as he suddenly felt himself fall towards his knees as he could barely see two figures all dressed in black standing in front of him. One of which was holding what looked to be Tails on his shoulder. Within moments, Shadow was unconscious.

_**End Chapter 44**_

...Insert camera scene of the picture of Tails but with the darts moved from the positions they were before...

"Yes folks," I said as I carried the camera on my shoulders this time, "The picture is still there and she still throws the darts at it when she has the time."

"She kind of scares me with how accurate she is becoming," Mona said from behind me as I turned myself around and faced the camera towards her. She was busy with a pile of papers that needed to be shredded and was paying more attention towards that than she was towards the camera.

"I know," I said as I zoomed in on the shredder and stayed there for a second before zooming back out.

"I don't think theres anything interesting on the shredder," Mona said as she noticed what I was doing.

"Take a better look at its side," Amy said as she walked in towards the room as I turned the camera towards her as I watched her remove the darts and ready to throw them again but stopped as she heard Mona gasp in surprise and stifle out a small laugh.

"Whats so funny?" I asked as I walked over towards her and glanced towards the shredder's side with the camera but noticed that it was painted to look like a head that was tilted up. With a better look at it, I could now tell it look exactly like Tail's head. "You trying to make a statement here, Amy?" I asked as you could hear my foot tapping on the floor as the camera sagged down some.

"You really hate her," Mona said as she turned towards Amy who only smiled as she prepared to throw her first dart. I was glad that I got it on tape as I watched the dart go dead center of the bullseye that she had created on the picture. I had to zoom in on her face as she looked towards me with such a big smile that made her have to shut her eyes.


	46. Underwater Adventure

Disclaimer and A.N.: I own Gyia, Saldar, and Ryu Toukon while Mona is owned by Imperfection07 and Sega owns the rest. 8 more workdays till my boss returns from her leave. (Performs the happy dance) I can't wait. I swear this has turned into my own personnel journal. I still prefer to call it a blog but oh well. Like I said before, everything I write is impromptu. I write without a reason nor a rhyme. I guess you can say I write all the time. Badum-Ch. I know, I know. Bad joke. Imagine a story that was made around these puns. I guess you can say that story would really 'pun'ish the readers to an extreme. Enough about that. Now on to the reviews. We got a new reviewer today. Names Greywolf99. Thanks for the review and I'm glad you really like how I'm writing my story. I'll try to keep your attention but that would be as hard as me keeping my attention on my work at work. Lets just hope it doesn't have to be force. Speaking of which, I need to go pick up another bottle of 'NoDoze' for all the meetings that I have to go to. I swear, some of those bigwigs are more boring than watching grass grow. Atleast with grass, you can see where its going. On with the next chapter.

_**Chapter 45: Underwater Adventure**_

"Are we there yet?" Sonic called out over his mouthpiece mic as he tried to keep pace with the rest as the headed deep under the waters surface. The light was starting to grow dimmer and they had to turn on their underwater lights to see where they were going. The location was directly under the boat but they had to descend gradually or they would be crushed by the water pressure.

"Would you stop asking that?" Rouge barked back as she and the other two stopped swimming in spot and waited for him to catch up.

"Your worse than some of the kids I've seen," Knuckles said as he watched Sonic's pathetic attempt to swim, "Why didn't we just give you a rock to hold on to so that way you could have just sunk to the bottom."

"Well, excuse me for just learning how to swim just last summer," he said as he finally reached the group as Gyia turned around and pointed down towards an underwater doorway. Sonic hadn't noticed it before but now that he was closer he saw why they had stopped. "Is this it?" he asked as he swam up next to it and attempt to pull it open. To his surprise, the door didn't budge.

"Step back," Knuckles said as he reached in his pouch and took out an underwater charge as he placed it on the door and swam back a bit before detonating the charge with the remote. With a bright blast that only make about two feet of explosive impact, the door was jarred loose. Knuckles pried his hands inside the doorway and began to open the door with force as he pushed on the door and the door frame. Within a few moments, he had it open a foot more. He swam back to shake off the strain on his arms as he looked towards the entryway. "Any one want to continue today?" he asked as he looked down at the sensor that looked like a wrist watch that told him how much oxygen was left and it read that there was about twenty minutes left. It would take them ten minutes to swim back to the surface and he thought to himself that they may have to carry a dual tank system with them next time.

"I would like to continue," Gyia said as she swam towards the door and started to swim around the outside of it as she looked it around. She suddenly stopped as she noticed a crack that had developed in the upper right corner and motioned for Knuckles to swim over towards her. "Look here," she said as she pointed towards the crack as Knuckles saw what she was pointing at and knew just what she was thinking as he placed another charge over the crack and evacuated the area as he and Gyia swam a good distance away and triggered the next explosion. This one had knocked the door completely off its hinges as it fell slowly to the ocean floor.

"Wait up a moment," Knuckles said as he caught Gyia trying to swim towards the entryway and placed his sensor directly under her face. Her eyes went wide as she noticed that he had only a small amount of air left. She had remembered that she had gotten these tanks tested and they should have had a good four hours worth of oxygen, not 40 minutes worth.

"Whats going on here?" she asked as she quickly looked down at her own sensor and was surprised to see the same reading. "Everyone," she said as she signaled them all to swim near her. "I think we have a bit of trouble," she said as she pulled up her and Knuckles hands and showed the sensors to Rouge and Sonic who both quickly glanced at their own. Sonic almost paniced as he saw the level of his gauge. Rouge on the other hand said every cuss word that could ever be said in as many languages as she knew as she looked around at the area.

"Everyone, be careful when we ascend," Knuckles said as he looked up towards the boat as it had drifted a small distance.

"Why do you say that?" Sonic asked as he was now focusing to hide his fear of deep waters.

"If I'm correct," Rouge stated as she looked towards the target and back towards the group, "I think Knucklehead thinks there is Coyotes up there."

"Coyotes?" Sonic said as he looked up towards the boot and squinted his eyes as he thought he saw the outline of a person swimming in the water around the boat itself.

"You know, enemy personnel," Rouge said only to be rapped upside the front of her goggles by Sonic's knuckles as he pointed up towards the outline above that was circling the boat. "What is that?" Rouge said as she saw the outline as well. She could tell it was getting larger which meant that it was getting ever so closer.

"Everyone, scatter!" Gyia said out as all four of them unlatched their cables and swam in a different direction from each other. Sonic had swam a bit and went straight into the open doorway as he swam a shorter distance inside and hit a wall. He quickly felt around him and noticed that it went both left and right. He quickly made up his mind as he swam to his right as he began to notice that he was actually swimming towards the surface as he saw a light shining up above as he pushed himself to make it up there. Within moments, he broke surface and removed the mouthpiece from his mouth as he looked around. He was in an old abandoned Submarine that looked to be sunk by a torpedo at the rear of the craft. He took a chance to glance behind him and noticed the light take a left at the crossway and let out the breath that he didn't notice he was holding.

"Sonic, Where are you?" Gyia's voice came over the earpieces as the question called Sonic back to his senses.

"I'm inside the location," he said as he held the mouthpiece close as to pickup his voice in the mic.

"What ever made you hide in there?" she asked as he climbed up out of the water and walked along the slight incline until he came to a room that looked like the door had been forced open at a time.

"I just fled like all of you did," he said as he placed his head up against the door to listen for anything due to there being a light shining through the crack of the doorway.

"Did you find out the reason for the explosions?" a man over a radio asked as another man could be heard on the other side as he sounded like he was shuffling through some old documents.

"Yes," the man in the room replied as Sonic pushed open the door a bit and was glad when it didn't even make a sound. He took a few moments to look into the room and at the entirely dressed in black was talking into a radio.

"Sonic didn't get a chance to hear anything else as he felt the clasp of a hand behind him as the nuzzle of a gun was placed right inbetween his shoulderblades which made him jump a bit in surprise.

"Who are you?" the man asked as he tightened his grip on Sonic's shoulder and jammed the rifle further in.

"Nobody that you would know," he said as the nuzzle of the gun was pushed in more.

"And why are you here?" the man asked as he kept his hand in a tight lock.

"To get back something that belongs to me," he said as the hand let go and the gun fall from his back.

"Is that what you believe?" the man asked as he started to breakdown in a fit of laughter. The other man on the radio turned around but only noticed another of his group laughing hard with a handheld radio in his hands. As he calmed down, he placed the nuzzle backon this target. "Where are they rest?" he asked as the gun was pushed forward as Sonic was shoved into the room.

"Far away from you," he said in return as picked himself up from the floor and as he raised he grabbed the nuzzle of the gun and forced it forward as it was pointed towards the person on the handheld radio as it fired off a round into the mans chest as the other attempted to keep his hold on the weapon. As the shot rang off, Sonic stepped into action and elbowed the man in the face with his free arm which made his head hit the doorframe as it knocked him clean out. The other man was no longer breathing from the shot as it went straight through his heart. Sonic bent down to pick up the fire arm and quickly searched the man for any ammo he had on him as he readied himself for real ground combat.

_**End Chapter 45**_

"Your making Sonic fight alone?" Mona asked as she looked over today's chapter, "I thought that you wouldn't kill him so soon."

"Who said he was going to die?" I asked as I looked towards her with a 'what the hell are you thinking?' look on my face.

"I don't think Sonic can handle a situation like this alone," Mona said as she grabbed out a pen and attempted to crossout the writing but suddenly noticed that I had the sheets laminated, "You finalized this one already, didn't you?"

"Yes and it will stay that way," I said as I suddenly got the urge to duck as an item suddenly went flying over my head.

"I don't think she's happy with the story either," Mona said as I stood up and looked over towards her when suddenly a basketball flew through the air and hit me right in my face as it jarred me back a few steps in surprise. I suddenly looked towards the direction it came from and saw Amy standing on the other side with a device she put together that turned her arm into a sort of throwing device for all size of balls and other items.

"I think I will see you later," I said as I gave a mock smile and a small wave as I took a few small steps back and suddenly turned around and took off in a run as objects were flung around me. I was so glad at the moment that she hadn't learned to accurately throw with that replacement yet. That is until I feel a sting in my backside as I stop for a second and notice a dart from her board sticking out. I take a chance and glance up as I see her over by her desk as she threw the next dart up and down in her fake hand. I just let out a gulp as I continued to run as she gave chase.

"You might as well leave," Mona said to the camera, "They won't be back for a while now. When ever Amy gets angry, she doesn't give up till her target is either in the hospital or destroyed." She suddenly looked up towards the ceiling as a thought came to her mind, "Well there goes the story. I hope everything works out okay."

"HELP ME!" I yelled out as I ran in front of the camera as Amy was close on my heels.

"Or maybe now," Mona said as she watched the battle unfold, "I'll see you next installment. Something tells me that he will survive... somehow." She stood up and walked over towards the camera and turned it off as one more plea for help could be heard in the background.


	47. Internal Conflicts

Disclaimer and A.N.: I own Gyia, Saldar, and Ryu Toukon while Imperfection07 owns Mona and SEGA owns the rest. Yeah, yeah. It's just the same old opening, eh. I have to say it no matter how many chapters I write. Kind of reminds me of my life. Long, tedious, and repeative. So thats where this comes in. It changes up my lifestyle and allows me to be a little bit different than I usually am. Yes, I had a good day and I'm finally catching up with all the work that I'm behind. Watch me get three times as much work tomorrow as I did today. Well atleast its friday to me and I have the weekend to work it. Well on to the reviews. Today we have another from Shadowlyger. Thanks for placing your email address so I can reply to any of your posts now but the skit part I will still continue on here. Even wonder why your device blew up? Man I love C-4. It's owie, gooey, and so explosive and all you need is a single hairline trigger with a spark to set it off. Anything that sparks will do just fine. Tails will never be male again in this story. As he thinks about that, lets get on with the story. Oh and thanks for the anger glare, it only made me think harder as to how to destroy your new little toys. (Breaks out in hysterical evil laughter) I just love being Evil. 

_**Chapter 46: Internal Conflicts**_

"Whats going on here?" Tails asked as she sat up as the room seemed to spin in front of her.

"Take it easy," Shadow said as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and held her still.

"Why is the room spinning?" Tails said as she placed her hand on her forehead and closed her eyes but that only made her stomach queasy from the nausea that the spinning created.

"We were drugged with a small amount of Cyclobenzaprine," Shadow said as he pushed on Tails shoulders and laid her back down, "Stay still for a bit and the room should stop spinning." Tails only sighed as she laid back down on her back and stared up at the ceiling for what seemed to her to be an eternity. After twenty minutes, everything seemed to be working the way they should for her.

"How long were we out?" she asked as she sat up and noticed that her limbs felt like they hadn't been used in a while.

"I was out for 4 hours," he said as he leaned up against the opposite wall and glanced around the room as if he was searching for something.

"and what about me?" she replied back as she started to look around the room. She found it to be a bare room with only a bed and a door that lead to an area outside and a vent overtop of the doorway. "I don't see a way out for us," she said as she slid off the bed before she noticed that she was a little higher up than she was use to.

"Watch where you drop yourself," Shadow said as he ran towards her as he saw her movements and caught her as she fell. Tails looked behind her and noticed that her initial assessment of the room was wrong and that the single bed was actually made in a bunkbed style.

"Thanks for the catch," she said as she slid from his arms and noticed that her legs were still a little wobbly, "Again. How long was I out?"

"You sleep 2 more hours than me," he said as he suddenly heard a noise from behind the door as it suddenly swung open and a badly beaten body was thrown into the room. Shadow had took a step back in order to leave room for the newcomer to be placed inside for he was right in front of the doorway when it opened waiting to spring on the guard outside.

"Let us out of here!" Tails yelled out as she ran over towards the door and started to pound on it with the pads of her fists.

"They won't listen," Shadow said as he walked over towards the newcomer and bent down to look at the body. Shock and surprise overtook him as he recognized exactly who it was. "Tails!" he yelled which made the woman turn towards him in a quick surprised movement, "Get over here and give me a helping hand." When she first saw the person's face, she almost didn't believe who it was but now that she got a closer view as she walked forward a bit. When she recognized who it was, she rushed over to give any aid that she could.

**5 hours before**

'_I got to get out of here_,' Sonic thought as he stood behind the door as he heard footsteps sound and stop outside. He quickly checked the clip and loaded a round into the pistol.

"Come out now!" a voice yelled as a person could be heard pounding on the door from the outside. Sonic just stood perfectly silent as he quickly looked around the room for a way to escape. "We will give you to the count of ten to come out," the voice said again as he could clearly hear the sounds of more footfalls hitting the metal flooring as he knew he was greatly outnumbered.

'_How can I get out of this one_?' he thought as he suddenly glaced down at the man laying on the floor. He got an idea and ran over towards the otherside as he grabbed a chair and placed it in front of the door and then picked up the person who was laying on the floor that he had dragged in. The man outside the door was already on five as the countdown continued. He then took up a position behind the person and fired his weapon up in the air. Water came down on him as the hole busted through the metal hull on the craft.

"Now!" a man yelled as the counter just reached eight as the door flung open and three rifles sounded off as they were fired into the room. Sonic just ducked and cringed behind the person in the chair as the shots hit that body instead of his. When he heard the shots stop he quickly turned around and took a defensive position behind the body as he took shots toward the people in the door. He managed to hit two before the rest cleared the area. He quickly hid back behind the body again but found his hiding place to be of no help as a smoke grenade was thrown in and started to fill the room with tear gas.

"Come out now or you will be killed!" another man yelled as Sonic quickly place his goggles back over his eyes and placed the mouthpiece back in his mouth as he started to breath in the oxygen that was still in his tank. He took a moment to glance at the gauge and saw he had only 15 minutes left of oxygen in his tank. He snuck towards the doorway and managed to get ahold of one of the rifle and quickly bring it back in as he turned himself and hid right beside the door. Two men came rushing in to look for him with gasmasks on and Sonic hesitated for not even a second as he raised his firearm and shot the two where they stood. They both dropped dead to the ground as Sonic took the chance to peek outside.

"We need backup down here," a man dressed in a full black wet suit said into a handheld radio as he saw Sonic walk out of the room and place the sight of his pistol on him.

"Take me to the bridge," Sonic said as he signaled for the man to turn around and the man did so with his arms above his head. If Sonic had been paying better attention towards the man, he would have seen the smile on his face as he turned around and the light on the handheld radio signaling that it was a live mic.

"I'll take you there," the man said as he started to lead Sonic down a long and hallway as the place grew to quiet for it's own good.

"Where is everyone?" Sonic asked as he placed away the pistol and quickly removed the M-16 from his back that he collected and placed a fresh round into its chamber. The clip was only a quarter full but for now that was all he thought he would need.

"I only came here with a small crew to inspect and repair this craft," the man said as he suddenly came to a stop in the middle of a crossway and lowered his arms and slowly turned around. Sonic got brought the rifle up to get a sight on him until a blow was suddenly placed to the back of his head that sent him reeling forward as three other people suddenly jumped him and everything went black.

**During this event**

"Where did Sonic go?" Rouge asked as they collected again just behind the boat and were watching the two people that were left to guard it.

"Last I heard," Gyia said as she glanced up and saw one of the people on a patrol route towards them as she signaled for everyone to dive before he arrived. They did so successfully as he turned around and walked back towards the other side. Gyia was the first to resurface as she looked around for everyone again.

"You were saying?" Knuckles said as he looked towards her direction which was now with her back towards the boat.

"He last communicated that he was inside the target location," she continued as she turned around and started to swim towards the boat. No words needed to be said as they all knew exactly what was necessary to complete in order to finish this mission. They had to retake the boat, one way or another.

_**End Chapter 46**_

"Would you stop trying to kill me!" I said as Amy stood over me with an evil smile on her face.

"You brought this upon yourself," she said as she started to raise her hand as I braced for an impact that never came. "ARGH!" I yelled out as I jumped from my studio chair and curled myself up into a ball as I felt the presence of people around me.

"Are you okay?" Gyia asked as she came down from the set in her wetsuit and place a hand on my shoulder. I immediately jumped and grabbed her hand but stopped when I noticed that it was a real hand and not a fake one. I quickly glaced up and saw her face with a smile on it and quickly dropped her hand to look myself over.

"It was a dream," I said as I walked back to my chair and sat down in relief, "It was only a dream."

"Was it now?" Amy said from behind me as she placed one of her prosthetic hands on my shoulder as I looked behind me and saw her with the same evil smile on her face as I saw in my dreams.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed out as I suddenly made a beeline dash for the door and ran outside, screaming all the way.

"Whats eating him?" Amy asked as she looked towards Gyia with concern. Gyia only shrugged as Mona entered the room after seeing me run by. Amy and Gyia just shrugged towards her as she looked their way even before she had a chance to ask what was going on.


	48. Reunions

Disclaimer and A.N.: I own Gyia, Saldar (who will make an appearance soon), and Ryu Toukon while Imperfection07 owns Mona and SEGA owns the rest. I'm stoked because the base commander just gave us Monday off as Superbowl Monday here in Korea. You all get to watch it on Sunday while we have to watch it on Monday at 0800 hours here. That means the pregame show starts at 0100 hours. I might not be sleeping tonight. This may be a long night. On to better things now. I've gotten another review from Shadowlyger. Don't you just love my clone army. Who knows where I really am. Oh and I place a device in Tails that makes her a permanent female and if the device is attempted to be removed... (makes a movement with his finger over his throat as he mimiked the sound of a knife cutting something). Oh and Shadowlyger, have a taste of your own medicine. (Pulls out the gender changing ray and fires at Shadowlyger) (Notices that nothing happened) Man you make some defective equipment. (Throws the gun down and starts to walk off) Now on with the story. Oh and to answer your review. You will just have to wait and see what happens with each group.

_**Chapter 47: Reunion**_

"How are we going to do this?" Knuckles asked as he looked towards the bow of the boat and started to swim around it towards the side that the others were on.

"Remember the rope that you dropped for Sonic?" Rouge asked as she pointed with her thumb towards the other side of the boat.

"What about it?" Knuckles asked as the idea finally came to mind as he dropped his head and shook it from side to side. "Nevermind," he said while shaking his head as Rouge placed a large smile on her face as the group started to swim as quietly as they could towards the rope. They all let out the breathes they were holding in as they reached the rope and pulled on it to make sure it was still secure.

"Everyone ready?" Gyia asked as she looked from side to side as she looked for anyone making there rounds. It had started to get dark and it was looking that they might have the advantage in this attempt.

"We start on three counts," Knuckles said as he grabbed the rope and prepared himself, "Start counting Rouge, cause I'm going up." As soon as he said those words, he pulled himself up and rushed over towards the cabin area and hid behind it. A light snore could be heard from where he was hidden as he started to look around for the source.

"Why does he get to get some rest while I make the first watch?" a man complained as he walked down the path next to the cabin and into Knuckles view. He took a few moments to stop and stretch as he continued with his walk around as he had his wetsuit head cover pulled off and showed his tightly multi-braided black hair that fell down to his shoulders and his skin was a dark brownish color, clearly showing he was of Jamaican descent. The light from the cabin room was giving Knuckles a clear view of the target while giving him a good hiding place due to the light affecting his vision in that area. "Looks like this place is clear," the man said as he took a seat on one of the cable holders as he sat down to smoke a cigeratte.

'_I got to get rid of him before the other awakes_,' he thought as he saw the man lean his head up towards the sky as he blew the smoke from his lungs into the air. Knuckles could see that the man had his eyes closed as he leaned his back up against the inside wall of the ship to relax. Within moments, he was asleep.

Knuckles quickly ran over to the area with the rope as he made the rope move back and forth in the water three times as he felt on the third pass as it was held down. He let himself smile as he reached down and helped Rouge and Gyia up onto the ship. "How's it look?" Gyia asked as she pulled the hood on her wetsuit down and undid the bun that she had prepared behind her head as she released her hair as it fell back into place.

"Your lucky with that," Rouge said in a huff as she was doing the same thing but instead left her hair up in the bun. She knew that if she tried to remove it, that it would look like a rat's nest.

"Enough with your girl talk," Knuckles said as he rolled his eyes a little and turned around to look over the ship again.

"So what are we up against?" Rouge asked as she attempted to follow his eyes but only saw one person sleeping on the other side.

"I only found two," he said as he started to creep over towards the sleeping Jamaican and noticed the knife at his waist. "Get ready you two," he said as he slowly reached for the knife and placed his fingers on the hilt. The jarring of an object on the man's body was all that was needed to wake him up as he suddenly felt for the object at his hip and noticed that a hand was on it. He was about to scream for help but a quick hand was placed over his mouth as the other was clasped under his jaw to keep it shut by Gyia while Rouge had managed to get a hold of one of the hands as she pinned it to the side of the boat with her leg. Knuckles just continued unhindered to remove the knife as he took it out and looked towards the man as his eyes darted down towards the blade and sweat started to bead up on his face.

"Whats going on out here?" another man asked as he turned the corner and looked towards all the people located in one area. Knuckles was the only one who acted as he took the knife that he just got in his hands and threw it towards the other person as it impaled itself into his chest. The man let out a howl of pain as he reached for the knife and noticed that it was sticking out from the center of his chest as he suddenly fell to the his knees and then to his side as his life came to an end.

"Well, there goes our deposit," Rouge said in a sarcastic tone as she pushed down on the guys arm harder as her anger started to boil.

"It was your idea to get a rental," Knuckles said as he took the man's head in his hands as Gyia let go and gave a sharp jerk as the head almost spun completely around and the spine snapped in two, "Throw them overboard." Rouge and Gyia just huffed at his command as he suddenly ran towards the cabin as he started to look around the corner. '_Where did that other one come from_?' he asked himself as he still heard the snoring that was taking place in the cabin behind him. Two splashes could be heard in the background as he kept watch.

"I thought you said there was only two?" Rouge asked as she ran up beside him as she finished ditching her dead body.

"Thats all I saw," he said as the hairs on the back of his neck began to stand on end, "We got company coming, so get ready." Rouge and Gyia just nodded as they readied themselves for a hard won fight.

"Listen to me," Gyia said as an idea came to her mind, "I have a plan."

"Lets hear it," Knuckles said as he kept watch around the corner but also peeked a few glances towards her.

"We will do a bit of a pincher manuever," she said as a smile came to her face. "Knuckles, you take the left," she said as he let out a small nod of understanding as he readied himself near the corner for the assault. "Rouge will take the top route while I take the right," Rouge nodded as well to this idea as she rushed towards the center as Knuckles bent over and placed his two hands together for Rouge to step in to get a boost towards the roof.

"This sounds risky, but it might be our only chance," Rouge said as she climbed up on the roof and looked back at them, "Just make sure you both don't get injured."

"Don't worry about us," Gyia said as she peeked around her corner and noticed two people with their backs to her talking to each other, '_I hope I had the right idea_.' Suddenly a noise made one of the men run towards the front of the boat as she took her chance to advance. Knuckles had also advanced but found no resistance.

As Gyia snuck behind the person another turned the corner and made a motion for the other to turn around. Gyia took this opportunity to reach for the man's knife on his waist and with one quick movement, slashed the mans throat as he finished facing her. She was thankful for the training that she had received as the man fell but she suddenly noticed that she had forgotten about the other that was with him. He had his weapon's sight turned straight on her as he took aim with his weapon.

"Try shooting at someone else," Rouge called out as she landed on the man's top of his head as the blow that she delivered snapped his neck and pushed his head a bit inbetween his shoulders as a staggered a few steps back unvolinteerally as his body fell to the ground as she sprung off him and back onto the roof. Gyia let out the breath she didn't notice she was holding as she advanced in and reached the door into the control room that was just beside the cabin. A whistle came from the other side informing her that Knuckles was in position and another sounded a moment later from above her. She hurried forward as she ran to the next corner and looked around it and noticed only one man standing by the front of the bow. He didn't even move when Rouge jumped down from the roof and made a loud ping sound as she fell.

"Its about time you three showed up," the man said as he turned around and a small spark of electricity formed through the air.

"It's been a while," Gyia said as she stepped out into the light as she looked the man head on, "Leave for I don't want to fight you."

"I'm sorry, sister, but you must give up this quest," he said as he took a few steps towards Rouge as Knuckles ran out and tackled him as he took a shock from the volts that surrounded him.

"Who is this?" Rouge asked as she scooted a few feet back as she saw the waves of volts run off the mans body.

"That is my other brother," Gyia said as she looked him in the eyes as the waves passed over them and his eyes were entirely white, "His name is Saldar."

_**End Chapter 47**_

"Is he back yet?" Mona asked as she waited in the directors chair as she had to direct todays episode.

"Not yet," Amy said as she walked in and removed the earphones with her hook hands as she looked towards the set.

"THATS A WRAP EVERYONE!" Mona yelled as the rest of the gang stepped down from the stage.

"Where can he be?" Rouge asked as she walked over towards Mona and looked towards the doorway as a silhouette could be seen that was taking a strange shape.

"Are you looking for this?" the figure asked as it stepped forward reveiling that it was Saldar carrying myself into the studio.

"Where did you find him?" Mona asked as she looked the man in the face.

"He was in the bathroom crying like a baby as he kept crying out 'She's going to kill me!'," he said as he dropped me down to the floor and looked towards the crowd, "Anyone want to tell me what this is all about?"

"We don't have a clue," Gyia said as she looked down at me as I started to regain consciousness and I raised my head but feel unconscious again when I saw Amy.

"This may take a while," Amy said in a disgrunted tone as she looked down towards the group from the railings on the room.


	49. Modern Technology

Disclaimer and A.N. (AKA Rants and Raves): I own Gyia, Saldar, and Ryu Toukon while Imperfection07 owns Mona and SEGA owns the rest. One more day, one more trouble. Just when you think nothing more can happen to you, Murphy's law takes effect. I almost screamed at an Officer today due to them thinking I didn't know jack about my job. Excuse me. I worked in my job for almost six years now and you've worked in yours for how long and how close are our two jobs? Not even close. Listen to what I have to say due to the fact that I know more about it than you do. Grrrr... I hate overzealous officers. Just because they are commissioned and I'm enlisted doesn't mean a rats ass. A person can only have so much book smarts before it starts to affect common sense levels. Think about it as a 100 point scale. If you have 62 points in common sense that means you have 38 points in book smarts. Yet thats my rant for today. Now on to the Raves or so I would say if I had any new reviews, so instead, heres the next chapter.

_**Chapter 48: Modern Technology**_

"It's been a while," Gyia said as she stepped out into the light as she looked the man head on, "Leave for I don't want to fight you."

"I'm sorry, sister, but you must give up this quest," he said as he took a few steps towards Rouge as Knuckles ran out and tackled him as he took a shock from the volts that surrounded him.

"Who is this?" Rouge asked as she scooted a few feet back as she saw the waves of volts run off the mans body.

"That is my other brother," Gyia said as she looked him in the eyes as the waves passed over them and his eyes were entirely white, "His name is Saldar."

"So your Saldar," Knuckles said as he picked himself up off the deck as he was thrown back by the shock he had received when he collided with the other.

"Heard about me, have you," Saldar said with a grin as he uncrossed his arms from in front of his chests as he turned his entire attention towards Gyia, "Will you join me again or are you with these fakers now?"

"We are the fakers," Gyia said outloud as she looked down towards the ground at the words that he used. She had never thought of the others as fakers but she couldn't face her own family in battle. Saldar had to grin at this sudden turn of events as he took in a part of the power from the emerald and flew at the speed of light as he rushed towards Gyia and threw a strong punch right into her stomach as blood came from her mouth as she held onto his hand. Saldar felt his power starting to weaken as Gyia held his arm in place.

"What are you doing?" he called out as the energy began to leave him and in a flash of light, the purple emerald appeared behind him and fell to the ground.

"You've forgotten," Gyia said with a smile as a line of blood was shown running down her chin from the corner of her mouth.

"You bitch," Saldar said as he wretched his arm free from her as she fell to the ground in a thud. He quickly turned around to pick up the emerald again but found a boot to his face instead. The impact made him spin around completely before a jab was landed straight into his chest. He took a few steps back as Rouge and Knuckles moved in front of Gyia to protect her from the mad man.

"What made you like this?" Gyia whizzed out as she held her stomach and found to her amazement that she could no longer feel her legs from the intial impact. She knew it was temporary due to her training and signaled for the rest ignore her injury and continue fighting.

Saldar just straightened himself as he rubbed the side of his head in which he had a few moments before took the kick. "What changed me?" he mocked as he looked towards the group and laughed. "If you really want to know," he said as he took a step near them and almost broke out in a mad laughter, "I think it was a Shocking revolution."

"The bio-chip," Gyia called out as she watched him as he pulled open his trench coat to show the scar on the lower left hand side of his torso.

"I had it removed for him and now he has to do everything that I tell him to do," a man said as he walked into view from the rear side of the boat. He was wearing a full red colored business suit along with matching undershirt, tie and shoes. He wore no cap but let his shoulder length gray hair flow with the wind. He was youthful in appearance but also wise beyond his years. His face was fair and had a pull of power as his eyes showed the evil behind them. Resting on his left hip was a rapier just waiting to be used.

"Who are you?" Knuckles yelled out as he took a defensive position between Gyia and the newcomer.

"I'm just a man who's here to make sure nothing goes wrong," he said as he took a few steps towards Rouge but to both her and Knuckles surprise, it was as if time came to a near halt as he moved. Neither of them could react as he leaned in on her and cupped her chin into her hand. She placed a snarl on her face as she reached up to grab his hands but instead found herself laying down on the ground from a sweep under her legs. The man could be seen picking himself up slowly as he straightened his suit and brushed the dust from his sleeves. "That was just a sample of my abilities," he said as he slowly walked back over towards Saldar who was watching them with determined bloodshot eyes.

"What did you do to him?" Gyia called out as Rouge picked herself up off the deck as Knuckles helped her while keeping an eye on their new adversary.

"I only gave him what he seeked the most," the man said as a smile came to his lips as he placed his left hand on his rapier and got ready to pull it, "I'm itching for a fight. Any one want to take me on?" Knuckles just gave out a shrug as he walked over and picked up a long piece of the metal cable and began to wrap hit around his hand as if it was a normal rope. He knew he would need something to protect himself from that sword and this was the only way he knew how.

"Mind if I get your name before we begin?" Knuckles asked as he shook his arms out to get rid of the stiffness that he had from the shock he had received earlier.

"I will tell you my name if you manage to impress me," the man said as he withdrew his Rapier but threw it aside instead. Knuckles was surprised at this maneuver as he had expected the man to attempt to attack with the sword and not with his leg as a kick was thrown Knuckles way as he just barely had enough time to lean back and let the leg fly within inches of his face. Just as the leg came down, the man spun again as his other leg shot up but Knuckles was ready for this one as he braced to block the blow but not the one coming shortly afterwords. The man felt the block as he hit it but quickly shifted his weight back as he flipped himself backwards as he kicked Knuckles right under his chin with his unblocked leg. The man landed in a kneeling position as Knuckles rubbed the sore spot under his chin as he took a moment to spit out a bit of blood. He laid his head from side to side to crack his neck as he cracked his knuckles at the same time. He was now pissed and was ready to go all out. The man just slowly started to stand straight up as he watched his opponent with careful scanning eyes.

"I think I've just figured you out," Knuckles said as a smile came to his face as he looked towards the man, "You don't have a name because your not really alive." Rouge and Gyia looked towards Knuckles as he readied himself for an attack as confusion overtook their faces.

"Not bad for you to figure out," the android said as it flipped its eyes and shown the pure red they really were. "I'm just a replica of the real thing," it said as it began to circle around Knuckles as it prepared itself for an attack, "If you can't beat me, then you will never see the master."

"Is that so?" Knuckles said as he closed his eyes and placed his fist inside his other hand as he began to focus his inner chi to track all movements around him. He had learned this ability as he focused all his time to defend the master emerald from Robotnik and found it was highly affective against robots. Suddenly he felt the disturbance of the chi around him to his left as he leaned to the side and grabbed the leg and gave it a sharp pull as he fell and twisted down towards the ground. The android fell with a clange as its head hit the edge of the boat and slowly raised to its feet. The top of its head was damaged as a few sparks flew from the top as its eyes light up as it charged towards Knuckles who just rolled to the left and back rolled as he spun his arm and clotheslined the bot into the deck as a crunch came from its direction. He quickly got to his feet as the bot just jarred a little bit before picking itself back up. The chest was dented in a bit from a post that it had just crashed into from the impact.

"I can see that you like to use your opponents force against them," the bot said as it placed a hand onto its chest as if to cover up the dent that was now starting to spark, "This should make for some great data."

"Are you going to talk or are you going to fight?" Knuckles asked as he placed himself into a zen trance and began to scan around. He thought he had felt some slow movement off to his right but he dismissed it as a gust of wind as he tried to keep track of the bot but after a few moments he was suddenly grasped by a close area which he couldn't escape and was thrown towards the cabin which he hit with a painful sound. He started to pick himself up as he was holding his back as the bot rushed forwards and started to place blow after blow on the man. Saldar just stood around and smiled at the event as he watched with the smell of blood in the air.

"Stop it!" Rouge called out as she ran forward and placed a powerful spinning round kick that sent the androids head flying into the water as the body started to slow down and eventually halt the assualt. "Are you okay?" she asked as she picked Knuckles up from the ground who was badly beaten up and placed one of his arms around her shoulders.

"The bot did say that if you won then you would live so I will leave you for now," he said as he looked towards the island as it began to light up from all the lights that were on it. "If you want your friends," he continued as he turned his head to look towards the group, "Head towards the far left of the bay."

"Now why are you helping us?" Rouge asked as she looked towards him in utter confusion.

"I don't like being under their beck and call," he said as he jumped off into the water and sped off on a jetski that was waiting just beyond the bow.

"Can we trust him?" Rouge asked in Gyia's direction which only shrugged and looked towards the island. They had managed to find their friends but now they had to find a way in and idea was coming to her mind. It involved Knuckles and the new emerald that they had just retrieved.

_**End Chapter 48**_

"I know a lot of you wanted to have Saldar fight more but I didn't want to chance him to lose or even win just yet," I said as I was currently having a close up of my face as I looked towards the camera.

"As everyone can see," Rouge said as the camera turned to a view of the stage and of her stepping down, "We finally got him calmed down but it took a lot of cohesion."

"You call this cohesion!" I yelled out behind the camera as the barer just laughed as she dipped the camera towards the ground as it took a picture of our feet. She suddenly brought it up as Gyia came down and began to look towards us all.

"Shouldn't you guys not be doing this?" she asked as she motioned towards me as you can see the camera bounce as it signaled that the barer just shrugged.

"I just wish for one thing right now," I said as the camera turned back towards my face.

"And you will be able to receive it once you explain as to your fear of me is," the barer said as she pointed out that she was actually Amy.

"I just feel your going to kill me if Sonic gets hurt and about making Tails and Sonic into a couple," I said as I looked down with my eyes and sweat came to my brow.

"I could do that but I don't plan to as of right now," she said as she took a few steps back as she had the camera turned up towards the ceiling this time.

"Now for my promise," I said as she started to lower the camera towards me. "Untie me this instant!" I yelled as the camera took a full view of me as I was fully bound to the chair from just below my neck all the way down to my feet. Amy just started to laugh real hard as the camera shut off a short moment later.


	50. Unexpected Turn Of Events

Disclaimer and A.N.: I own Gyia, Saldar, and Ryu Toukon while Imperfection07 owns Mona and SEGA owns the rest. The new character I'm going to introduce in this chapter, I own as well. That means don't use without permission. I'm watching. (Proceeds to give everyone the evil eye) That is except for Imperfection07 for her letting me use Mona. Use these characters to your own disposal. Now its time for the Rants and Raves... I've got no review these last few chapters so no review responses are going here. I guess its due to people wanting to know how this story line will end. Hmmm... you will just have to wait and see how it ends. Well lets start it now.

_**Chapter 49: Unexpected Turn Of Events**_

"You call that your plan!" Knuckles yelled out loud as he started to scoot back from Rouge as Gyia looked towards her in utter glee.

"He is already badly beaten and if we turn him in like you say then we might be able to gain entrance into the mansion," Gyia said as she struggled to regain her legs movements as she started to be able to move them again. Knuckles just looked from face to face as he was having a bad feeling about this.

"Is something the matter, Knux?" Rouge asked as she looked at him as he looked like a hell has just froze over.

"Why do I have to be the bait?" he asked as he struggled to his feet as they shock from the pain that he was still feeling. The initial pain stopped a while ago but the bruises still bothered him.

"It's not like you will end up worse," Gyia said but quickly covered her mouth in surprise as her eyes got wide at what she had just said.

"Thanks a lot," he called back out as he rolled his eyes at her and walked to the front of the boat and stood behind the bow. He leaned down on it with his elbows and felt a small hint of pain but he ignored it as he leaned against the edge and stared out over the vast nighttime ocean.

"Is this fear that I sense from you?" Rouge asked as she walked up behind him and with her most mischievous yet seductive look and placed her head on his shoulder. He bucked from the pain but settled down as she got comfortable as she leaned against him. "This plan will work," she said as she then wrapped her arms around his waist as he slowly spun around.

"I think your the one who is showing fear," he said as he brought his hand up and ran it's backside against the side of her face as she grabbed it with both of her hands and held it close. She held it there for a bit before bringing it in between them both.

"I want this mission to be over with so that way we can relax," she said as she raised her eyes and looked him straight into his face, "I want to spend some more time with you but with all this chaos that we've been through, its been hard."

"And when you saw me losing the fight," he said as he turned his head to the side and looked towards the mansion, "So how are we going to start this plan of your off?" She placed a smile on her face as she knew she had won and had known that it was time to start.

"We start at first light," she said as she beckoned for him to follow.

"I think I will sleep outside today," he said as he sat down in pain and scooted himself forwards to lay with the bow at his head.

"I hope it doesn't rain," Gyia said with a smile as she excused herself to go to bed and left with Rouge in tow who just stood still for a bit before following. Knuckles just laid there as he watched the two women walk into the cabin and the light eventually switch off. With a sigh, he braced himself up and stood once more as he prepared himself to leave. He wasn't in as much pain as he lead off. He only had a pain in his lower right side of his ribcage and a bad bruise beside his left knee.

'I've got to be quiet,' he said as he made sure he had enough gear for him to do a rescue as he walked back to the bow and slipped one of the emergency boats off the patrol boat's side. He quickly slipped in as he paddled the boat out a short way until he was sure that the sound of the engine wouldn't awaken a certain someone from their sleep. Within moments he was now officially along his way.

_**Meanwhile in a dimly light room inside the mansion**_

"Once again, who the hell are you?" a bald headed man said with an angry face as he backhanded Sonic across his jaw. The man was of rather large build and had bracers on his forearms and a black closed vest over his chest. He even had on a pair of combat boots along with a pair of camouflaged cargo pants.

"I told you my name is Sonic," he said in reply as he growled at the man and spat in his face out of protest.

"We don't need your callsign," he said out of spite as this time he punched Sonic right in the stomach as the chains rattled from where his arms where bound to boards that hung from the roof and his feet were tied together and placed in a Y brace that came from both of his wrists and ended at his ankles. He was a good two feet off the ground.

"That is my real name," Sonic spat out as a small bit of blood came from his mouth as he coughed and the rest came out. It all splattered on the bald mans face as the man just reached up and to clean it off.

"We shall move on to our next set of questions then," the man said as he stepped back and looked towards the man that was hanging before him. He was only dressed in the pair of black pants that were part of the wetsuits outfit. Bruises where dotted all across his body along with a few small open cuts as they spent the last hour trying to get him to say something that wasn't true.

"Bring him down!" a figure said that walked into the dark room but only showed a silhouette of his form in the doorway light. Sonic attempted to squint to see who it was but only came to the conclusion that it had to be an old man due to the fact that he was hunched over and leaning on something.

"But Master Rovan," the bald man said as he stepped to the side and turned halfway to face him.

"I will lock you up again if you refuse to obey me," the old man said as he moved forward and walked into the light. He had long grey hair that went down to his shoulders and was wearing a black suit that had red trim on it as a red handkerchief was hanging out of his front suit pocket. He had on a red undershirt with a black tie as he looked up towards Sonic. His face was worn with age and looked to be around the age of 70 and he had a large look of intelligence in his eyes as he looked the hanging man over. The bald headed man quickly rushed to lower the man to the ground and ran over to him to undue his binds.

"Why did you stop him?" Sonic asked as he sat upon the ground and proceeded to rub his wrists as he tried to release the stress that was upon them.

"I stopped him because I wanted to talk to you," he said as he leaned forwards and extended his arm out towards Sonic as he helped him up with a sense of strength that was unnoticed by his looks. He then snapped his fingers as two robots came and grabbed him from under his arms and lifted him up to carry him.

"Where are you taking me now?" Sonic asked as he was forced to follow the man outside the room. He felt a lot of pain as he was being carried but it wasn't as bad as the pain that he was just going through. The man said no other words as he walked forward and opened a door after passing what looked to be three hallways.

"Make him sit," the man said as he lead the pair that carried Sonic into the dinning room and told them to seat him at the far end of the table. Sonic did as he was forced to do when all of a sudden, the table under him opened up and a plate of food was set before him. "Eat up," the man said as a smile took his face. He watched as Sonic began to reluctantly eat the food but found it completely to his liking. He quickly gulped down the rest.

"Thanks," Sonic said as he leaned forward to grab a toothpick and began to pick at his teeth.

"I'm glad you liked it," The old man said with a smile as he leaned back in his chair and looked towards Sonic's face. Sonic then noticed that his plate was never touched as it sank back under the table as it closed up overtop of it.

"What's going on here?" Sonic said as he quickly stood up and looked in a mix of shock and horror as he knew something had to be in his food.

"I have the antidote right here," Master Rovan said as he held up a small container that had a slight blueish tinted liquid inside, "I will give this to you if you decide to cooperate."

'_What was it that he placed in my food_?' Sonic asked to himself as he looked at the vial in the others hand as he suddenly had to brace for a small bit of pain shot down his spine as he looked towards the other in shock. "I will cooperate," Sonic said in defeat as he cringed from the pain that he just felt.

"Good," the man said in evil glee as he looked towards the other with evil contented eyes, "You will tell me of your reason for being 4 miles off my beach and why you were blowing the door off of my sub."

"The sub door was an incident and we are here on a bit of a small vacation," he said in return as he leaned back into his chair as the poison began to take effect as beads of sweat was now forming on his forehead.

"Vacation, ehh?" the old man said as in a calm serene tone which suddenly turned into a violent one as he pounded his fist down on the table and raised from his seat. He walked over in a fierce way as he grabbed Sonic but the jaw and turned his head towards him. "I know your lying and I want the truth," the man said as Sonic only gave out a short laugh as more pain shot through his body and the old man dropped his lock. He quickly opened the vial and poured the antidote down his throat as his signaled for two of his creations to come towards him and take this man away. They did as they were commanded as they carried him towards the a room in the back and opened the door and threw him in. Inside the room was Tails and Shadow.

_**End Chapter 49**_

No skit today because I'm to tired to write one but I promise to write one tomorrow. I'll see you then.


	51. Helping Hand

Disclaimer and A.N.: I own Gyia, Saldar, and Ryu Toukon while Imperfection07 owns Mona and SEGA owns the rest.

RANTS AND RAVES: YAHOOOO! I'm in a damn good mood today. I got to freakout a Lieutenant Colonel by explaining to her how I dislike Officers and got to chew out a Senior Master Sergeant over him being unprofessional. His comment was 'How can you know anything about being profession?'... Hehehehe... Yeah I chewed him a new one... In a calm professional type of way. NO IT DIDN'T INVOVLE HEADS HITTING THE WALL! We are calm and polite now. We kill with niceness. Talk about evil... and here I thought I was evil. 8-D I guess I learned from the best. Now on to reviews. Today we have one from return reviewer GreyWolf99. I was once called a grey wolf but that was when I was outside and got hit by a bag of cement here on this base that is called the Wolfpack (Base nickname not base name. Look at my profile for the base name), but I'm starting to digress. Thanks for liking my story and I'm glad that your waiting for more to arrive. It will come atleast one per day but there will be a few breaks inbetween some chapters because even writers with no life need a break. Wait a moment... I think I just put myself down... OUCH! Ah well, on with todays story.

_**Chapter 50: Helping Hand**_

Shadow had to step aside from the doorway as the robots threw Sonic into the room as the both him and Tails watched the event unfold. He only took a moment to key onto what Tails was trying to do as he looked towards her, then towards the body, and finally back towards her again.

"Let us out of here!" she yelled out as she slammed the pads on the side of her hands as they were balled up in fists against the hard metal door.

"They won't listen," he said as he let out a small sigh as he turned his attention back down towards the man on the floor and began to walk over towards him. He surveyed the damage that was done to him as he got close but stopped as he got a good look at the mans face. "Tails!" he yelled hoping to get the young ladies attention as she turned towards him and noticed him bent down next to the man. "Get over here and give me a helping hand," he said as he saw her walking towards him but was laughing inside as he saw her suddenly pickup speed and quickly came to a slide on her legs as she stopped just dead of the head of the body.

"What did they do to him?" she asked as she brushed the hair out of his face as she looked over his body and noticed the many bruises and cuts that he had suffered.

"It looks like they tortured him," Shadow said as he suddenly felt the body twitch. He held onto the body as one eye slowly opened but closed as a wince of pain appeared to shot through his body.

"Take it easy, Sonic," Tails said as she got up and ran over towards the beds as she removed one of the sheets and started to tear strips off of it.

"Good idea," Shadow said as he stood up and started to look around and noticed a sink that was hidden from view by the beds that they were by, "Give me some of those strips."

"Why?" Tails asked as she stopped tearing with her teeth as dropped the cloth and looked towards the standing man.

"Nevermind," he said as he took the cloth from her hands and started to tear it like she was without having to bite into it. "Take a few cloths and get them wet with the sink behind the beds," he said as he held out one hand and pointed towards the direction of the sink. Tails was surprised that it was there because she hadn't noticed it before but dismissed it because she was still woozy at the time. She gave Shadow a nod as she grabbed a few and rushed over. Within moments, she was back with a few moist strips as she began to clean the cuts that Sonic had suffered. He winced at the movements but laid still as he opened both of his eyes this time and got a fuzzy view of Tails.

"Am I dead," he asked in a weak tone as he rolled his head to the side as his vision stayed blurry.

"Not yet," Tails said as she placed both of her hands down on his chest as she rested them there as she looked him in the face. He slowly turned his head towards her like he was in pain and a small smile came to his lips.

"Is that you Tails?" he asked as a cough came up and forced his body to arch upwards as his neck to bend back and then within moments he was back flat on the floor again.

"Rest for a bit," Tails said as she picked up a clean damp cloth and began to clean a few more cuts as Shadow took this opportunity to started wrapping up the ones that were cleaned. Tails had started with the chest and was now working on his back as they laid him on his side. After what seemed like an eternity to Tails, they finally finished fixing him up and laid him down on the bed that now had no sheets. During the time, Sonic's breathing had evened out and was now in a restful form of sleep.

"They really did a number on him," Shadow said as he leaned up against the wall in a sitting position as he had his head dipped down low while his elbows laid bent upon his knees. After a few moments of silence, he slowly brought his head up and glanced at the clock. It read 9:37. He took a wild guess as it was still P.M. and looked towards Tails as she sat with Sonic's head on her lap as she played with his hair as he slept. '_I really miss you, Mona_,' he thought as he looked towards the ceiling but almost jumped when she actually gave him a response.

'_You sound like your in trouble_,' her thought answered as he looked around the room but then remembered about his telepathic link with her. He hadn't had to use for a long time and this time he was glad that it really didn't have a distance barrier.

'_Heres the laydown_,' he said as Tails looked his way and he laid on his very determined, confident look on his face as his eyebrows dropped and a half smile overtook his lips. Tails understood just what was going on as she looked towards him and she looked down towards Sonic with a smile of her own.

'_Well I'm waiting_,' she said back to him as he almost jumped again but kept his composer.

'_Me, Tails and Sonic have been captured..._' he started to say but was mentally interrupted.

'_What the hell do you mean by 'Captured'_?' she asked him as he could feel the hostility in her thoughts.

'_Long story short. We got jumped as the gang went under and Sonic was apparently in the wrong space at the wrong time. Like usual_,' he replied back as he turned his attention towards the doorway and watched for any movement to occur because he heard some sounds behind it.

'_I'm sending help_,' she said as he could tell she was thinking of the number for her to call.

'_We are near the south side of Honolulu_,' he thought back as he watched the bottom of the door slide up and two plates of food were set down as it closed shortly afterwords. Shadow just stood up and walked over towards the food and picked up a plate and carried it over towards Tails and set it beside her, then he walked over and picked up his own.

'_Are you all alright_?' Mona asked back over the telepathic link as she signaled that she was done with the call.

'_Hold on and I will send you a mental picture_,' he said as he closed his eyes and pictured in his mind the sight he had just saw. He heard a mental gasp from Mona as she viewed the picture in her mind.

'_Is he okay_?' she asked in a hurry as she saw the picture of Sonic being injured.

'_If he's really anything like me then he will be just fine_,' he replied back as he started to eat his meal as the night came to a close and outside Knuckles started to look or a way in.

'_This place is like Fort Knox_,' he said as he began to circle around the south side to look for an entry point. He quickly dashed around a part of the walls corner as he spotted to guards near a doorway into the building. He pecked around the corner and suddenly noticed that they were now gone. "This place is giving me the creeps," he said as he wrapped around the corner.

"Your not the only one," a female voice said as he jumped almost three feet into the air as he quickly turned around and saw both Rouge and Gyia standing behind him. They both had smiles covering faces.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked in a shushed voice as he stepped back into them and hid in the corner of the wall connections.

"Did you really think we would fall for such a simple trick?" Rouge asked as she tapped him upside the head with her knuckles as a sly yet understanding look came about her face.

"And did you really think we didn't know where you were going?" Gyia asked as she stood behind Rouge and tapped her foot upon the ground.

"I'm in trouble again when we get home, eh?" he said in a sheepish tone as he rubbed the back of his head with his free hand.

"Once we get home but as of right now," Rouge said as she slipped a few daggers out of her backpack that she was carrying along with a pair of spiked steel knuckles which she handed to Knuckles. The daggers, she gave to Gyia while she strapped on a metal overplate that was made to fit her boots over her footwear on both of her feet.

"Everyone ready to go?" Knuckles asked as he started to crack his knuckles in anticipation.

"Let's go save them already," Gyia said in a bored tone as she held the daggers in a ninja type fashion as the blades faced behind her as she rushed towards the door and in a few moments, the guards where down on the ground all cut apart. "Looks like we don't have to be careful as to where we cut," she said with a smile as she came back to them, "The guards look to be artifical."

"Payback time," Knuckles said as this time he took the lead and with the help of the others, crashed through the first gate only to find that there was another one right in front of them. The only difference was this one had a metal frame and a digital lock.

_**End Chapter 50**_

(YAWN!) I called out as a deep yawn came to my throat as I sat in front of the editing computer as its screen blinked the saving icon.

"Are you finished yet?" Gyia asked as she walked in behind me and looked to see the icon blinking.

"Almost," I said as I turned the chair around and saw that she was still in her skin tight outfit. A small blush came to my face as I quickly swung back around and faced the computer again.

"What was that blush for?" she asked as she looked towards me in surprise.

"Remember what happened to Janet Jackson during her and Justin Timberlakes Superbowl Excursion?" I asked as I continued to stare at the computer screen as if it was the greatest thing in the world.

"What about it?" she asked as a confused look took her face.

"Look down at yourself," I said as I continued to not face her.

"Oh boy," she said as she looked at herself as the camera took a view of her face as it took a rather large look of shock. (By the way, the camera never got a look at what I saw so this story is still T rated.)

(There Fluffythepinkelephantlovesyou. Your request via email is completed. Now go back to studying.Email me if you read this!)


	52. Opening Paths

Disclaimer: I own Gyia, Saldar, and Ryu Toukon while Imperfection07 owns Mona and SEGA owns the rest.

RANTS AND RAVES: Today was my LAST day of having to work the shop alone. (Does an extremely unnecessary happy dance that lasts for atleast an hour) Phew, now that thats out of me, I'm back to semi-normal again. You really don't want to see me as 'normal'. I'll freak everyone out so bad that they would go screaming bloody murder halfway across the world just to escape me. Err... wait... Just about all my readers are halfway across the world from where I am. Hmmm... On to the reviews now. HEHEHE (Sweatdrops) (Half the crew also sweatdrops at my sudden view of stupidity) Yes, on with the reviews. Todays was from... LE' GASP... You guessed it, Shadowlyger. I tried to email you and your email wasn't working so I recommend fixing it so I can properly respond. Or else I will cryogenicly freeze this latest clone of yours so that way no other clones can be produced. (Holds a freeze ray gun to clone number 1336's head) They only get summoned when one dies but as they are cryogenicly frozen then they don't really die. They just go in a state of suspended animation. Not death. 8-D Mwahahahahahahahahahaha. Opps, there goes my evil side again. Now on to the mischievious side. I take it that you've never been in a real serious relationship with someone, that is if your old enough, because if you have then you've probably heard about the (Dum Dum Duuuummmm) Dreaded Dog House. You do anything to upset your significant other and you know your in the dog house. I've been there many times with all my female friends (and yes, even your friends can also place you in a type of dog house) so I can tell you that it's no fun. Before, yes, after, no. Now on with the story.

_**Chapter 51: Opening Paths**_

"Everyone ready to go?" Knuckles asked as he started to crack his knuckles in anticipation.

"Let's go save them already," Gyia said in a bored tone as she held the daggers in a ninja type fashion as the blades faced behind her as she rushed towards the door and in a few moments, the guards where down on the ground all cut apart. "Looks like we don't have to be careful as to where we cut," she said with a smile as she came back to them, "The guards look to be artifical."

"Payback time," Knuckles said as this time he took the lead and with the help of the others, crashed through the first gate only to find that there was another one right in front of them. The only difference was this one had a metal frame and a digital lock.

"This is just great," Knuckles said under his breath as he walked over towards the door and placed his hand against it. He gave it a little shove which made nothing happen.

"This lock looks complex," Gyia said as she removed a device from the backpack that Rouge carried and walked over towards it. It was a lock of complex design. It had three keycard slots, a keypad, and a digital screen that showed all steps that have occurred.

"Can you break it?" Knuckles asked as Gyia bent down and started to look at the slots on the device.

"All slots have been equally used," she said as she stood up again and placed her hands against her hips as she held the device at her side, "So that means theres a pattern that must be followed."

"Can't we just blast down the door?" Rouge asked as she walked beside Knuckles and started to get a good look at it. The door looked just like the wooden one that they just broke through except when she knocked on it, she could hear the metal that was underneath.

"I don't think we can blast through that door if it sounded like that," Knuckles said as he started to look around the area for a weakness.

"Damn Lock!" Gyia called out as she pounded down on the lock and ended up breaking the monitor.

"Good job, Gyia," Rouge said as she walked over towards the lock and looked at the damage. It was pretty back and nothing could be seen on it at all. "Looks like we look for an alternate route," she said as she started to scan the top of the wall for a way up but stopped out of frustration as all the walls were smooth and unclimbable.

"I wish you people would atleast knock before trying to break into my home," a voice said from a speaker in a corner near the door as a bit of the wall slid away revealing it.

"We want our friends back!" Knuckles demanded back as the door suddenly opened as it swung outward which made both Knuckles and Rouge to step away from them. As soon as the reached completely open, they then began to move inward as they formed what looked to be a wall. All three just stood in shock as the owner of the house was letting them in.

"Well," the voice said again as all three looked towards the speaker and then back towards the open doorway. "Relax," the voice continued as all three turned their views towards each other, "It's not a trap but an invitation."

"I guess we have no choice," Rouge said as she was the one that had her back to the now open doorway as she got a view behind the rest and pointed out that a huge metal slab was now covering their exit.

"Why do you say that?" Gyia asked as she turned around but let out a short sigh as she turned once again and walked towards the doorway.

"What are you doing?" Knuckles said as he grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Rouge was right," she said in response as she wretched her arm from his and placed a determined look on her face as she proceeded forwards, "We must enter because we can not leave."

"Why did this trip have to go from bad to worse in just a few minutes?" he asked to himself as he dropped his head and placed his hand on his forehead as he shock it back and forth.

"As you know," Rouge said as she walked up towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder which made him take a short, quick glance at her, "We are bound to be in a pinch every once in a while. Lets just get this over with."

"Your right," he said as he started forward with Rouge right behind him. Gyia was standing by the doorway as she waited for them. They stood before it for a moment more before all three entered and the doors once again swung outwards and closed behind them.

**Meanwhile at HQ**

"I really need to have someone get a rescue party sent to this location!" Mona yelled into the phone as Amy watched on. Amy was having the scientist use her as a test subject for some new cyber-operable equipment.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but that area is out of our jurisdiction," a man said on the other end of the phone as Mona let out a growl as she closed her cell phone and slammed it down towards the ground. The cover broke from the base as the two parts went flying in opposite directions. One piece hit one of the scientists as he was attaching a micro-wire to one of the nerves in Amy's arms as the first of her new hands were being replaced.

"Be careful over there," the man said as he stopped what he was doing while raising his magnifying glasses and kicked the part aside. Once he did that he went straight back to his work. Amy jumped a few times as she felt a shock run up her arm but the men said that it was normal for that to occur because it was telling them that the wires are attached correctly. Within a four hour operation, that started three and a half hours ago, the first of Amy's new hands were attached.

"How's it feel?" Mona asked as she walked over towards her and placed her hand on Amy's.

"It feels kind of weird," she said as she picked it up and began to practice opening and closing her fists, "Its kind of heavy but nothing I can't get use to."

"It kind of reminds me of you old hammer," Mona said with a laugh as she picked her entire arm up and began to turn it to get a good look at it.

"Atleast its a lot better than the prosthetics that I was using until a short while ago," she said in response as she looked up towards Mona's face but moved it to the side as she heard Toukon let out a cough as he walked into the room.

"How goes the operation?" he asked as one of the doctors moved up to greet him.

"Everything is going well beyond what we had planned," the scientist said as he lead Toukon over towards the two as he bent down to get a better look at it.

"Move it," he said as he raised his head to look at Amy and then back down towards the hand again. Amy did as she was told and began to open and close the fist as she also looked down at it. Toukon stood up after a few fist were made and looked mightily disappointed. "Is this all it can do right now," he said as he turned to the side and faced the scientists as he motioned towards the artificial fist, "All I can see is it being able to make a fist and back again."

"Check again," one of the scientists said as Amy raised it up and began to wiggle each of the fingers by themselves, "She just had to get use to it."

"Excellent," he said in return as he started to walk towards the door but stopped before he stepped out and turned around back towards them. "I want a full report on this operation and a full breakdown on the artificial hands capabilities and give them a copy as well," he said as he looked from face to face but stopped at Amy's last as a look of pain took his face, "I know this is a lot to get use to but I'm sure you will excel."

"Thank you sir," she said with a smile on her face as she raised her hand and gave him a relaxed wave as he turned around with a smile on his face and walked out.

"Are you ready for the next one?" one of the scientists asked as he looked towards her as she dropped her new hand. She let out a nod as the two scientists began on their work once more.


	53. Into Hells Wrath

Disclaimer and A.N.: I own Gyia, Saldar, and Ryu Toukon while Imperfection07 owns Mona and SEGA owns the rest.

Rants and Raves: Sorry I haven't posted in a while but I've been trying to plan out my midtour that is scheduled to occur around March 17th or so. The only problem is the plane ticket cost. Somewhere around $1600 for a round trip ticket. OUCH! Thats a rather large chunk of money out of my account. Now many people think us military members get a lot for our pay but I'll tell you right now, I only get $850 each paycheck and thats only twice a month. That equals to $1700. Sounds like I would easily have enough, right? Wrong. $200 to credit card, $60 phone bill, $200 for food (chowhall sucks for us here), $300 for a previous product bill that I'm still paying on, and $300 for college. That leaves me with $640 per paycheck to either save and spend. I have a habit of spending atleast 300 of that on games or entertainment. 340 left. See what I mean. I hope us military get a discount. Well, enough about my finances. Thats now what your here for. Your here for the next chapter and I will answer todays reviews at the end. I have a reason why.

_**Chapter 52: Into Hells Wrath**_

"Whats going on here?" Gyia asked as she turned around and watched the doorway shut behind them.

"I'm so glad that you guys could make it," the voice said over the intercom as the dark room suddenly started to light up one light at a time as if telling them to follow.

"Who are you?" Rouge asked as she started to spin around and noticed herself standing in a rather lavishly decorated entry hall as it showed doors on both sides and a twin winding staircase at the far end.

"Climb up the stairs," the voice said as if it was clearly ignoring the womans questions.

"I asked who are you!" she half yelled/half questioned the voice as she took a step forward into the room itself.

"Climb up the stairs," the voice commanded again as Rouge just let out a shrug.

"Looks like we got no choice," Gyia said as she walked forward and placed a hand on Rouge's shoulder which was, to her surprise, shaking.

"Are you alright, Rouge?" Knuckles asked as he walked up towards her as well and could visibly see the nervousness of her.

"Something doesn't feel right," she said after she took in a few deep breaths to calm herself down and started towards the stairs.

"Where do you think your going?" Knuckles questioned as he ran up towards her and stepped in front of her path and grabbed ahold of her shoulders to stop her.

"I'm going to get this over with," she said in a calm voice as she placed her left arm up against his left side and pushed him aside.

"Lets follow her," Gyia said as she walked over and pushed him to follow as Rouge started to walk away as soon as she did the push. The stayed quiet for a short while as they ascended the stairs and turned left down a long hallway. That is until Knuckles decided to break the silence.

"I wonder whats got her so jumpy?" Knuckles asked in a low enough tone that only he and Gyia could hear it.

"If I remember your stories correctly," Gyia said as she glanced around her surroundings to keep an eye for any sudden movements, "You did say she use to be a bat."

"And whats that suppose to mean?" Knuckles asked as he suddenly felt a slight movement off to his right and quickly turned but found nothing out of the ordinary.

"Something wrong?" Gyia asked as she looked in his direction but he just let out a small shrug as he started to backpeddle towards her and after a few steps, turned back around.

"Now you were saying?" he asked as he kept his awareness in a sharper tone as they continued the walk.

"You do know that bats have a strong sense of surroundings because of their echo locations," Gyia said as she watched Knuckles look around nervously, "Well it also allows them to detect danger before it arrives."

"You mean to tell me that Rouge has a bit of her abitlities back?" he asked as he stopped in his tracks in front of a metal suit of armor and looked dumbfounded towards Gyia as she stopped as well after a few steps and turned around.

"I'm not ruling it out but," she began to reply when a small movement from the statue caught her attention and made her take a fighting stance. "Knuckles," she said as she signaled the man to come towards her, "Either come here or get ready to dodge." Knuckles didn't even wait a second after her words before turning and punching the helmet off of the armor as it revealed a bunch of wires underneath and the figure came to a sudden halt with its blade poised for a sudden blow.

"I knew," he said as he prepared himself for a long fight as he saw in front of them that a few of the statues have stepped out and began to move towards them. A few of them were holding medival weapons but one was only coming forward with itself bare handed. He quickly turned around and saw the same thing was occurring directly behind him.

"Looks like were going to have to fight our way through," Gyia said as she back herself into Knuckles back and the two stood ready to fight as the statues advanced upon them.

"Thats all fine with me but I wonder where Rouge went?" he said back in return as the statues stopped moving after they had readied themselves just outside the two's reach.

"We'll find her once were done," Gyia said as she withdrew her daggers and placed them as she held the blades downwards towards the ground as she pointed to the weaponless one who was standing behind the rest as if the observer. "Ready," she said as she took a low stance and Knuckles took a high defensive stance, "Break!"

**Meanwhile with Rouge**

_'Where did the others go_?' she thought to herself as she took a short break to wait and see if they would catch up but when she looked behind her, she noticed that they were not around.

"If your looking for your friends," the voice said as a small T.V. scooted over towards her on a scooter like contraption. "I think you will be happy to see that they are safe as long as they don't fight back," it continued as the T.V. flipped on and a view of them getting surrounded could be seen. Suddenly, both of them leap towards the statues as the fight began.

"Stop this madness!" Rouge called out as she watched Gyia take down a statue but get his in the face but a metal backhand which made her fly back and into another statue as this one fell and broke its head off from the impact and partially due to the fact that one of Gyia's knives was sticking in its neck area.

"Looks like they are fighting rather well," the voice said as Rouge turned around and started to run back the way she came but suddenly came to a halt as a wall was now standing in her way. "Tisk, tisk, tisk," the voice began to mock as Rouge took aim and booted the television away with a well placed kick which made it fly a few feet back and shatter upon the ground.

"Just wait till I get my hands on you!" she called out as she took off in a run down the hallway only to not see where she was going as she rounded a corner and fell into a pit in the floor.

"You don't think clearly when your angry, do you?" the voice said in a questioning tone as Rouge took it as a insult as she started to pick herself up as more lights lite up which lead down a path on the far side of the pit from her.

"Where are you leading me?" she asked as she looked towards the walkway and back towards the direction she came.

"I'm leading you to which you seek," the voice said as the ground beneath her began to shake and open up as the sounds of metal grinding could be heard from underneath. Rouge quickly jumped to the other side and started to run down the new hallway with a stronger sense of caution than before.

**Back to Gyia and Knuckles**

"How many more are there?" Gyia asked as she and Knuckles were backed into a corner that they ran to as they fought their way through.

"I know I've destroyed seven," he said as he threw another punch which only made the one he hit stumble back a bit before slowly advancing again. He was just toying with this one due to it being the last one that was currently in sight.

"I've gotten five," she said as she attempted to stand on her left leg but fell down again as the wound she had received sent pain up her leg. It was a deep stab wound that went straight through. She was lucky that Knuckles was able to disable that robot before it could do any other damage and with a heft, he dislodged the blade and used it to destroy two more with a well placed blow to the neck area. They had learned that the robots weak-spots were there during the battle.

"So that makes twelve so far," he said as he punched the same advancing robot again as his fist came in contact whit its upperchest area and his spiked knuckles pierced through the neck as it went flying off with a pull of his wrist. As it flew at him, he caught it out of reflexes.

"Trying to get a head of yourself?" Gyia said with a smile on her face as she watched the scene as she was able to stand this time and started to walk back down the hall towards the direction they fled from.

"Hold still so I can bandage your wound," Knuckles said as he walked up to her and forced her off her feet by picking her up.

"You can't bandage me like this," she said in a small smile.

"Fine," he said in a straight face as he withdrew his arms from under her and let her fall straight to the floor.

"Ouch!" she said as she rolled a little to her left to rub her behind with an upset look on her face, "What did you do that for?"

"You've been hanging around Rouge for to long," he said as he then walked over towards her legs and grabbed the injured one. He then took out a small package from his backpack and withdrew a small roll of gauze which he used to bandaged her wound and apply pressure to the area to help stop the bleeding.

"Thanks for the wrap up," she said in a still angry tone but not as bad as it was before.

"Just do me one favor," he said as he placed the box back into his bag and placed it back on his own shoulders.

"What?" she asked as he helped her up and checked to see if she could walk on it without if bleeding bad. He was relieved when he saw her walk and the bleeding was held off for now.

"Stop acting like Rouge and more like the way you use to be," he said as he started back down the hallway at a slower pace so that Gyia could easily keep up.

**Once more to Rouge**

"I'm surprised they survived," the voice said as Rouge continued to run down the corridor which suddenly opened to a rather large room after a short ramp that she had to run up. She stopped for a second to catch her bearings as she looked around for the next direction. Suddenly she saw a door on the far end open up and in the light stood the silhouette of a person.

"Who are you?" she yelled as the figure started to advance but to her surprise it was an old man that came out to greet her.

"My name is of no importance except that many call me 'The Puppeteer'," the man said when a few trap doors opened in the floor and a bunch of robotic humanoids rose from their depths right behind him as a rather large smile came to his face, "Now you can hand over the emerald in your possession or you can die."

_**End Chapter 52**_

"You going to do the reviews now?" Gyia asked as she walked in holding two letters in her hands and laid them on the table before me.

"Sure," I said as I grabbed the first letter and placed the glasses further up on my nose and read it to my self. "I see. I see," I said as I laid the letter down and removed the glasses from my face as I looked towards the camera.

"What does it say?" Tails's voice asked as she was filming us with the camera.

"Its from blackmagejr.," I said as I looked around towards the gang and smiled.

"Let me guess," Saldar said as he rolled his eyes towards me to signal that he knew what it was about, "Its another 'I really like your story. Keep up the good work.' review."

"Thats correct but I'm glad for those reviews," I said as I picked up the next letter but before opening it I lowered it and looked towards the camera again and continued, "Those reviews are important for all writers because it signals that their doing a good job and that they should be proud of themselves."

"So whats the second like?" Sonic asked as he kicked his legs up on the table and sat back to relax.

"Its from Shadowlyger again," I said as the scene turns to the scene in his review. T.V.s start flickering all over the place as clone number 1336 shut off the device in Tails head.

"Oh great," I said as I watched his outrageous attempt to turn Tails back to a male again. I even watched my heat wave turn to melted metal as a smile came to my face. I suddenly saw him remove all of his gender changing devices from his background as I signaled for an entire army of female Tails to enter the room. They do so as I turned and looked at the shocked look on the clones face as I just let out a small evil laugh.

"There's more of them?" the clone asked as it looked upon the room and suddenly saw the T.V.s as they flickered.

"Thanks for finding my remote and activating it," I said towards the clone as I turned around and looked towards the army of Tails, "I knew I lost it in one of these but I didn't know which one." I just looked towards the clone again and smiled as I knew I had the upper hand here, "I just want you to know, if you try to kill them then you might hit the real thing and I don't think you will be quiet happy with that because you see each one of them is 100 identical. Can you find the real one?" "Oh and if you kill to many, Tails will die from the shock that is induced but as one dies, they all feel the shock," I said as I removed a gun and shot one through the head as all the rest of the thousand screamed out in pain as the one fell to the ground dead, "Hehehehehehe."


	54. The Puppeteer

Disclaimer and A.N.: I own Gyia, Saldar, and Ryu Toukon while Imperfection07 owns Mona and SEGA owns the rest. Oh and I now own the character down below.

Rants and Raves: I'M BAAAACCCCKKKKK! I'm sorry I took another small break but I had to file my taxes. Evil, evil taxes. We hates them. We hates them all. (looks up at camera) Errr... (cough cough) Sorry I guess I got a little carried away. Now were where we... Ah yes, I'm going to respond to all the reviews at the end of the chapter so that way they can become a part of the skits. Well, enough chit chat, now on with the story. We hates them taxes. Hisssss... Oh and the old man was created out of memories of my great-grandfather to a degree and how he really acted. Including how he acted the first time my father brought my little sister to see him. Read below for his comment. And no, PaPaw didn't have any robots.

_**Chapter 53: The Puppeteer**_

"I'm surprised they survived," the voice said as Rouge continued to run down the corridor which suddenly opened to a rather large room after a short ramp that she had to run up. She stopped for a second to catch her bearings as she looked around for the next direction. Suddenly she saw a door on the far end open up and in the light stood the silhouette of a person.

"Who are you?" she yelled as the figure started to advance but to her surprise it was an old man that came out to greet her.

"My name is of no importance except that many call me 'The Puppeteer'," the man said when a few trap doors opened in the floor and a bunch of robotic humanoids rose from their depths right behind him as a rather large smile came to his face, "Now you can hand over the emerald in your possession or you can die." Rouge almost doubled over with laughter as she heard the old mans name as he leaned on his cane to support his weight.

"What a stupid name," she said in between breathes as she is now rolling on the floor.

"What is so funny about my name?" the old man half growled half snarled the words out as an anime type vein appeared on his forehead.

"You know," Rouge said as she started to pick herself up from the floor and started to surpress her laughter, "You should make a children's show with that name. Maybe then, you would fit in with it." Rouge began to look around the room as all she saw were androids with dark blue lite eyes staring straight at her. "Let me guess," she said as she looked around at all of them and then back to the old man again, "Those are your puppets and 'This' is your stage." A small look of worry overtook her face once again. (A.N. Yes folks, she didn't see the robots arise from the trap doors until just then)

"Aren't you a quick one?" the old man said as he started to rub his forehead as he was starting to get a headache from this woman.

"What are your orders, master?" the robot directly behind him asked as it was the only one who's eyes glowed a different color.

"I want you to capture her and place her in a spot where I can interrogate her later," he said as he turned around and faced the robot with yellow glowing eyes, "I'm off to go check my medications. I think I must have missed one."

"Number 33154," the yellowed eyed one said as it looked upon Rouge as it watched her every move.

"Yes Leader," one of the drones said in a mono tone voice as it walked behind the two.

"Escort Mr. Rovan back to his quarters and assist only when asked," the one addressed as Leader commanded as the other let out a small beep as if to say that it understood and turned around to escort the old man that was calling himself 'the puppeteer' back from the room.

"So," Rouge said as she started to slowly back-up from the robotic crowd that was around her when she suddenly stopped as she felt herself bump into something.

**Meanwhile with Gyia and Knuckles**

"How far have we traveled?" Gyia asked as she was resting against the side of a wall as she began to scan the area and took a moment to look at the few more robots that they had to stop before resting.

"I would have to say about a mile worth of twists and turns," Knuckles said as he leaned back and a sudden click was heard as a part of the wall near them slid open. Knuckles just took a moment to look around the corner and noticed that it was another hallway except there was a badly damaged miniature robot over in the far corner that still everyonce in a while let off a spark from its exposed wires. "I think Rouge went this way," he said as a sweat drop appeared on Gyia's head as she walked over and hit him upside his.

"I think I just figured out was going on," she said as she walked into the hallway and when her foot touched the otherside, the wall started to close again. Knuckles didn't hesitate a single second as he jumpped forward from his kneeling position and rolled past it as it came to a complete close. Gyia started to attempt to get a closer inspection of the seal of the wall but found nothing out of the ordinary.

"What is all this?" Knuckles asked as he stood up and walked over towards the corner and looked forward only to find a pit in their path.

"What's up?" Gyia asked as she turned around and noticed him staring down the next path as if he was searching for something. He just signaled for her to come over towards him as he kept watch over the scene. She let out a small regretable sigh as she saw the pit and walked over towards it and stared down. It looked to be about a fifteen foot drop with a smooth surface on the walls. "Think she fell down here?" she asked and this time it was Knuckles turn to slap her upside her head.

"See the lights," he said as he took her head and faced it so that she saw the row of lights that shined at the far edge of the pit as it lite up another hall under the one that they were at.

"Hmmm..." she hummed outloud as she stood up and looked down the hall before her, "Should we take the high road or the low road?"

"Good question," Knuckles thought as he looked forwards but a burning sensation was affecting him on his right side as he suddenly reached for it and removed the emerald that Rouge had given him as they waited for Gyia to regain use of her legs.

"Think its trying to tell us something?" Gyia asked as she watched the emerald glow brightly as it was raised towards the top path but dimmed as it was lowered.

"Lets take the top path," he said as he pocketed the Emerald and looked back towards the gap, "Can you jump it with your leg?"

"How far do you think it is?" she said as she bent down again and attempted to judge the distance. She let out a small sigh as she stood up again and looked back towards the man beside her. "I can probably make it if I jump off my good leg," she said as she took a few steps back and grimiced from the pain and took a run towards the edge and with all her effort, threw herself across but had to grasp ahold of the edge as she fell just a foot short of the edge.

"Hang on," Knuckles called out as he stepped back a few and jumped the gap as if it was nothing and quickly spun around to grab her wrists a second before she let go and raised her up.

"That was close," she said as she wiped the sweat from her brow, "Look down in the pit." Knuckles did as she said and noticed a few spikes starting to roll as if it was a wave and a small bit of dried blood could be smelled.

"Lets move on," Knuckles said as he picked himself up and walked over towards Gyia and helped her to her feet. The two continued on until the arrived at a double seated door that was made entirely out of solid red oak. The door was extremely decorated with scenes from old plays and each character on the doors had what looked like strings coming up from them.

"Think the owner likes puppets?" she asked as she bent down to inspect it a bit more when a sudden scream from beyond it made them both take a step back and with a grunt, Knuckles slammed his shoulder against the doors as they busted open.

_**End Chapter 53**_

"Hello everyone," I said into the camera as the scene of where Amy was getting her hands worked on is shown behind me.

"Why are we here?" Amy asked as she walked in and placed her chin in the fingers of her new hands.

"How do those feel?" I asked as I looked towards her and then towards her hands.

"They fell kind of like my own, just heavier a bit," she said as she looked down at them both and then back to the area, "Now back to my question."

"Were here to answer an old question and you just answered it," I said as I took a sheet of paper and ripped it up, "See Imperfection07, she has her hands replaced."

"Ah," Amy said as she looked down at the table and saw two more sitting there, "What about these two?"

"What?" I asked as I looked towards her and saw the two. I immediately pick up the first and read it. "This ones from Foxie of Sonica-Foxie-Darki," I said as I read it to myself, "I believe the person you are talking about has to be the one I just explained of up above. His name is Richard Rovan and he is 'The Puppeteer' and thanks for the kind words of you thinking the story is entertaining."

"Why did you give his full name?" Amy asked as she looked towards me in confusion.

"I wasn't planning on saying the entire name in this story but I think this would do nicely," I said as I picked up the next envelop and opened it. "This ones from Darknight1987," I said as I looked at the Anon based post and shrugged my shoulders as I looked for any flames but was glad to see none to my knowledge.

"Is something wrong?" Amy asked as she saw me shrug but I just pushed it aside as I let out a small sigh.

"I'll start off this way," I said as I lowered the letter and looked towards the camera, "I almost turned off the anon posting but I'm glad I didn't for this review was a good one. Now to answer the review... Yes, Mighty will play a bigger role later on but that will take a bit before it will happen. He is an extra character that will become a main only if the story works out the way it should. Remember anything can happen, just like you pushed the button for my laser defense system as it locked onto Shadowlyger clone number 1338 and fried him to a crisp. I'm afraid that now I have another one that I have to attend to. Just don't push the shiny red button."

"Should you tell that outloud?" Amy said as she reached for the camera but got slapped by its holder.

"Back off," Saldar said in an angry tone as he held it still.

"Lost another bet I see," Amy said with a slight evil smile on her face as she laughed at the new cameraman.

"It's only for a short while and I swear I will win the next," Saldar said in a vengeful tone as the camera shook a little as he spoke.

"If you say so," I said as I let out a small shrug, "To answer your first part, Darknight1987. You got the most part of the emeralds but I still haven't declared what the light blue is so I'll leave it to everyone to figure out until the time comes and yes I know what it is. I have the notes." A small gust of wind appears as the notes in my hand fly out and land onto of an open bunsen burner and caught fire.

"Well there goes your notes," Amy said in a small tone as she was trying to hide the remote behind her back.

"Shut the camera off," I said in anger as I walked over towards Saldar who started to slowly step backwards and pickup speed as I started to chase after him. Suddenly, Saldar tripped backwards and fell as the battery of the camera dislodged out and it went dead.


	55. Trouble With Robots

Disclaimer and A.N.: I own Gyia, Saldar, and Ryu Toukon whilst Imperfection07 owns Mona and SEGA owns the rest. I also own Mr. Richard Rovan aka The Puppeteer. Only Imperfection07 has rights to use any of my characters if she pleases. Now its time for the...

RANTS AND RAVES: I spent the last few days arguing a point and almost losing my profile over it. It was over people posting anon and placing invalid email address attached to them. You know who you are and you've almost cost me my profile and stories. I had no choice but to discontinue anon allowed postings in fear of losing all that I worked for. Thank you for all the trouble you just caused me. Lets just say the skits are also over. I hope you had fun getting me in trouble. I just wonder how they found out. Ah well. On with this chapter of the story of Sonic the Hedgehog: Human Factor.

_**Chapter 54: Trouble With Robots**_

"Escort Mr. Rovan back to his quarters and assist only when asked," the one addressed as Leader commanded as the other let out a small beep as if to say that it understood and turned around to escort the old man that was calling himself 'the puppeteer' back from the room.

"So," Rouge said as she started to slowly back-up from the robotic crowd that was around her when she suddenly stopped as she felt herself bump into something. She quickly looked behind her and noticed that it was a slightly curved wall that ran entirely around the room. As she quickly looked around she noticed that the door she entered through was gone.

"Give up and hand over the emerald that you got from that man on the boat," Leader said as it took a few steps towards her as the others hung out behind him.

"Theres no way in hell that I would turn it over," Rouge called out as she she started to scan around the room for a way out but only found a small area off to the left. She took the chance to run towards it as the one labeled leader reached out to grab her but barely missed.

"GET HER!" he yelled out in his robotic voice as his hand pointed towards her as she ran around the groups of robots and noticed one key sight. All of them except for the leader were slow to turn around.

'_That may be my way out of here_,' she thought to herself until she noticed that the floor was slowly lowering itself because the door that old man Rovan went through was now three feet above the floor.

"There's no escape," the robot said as she turned back around and noticed that the leader was now infront of the mob as he stood there looking straight at her, "We don't want to have any trouble. Hand over the emerald so we can keep it safe and no harm will come to you."

"Safe?" she said in a slight amused tone as she face the bot and smiled towards him, "Just so you know, I don't have it."

"Don't lie to us," the robot said as it's eyes turned a redish color and stood silent a moment before lowering his head and looking towards her as he slowly raised his head. She could see a slight light coming from it's eyes as glowed against her body. "Scan came out negative over elemental energies."

"See," she said as she crossed her arms and stood there tapping her foot, "I told you I didn't have it."

"Biospecimen is not of human origin," the robot continued to say as it's eyes turned back to yellow, "Origin and background is unknown. Recommend termination is required."

"Ter... Ter... Termination?" Rouge stuttered as she heard the words that came from the robots speakerbox and began to see the others move forward towards her. She quickly started to run towards the other side but got blocked off due to the rest moving faster now than she had anticipated.

"You are but a thief and all thieves must be properly dealt with," the leader robot said as his right fist dropped to the floor to show a connection point for the wires and a barrel just above that. He fired off a round that Rouge was just able to dodge in time. The dodged round flew past her and knocked another over as it fell to the ground and ceased operations.

"Eggman never made any robots this advanced," she said to herself as she ducked another fist that flew at her and let off a springing thrust kick that connected just under the robots jaw area which made its head fly off towards the other side as it silently fell to the ground and ceased function like the other before it. As soon as she reoriented herself, she found out she was completely surrounded with no way out.

"Your end comes now," the leader said as he walked into the crowd and aimed the barrel of his gun directly at her head, "Any last words?"

"KNUCKLESSSSSSS!" she yelled out as it caught the robot by surprised. It had anticipated due to its programing for her to beg for mercy and not actually yell anything out. Not a few moments later, the sounds of a door being busted in could be heard and the sounds of a few robots being disabled due to force came from behind the leader robot as it stood still and held it's barrel at Rouge's head. He was going through his programming to figure out what to do at this unlikely event and found a blank area. He then raised the weapon for a second and that was all that Rouge needed as she grabbed for the arm and forced one of her feet with the metal coverings into its metallic chest and ripped the arm from its elbow joint from the blow. The robot stumbled back some as it surveyed the damage it had just sustained and looked up just in time to see a spinning roundhouse land upside its visual sensors as it started to cease to function. Within moments of the leaders termination, the rest began to shut down and fall to the ground.

"What's going on here?" the old mans voice came over the intercom as he had a worried tone in his voice.

"Are you alright?" Knuckles asked as he ignored the question that was asked by the speakers around the area as he ran over towards Rouge and was glad to see that she wasn't hurt at all.

"Talk about perfect timing," she said as she picked herself up and began to dust herself off.

"Looks like they all shut down due to the leaders destruction," Gyia said as she slowly picked herself up as she held the side of her leg as pain shot up from her wound.

"What happened to you?" Rouge asked as she ran over toward her and began to look at the bandage on her leg.

"We ran into a little trouble on the way here," she said with a small smile as she brushed off the concern of her friend as she walked over towards the edge and removed her daggers and looked towards the wall. She tapped the wall a few times with the edge of one of them and let out a small smile on her face as she faced them and told them to come towards her with a wave of one of her fists.

"What are you planning?" Knuckles asked as he suddenly noticed her jab her dagger into the wall and noticed that it went in pretty far.

"Anyone up for a climb?" Gyia asked with a smile as she removed her dagger and thrust it in as far as she could and began to climb by alternating thrusts as the door was now ten feet above their heads. Rouge grabbed behind on Knuckles waist as her metal coverings were not made for climbing but for combat and she saw Knuckles climb with his spiked knuckles before and knew he could do it with a lot of weight on his back. He let out a small smile on his face as he felt her grab her by his waist and thrust his fists into the wall and began to climb up as well. He used the area's were Gyia placed her daggers as a spot to rest his legs and push off as he climbed as he angled his fists as so the spikes wouldn't slip out due to the weight. Within moments, all three were back up and along their way once again.

**Meanwhile with Shadow and gang**

"Wonder whats taking them?" Shadow said in a tiny whisper as he looked over and saw Tails leaning her head back against the wall as she slept with Sonic's head laying on her lap.

'_Hun_,' a voice said over his mind that jarred him back into reality as he focused on the thoughts to keep in contact.

'_What is it_?' he asked as he smiled towards the couple before him as he felt for once that he was sure they would be successful this time.

**Meanwhile with Mona and Amy**

'_What is it_?' his voice echoed though her mind as she watched the scientists work on Amy's second hand and were making excellent time on it due to them understanding how to connect it due to the other hand.

'_I called for back-up and it was denied_,' she thought as she watched Amy play with her connected hand as another scientist came in and was now finishing connecting a metal plate covering over it and was now reaching for a type of spray device as he turned back towards her and smiled a small smile towards her.

'_So that means we must escape ourselves_,' he thought back to her as she heard a mental sigh as she watched the man spray on Amy's hand as a synthetic skin was being applied. He took out a small tool as he began to craft fingernails into the fingers as he continued his work.

'_I'm sorry_,' she said as she took a mental picture of the event and sent it towards him as she could hear a mental source of shock as he took in the picture.

'_What the_?' he asked as he looked at the picture in his mind and she could hear him mentally laugh.

'_Surprised_?' she asked as she turned around and looked towards the computers before her and began to monitor the movements of the electrical waves of Amy's nerve connections and was glad to see that the hands were not being rejected.

'_Looks like Sonic's in for a surprise_,' he said in a slight teasing tone which Mona had to laugh at which caught the attention of Amy.

"What's so funny over there?" she asked as she sat still for the scientists to complete their works.

"I was just talking with Shadow," Mona said with a smile as she turned around and rested her hands on her stomach and walked over towards a chair and sat down.

"And?" she asked in return as she accidentally raised the hand that the skin was being placed on and received a rap upside the head as the man was interrupted in his work. "Sorry," she apologized as she laid her hand back down but he grabbed it and immediately turned it over to work on the other side.

"He says he having tons of fun," she said as she faked the smile and turned herself around away from Amy and back towards the monitors, '_Come home soon_.'

'_I will_,' he thought back in return as she returned to her work as she assisted the scientists in their work.

_**End Chapter 54**_

"Time to answer Reviews," I said as I sat down in a chair with two envelops in my hands.

"Why do you have two when only one was posted?" Sonic asked as he sat down next to me with a Miller Lite in one hand and a Budweiser in the other.

"Thanks," I said as I took the Miller Lite from his hands (Hey I was born in 1982), "These were the reviews that I received." Just then, one busted into flames as the site admins deleted it. "That one was from Shadowlyger," I said as I looked at the pile of ashes and noticed that all the letters that he sent in were all destroyed as well, "No more skits with him anymore."

"That was just plain weird," Sonic said as he lifted up his drink and began to look at it as if it was the cause of the sudden burning.

"It wasn't your drink," I said as I lifted my own to my lips and took a small drink.

"Then what was it?" he asked as I pointed behind him to the men around the bar with blue shirts on that read Admins. Sonic just let out a small nod of understanding as he turned back around and looked towards the other letter that was left. I open it an read it to myself.

"Hmm..." I said read the letter but had to jump up as I noticed where the reviewer was.

"Whats wrong?" Sonic asked as he looked towards me in confusion as I looked towards the door and then back towards him but remembered that I could talk to them from here.

"The reviewer some how found his way into my shiny button room and hit a wrong button," I said as I grabbed the drink and drank it the rest of the way down.

"What's so bad about that?" he asked back as he saw me order another.

"Those buttons control the robots in my stories and if you hit the wrong button at the wrong time..." I said as I shrugged at the end which made Sonic cringe in terror.

"Yeawch," Sonic said as he looked down as if he was in pain for a second but straightened up and looked back towards me, "How does one get out?"

"If anyone's seen the movie 'The Pacifier' with Van Diesel then they would know of the the 'Peter Panda Dance'," I said as I took the new drink and took a drink of it, "and to answer the question in the long review, you will have to wait and see if theirs a connection or not. I will not give that away as if right now."

"I see," Sonic said as he looked at me quite strangely as if I was crazy.

"Hey," I said in a defensive tone as I sat back in my chair, "I wanted something that no one would ever think of if they ever walked into the room and tried to escape."

"Why did you even create that room in the first place," Sonic asked as he took another drink and finished off his first.

"I needed a control room," I said as I rubbed the back of my head and heard the cameraman let out a sigh as he powered down the camere once again.


	56. Understandings and Misconceptions

Disclaimer and A.N.: I own Gyia, Saldar, Ryu Toukon, and of course Richard Rovan, aka 'The Puppeteer'. Imperfection07 owns Mona whilst SEGA owns the rest. Ah, hell. I just say it this way. I own all OC's in this story. 

Rants and Raves: I once again apologize for all my readers out there that don't have an account but thanks to the situation that I was squared up against, I had no choice but to do what I did. I did it with a heavy heart and for that I'm sorry once again. Now on to a different light. I've been busy with health issues since the last time I posted. Currently I have 35 hearing in my left ear and 83 hearing in my right. I got diagnosed with a medical condition in to where your ear wax develops to the rear of your ear canal and it's darn hard to remove. I've just been given some alcoholic substance that helps break up the wax so that it can drain out but it takes some time to work. My hearing is impaired by earwax that is blocking up the vibration area of my eardrums. Fun fun. Cotton Swabs only push back the earwax for me and not remove it those packing it in tighter. Murphy's law in action. It seems that the closer I get to Midtour time, the more problems I seem to develop. Enough of that. Now on with the story. I said that above was pure rants and raves. LOL.

_**Chapter 55: Understandings And Misconceptions**_

"Where are we?" Rouge asked as she was the first to barge into the new room as she took a moment to glance around as she waited for the others to catch up. As she glanced around, she noticed that she was in a rather large lavishly decorated entertainment room. Many different kinds of old puppets lined the shelves that ran the walls of the room.

"Think he's obsessed with puppets?" Knuckles asked as he walked up behind Rouge but made the mistake of getting to close as she turned around and threw him across the room.

"Opps," she said as she covered up her mouth with her hands and let the look of surprise took over her eyes as they got as large as half-dollars. Gyia had to stifle a giggle as she looked at him as he laid up against the wall, knocked silly, butt up in the air, and head against the ground.

"Nice one," Gyia said with a smile as she clasped her arm on to Rouge shoulder who just twitched at this movement but was still in a bit of shock as to the throw she just delivered. She hadn't expected him to sneak up on her like that.

"Money, I don't truck to go to shrimp today," Knuckles garbled out as his body fell to the floor as he started to stand up and shack his head.

"Are you okay?" Gyia asked as she walked over towards him but caught the sights of a door opening out of the corner of her eyes.

"What's going on out here?" a figure asked as it walked out from the doorway and began to search the room only to find all three of them looking straight at him, except one was rubbing the back of his head and cussing every now and then while another kept glancing at him and apologizing. After about five minutes, the figure broke the silence as he took a step out from his doorway and into the room that they all were and spoke.

"Congratulations on getting past my little trap," Mr. Rovan said as he looked from person to person as he walked over towards a seat and sat down, "Come, sit. Let us talk."

"Why should we talk to the one that just tried to kill me?" Rouge asked as she looked the man with suspicion in her eyes and then glanced over at where Gyia was tending to Knuckles's wound on the back of his head. '_Why did we have to become human_?' she asked herself in her head as she then turned her attention towards the old man who was now leaning on his cane as he sat on one of the couches in the room.

"Sit please," he said as he waved his hand towards a chair on the otherside of the room which Rouge took reluctantly, "Good, now lets get something straight."

"What will that be?" Rouge asked as she looked towards the old man but kept darting her eyes around the room for any hidden traps.

"I want to know why you want the emeralds?" he asked as he leaned back in his seat and began to listen intently.

"Why should we tell you our reason when we know you've got something up your own sleeve," Rouge snapped back but stopped when Knuckles finally stopped talking gibberish and was now paying close attention towards the conversation.

"I'm trying to keep them all safe from a certain want-to-be-diplomat," Mr. Rovan said with a straight face as he looked upon the woman sitting before him.

"What do you mean?" Rouge asked as his reason threw her back a bit because it was something that even she was not expecting to hear.

"He means He's trying to protect them from Robotnik," a voice said as a new figure walked in from the room that Mr. Rovan just walked out from.

"And who might you be?" Knuckles asked as he stood from his seated position but only to fall back down by a spinning sensation as he saw the man standing in the doorway. He was of Asian decent with black colored hair and slim slanted eyes. He had a look to him as well in his body shape and stance that read trouble. He was wearing a solid dark colored dress suit with a white dress shirt on and an untied tie. He had the top button of his shirt undone and his jacket draped over his right shoulder as he held it there as he walked in.

"How rude of myself to not introduce myself to my Grand-Uncle's enemies," the man said as he straightened himself up and threw his jacket on the ground along with his tie, "My name is Harisaki Toukon and don't you forget it." Rouge, Gyia, and Knuckles's jaws almost dropped and hit the floor as they listened to his name.

"You wouldn't be related to a Ryu Toukon by any chance, could you?" Gyia asked as she slowly picked herself up and turned to fully face the newcomer.

"What do you know about my bastard of a father?" Harisaki asked as he clenched and unclenched his fists as he looked directly towards her as fire burned in his eyes, "What would you know about a lowlife like him? What would you know about a man who leaves his only family behind to run from those that he feared most?" Silence just filled the room for a while as the three just looked straight at the floor.

**Meanwhile at HQ**

"How do they feel?" Ryu asked as he walked in to check on them again. Its been 3 hours since the last time he checked and he was concerned in his troops wellbeing.

"They will take some getting use to," Amy said in a slightly defeated tone as she rubbed the top of her new left hand with the fingers of the other. She was a little disappointed when she found that she couldn't feel anything beyond a rough texture due to there being no nerve reciprocals placed in the hands for the ability to feel.

"You want to feel the warmth on your hands again," he said as he looked towards her and almost laughed at the shocked look she gave him as he walked over towards her and rest his hand on her shoulder and smiled towards her. "You will get use to them," he said in a reassuring voice as he glanced down at his other arm and let out a small sigh.

"How would you know?" she let out as she shrugged his hand off her shoulder and took a few steps forward.

"Turn around and watch," he said as he waited till she turned around and began to remove his BDU top and threw it to a seat behind him. He then rolled up his right sleeve, like before and pulled down a bit of the fake skin as the metal glimmered in the light. Amy's eyes went wide as she looked at the sight and almost fainted if it wasn't from one of the scientists catching her and walking her over to a seat. "As you can see," he continued as he rolled back down his sleeve and place back on his BDU shirt, "I wouldn't have a single troop go through something I haven't gone through before."

"I find that hard to believe," Amy said as she stood up from the chair and walked out of the room as a scientist ran out of the room after her as he was carrying a leaflet of instructions for her new hands.

"It will take her a while until she finally adjusts to her new hands," the lead scientist said as he walked up behind Ryu and pushed his glasses up on his face as he held a clipboard in his other.

"Just make it as comfortable as possible," Ryu ordered out as he turned towards the door and left the room behind.

"You heard the boss!" the lead scientist said as he let out a small laugh, "We have a long job ahead of us. Make sure we have enough coffee and get some music on. We need to get the test ready."

_**End Chapter 55**_


	57. Sins Of The Past

Disclaimer and A.N.: I own all Original Characters while Imperfection07 owns Mona and SEGA owns Sonic and the Gang.

Rants and Raves: Sorry about the late update but I've been trying to figure out a way to do a Kingdom Hearts – Sonic the Hedgehog crossover. I've figured out all the aspects except what the heartless would be. Most if not all of the enemies in the games are robots except for the ones that Shadow fought in his game. Once I figure that fact, then I will start writing the story and hope for the best. Any help will be greatly appreciated on this fact. Remember, I'm going mostly off the games here. I have wrapped a few aspects of the old Saturday Morning T.V. series into this but I don't know how much I can pull off. Eh, Here's the next installment of this evolving Drama of Sonic the Hedgehog.

_**Chapter 56: Sins Of The Past**_

"You wouldn't be related to a Ryu Toukon by any chance, could you?" Gyia asked as she slowly picked herself up and turned to fully face the newcomer.

"What do you know about my bastard of a father?" Harisaki asked as he clenched and unclenched his fists as he looked directly towards her as fire burned in his eyes, "What would you know about a lowlife like him? What would you know about a man who leaves his only family behind to run from those that he feared most?" Silence just filled the room for a while as the three just looked straight at the floor.

"He did it for you," Rouge said as her frown turn into one of anger as she looked the man straight in his eyes. She stood up in defiance as she stared the man down.

"How would you know?" he asked back as he stood as a statue as he eyed the crew before him.

"We know of him as a caring commander and a honest man that would never stop at any of his goals," Rouge said as she looked down towards the ground and began to shake in her shoulders as she began to take a few shallow steps towards him. He was shocked at the phrase that she just said as he didn't notice her moving forward until she was right in his face. "He is YOUR father and YOUR family and all you can say is 'He's a lowlife BASTARD!" she yelled out as she slapped the man across the face and took a few steps away but found herself flying to the floor as a foot from a quick snap sidekick connected with her back and flung her forward.

"Don't you DARE lay a hand on me you worthless BITCH!" Harisaki yelled out as he took a step towards her but was quickly intercepted by Gyia as she threw a spinning foot sweep to his ankle area which made him crash face first into the ground as she jumped on top of his back and with a few quick movements, had him paralyzed in his arms and legs.

A.N. All she did was cut off the flow of neurological energies that flow down the nervous system from the brain stem in to the appropriate areas near the shoulders and near the hips.

"Hey mister teach-it, can we get on with the story while we can still breath," Harisaki said in a angry mood as he looked towards me in the directors chair.

A.N. Sorry.

"That should stop you for a while," Gyia said as she climbed up off of him and with the help of Rouge, picked him up and placed him on the couch.

"What did you do to me!" he yelled out as he attempted to move his arms but to no success.

"I only stopped your neurological..." Gyia started to say but Rouge stopped her by whispering something into her ear and a facial view of 'Oh' came to her face as she then returned to normal and brushed it off. "As I was saying," she began again as she looked back towards Rouge for a second and then back towards the man on the couch, "I temporarily paralyzed you."

"How dare you!" he yelled back but rejudged his position and began to calm down. All could visually see his attitude change and began to relax in the room.

"I'm glad to see a woman who could finally calm his firey temper," Richard Rovan said as he made everyone in the room that could jump from his words.

"When did you get in here?" Knuckles asked as he was now paying attention to the entire event in front of him.

"I've been here the entire time," Rovan said as a smile came to his face as he turned his old head towards the fighter and looked towards him, "I'm glad to see that your finally back with us."

"I'm lost," Knuckles said as he began to look around the room and saw the man sitting in the chair. His eyes were still a little unfocused as he thought he recognized the person in the seat. "Could someone please tell me why Colonel Toukon is here?" he asked as Gyia attempted to stifle her laughs at this outbreak and Rouge only sighed and rolled her eyes at the man she knew all to well.

"That's not Colonel Toukon but his son," she said as she walked over towards Knuckles and helped him to his feet and walked him over towards the couch with Rovan on it and sat him down next to him.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked as she looked the young man over noticing that his arms and legs were still, "I don't think he would be to happy to find out that the son he has been searching for all of his military career is a gimp." At that comment, Rouge slapped him hard enough upside his head to make it fall forward a bit but not hard enough to hurt him again.

"When did you actually snap back into reality?" Rouge asked as she looked towards him as he rubbed the area she hit him at.

"When the old man spoke up," he said as he looked towards his left at the old man who was now asleep.

"Looks like his medication finally kicked in," Harisaki said as he sighed and with a look of confusion, began to wonder what those few words that were said meant.

"What should we tell the colonel?" Gyia asked as she looked towards the others at the other couch.

"Let me decide," Harisaki said as he raised his head up as he was apparently thinking about the things that were said. Everyone was surprised as they all looked towards him to continue. "I want to ask you all a few questions that I want honestly answered," he continued as he looked from face to face as they all nodded in agreement, "What kind of man is my so called father and how long has he been looking for me?"

"Lets answer Question 2 first because Question 1 is for you to figure out for yourself," Rouge said as Gyia just nodded in agreement as she had to go through this as she learned in a few months what she had never known her entire life.

"Okay but whats the answer then?" Harisaki said as he was slowly regaining movements in his arms as the feelings were starting to return.

"He's been looking for you ever since he entered the Military against the yakuza's wishes," Gyia said as she walked over towards him and sat beside him as she looked down at her own two hands in her lap, "I wish I had a father to look out for me but I have no family to speak of. Yours is alive and you should cherish it. I was raised and trained as an monk in my home country far from here with what family I can remember but was kidnapped by Gerald Robotnik as a kit and trained in the art of the assassin but as I began to show great achievements he then began to do hideous things to me as multiple needles were entered into my skin and changes began to occur as my blood was replaced with another substance." Harisaki just stood there in disbelief as he looked in her face and laughed.

"Your crazy to think I would believe a story like that," he said as he swung a fist towards her and connected with her face as he had just regained all movement in his body. He quickly stood up as he watched her turn her face towards him but stopped as he saw black, thick, murky blood coming down from her nose and upper lip as it was split open a bit.

"She wasn't lying," Rouge said as she walked over and helped her to her feet. Harisaki took a moment to take a look at his fist and saw the few spots where the blood had hit his hand as it quickly dried and became a hard crust substance that he found to be easy to flake off.

"Are you all fighting against this madman that did this to her?" he pointed out as walked over towards his jacket and removed the handkerchief from it's pocket and gave it to Gyia to use to stop the bleeding.

"The madman is this man's grandson," Knuckles pointed out as this new information startled the young man back into a false sense of reality.

"Grandson?" he asked as he looked back towards Gyia and then towards the group again, "How long ago did these tests happen to her?"

"Ask her, not me," Knuckles said in reply as he pointed towards her as her memories came back to her in a flood of motion.

"It was almost 60 earth years ago," she said as she shook her head to help clear it and looked towards the man again and attempted to hand him back his quarter blackened handkerchief.

"You can keep it," he said as he turned his head away in disgust and held out his hand to stop her. Gyia only shrugged her shoulders and placed it to the side, "Now I'm beginning to not believe the story your telling me. If your over 60 years old then how come you look to be in your early 20's."

"My black blood," Gyia said as she held up the handkerchief and showed it to him as he nodded his head and looked back towards the others.

"Now back to your father," Rouge said in a slight sigh of relief, "He is really upset that he couldn't locate you because the yakuza kept moving you around as they were always one step ahead of him the entire way."

"I remember the one called Mentor who kept calling me a bastards son and kept hitting me as I messed up but I never thought anything of it," he said as he held his head down low and it was now his time to look at the hands that held him up for so long. The hands that hurt so many people because of his past. The hands that belonged only to him. "I've done so much in my past," he said as he looked up again, "If my father really loves me that much then why did he leave his family behind?"

"Two words," Rouge said as she looked down at Knuckles as he knew were this was going and he answered for her.

"The Yakuza," he said as he placed on the most serious and concerned face that he could and stared the young man in the eyes.

"I think I understand now but one thing still bothers me about Gyia's entire change," he said as he placed his chin in his right hand as he cocked his head to the side a bit and looked over towards her. Everyone was on baited seat as they waited for him to saw his question. "I noticed that a part of your story seemed a bit odd," he said as she looked him in the face and awaited the question, "What did you mean by 'back when I was a kit'?"

_**End Chapter 56**_

"Review time!" I yelled out as I held a few envelops in my hands.

"Who this time?" Amy asked as she stood next to me and looked over my shoulders at the papers in my hands in which I tried to hide from her by bringing them to my chest but was only rewarded with a smile from her.

"I got one from GreyWolf99 and one from DarkKnight1987," I said as I pulled the envelops apart and looked towards them both. I then picked the thinest one and read it first. "Thanks GreyWolf99 for the kind words but I really have no reply for that review except thanks. Now on the the other one."

"What's up?" Amy asked as she saw my face turn white with worry.

"One of my reviews just found his way into my robot testing facility," I said as I looked towards the comic that was drawn and recognized the area where he was. "DarkKnight1987 is lost in my testing hall in which 99 doors are trapped and only one is the way out. Here's a hint... Look for the one that looks out of place. I know all the doors look different but look for the one that looks out of place and for god's sake, don't, I repeat, DON'T go for the overly pretty one. You may get tackled by a bunch of medieval fangirls."

"Talk about a metal fetish," Amy said with a slight sense of disgust in her voice but stood still for a moment as she looked towards me as I was staring down at her hands and she finally noticed as she hid them behind her back.

"Aaaaaanywaaaaaaays," I said as I took a few rather large side steps away from her as I continued to answer the review, "Gyia has knew fun from her past but she had forgotten the meaning of it all. That's what I meant when I wrote that part. I'm going off the precept that Shadow, Gyia, and Saldar was once normal before Gerald got a hold of them and they were rather young. They still knew of all they missed but they just forgotten about them and are now able to feel them again. Remember, Shadow even regained all he lost when he joined with the gang. It came back to him rather quickly. It's just like riding a bike. You may need a refresher course every-now-and-then when you don't ride for a while but your body and mind never really forget." Just as I finished I was able to duck just in time as Sonic went flying over my head.

"Get back here you faker!" Shadow yelled out as he ran forwards and charged at the grounded man that was slightly beside me.

"I better get out of here," I said as I moved just in time to avoid a kick that was thrown but missed the target. "See you all later," I said in to the camera as I picked it up and turned it off as I fled the scene.


	58. Mindful Decisions

"Hello folks and welcome to this installment of Sonic the Hedgehog: Human Factor," I said as I stood before the camera with a hardhat on my head. We're having a few small technical difficulties so please hang tight till we are finished." Just then, Gyia comes in on the scene as she is directing something rather large as it starts to drop to show a rather large round disk electromagnet. It slowly descends as the camera pans down to find the reviewer who collapsed in my reviews being picked up in full black platemail and pull off to the side as she assisted in directing the magnet back to where it was from. "I'm sorry about that folks. He collapsed right in the middle of the set and no one wanted to touch his armor because of how black colored it was," I said as I took off my hat and replaced it with my directer's cap, "I really don't get dark knights and armor but they can greatly be helpful with their dark sword techniques. Now on with the story."

Disclaimer and A.N.: I own all the O.C.s and Imperfection07 owns Mona while the Sonic gang is owned by SEGA

Rants and Raves: NONE (See above)

_**Chapter 57: Mindful Decisions**_

"I think I understand now but one thing still bothers me about Gyia's entire change," Harisaki said as he placed his chin in his right hand as he cocked his head to the side a bit and looked over towards her. Everyone was on baited seat as they waited for him to saw his question. "I noticed that a part of your story seemed a bit odd," he said as she looked him in the face and awaited the question, "What did you mean by 'back when I was a kit'?"

"Kit?" Gyia asked in an innocent way as she tried to look like she had no idea of what he was talking about, "I never said kit."

"Yes, you did," he said as he turned his entire attention towards her and began to stare at her as he knew it was time to play one of his trump cards, "I want you to know that all conversations in this room are recorded and are capable of being played back at any time." Gyia's eyes got wide at this new information because she knew that this was completely legal due to them breaking and entering. "I see you realize the position you are now in," Harisaki continued as he turned his attention from her and over towards the others who were just looking straight at each other, "Mind telling me the reason you are here and what she meant by 'kit'?"

"Looks like the fox is out of the bag," Rouge said as she slightly sighed and lowered her head in defeat.

"I'll take care of this one," Knuckles said as he stood up and walked over to a small leg rest and pulled it over so that he was right in front of the young man and sat down on it. "What would you say if we told you that other worlds out there had intelligent life on them and that some are here on this world right now?" he asked as he looked towards the man's face which was trying his hardest not to laugh but he greatly failed in the effort as he almost doubled over as Knuckles just stood there looking at him in shock.

"Smooth one," Rouge said as she rolled her eyes and walked over towards Knuckles and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Go take a seat on the couch again and let me finish this." Knuckles just picked himself back up and shrugged as he walked back over towards the couch once again.

"I'm beginning to wonder if you guys aren't a bunch of idiots for believing that load of crap," Harisaki said as he was now recovering from the laughing fits as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"It's not a 'load of crap' and we are aliens in a way," Rouge said as she stood with her left side facing him and her front facing Knuckles as she watched him sit down and grunt over his mistake.

"What do you mean?" Harisaki asked in a way again as he shook his head and a slight look of irritation took his face as he was sick of all these circles they were going in.

"We are not human's but have been recreated in a way to almost completely represent the forms and functions of the this race," Gyia said as she interjected but found a stare from Rouge which only made her back away and sit in an area for a while.

"Thank you, Gyia, but I think you've done enough for this conversation so far," Rouge said as she placed her forehead in her right hand as she began to massage it and closed her eyes for a moment in deep thought.

"If your not humans, then what are you?" he asked back as he turned his attention towards Gyia and then back towards Rouge who was now looking at him as if she was about to kill someone.

"He would have found out once he meet with his father," Knuckles said as he waved a hand at Rouge as she only nodded in agreement.

"We are really Mobians and we take many different animal forms," Rouge said as she looked extremely serious towards the man in such a way that he didn't even think about laughing. He just kept a serious look of his own on his face as he was taking in the info that she was providing. After about a hour of explanation, he got up from his seat and held his head in his hand as the he walked around the room as if he was trying to shake off a hangover.

"That was a lot of information and I can see as to why you guys are looking for the emeralds themselves," he said as he grabbed the doorknob of the door he entered from and opened the door to walk through but stopped as he looked behind him and signaled for the others to follow. "I'll delete the record of the conversation in this room and say that one of the robot's malfunctioned and didn't place the system on record," he said as he walked with the others and stopped at a full metal door and pushed in a few keys as the door slid open and three people could be seen asleep on the two beds that were provided.

"Rise and Shine you three!" Rouge yelled as she entered the room which made Shadow jump up in surprise and fall completely off the bed while Tails only jumped up because she was still held down by the weight of Sonic who only stirred a bit from the noise.

"Make them go away," Sonic mumbled out as he turned over in Tails's lap but suddenly figured out he was not on a pillow but on something else as he reached behind his head and began to feel along it and suddenly jumped up as his connected with something soft which only made a certain someone shreik out in surprise and hit him upside the head as he looked and found his hand on Tails's left breast.

"I'M SORRY!" Sonic yelled out as he quickly ran from the room and down the hallway as Tails came out with a red face and anger in her looks.

"I should have know that you were faking being unconscious!" she yelled out as she reached the doorway and watched him try to get his bearings but fall to his knees as he suddenly saw Knuckles leaning against the wall near the door into the room they had just came from as a large smile from a laugh came to his face as Rouge stood in the doorway with a mischievous/seductive smile and Gyia was holding her hands over her mouth in a shocked look. The only ones who seemed to not be to much fazed by it all was Shadow and Harisaki. They were to busy with other things to notice what had just happened as they were talking to each other to figure out what was really going on.

"Having a little bit of fun while we were almost killed out there," Knuckles asked as he looked down at Sonic and let out a hand to help him up. He then noticed the bandages that Sonic had on him and grabbed an arm to get a closer look.

"What are you..." Sonic started to say until he noticed the bandages on him as well. "I swear," he said as he turned around to see Rouge holding Tails back as her face was still greatly upset over what he just did as Gyia was trying in a calm embarrissing way to calm her as she was trying to explain that it was just an accident, "I have no idea what's going on but I'm sorry for what ever I did."

"You were badly injured when they brought you in here and we bandaged you up," Shadow said as he looked towards the bewildered man and had to hold back a laugh as he looked at how pathetic he looked.

"I see," Sonic said as he started to calm down as Tails had given up on fighting the two women and was now peacefully chatting with them as they were all laughing now.

"I will never understand women," Harisaki said as he walked over towards Knuckles and Sonic along with Shadow.

"They scare the hell out of me," Knuckles said as he brought his hand to the back of his head and felt the place where it was slightly busted up from the throw, "Not only that, Love hurts." The others around there only nodded in agreement as the womens conversation began to grow louder as they were apparently getting closer to them.

"Hey Sonic," Rouge called out as Shadow and Harisaki took a step towards the walls on both sides as Sonic saw the look on Rouge's face as she had on a mischievous smile, along with the other women. He just swallowed hard as he looked upon them. They suddenly broke out laughing at his face as they were apparently working up a trick that all the men only stared at them from.

"Girl thing," Gyia said as she pushed past the crowd and opened the door to the guest room which was now empty. "Where did he go?" she asked as she walked out along with the rest.

"He was just here," Rouge said as she remembered that they should have left someone to watch him but forgot about him entirely.

"Leave him be," Harisaki said as he shrugged and walked towards the door on the otherside and opened it up as it lead directly to the entryway. Knuckles, Gyia, and Rouge all cussed as they saw the direct route. "Let us go now," he said as he held the door open for all to exit but was surprised to see Sonic and Tails standing alone.

"I'm sorry about that," he said as he walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders and brought her into a hug.

"I know you didn't do it on purpose but it still caught me off guard," she said as she backed into the hug and smiled as she enjoyed it when he was this close, "I just hope we keep taking it slow after this event."

"We will," Sonic said as he sort of laughed which only made Tails jerk forward from the hug and quickly turn around with anger in her eyes.

"What was that laugh for?" she called out as he took a step back and waved his hands out before him in a defensive manner.

"I was just thinking about that time I walk in on you as you were changing," he said as he remembered the look he had that day. Tails only scuffed for a moment before walking out of the room but kept the smile from him as she walked away. If it's one thing she had learned as she became a woman, it was to always keep the man on his toes the entire trip of the ride.

_**End Chapter 57**_

"It's time for Reviewers Corner," I said as I held up two envelops in my hands again but then threw them down, "I'll start with the most obvious one and thats from DarkKnight1987. Mentor may or may not be introduced in 'this' story but its still up in the air for now and Gyia wasn't going to explain anything. She already screwed up and I think Rouge up above handle the situation. I think."

"She better have," Sonic said as he walked up on the screen as he was know dressed in half-plate armor as he was getting ready to be an extra in a medieval movie that was being shot next door in the next studio over.

"Why do you say that?" I asked as I looked at him and an idea came to my head.

"I don't need him asking to much questions the next time I see him," he replied back as he saw me turn around and stand next to a door as I signaled for him to walk over towards me. He did so as I opened the doors and the fangirls saw him and started to chase after him as he ran to the studio next door.

"Atleast it wasn't the Amy robot," I said as I saw it stick it's hammer outside the open door and with a quick movement, I shut the main door behind me and held my back to it. "Now on to the second reviewer," I said as I held the door with my back, "Who's it from Rouge?"

"It's from GreyWolf99 again," she said as she read it outloud and looked towards me with a smile as she saw the top of the door break and I fumble in my pockets as I removed a remote from them and within a few moments, had the robot shut off.

"Thanks for the kind words again," I said as I took out a handkerchief and wiped the sweat from my brow, "I'm always unpredictable but I try to write in a way people can get involved with the story and sit and enjoy it. Just wait for the next storyline. It's still in production but I'm planning something big."

"Are you okay?" Tails asked as she walked into the man stage area and saw the hammer as it was halfway through the door.

"DarkKnight1987 let loose robot 195564 and I had to shut it down," I said as I pointed to the remote on the floor.

"Where's Sonic at?" she asked as she looked around and then saw him as he was being chased by a bunch of rabid medieval fangirls.

"Looks like he needs your help," I said with a slight laugh as Tails took off in a run towards the group to find a way to help him out. "Now that that is done," I said as I stood up and took a handheld radio in my grasps and radioed in for a clean-up crew at the set. Once the men arrived, they almost fainted at the sight of the hammer and the mess of the door. One man immediately turned in his resignation paperwork as he threw down his hardhat and walked off in a dizzied daze. I just shrugged as I shut off the camera for the day.


	59. Resolution part 1

Disclaimer and A.N.: I own all the O.C.s while Imperfection07 owns Mona and SEGA owns the Sonic gang.

Rants and Raves: Hello Everyone! Nothing to rave about but tons to rant about. Or is it the other way around. (Shrugs) I'm in a good mood and I don't care if the ceiling was going to collapse on me at any minute. Got all work done at work. Completed my college work (in less than an hour for the college work). Listening to LaunchCast. All around having fun and hanging with my friends. (Shade: What's happening?) Yes folks, that was the real Shade that I made the extra character from. The Bearcat brothers are here to. I used their real callsigns in the story to keep them as close to who they really are without ruining their parts. Another part, two weeks until I'm back in the states for a month. Fun with rest and relaxation from this pit in hell that I'm at. Finally, some real AMERICAN FOOD! Not this Korean crap. Now all that you've been waiting for. Here's the next installment of the story. Oh and sorry about the entire magnet thing DarkKnight1987. I had to get you off the stage. No hard feelings right. (Smiles a rather large toothy smile) Oh and _speech like this is in Japanese._

_**Chapter 58: Resolutions part 1**_

Harisaki just stood in the main doorway as he looked back and watched the two talk. He couldn't hear a word they were saying but by the movements that they were doing, anyone could tell that they were a couple. After a while he just took a step towards them as he saw Tails walkout the entry way and walk over towards the exit.

"Thanks for letting us go," she said with a smile as she walked by as he took a moment to get a better look at her. He was immediately enticed by her looks but that was not all. He loved the way she moved and the way she spoke but he knew he would have to pretty evil to take her away from the one she loved, so he let the feelings slide.

"I'm sorry that this happened," he said as he kept a calm look in his face and glanced back towards the other room as Sonic was slowly walking out as he looked like he was now feeling the pain again. Harisaki quickly ran over to him and caught him as he started to fall and noticed that his wounds had reopened and that he was losing a lot of blood.

"SONIC!" Tails yelled out in the doorway as she turned to look outside and noticed that the others heard her scream as she motioned for them all to rush in as they were standing just outside the doorway.

"His wounds reopened," Shadow said as he was the first one to know what was going on as he rushed in and saw the scene. Knuckles was the next one in as he quickly shrugged off his backpack and took out the medical supplies that he had with him.

"Use this," he said as he handed him the first aid kit that he had as Shadow started to carefully remove the temporary bandages and used some gauze to clean the wounds better than before with the peroxide added in. Sonic hissed at the pain that came from the wounds but he knew they had to be cleaned.

"Tell us what happened?" Gyia said as she was holding a frenzied Tails as she was trying to reach for him as tears fell from her eyes.

"He was tortured by one of Master Rovan's henchman," Harisaki said as he laid Sonic's body on the ground and walked over towards them to assist in the situation.

"WHAT!" Tails yelled out as anger took her personality as she reached for him as if to strangle the life out of his body.

"It was my Great Uncle that did it," Harisaki said as he kept himself a few steps away as Rouge struggled to keep Tails in check, "I had nothing to do with it."

"Liar!" she yelled back as she was suddenly thrown towards the doorway as Gyia jumped on top of her and started to restrain her down, "Get off of me so I can get this asshole who did this!"

"Time of the month?" Knuckles asked towards Shadow in a low tone as not to be heard.

"I don't really know," Shadow said back as he kept his back turned to the scene behind him as he focused on his work.

"I'm sorry for this Tails," Rouge said as she leaned over her head and within a few seconds, a swift punch was landed square on her face as it immediately knocked her out. "Fix her up and get her on the boat in the harbor area," she said as she stood up again and walked over towards the guys as they worked on the newly opened wounds on Sonic. As she looked him over, she could tell that not all had reopened. Only about seven of them did. Shadow had taken care of three so far and Knuckles was helping him on the fourth right now.

"Care to give us a hand and not just stand there gawking," Shadow said in his normal calm dark tone as he finished up the wound. He then grabbed a fresh roll of gauze and handed it to her as his hands were covered in a small amount of blood.

"How bad are the wounds?" she asked as she took a seat next to Knuckles as she helped him roll Sonic to his side as the man passed out again from the pain.

"We've taken care of the worst ones so far," Knuckles said as he and Rouge were careful with the roll and within a few moments, had another one patched up.

"How's the situation?" Harisaki asked as he ran back towards them and noticed that they were almost done.

"Everythings under control," Rouge said as she helped them lay him back down and began to pick him up as Knuckles clasped his hands over Sonic's chest area as he had his arms looped under the others arms as he held his body up and Shadow grabbed his ankles as both stood ready for the commands for the group carry.

"Ready, lift," Shadow said as he was facing with his back to Knuckles and looked behind him to see if everything was okay.

"Lets get out of here," Knuckles said as Shadow nodded in agreement as both men ran off with their cargo as they ran towards the harbor. Rouge and Harisaki were close in tow.

"About time you showed up," Gyia called out as helped them load him up on the boat.

"Take him back to the main boat and we will meet you there," Harisaki said as he walked over to the other side of the dock as a few robots could be seen leaving the front door area.

"Trouble?" Shadow asked as he turned around just in time to see some of the robots that Gyia and Knuckles had to fight in the maze area. Armor and all.

"Aim for the necks," Knuckles said as he removed his brass knuckles from his left leg cargo pocket and handed one to Shadow along with the purple emerald.

"Thanks for the advice," he said as he reached over to the boat and pushed Rouge back into it, "We will handle this. Get them to safety."

"We will be right back to pick you guys up in a small bit," Gyia said as she felt Shadow kick the boat off as she started up the rear mounted motor and took off towards the main boat.

"Ready?" Harisaki asked as he turned towards the growing group of robots, "Aim for the one with the yellow eyes. He's the leader."

"I'm always ready," Knuckles said as he punched his bare hand into his in the palm of the one with the brass knuckle on it.

Shadow didn't give a reply but held his hand up to the sky as he chanted out a few words that he hadn't used in a while as the emerald shone brightly in his hand in the rising sun's light, "Chaos Blast!"

**Meanwhile on the boat**

"You think they are still okay?" Gyia asked as she took a moment to glance behind her as the mansion was starting to get smaller as they speed away only to see a rather large blast occur in the distance.

"That was one of Shadow's moves," Rouge said as she leaned towards the back of the boat but was pushed back by Gyia as she almost tipped them over.

"We must hurry then," Gyia said as she revved the motor to full throttle and speed towards their destination as quickly as they could.

**Back at the dock**

"How many of them are their," Knuckles said as he punched another in the head and and spun from the impact to kick at another with a spinning roundhouse that made it fall into three that were behind it.

"If I know correctly," Harisaki said as he vaulted over one and landed on the others shoulders as he dropped behind it and rolled with it which made it crash its artificial head against the ground and its legs puncture the another's chest as both shut down, "There should be close to 30."

"We only shut down atleast ten and I'm starting to get tired," Shadow said as he ducked out of the path of another punch and blocked with a forearm thrust as he punched with the hand with the knuckles on it and knocked the head off his attacker.

"Just keep fighting!" Harisaki said as he couldn't believe that the robots that he had help build were now attacking him. He was their designer and almost their father but it was his Great Uncle's technologies that allowed him to create these robots. He knew very little about robotics except how to control them and out here he had no way to override their commands.

"Any view on the commander?" Knuckles asked as he ducked under a punch and used a move he saw Rouge use before as he quickly placed his arms behind him and thrust his legs up quickly as he knocked another ones head clean off. He fell to the ground after that and found three robots closing in on him as he tried to pick himself up but was tangled with the disabled robot as it now had its hand clasped around his leg. "Someone get over here!" he called out as he tried to untangle himself as he noticed that these robots had a small blade sticking out between their ring and middle finger knuckles. Each looked to be about 2 inches long but he knew that even a one inch long dagger can kill a man if sliced in the right area.

"Damn it!" Shadow said as he ducked another punch by diving to the left and ran over towards his fallen comrade. He quickly wiped the drizzle of blood that came from a gash on his left check as he rushed behind two of them and clashed their heads together as the prepared to bend down to begin the attack.

"_I see that you can fight as well as they say_," a voice said out of a rather large robot that was hiding in the background as it had treads for legs and had a vulcan chain gun on both of its arms and it's head was built into the chest area. Suddenly the front opened up and a large built man could be seen sitting in a compartment of the device. He was wearing a black colored tuxedo along with black spit-shined dress shoes. He had on a pair of sunglasses that were placed on the top of his bald head and had a scare that ran over his right eye as an eyepatch was worn over it.

"_Mentor_," Harisaki called out as he started to back up but only landed up against another robot as it grappled him from behind but he was able to get loose by turning quickly and kicking off the bot.

"_I'm glad to see that you remember me_," he said as a smile came to his face as he looked towards the group, "_I'm glad to be able to kill you cause I knew that you were going to turn traitor like your father did so long ago when he married that tramp of a mother that you had_."

"_Don't you dare speak about her that way_!" Harisaki yelled back as he clenched and unclenched his fists as he looked at the man in the machine.

"_Ah, did I get the little baby upset_?" Mentor said in a sarcastic teasing tone as he followed it up with laughter and began to close the hatch.

"Everyone run," Harisaki called out as he took off towards the mansion but noticed that the machine was following him and not the others.

"Damn it all," Shadow said as he stopped quickly in his tracks and turned around as Knuckles followed suit shortly afterwords. He then threw the emerald to Knuckles and stopped for a moment.

"What are you doing?" he asked back in return as he looked at the emerald in his hands.

"Fuse with it," Shadow said with a smile as Knuckles jaw dropped as he was trying to figure out what he meant. "I found something out when we were locked up," he said with a smile as he looked towards the other as the robot attempted to track Harisaki down as he ran around the mansion to a safe area that he knew of, "Saldar is of the Echidna race and Gyia is from the Kitsune race. I had a lot of time to look at the facts."

"WHAT!" Knuckles yelled out as he couldn't believe that he was no longer the final one of his race but he was ashamed to find out that the other was a male.

"Tails can neutralize the emeralds and locate them like Gyia can as she had shown as she traveled with Sonic around all of Mobius and Sonic can control the energies like I can," Shadow said as he took Knuckles hand with the emerald and thrust it towards the other, "That means you can fuse with them as well."

The images of how Saldar looked flashed though Knuckles head as remembered just how he looked and he felt the energies of the emerald build from within him. Slowly at first but gradually picking up pace as the energies started to erupt from him as the words seemed to automaticly spew from his mouth, "Chao Fusion!"

_**End Chapter 58**_

"Review time!" I called out as I held only one envelop in my hand and a letter in the other.

"What's with the letter?" Tails asked as she walked up and noticed what it was, "Is that a PM that your going to answer?"

"Yes and no," I said as I laid the letter down and opened the review envelop. "It's from one of my better readers named GreyWolf99," I said as I read the message to myself, "Yes, they are all back together but as with all dramatic stories, it doesn't last to long." I point to the story above me as a message appears under my hand saying 'read above'. "I'm glad you really like my chapters and once again I hope I can keep up to your standards," I said with a low bow and a smile as Tails watched on as if I was a complete idiot from the bowing.

"Why did you bow?" she asked as she stood off to the side and looked towards me.

"Its an ancient tradition from Asian cultures that show a great sense of respect towards the other," I said as I then picked up the PM and read it over again, "Besides, I don't know his/her age, from the story the review is writing, it looks to be a she and I wanted to show respect but I don't know how deep to bow. You see, the younger the person, the lower the bow. Kiss your knees kiddies as you bow to your elders. They only need to nod their heads in return."

"Thats a bit much for us females," Tails said as she held her shirt neck area and signaled to her body form.

"Asian women are a lot skinnier and a lot lighter up top then some of us americans and europeans," I said in return as I then slapped the message and signaled that it was now time to answer it, "I like your idea that you sent me and I'm working on a working demo but it will take some time as this story is currently in the works as you can see. Once again, thanks DarkKnight1987. Just sorry about the entire magnet issue."

"Are you done yet?" Saldar asked as he was holding the camera this time.

"Yes," I said as he reached up and shut off the camera as a reliefed sound could be heard from him.


	60. Resolution part 2

Disclaimer and A.N.: I own all Original Characters in this story except Mona who is owned by Imperfection07 and the Sonic gang which is owned by SEGA. Japanese is written in _Italics_.

Rants and Raves: As most can see, I've slowed down my posting due to heavy workloads and preparing to return to the states in a few weeks. I'm excited about it and I really want to see my family again. I really miss them but I know it will only be temporary due to me having to return back here once the month is through. Sometimes military life is hard but I sure do believe that it will make me that much better of a man if I survive which means I can protect my family and provide for my family all the much more with the experience I've learned here. Enough with that stuff though. Here's the next installment of the story.

_**Chapter 59: Resolutions part 2**_

_Previously on Sonic the Hedgehog: Human Factor_

"Fuse with it," Shadow said with a smile as Knuckles jaw dropped as he was trying to figure out what he meant. "I found something out when we were locked up," he said with a smile as he looked towards the other as the robot attempted to track Harisaki down as he ran around the mansion to a safe area that he knew of, "Saldar is of the Echidna race and Gyia is from the Kitsune race. I had a lot of time to look at the facts."

"WHAT!" Knuckles yelled out as he couldn't believe that he was no longer the final one of his race but he was ashamed to find out that the other was a male.

"Tails can neutralize the emeralds and locate them like Gyia can as she had shown as she traveled with Sonic around all of Mobius and Sonic can control the energies like I can," Shadow said as he took Knuckles hand with the emerald and thrust it towards the other, "That means you can fuse with them as well."

The images of how Saldar looked flashed though Knuckles head as remembered just how he looked and he felt the energies of the emerald build from within him. Slowly at first but gradually picking up pace as the energies started to erupt from him as the words seemed to automaticly spew from his mouth, "Chao Fusion!"

_Now our story continues_

Energy started to flow within him as the emerald disappeared from his hand and electricity started to flow from every area of his body. "What's going on?" he asked as his voice echoed with the crackling of energy as his eyes turned entirely white.

"You've fused like I thought you could," Shadow said as a large smile came to his face. He didn't really believe his theory until now and he was glad that he decided to trust it now. "Think you can help me take that monstrosity down now?" he asked as he attempted to place a hand on Knuckle's shoulder but jerked it back as he got a bad shock, "Second point, we need to train you on how to contain the powers."

"Enough chatting and lets go," Knuckles said as he looked towards his teammate and then towards the bot as it searched for its prey.

"_Come out right now_!" Mentor yelled out as his machine turned a corner area and scanned around it for any lifesigns.

'Does he really think I will give myself up that easily?' Harisaki thought as he hid in a dugout that was just beyond the entry door. He was glad to see the bot turn away and head towards the rear of the building as if he was going to run through it and exit from the back. He smiled at this sudden change of luck as he took a small moment to glance from his spot and saw a different scene. One of the men he had just meet was floating in the air a bit and electricity was flowing from him in every direction. He just stood there for a moment and then in a single blink of an eye he was gone.

Knuckles ran towards the machine as fast as his body could carry him as he was afraid for his new ally as he suddenly noticed that when he moved that all time was flowing a lot slower. 'So Saldar wasn't using all of his abilities when he fought us,' he thought as a smile came to his face as he plunged head on towards the battle and arrived in what to Shadow was only a second.

'Where did that come from?' he thought as he shook his head real quick and ran onward towards the battle.

Knuckles arrived in the area and was standing directly in front of the machine with a smile on his lips and determination in his face. His eyes showed no emotion except for the energy flowing through them starting to speed up as he quickly moved from one side to the other and grabbed the machine from a pipe and let all the energy within him flow through the metal of the machine.

"Aaaaaaarrrrggggghhhhh!" Mentor yelled out in pain as the front of the machine suddenly opened and he jumped down from it. A few fires sparked up on the inside seat as the electricity burned through the fabric and melted the circuits from within.

"_That was nice_," Harisaki said as he walked out from the hiding spot and smiled towards the man he knew, "_Tell me, Mentor. Why did you attack me when you could have easily beat me one on one_?"

"_I've seen you fight and was determined not to fight you unless I had the advantage_," he said back as he picked himself up off the ground and pulled a pistol from his jacket pocket, "_Just like now_!" He attempted to pull the trigger but the gun backfired and blew up in his hand as he held the bloody stump and screamed in pain.

"You okay?" Shadow asked as he ran over towards Knuckles as he was now attempting to pick himself up off the ground as a streak of blood ran down from the side of his lips and a small bit from his eyes and the wound on the back of his head had reopened from the flow of energy. "Damn you look bad," he said with a laugh as he threw the others arm over his shoulder and carried him back towards the dock. He took only a few moments to glance up and see Harisaki shaking his head at the other as he held a bloody stump from where his hand once was.

"I think I went to far with the powers," Knuckles coughed out as he started to collapse from his own weight as he grew tired from the strain on his body.

"Don't you dare die on us," Shadow said as he hoisted him further up and started to drag him the rest of the way, "If you die, Rouge will kill me."

"Hehe," Knuckles said as he lowered his head and drifted away.

"HARISAKI TOUKON!" Shadow yelled as loudly as he could which caught the other guys attention. He then looked at the other in front of him but ran towards the docks to lend a hand. Shadow had placed his fingers on his teammates neck and was relieved to feel a slight pulse.

"Chikusho!" Harisaki yelled as he quickly ran over towards the two to lend a hand as the headed towards the dock.

"_I'll get you for this Harisaki_!" Mentor yelled as he picked himself up off the ground only to stop in his tracks as the sounds of a gun being fired could be heard. Mentor just stood there for a moment longer as he looked forward in surprise. A few moments later, blood started to pour from his mouth as he feel over dead from the gun shot to his heart that went through his back.

"Master Rovan!" Harisaki yelled as he looked back while holding Knuckles over his shoulder as he assisted Shadow in the carry.

"He knows what he's doing," Shadow said as he grabbed the other man with his free hand and pulled him along.

"I hope your right," Harisaki said as they walked over towards another boat at the dock and layed Knuckles inside it before climbing in. "Are you okay?" he asked as he watched Shadow climb in but double over in pain as he held his hand in his head.

"Somethings wrong with her," he said in between his teeth as the pain shot through the telepathic link.

"Her? Who's her?" Harisaki began to ask but stopped as he saw the concern in the others face as he quickly reached for the onboard motor and started it up and speed off.

"God speed you all," Rovan said to himself as two people dressed in black business suits walked up behind him as one escorted him away and the other watched the boat depart.

"_They have left as planned and the problematic one is now dead_," the man said into a mic on his collar as a small smile came to his face. Their plan was finally under way.

**Meanwhile at the base, the next day**

"AMY!" Mona yelled out in pain as she held onto her stomach as she took a few steps towards her friend.

"Where the fuck is Shadow at?" Wraith yelled out as it was his turn to assist with Mona today. The team considered everyone to be family and all family members helped each other any way they could. Every time Shadow was sent out on a mission that the others had to stay behind from, they assisted in making sure the homefront was taken care of.

"Shut up and get the car ready!" Amy yelled out as she was trying to calm the other woman down as pain shot through her body. After a bit she finally got her over to a seat and grabbed the cordless phone and dialed in the Squadron's phone number.

"IOC Squadron. Mrs Choe speaking," the woman on the other side answered as the phone was picked up.

"Get Colonel Toukon on the phone!" Amy yelled in as the sounds of pain from Mona continued. It seemed that Mrs. Choe already got the idea from the background sounds as when she got the request out, Colonel Toukon was already on the line.

"Get her to the hospital quickly," he said in his usual calm tone which seemed to surprise Amy a little, "I'm calling ahead to the Security Forces for an escort and the hospital to make sure they are all ready."

"Call me on my cell," Amy replyed back as she balanced the phone on her shoulder as she spoke and messed with her cellphone to turn it on, "and thanks."

"Just make sure you brief Shadow once he returns," Toukon said just before he hung up. Amy let out a small sigh as she took the cordless and hung it up and turned towards Mona with a smile on her face.

"Lets get a move on now," she said in a calmer voice as she walked over towards her and picked her up off the seat and walked out. She was overly happy over how her robotic hands were working. They were helping out greatly as this situation turned around.

**End Chapter 59**

"Review corner time!" I yelled out as entered the camera view with Shadow in tow.

"Why do I have to help you out today?" he asked as he flung himself down on the actor's couch behind us.

"It's your turn and you get no say in it," I said with a smile which only made him grunt in disgust. "Today we have three reviews," I said as I held up three envelops in my hands.

"Which all suck," Shadow said in a upset tone as he crossed his arms behind his head and grinned his trademark grin.

"The first is from GreyWolf99," I said as I took a seat next to Shadow who had by now grabbed the T.V. remote and was flipping through the channels behind the camera. "Thanks for saying my story is a great standard but I really don't understand what you mean by that," I said as Shadow took a moment to glance my way but shook his head as he rolled his eyes towards the ceiling and returned his view to the T.V., "The action is in a realistic view and what I placed in the story is based off of the flows of electricity. It flows as fast as light and those so can Knuckles up above."

"Hey prof," Shadow said as he turned off the T.V. and looked my way, "I don't think they asked about that part."

"I wanted to answer the question before anyone asked it," I said as I removed yet another envelop and opened it to see another comic from DarkKnight1987. I suddenly look off to my left and see a rather built man with a dark colored gauntlet on his right arm and a black star shaped jewel around his neck stood there. He was dressed in dark travel clothes and a dark colored travel cloak flowed behind him. (I emailed him and asked him what he looked like. This is all I got) "Sword-for-hire, eh!" I said as I read the comic and looked up towards him again. "Go hunt down Shadowlyger for me. He's caused me to much trouble to this day."

"Don't you think that's a little to much?" Shadow asked as he looked in surprise between me and the man beside me as we talked, "I guess its up to me to read the last one." He picked up the envelop and tore it open. "This ones from a man named King Nightmare," Shadow said as he shook his head over his new job, "I must say that you are extremely evil and I like that. Amy will really try to hurt Tails as much as she can over the news but right now there is to much going on for her to notice. I think author had a few plans on that but as you can see over there, (Camera pans to show DarkKnight1987 and author talking together. Camera pans back) he's to busy to comment. I'm sure he would be ecstatic that you really enjoy his story, just don't tell that to his face. His ego might inflate to large than this room."

"Hey Shadow?" I asked back as I looked at him as he was talking into the camera, "Wheres the last envelop?"

"Did you lose it again?" he pretended to accuse him of his mistake as he shut off the camera ending the conversation.

Camera starts up again. "I knew he answered it and thanks King Nightmare," I said as the camera was now in a different room, "I really should get him to answer the reviews for now on. He did pretty good. Consider this the 'Ask Shadow corner'. Mwahahahahahahaha."

"ACHOO!" Shadow sneezed out as he turned the corner behind the camera and saw me in front of it, "Your talking about me, aren't you." I only snickered a bit before shutting off the camera again.


	61. Bonds Of Life

Disclaimer and A.N.: I own all the O.C.'s and Mona is owned by Imperfection07 and SEGA owns the Sonic crew.

Rants and Raves: I'm back again and I'm still in a good mood from all the work that I've been doing. I know I haven't posted in a while but I've been busy. I'll cut this short and jump straight into the story right now.

_**Chapter 60: Bonds Of Life**_

"Where is she!" Shadow yelled out as he ran into the hospital as he got notified about his wife's condition after he immediately got off the jet. He was now wearing a sleeveless black closed neck t-shirt and a pair of black slacks and a pair of wrist to elbow length dark leather bracers on his hands.

"Who are you?" the nurse at the front counter asked as she looked up from the magazine she was holding and set it down.

"I'm not going to ask you again," he growled out inbetween his teeth as he walked over towards the counter and grasped his hands onto its edge. He was gripping so tightly that his knuckles were starting to become white.

"Calm down, Shadow," Amy called out as she ran over towards his side but he was careless as he quickly turned to face her as his fist came quickly to the side of her head.

"Security," the woman behind the counter became to call out over a telephone as Shadow saw what he did and began to calm down as he fell to the floor and looked down at his own hands.

'_What the hell is happening to me_?' he asked himself as he held his hands out under his view as he looked at them in pain and worry, '_Why the hell am I acting this way_?'

'_Your worried about me_,' a voice answered which made him jump back into reality as he brought himself up slowly and raised his head only to find a fist flying straight at his face.

"That's for backhanding me!" Amy snapped out as Shadow held his jaw at the point that the fist had impacted. He was glad that she had gotten her hands replaced but he had to admit that they really held a punch when she decided to swing them around. She was wearing a pair of dark pink slacks and a white short-sleeved shirt that hung loosely over her body for movement. She also had a pair of green tinted lenses in the sunglasses that he had resting over her forehead and a pair of black gloves that covered her new hands as she got use to them. The fingers were open and showed the bit of the tips of the fingers as they skin was still dull from no details had been added to the artificial covering.

"Would 'I'm terribly worried about my wife and I wasn't thinking about what I was doing' be a worthy excuse?" he asked with a slight grin as a small smile came to Amy's face as she held back a laugh.

"Is he calmed down now?" Tails asked from around the corner.

"He's finally calmed down," Amy called out as she helped Shadow over towards the waiting area where everyone else was waiting. Tails was dressed in her usual garb which was a pair of blue jeans and a regular t-shirt that seemed to fit her figure just right and her shoulder length hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Rouge was sitting on the other side of the room as she had grabbed a tourist magazine to look at as she drank a coffee that she got from a vending machine just down the hall. She was wearing her usual white business attire except that this time she had on a sky blue shirt underneath. Harisaki was kneeling in front of the T.V. in the waiting room as he flipped through the channels to find something interesting on. After a while he gave up with a grunt and sat down to watch the news here. He was dressed in a black Japanese business suit and had a pair of dark lensed sunglasses sticking out of his coat pocket. Knuckles and Gyia were taken to the hospital on base along with Sonic as they had needed their wounds tended. Tails had came along with the others because she didn't want to be in the waiting room alone as they stitched up Sonic's wounds. Mona was at the hospital off base for the specialized complications she was occurring.

"We all know your worried about her but I don't think attacking anyone would help your position along," Rouge said as she lowered the magazine that she was reading and took a drink from her coffee.

"I think the security has came and went by now," Amy said with a smile as she stepped back towards the front desk with everyone but noticed that two security officers were waiting at the sides of the desk area.

"I think you scared her really good," Tails said as she nudged her elbow into his side as he let out a disturbed grunt and walked to the back of the crowd.

"Are you here to cause some more trouble again?" the lady behind the counter growled out as she looked around her at the guards as they got the hint and placed their hands on their batons at their sides.

"Sorry about our friend here, Crystal," Tails said as she pushed her way to through the crowd and smiled towards the receptionist as she took a quick second to look at her nametag as she pushed forward, "He's just worried about his wife. Her name is Mona Baker."

"And his name is?" Crystal asked as moved her attention towards the computer to the sided of her and began to search through the files.

"His name is Micheal Baker," she said as she watched the woman type as she raised her hand to her chin and nodded as if to confirm the information.

"I'll let him through under one condition," she said as she turned to face the crowd again, "I want the one floored him earlier and these two to escort him throughout the hospital."

"Lets go," Amy said as she grabbed him by his arm and pulled him aside. The guards followed suit as he took a moment to glance back at Tails and Rouge as they waved their hands goodbye as they smiled at him with a grin saying 'have fun!' in a sarcastic way. Harisaki just stood behind them as he was lost over what was going on.

'_I'm really going to kill them the first chance I get_,' he thought to himself but heard a laugh at the other end as he mentally slapped himself in the head as he forgot about the link that he and Mona shared.

_**Flashback**_

"_Are you okay, Shadow?" Gyia asked as she was sitting next to him as he once again grabbed his body in pain._

"_I don't know but I think something is wrong with Mona," he said as the plane came in for a landing and started to taxi to the gates. Gyia just sat in thought as she covered the spot that she was hiding of her wound on her leg as the flight went on. Sonic was in the back as Harisaki helped to hide most of his wounds with another business suit that he quickly bought and made Sonic put it on. Knuckles was able to hide his injuries because of his hair except for the extreme exhaustion that he felt from the wear that the emerald did to his body. Rouge sat beside him and assisted him with his movements and the excuse they were using is that they were traveling here for a expert to work on his health along with Sonic's noticeable wounds on his hands and neck._

_Within moments after they landed, Amy was standing right outside the gate as she rushed over towards them but stopped as she was about to hug Sonic but noticed the wounds on his body. She had seen him attempt to hide them before from all of his battles against Eggman in the past and knew he was badly injured. Tails let out a small growl at this which was heard by all except Amy. Rouge let out a small grin at this turn of events._

"_We need to get these three some help," Rouge said as she sat Knuckles down on the benches in the airport waiting area and noticed that other military members were standing around._

"_We heard from Mona that you would be coming home injured and was ordered to have medical assistance ready for you," she said with a smile as she motioned for all the others around as they stopped talking to each other and looked back to realize that their job has finally arrived. The six men rushed forward but was surprised to find three injured and not one like they were ready for._

"_Sergeant Bisko to transport," one said into his handset._

"_Go ahead," a reply came out as the others watched on._

"_Three casualties for transport to military hospital," he radio'ed in as he removed the dress coat from Sonic's body and noticed that the shirt underneath had a few small blood stains on it. He quickly opened the shirt the rest of the way as he stepped back a bit in surprise at the damage done. Amy had to duck her head away as she saw all the bandages that he had on him. They were all surprised he survived as he was because as he began to inspect th wounds, he noticed that a few were pretty deep._

"_We need the status on them," the person on the other side yelled out as Rouge took the radio and took over._

"_This is Gabriella Gates from IOC Squadron and we have two serious and one injury to the leg," she radioed in as the other medics stood in shock along with the others._

"_Understood," the voice said in reply as a few new orders were sent over the radio as one of the available medics just shrugged at the sergeant as he worked on his patient. Within moments, two new medics arrived carrying two more stretchers and some more straps to hold the patients in. Shadow, Amy, Tails, and Rouge stepped back to make room as the medics did their job. They hadn't noticed until they stepped back that a crowd had formed behind them to see what was going on._

"_Everyone, clear away!" Shadow yelled out as he turned around and waved towards the crowd around them, "There was a fight here and culprit was already taken away. It's all over and you can all clear out."_

"_Tell us what happened!" a man in the crowd yelled out as he was trying to get a better view in through the crowd. He finally made it through as he held a camera in his hands but it was quickly taken by one of the medics and the film removed as he pushed the man back into the crowd._

"_These people are injured and you all are just in the way!" the medic yelled out which made the crowd die down in the noise level, "We need atleast a hundred feet to do our work and your all in the way! Back off or we will be forced to call in the police!" The crowd began to thin out at the words and with a sense of worry as they all noticed that they were real medics and not fakes. The man that had the camera was scribbling things down on a notepad which Shadow took from his hands along with the pen and smiled down towards him._

"_Can't a reporter get a scope every now and again?" the man said as he took out another pad and started to write down on it as well but it was yanked away this time by Rouge._

"_Back off now or you will pay jail time," she warned as she stared the man down._

"_I'll back down for now," he said as he turned around and started to walk away._

"_If we find this in the paper as well," she continued as the man stopped in his tracks, "You and the company will be sued by the military for interfering with diplomatic problems." She pointed back towards Harisaki who was standing off to the side with a slight smile on his face as he looked at the reporter._

"_Harisaki Toukon," he said as he walked over towards the man to talk, "I emissary from Japan and don't think you should cause trouble."_

"_You win this round," the man said with a grunt as he walked off and a smile came over Harisaki's face but the man stopped for a moment, "Though I think you should find a better actor."_

"_Nice try," Amy said with a smile as well as she watched the event pull off, "Now who is he?"_

"_He's Toukon's son," Tails said as she walked behind her and placed her hands behind her own back. Amy nodded in surprise but slammed her fist into her hand as she suddenly remembered why she was waiting for them all._

"_Sorry to rush this on you all," she said as she watched the medics carry the three off as she turned towards the group, "I need to get Shadow to the downtown hospital near the base right now so lets get going. I'll get to know the new guy later." She turned rather quickly as Harisaki let out a small shrug and followed suit as the others came in tow._

_**End Flashback**_

"How are you feeling?" Shadow asked as he walked in and saw Mona dimly awake in her bed as she was still trying to catch her breath from the pain she had just went through. Her stomach was a lot smaller than what Shadow had remembered.

"Can I help you, sir?" the doctor in the room asked as he was looking over the clipboard that he was holding.

"Can you tell me of my wife's condition? My name is Micheal Baker," he asked as he pointed to Mona with his thumb as he now faced the doc.

"Ah, yes," he said as he looked at the notes he held and pulled out two sheets of papers, "I was waiting on you to show up and I heard you made quite the event at the front desk."

"Sorry about that but I was really worried about my wife," Shadow said as he rubbed the back of his neck and turned his body a bit to get a glance at Mona who was now talking with Amy and had a small smile on her face.

"I need you to sign these to birth certificates," the doc said as he handed the sheets of papers to Shadow which made him fall to his knees in surprise. The pain he had felt was from Mona and that was because of the mental pain that she felt from the delivery. He looked down at them as one said Christina Ann Baker and the other said Justin Robert Baker. He laughed at the names that were picked but her was a bit upset that he was on a mission when they were born. He only had one wish for them right now, a safe place for them to grow up without any danger to them around them.

"If you want to see them," the doctor said as he took the certificates away from Shadow after he signed them, "You and your friends can view them in the child's ward."

"Thanks," he said with a smile as he ran out of the room to see Colonel Toukon looking down at the babies on display and smiled as he saw Shadow running towards him and stepped background just in time to avoid him from crashing into him.

"How was your mission?" Toukon asked as he walked back up the glass and looked in.

"Can we not talk about that right now?" Shadow said in an angry tone as he began to scan the cribs for any signs of his kids but noticed a group of nurses over in a corner as they were conversing about something.

"Can I help you?" one asked as she had noticed him standing there searching and walked out to talk to him.

"I'm looking for my children," he said as he turned to face her and she gasped as she saw the red eyes that he had and fell backwards to the ground. She stumbled back a few feet before standing up at the door and opening it while yelling in, "I found the father. Bring the children out." Two nurses gently picked up the children and carried them out as they were presented to the father for him to view. Toukon took one in hand as Shadow took the other. Both children looked entirely human except for the boy had the same hair color as Shadow and as both yawned a bit and opened their eyes, he could tell they both had his red eyes as they looked around at the environment. He let out a smile but he was ashamed for himself passing on his eye color.

"May I be so bold as to ask where your new eye color came from?" one nurse asked as she held out the birth documentation for her to record the information down.

"Birth mutation," Toukon said with a smile as he took over the questioning as Amy, Rouge, Tails, and Harisaki walked up to get a view.

"Aren't they so cute?" Amy said as she took the one from Toukon's grip and walked around a bit with the child in her arms.

"Glad to see you all are safe, but I want to know who the new guy is," he said in a kind tone as he looked the man over.

"Konichiwa," Harisaki said in return as he looked towards the other in the face and felt like he was looking in the mirror, '_Is this my father_?'

'_Who is this man and why does he look like me_?' Toukon asked himself in his thoughts as the others looked on including the infants.

"Cut the staring act," Shadow said in a cold tone as he walked in between the two, "Colonel, meet your son, Harisaki Toukon!"

_**End Chapter 60**_

"Whew, done!" I said as I wiped the sweat from my brow and leaned back in my chair.

"That storyline is now done and your going to do what?" Sonic asked as he walked in and took a break next to me and handed me two letters.

"Reviews?" I asked as I watched him nod as I took the envelops and opened the first one. "I haven't heard from this reviewer in a while," I said as a smile came on my face, "Thanks again for the use of Mona and I'm glad that your enjoying what I'm writing. I was a bit nervous over it at first but I think I've came a long way through their lives like you said they would in our talks about the story from the beginning. You started me on this and for that I'm glad."

"Did you even answer the review?" Sonic asked as he took a drink from his gatorade and set it down.

"Sorry I went off on a tangent there," I said as I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment and continued, "This is the next installment and I'm trying to place in more action as the story reaches key points." "Now on to the next," I said as I torn open the next and found it to be from GreyWolf99, "Thanks for the explanation and like I said before, I try to live to a high standard and as you can see in this chapter, I put two chapters together to finish this storyline. I hope I didn't mess it up. I'm thinking about rewriting it later on."

"You said that about a lot of chapters," Sonic said as he was flipping through the channels like Shadow was last time.

"Shut it," I said as I walked outside the room and saw DarkKnight1987 standing off to the side as he was preparing the portal to leave. We talked for a bit before he left and I stood before the camera that walked with me. "He told me he really liked my last chapter and he wanted to know what _Chikusho_ meant. It means _Damn it_ in Japanese just like _kuso_ means _damn_ and _shimata _means_ shit_. See, Education can be fun!"

"Education is never fun," Saldar's voice said as the camera bucked a bit.

"How much power is left in that ca..." I started to ask before it cut off from it's recording. Recording starts in another area as the battery was apparently changed. "Dipshit forgot to change the battery," I said as a scene of him cleaning up the set was shown, "I knew that was about to happen and I'm glad it happened then and not before. Well I got to go now. _Sayonarra_!"


	62. Thoughts Of A Father

Disclaimer and A.N.: I own all the Original Characters except Mona who is owned by Imperfection07. SEGA owns the Sonic Gang.

Rants and Raves: _Sumimasen deshita! _Boy have I been busy over here. Life can be so tough when you get closer and closer to a deadline. I leave on my Midtour leave back to the states (YEA!) in less than a week and I need to make sure that my boss doesn't have to look around my desk for anything while I'm gone. Cleaning, sorting, organizing, filing, updating, configuring, and all out working my tailfeathers off. Military life may be fun to a part but it can still keep you really busy. Well on with this installment of the story. Also, I wanted to point out a thing that I got a PM about up here. I placed the Japanese names in reverse order because there is a lot of people out there in America that don't know how Asian names work. I know it should be Toukon Harisaki or Toukon Ryu, but I did it to sound a lot more americanized due to the fact that both speak English rather clearly. Now on with the story.

_**Chapter 61: Thoughts Of A Father**_

"Glad to see you all are safe, but I want to know who the new guy is," he said in a kind tone as he looked the man over.

"Konichiwa," Harisaki said in return as he looked towards the other in the face and felt like he was looking in the mirror, '_Is this my father_?'

'_Who is this man and why does he look like me_?' Toukon asked himself in his thoughts as the others looked on including the infants.

"Cut the staring act," Shadow said in a cold tone as he walked in between the two, "Colonel, meet your son, Harisaki Toukon!"

"Is that so," Toukon said as he looked over the man for a moment before turning around and started to walk away.

"What kind of FATHER are you!" Tails yelled out as she ran forward and tried to block his path as he pushed her aside with his robotic arm.

"Let him go," Harisaki said as he turned his back towards the colonel, "He'll never be my _fu_!"

"But he's your father..." Tails started to cry out as she kept looking between the two as she was standing in the middle of where they were just standing together and after a few moments dropped to her knees and started to cry into her hands as tears of sorrow came over her.

"They will understand each other after they get to know one another," Rouge said as she walked over to the young woman and started to rub her back, "They now know both are alive and who they really are. Give them time."

"Your right Rouge," Tails said as she lifted her head and whipped the tears from her eyes and face, "I just hoped that..."

"We all did for a moment but it takes time to heal wounds that were created," Rouge said as she stood up and let out a hand for Tails to grab which she did and helped her back up to her feet.

"Where did everyone go?" Tails asked as she stood and noticed that it was only her and Rouge in the corridor alone.

"Good question," Rouge said as she turned around and looked down both halls only to see no one standing around, "You go after Toukon and I will take the kid."

"Where should we meet up at?" Tails asked as she turned to face the direction that Toukon walked to.

"Meet at the waiting area if you don't find anyone," Rouge said as she also turned the direction she was going to head in, "If you find someone, bring them there with you." Tails just nodded in agreement as she ran off in the direction that she was facing and Rouge stood in spot. 'I hope that you never have to see this again,' Rouge thought as she remembered a scene from long ago that she kept a picture of in a heart shaped locket she kept with her at all times, 'Sometimes finding loved ones make healing emotional wounds that much harder than you will ever imagine.' Inside the locket was a picture of a young bat-like boy sitting next to Rouge in a wheelchair, taken back when she was still a bat. The name engraved below him was Tobias. 'I started to steal and spy to help pay for his operation back when I was only 14 and two years later I had enough to pay for it but I was to late,' she continued to think to herself as she closed the locket and placed it around her neck again, 'I've been stealing and spying since because that was all that I ever knew how to do anymore. If I could then I would go back and start again.' With that she took off to find the others like Tails just did.

**Meanwhile with Tails**

'Where is he?' she thought to herself as she turned another corner and saw at the four-way hallway, a military style combat boot walk beyond one, 'Found you!' She quickly increased her pace to attempt to catchup and turned the corner only to find the man gone. "What the hell is going on here?" she asked out loud which made a nurse that was walking down the hall stop rather abruptly and turn towards the point of shock.

"Are you okay, miss?" the man asked as he saw Tails advance towards him in a slow stroll.

"I'm looking for an Air Force Colonel around here," she said as she walked up to him and his face turned a beat red.

"I... I... I..." he started to sputter out which made Tails squint her eyes at him in irritation and that seemed to jar him back into reality as he raised his head in thought and then turned around to face the four-way that she just came from. "I think I saw one like that walk down the right corridor from here."

"I just came from that direction," she told him as she took a few steps back and the man let out a sigh of disappointment, "Thanks and just so you know..." The man just stood there speechless and was holding his breath at the comment that she was making. "...I'm already taken," she said with a smile and took off and turned left down the corridor that was opposite from the one she originally came from.

**With Toukon**

'Why is here now of all the times,' he thought as he turned down a hallway and entered the door just beyond the corner that he just passed by and leaned up against it. He was in a normal medical inspection room.

"I'm looking for an Air Force Colonel," a female voice said from beyond the door as Toukon leaned in closer to get a better chance at hearing the conversation. He immediately recognized the voice as Tails.

No words could be heard after a while as it was pointing out that she had just passed the door and he let out a sigh of relief as he was not up to talking to anyone as of right now. He was afraid that if he did, then he might lash out on them from the feelings that he was now feeling. Disappointment, surprise, a little bit of sorrow, happiness, and most of all anger and fear. He was angry at himself for he had failed in what took his entire team to pull off in a chance encounter. He had always been looking for his son, but as this war broke off, he had slowed to almost a crawl with the search in hopes that they would defeat Doctor Ivo J. Robotnik before he had resumed the search. Yet his team had found him. He knew it was his son from the first glance but now he was scared stiff from his son because now they will have a battle on two fronts. The Yakuza will want him back like they wanted him back and Robotnik will never give up in his attempts to take over this country and make it his own. 'He was not to be found yet!' he yelled in his mind as he walked away from the door and rested his fists, palm down, on it as he bowed his head towards it. Ever few breathes he would pound a fist out of flustration as he tried to figure out a way to get to know his son. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, he walked out of the room with determination in his eyes as he thought about doing what he did to all his new troops into his squadron, get to know them over time as he lived with them in the squadron life.

**Outside the Hospital**

"_Everything is going according to plan still_," the man spoke in japanese as he held a phone to his ear and leaned up against a pillar outside the front entry way. He was dressed rather casually with a pair of light brown slacks that were pressed to a crease and a light brown long sleeved silk shirt that was loosely tucked in to the pants as they were being held up by a black leather belt. Dark reflective sunglasses were resting over his eyes as he watched over the parking lot at a location that couldn't be figured out at a first glance. His hair was a bit on the spiky messed up side as it shown in an almost pure black color.

"_Excellent_," the voice said as the man holding the phone smiled and sort of laughed, "_I expect both of the traitors to be brought directly to me, Kohai_."

"_As you command, Sempai_," the man said as he dropped his smile and turned his attention towards the entrance again before he hung up on his phone and proceeded to walk in.

_**End Chapter 61**_

"It's time once again for Reviewer's Corner," I said as I held up two envelops and a VHS tape.

"What's with the VHS tape?" Knuckles asked as he grabbed it from my hands and watched it on the T.V. It showed the scene that DarkKnight1987 committed. "Some time, the actions that he does reminds me so much of how Shadowlyger use to act and how did he know about the cloning machine?" Knuckles pointed out as he watched the film.

"I think your just thinking to deeply on it," I said as I already had the first envelop open and was reading it to myself, "Hmm..."

"What's up?" Knuckles asked as he looked up from the movie to look at me.

"Am I really that predicable?" I asked as I held up the letter that Imperfection07 wrote, "It's like she knows more about my storylines than I do. She already guessed a bunch of things that I had planned everytime she reviews. It wasn't awkward silence but one of shock and confusion. Oh and your welcome."

"Is that why you began to change around a few things and hope for the best?" Knuckles asked as the man that DarkKnight1987 knocked out came back through. I listened to what he had to say and then decided to answer it right now.

"What happens to the kids is as of right now for me to know and for you to find out later," I said as a smile came to my face, "and who ever said they would **ALL** return to normal." "Now for the last one," I said as I tore the letter open as Knuckles removed the video and dropped it rather quickly as it started to desolve rather quickly into a pile of melted plastic. I only raised my left eyebrow out of the weirdness that it created. Knuckles just stood there shaking his hand as if it was burnt. "Lets bypass that for now," I said as I signaled off the side of the camera and a cleaning personnel walked in to try and clean up the mess, "Thanks GreyWolf99 for the encouraging words but I critic my works extremely hard and ask myself at the same time, 'Will this story entertain me?' and 'Can I do better than this?' I find that if I would not be entertained then I try to find the spots that seem weak to me and change them but most of the time, 85, I find nothing to change and I begin to think that the chapter is weak. I just think I can do better and for that I'm kind of hard on what people think on my works. I've been getting better thanks to this site and atleast now I can admit to my fault that I have. Your all helping me get over it and for that I thank every last one of you, my readers. _Doomo. Domo arigato._"

"Are we done yet?" Knuckles asked as he ran over to the T.V. remote and turned the channel to boxing.

'Why must all the men in the story be addicted to T.V.?' I asked as I took a seat on the couch as well and began to watch, 'If you can't beat them, join them."

"Give him the left, now right, and left again," Knuckles called out to the T.V. as he was getting into the fight and I had to laugh at the sight that I saw. Knuckles stopped when he heard me laughing and looked towards me like I was crazy.

"You looked like a complete idiot doing that," I said as I faced the camera again, "Did you get all that?" The camera bobbed up and down as the sounds of a female voice laughing could be heard from behind it right before it could be turned off. It turns back on for a moment to show me with a rather large black eye and blood coming from my nose. "Note to self and others," I said as I held the camera in my hands as it was facing my face, "Never, I repeat, NEVER laugh at Knuckles as he watches boxing. Owie (said in a rather high voice)!" I fell backwards as the camera hit the ground and went dead.


	63. Endless Searching

Disclaimer and A.N.: I own all the Original Characters except Mona whom is owned by Imperfection07 and the Sonic gang is owned by SEGA.

Rants and Raves: Less than a week until I go on Midtour from Korea. I can just taste the hamburgers, hotdogs, and especially the steak! In other words, I really miss true American foods. Bulgogi and Yakimandu are a few that I like over here but one can really miss the back home Gumbo or the Southern style Red Peppered Chili that your Granny makes. Three and a half more years until I can fully return to the states for a new assignment. My next tour is in Okinawa, Japan. I'll be there for three long years. Now you know why the Japanese. Nothing like Sushi and other japanese foods for me to try. If you ever come to Korea, try the Bi Bim Bop. Just make sure you mix it all together before you eat it and for goodness sakes, learn to use chopsticks because only Americanized areas have forks or spoons. The rest use chopsticks only. Enough of that because its making me hungry and the food I just ordered is ready so heres the next installment of the story and I'm going to enjoy my meal. _Itadakimasu_!

_**Chapter 62: Endless Searching**_

"Glad to see you all are safe, but I want to know who the new guy is," he said in a kind tone as he looked the man over.

"Konichiwa," Harisaki said in return as he looked towards the other in the face and felt like he was looking in the mirror, '_Is this my father_?'

'_Who is this man and why does he look like me_?' Toukon asked himself in his thoughts as the others looked on including the infants.

"Cut the staring act," Shadow said in a cold tone as he walked in between the two, "Colonel, meet your son, Harisaki Toukon!"

"Is that so," Toukon said as he looked over the man for a moment before turning around and started to walk away.

"What kind of FATHER are you!" Tails yelled out as she ran forward and tried to block his path as he pushed her aside with his robotic arm.

"Let him go," Harisaki said as he turned his back towards the colonel, "He'll never be my _fu_!"

"But he's your father..." Tails stated as she fell to the ground on her knees and started to cry. Harisaki couldn't stand to see a woman cry but he knew this was not for him to intervene so he just walked on and followed Shadow as they both headed back to where Mona was at.

"So these are our children," Shadow said as he bounced Justin in his arms a bit. The child just stared up at his father as he laid his sister in his mothers arms and as he saw this with his young eyes, he started to cry.

"I think Mona should take the other as well," Amy said with a smile as she took the other in arm and handed him to the mother. Justin immediately stopped crying as a smile came to both Amy and Mona's faces. "Did they cry at all when you carried them here?" Amy asked as she held out a finger in front of Justin's face as he just looked up at it and then to the bearer. Amy just laughed as she saw his face while Christina was asleep in her mother's arms.

"They were quiet the entire time," he said as he pondered on the events that just occurred and a thought came to mind, "Looks like we won't be needing two separate rooms for a while." Amy looked towards him with a bit of confusion but Mona knew exactly what he meant and smiled as she looked down into her son's eyes.

'Seems like Justin will be active just like his father,' she thought towards Shadow who only had to smile a bit but even he could tell the exhaustion in his wifes thoughts as she moved her view towards him.

"Amy," Shadow said suddenly and waited until he had her entire attention. Once he had it, he continued, "Take Justin in hand for a bit. I want to test something." She only noded as she took the child in hand and he immediately started to cry as the other awake and cried as well. "Now place them back together," he said and which she did as they both quieted down almost immediately.

"I think I get your point now," Amy said as she realized that the two didn't want to ever be apart. Harisaki had slipped out of the room for a bit and was walking around the halls when he noticed a bit of a commotion coming from the entrance.

"I don't know who you are but I'm not going to let you in without permission!" a woman's voice yelled out and a moment of silence followed as a man suddenly came around a corner and looked Harisaki straight into the eyes. The man was wearing some clothes that were a light brown color and had a pair of reflective sunglasses over his eyes as he looked towards him. One thing caught Harisaki's attention and that was the tattoo on his left hand as it showed the yingyang sign as it was the symbol for the yakuza from where he was from. Both men stared at each other for a short while until the sounds of a scream could be heard from behind him as he took off in a run down the hall that he was facing. Harisaki quickly followed suit as he knew he was up to something.

**Meanwhile with Rouge**

'Where are they?' she questioned herself as she raced towards the room that Mona was and was relived to see Shadow there with her and Amy.

"Is something wrong?" Shadow asked as he watched her rush through the door and her sigh in relief.

"Where's Harisaki?" she asked which made Shadow quickly glance around and to his surprise, he was not around.

"He came here with me," he said as he stood up and then glanced down at his wife which only let out a smile and a nod that told him to go. "I'll be back," he said as he turned his attention towards Rouge and signaled for her to follow.

"Any idea where he could have went?" she asked as they exited the room and looked down both directions.

"No idea but if I was him, then I would attempt to find my father so we can atleast talk a bit," he said as he held his head down low for a moment but raised it to try and hide his emotions.

"We've been friends for a while and I know you don't need to hide your emotions from me," Rouge said as she knew what he was doing without having to even look at him. She had placed her left hand on his shoulder in which he reached up with his left and touched it for a moment before moving on. 'He's worried about him like a real father would,' she thought as she watched him walk away but after a few steps he stopped and turned around a bit to get a look at her. 'He's came a long way ever since meeting Mona,' she thought as a smile came to her face and all her worries were washed away, 'I hope Knuckles would be like this once he...' A small blush came to her face which she quickly shook away with a quickly shake of her head.

"Whats with the blush now?" Shadow said with his usual trademanrk grin as he had his arms crossed over his chest and his foot tapping against the floor.

"Nothing," Rouge said with a rather large smile and ran over towards him so they could continue the search.

_**End Chapter 62**_

"Review corner time!" I said as I held up two envelops and an icepack to my face. "Today's and the rest of the days co-host will be Harisaki due to him being in charge of the Translation Corner now," I said as the camera panned over to get a shot of Harisaki in a men's solid black kimono, white undershirt, white and light blue closely stripped Hakama pants and a black colored haori over top of that. "Whats with the get up?" I asked as I looked him over. Look here for a pic... (Remove the spaces and add www to the front of it.) japanesekimono.c om /japanesepants .ht m

"I thought I should atleast fit the part of the Japanese _Sensei_," he said with a smile as he turned to the side to get a full front view to the camera and to his right was a sheathed string wrapped handled katana in a solid black sheath. (xxxxxxx looks sort of like this)

"If you say so," I said with a shrug as I turned away only to find that the camera didn't move with me. "Over here please," I said as the camera reluctantly turned towards me. 'Note to self,' I thought as I eyed the camera operator, 'Never place a japanese fangirl as the camera operator!' "Lisa, over here," I said as the camera started to pan over towards him again. With a sigh, the camera swung back over towards me. "I opened the first earlier on as it felt cold to the touch, and sure enough, a gel reusable icepack was inside along with a letter from Imperfection07. Thanks for the icepack that I needed with these people around and I will warn you, I LOVE doing cliffies when I can," I said as a small smile came to my face as I opened the next and read that one as well. As I was reading a small rift opened behind me as Specter from the Shadow Squadron and DarkKnight1987 walked through. Harisaki just eyed them as they walked in and just shrugged as they entered. I noticed that Lisa had a view of him and loudly cleared my throat to get her to view me again. "Is he really that attractive to you?" I asked as she held the camera still and I shook my head in disbelief, "No more dressing like that."

"Just don't have her handle the camera from now on," Harisaki said back towards me which only made DarkKnight1987 and Specter stop talking and look towards us both.

"The last ones from GreyWolf99 and I hope your right because I'm going to rewrite the other story and I hope for the best from that one as well," I said as I sighed in regret at Harisaki's remark.

(Taken from review)

DK:ok I'm back notices melted tape and uses Dark Star to view contents showing his previous battle DK:ok either he's really good at writing or we weren't alone...HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE FOLLOWING ME! Specter writes furiously while trying not to laugh Dark Knight reads what he wrote DK:DO YOU KNOW S:gulp No no I don't I just find it ammusing that so many people would be following you. DK:...whatever Toukon you got anything else for me to do

"Nothing as of yet," I said as I faced him and sighed at the sight. I was surprised to see Specter there but I knew that he would be spotted sooner or later. "Keep with him, Specter," I said as I saw him draw out his hammer and spin it in his hands a bit before hiding it again, "I think you've been hanging around Amy for to long."

"You think?" DarkKnight1987 asked as he took a step away. (See reviews for next scene)

(After review scene) "Oooooookay..." I said as I had my left eyebrow lifted in a slight bit of confusion and embarrassment, "Thanks for the words on the events that occurred but as I said before, I'm trying to make this as real life as possible. None of that 'okay we will goto the beach now' crap on reunions." Lisa was trying to hold back a snicker at the scene. "Now that I think about it," I said as an evil smile came to my face as I looked towards the two as they sortof looked alike, "You two could be brothers."

"I'll take over from here," Harisaki said as the camera almost shot over towards him like a bullet out of a gun. "Ooooookay," he said as he saw the camera turn quickly that he could have sworn that he heard a sonic boom. "Translation Corner time," he said as he cleared his throat and began, "_Sumimasen deshita _is a polite way to address those both of higher stature or of age than you or to just say in a polite way 'I'm sorry'. _ Konnichiwa_ means either 'Good afternoon' or roughly translated by some fansubs as 'Hello'. _Fu_ means 'father' as _Fubo_ means 'Father and Mother', _Sofu_ means 'Grandfather', and _Gifu _means 'Father-in-law, Stepfather'. Men are of higher stature in Japan and will be addressed before the woman is. Those _Fubo_. _Sempai and Kohai_ mean 'Master and Apprentice'. _Sempai_ also is a term to say to one in charge of you such as boss or can be used to address an elder in a respective way while _Kohai_ is roughly used by a few teachers now-a-days to address the students that they respect in their classes that they teach. Japanese students now-a-days are turning away from the past traditions and are going for more semi-formal addressing ways like _Toukon-sama_ which is a honorific way to speak to someone. It tends to flatter a few due to it saying that your stature is higher than theirs."

"I think thats enough," I said as my head was starting to swirl from all the knowledge that was being placed before me, "Did you have to be so thorough?"

"Do you want me to continue this or should I just stop right now," Harisaki said in an angry tone as he crossed his arms over his chest and turned with a foot out before him towards me.

"Actually," I said as Lisa was pointing towards the battery on the camera behind the scene and I noticed, "I think the battery is going dead so we have to go for now. _Mata ato de _(See you later)." Camera shuts off.


	64. Hospital Terror

Disclaimer and A.N.: I own all the Original Characters while Mona is owned by Imperfection07 and SEGA owns the Sonic gang.

Rants and Raves: I think you all have probably noticed that I'm not writing as much right now due to the fact that I'm now on Midtour at home with my families and friends. I've been busy with welcome home parties and so many different people coming to the house just to hear of my experiences. I must say it has been rather tiring to do all this in just the past few days. Though I am having a lot of fun, I still need to sleep and these people must be on a permanent caffeine high. I'll be here until the middle of next month so I will try to post when I can. Well, on with the next chapter of our lengthy saga. As like before, _"Italics_" means Japanese is being spoken and '_Italics_' means thoughts. Please don't mix them up. Enjoy this chapter like the others before.

_**Chapter 63: Hospital Terror**_

"_GET BACK HERE_!" Harisaki yelled towards the man who only took the moment to glance back before ducking around a corner and disappearing. Harisaki reached the corner and skidded to a shot halt when he saw that the man was gone. '_Where the hell did that man take off to_?' he thought in his head as he suddenly heard a slight noise off to his left which made him stop in his tracks.

"_...can't shake him, Sempai_," a voice said from behind the door as Harisaki flattened himself up against the wall and stuck his ear towards the door. A short moment passed before the man continued. "_I understand,_" the man said as a dim click came out and the sounds of dim footsteps leading away from the door was heard.

'_Where is he going_?' Harisaki began to think until the sound of a gun discharging and an impact from a bullet flying through the door next to him made him flinch for a second before his senses took control and he dove towards the otherside of the door in a crouch. A second shot was fired and it was towards the corner area that he dove from telling him that this man knew what he was doing as to track an unseen target but he didn't even think to check the other way as well.

"I think it came from over here," a voice said as two doctors came around the corner in the back and skidded to a halt once the saw Harisaki who had to turn his body and head around to get a view of them. He quickly took his hand and waved a signal for them to run but the two just stood there as a bullet impact happened a foot above Harisaki's head as he ducked down lower and began to crawl towards them. The sounds of the door opening made him jump up and run towards the far passage.

"Where did he go?" the man said towards the doctors who were only standing in fear as the sight of the gun in his hands froze them stiff in the hall. The shorter of the two pointed in the direction that Harisaki ran as the man raised his gun and discharged two bullets which found their marks in both doctors as they were both shot in the center chest area. The man just continued in a normal pace as he now tracked one of his prey.

**Meanwhile with Rouge and Shadow...**

"Did you see where he went?" Shadow asked as they reached a four point and began to look down both. Rouge only shook her head but as soon as she stopped a gun shot was fired which made both of them to look to their rights and look down the hall.

"I think its unsafe to say that he went that way," Rouge said with a look of determination as she took off in a run down the corridor as Shadow quickly followed in pace. As they twisted and turned though passages two more gun shots were fired and the entire hospital was in a panicky state. Perfect for anyone to do anything and escape without being caught in the confusion.

"What are you two doing?" a nurse asked as she picked herself up off the ground because she ran into the two physically and fell to the floor.

"Where was the gun or guns discharged at?" Rouge asked as she lent her hand down to help the woman up.

"Two halls down and one hall over on the right," the nurse said as she took the card in her hand that Shadow had removed and sighed a sigh of relief, "I will take you two there right away. Follow me Captain Baker."

"Your brave for a nurse," Shadow said as he heard two more shots fire off from the direction they were facing, "We better hurry before anyone gets injured." The nurse only nodded and began to hurry down the hallway with the two in tow.

"I use to be a medic in the army before I separated and decided to do the job as a civilian," the nurse said as she peaked around the corner and signaled that it was clear to walk around.

"How long did you serve for?" Rouge asked as she looked at one of the holes and noticed that the wall had an outward impact zone meaning that it was discharged from the inside.

"I served for 4 years and then got out," she said as she walked over towards the next hole and looked inside the room. The patient bed had been pushed to the side to make room for the person to attack who he needed to attack. "No sign of a struggle inside the room," the nurse said which made Rouge stop inspecting the impact area of a shot and look towards her as she ran over towards the room and jerked the door open. The room was clean except for the impact areas which had a small ring of char from the heat of the bullet going through the walls.

"He was attacking someone outside of this room blindly," Rouge said as she stood in a spot which she thought the attacker would have stood and pretended to fire off a few rounds, "He would have to be abour 69 inches to fire at the impact zone heights."

"So were looking for a normal sized man," Shadow said as he rolled his eyes and began to look around for any signs of a struggle until he saw the two doctors laying with a wound in both of their's chests.

"Doctor Bellman and Doctor Salamir," the nurse called out as she saw what Shadow saw and covered her mouth in shock.

"Leave her in the room and let her calm down for a bit," Shadow said as he bent over the bodies and noticed that both shots had hit their marks on both mens hearts.

"Status?" Rouge asked as she walked out of the room as she saw him stand up and shake his head in shame, "We must hurry now. We have a killer on the loose that we must catch before anyone else gets killed." Fear suddenly shot through Shadow's face as the thought of a man who would kill so indiscriminately would be on the loose in the same hospital as his family. His face went white with shock as an aura of anger shot over him. His face began to brighten up again as a strong look of anger took over him as his eyes went to normal eyes to full red in rage.

"EMERALDS TO MY COMMAND!" he yelled out as the four that he had touched appeared around him and began to glow. Rouge had to cover her eyes from the light as it was so bright and in a moment it took the light to dim, Shadow and the Emeralds were gone.

"What the hell just happened?" Rouge asked outloud as a scream was heard beside her down the hall which made her turn to the side to see two more nurses fell to their knees as they looked down at the bodies of their co-workers. '_This is going to be a long day_,' she thought to herself as she looked forward again until she turned around to help aid the two nurses as another doctor arrived and began to bark out orders to the nurses as if this was a normal occurrence.

**Meanwhile with Tails...**

"Where did that old man go?" she said under her breath as she reached the end of the hall and noticed that it was a dead end. She doubled over a bit but then leaned back to stretch her back out some before noticing that a few people were running in fear from something. "Whats going on here?" she asked one nurse as she ran up to her and stopped her as the nurse began to look behind her in fear. Suddenly the sound of a gun shot was heard which made Tails figure out exactly what was going on.

"That," the male nurse said as he jerked himself from her grasp as Tails started to hurry down the halls towards the source of the commotion.

"Get out of here," a woman said as she was directing people in the direction that Tails was coming from and she immediately recognized the person leading the evacuation.

"Amy!" she yelled as she ran faster up to her and surprised her a bit.

"Why haven't you ran out yet?" she asked as she kept directing evacuees towards the exit nearest to her.

"I refuse to run from a battle and if I did then what would Sonic think of me then," Tails said as she noticed a man fall to the ground from his crutches as she ran over to him and picked him up and handed him to another as they lent aid to the injured man.

"Sonic thinks highly of you and would never think that your a coward if you leave this scene," Amy said as she turned a bit to look towards the woman next to her and shake her head, "Why do you even care about what my future husband thinks about you?"

"He will never be YOUR future husband!" Tails spat out as she took on a look of anger and jealousy as Amy just laughed at her remark.

"Just you wait and see," she said as she clasped her hands out in front of her face as she raised her head a small bit with a smile and hearts appearing in her eyes.

"Your pathetic," Tails said as she shook her head and ran in the direction that Amy was directing from.

"See if I care if you get yourself killed then!" Amy yelled out as she grabbed ahold of another patient that was being carried by a nurse to safety but the nurse was starting to tire, "I will take this one. Just follow me to safety."

Tails quickly ran down the halls until she recognized where she was at and quickly ducked into the room that Mona was in and sighed in relief that she was safe until she saw a flash in the room as Shadow appeared with the four emeralds floating around him as he looked over towards her and his eyes were glowing red. Tails fell to her backside as she backed herself from the room in fear as Shadow walked out after her. Upon seeing her, he calmed down but the emeralds didn't disappear.

"Where is Mona at?" he asked as he lent out his hand to help Tails up which she took reluctantly and noticed that his eyes were normal again.

"What happened to your eyes?" Tails asked as she tapped the side of his head which made him reel his head away as annoyance took his face.

"What about my eyes?" he asked as he finally got sick of it and grabbed her finger and threw it down.

"Oww," Tails said as she took her finger in her other hand and felt it over for any injury. "Your eyes were completely red just a moment ago," she continued as she waved her hand to attempt to erase the pain, "As for Mona... She's outside with the evacuees along with all the children, I hope."

"I hope your right," Shadow said as the eyes on him turn red again and the flash returned as he disappeared again.

'_What the hell is was that_?' Tails asked as she had to rub her eyes to attempt to get rid of the spots that appeared in her sights.

_**End chapter 63**_

"Here's the mail," Amy said as she handed me the couple letters I had just received.

"I see we have some more reviews," I said as I took the letters in hand and saw two of them and looked back as DarkKnight1987 and Specter were in the back playing Monopoly as they argued over who got to play what.

"What are you going to do with them?" Amy asked as she motioned towards the others behind them.

"I have no missions for them as of yet and I hope I never have any use for them for a while," I said as I opened the first envelop and read it. "This ones from GreyWolf99 and thanks for your words and the kind words about the new additions but they will not be major characters for a while so don't look to heavily for any action from them. They are still way to young. As for the others..." I said as I let out a small shrug as I finally hear the two in the back calm down. Both speak to me and heres what they said...

S:Wonder if those kids inherited Shadows powers too.  
DK: who knows but great chapter like always. Oh yea before I forget thanks for the translations. Things make more sense now.

"I can not say as of yet if they inherited Shadow's powers but you will have to wait and see what happens," I said as a smile came to my face and a laugh to my voice, "Don't be to surprised if it turns out the opposite of what you think will happen." Both just return to their game as they both did a few quick motions of the body and I turn around to read the final letter. "This ones from KingNightmare," I said as I read it to myself and letting a knowing smile to come to my face, "I had a plan to make this story into an online comic but I can't seem to find a worthy artist to assist in this endeavor. A show would be to hard for a poor man like me to afford and it would take more than 20 artists to make sure it gets completed properly. Oh and don't give Shadow any ideas. He's been bored enough already lately with really no action as of right now. Who knows what he might do right now." The scene changes to a view outside the room as Shadow is playing Grand Theft Auto San Andreas. "Yep," I said as I watched him gun down yet another pedestrian, "He's really bored." The camera powers down as I turn it around and show I was holding it this time and wave goodbye.


	65. To Love And Loss

Disclaimer: I only own Harisaki, Ryu Toukon, Gyia and Saldar while Imperfection07 owns Mona and SEGA owns the rest.

Rants and Raves: Yes everyone! This is not a dream! I am back again. I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while but I've been busy with my Midtour and last week I was recovering from the dreaded JETLAG. That was no fun to survive through but here I am back to my old self again. My Midtour was one to remember atleast. Small parties (12 guests at the most at once), Spending $1000 in my first week on objects from America to bring back, eating real lobster on my first day back (it was heaven), harassing the neighbors again, seeing my old school again, meeting my old teachers once more, and much much much more. I barely had time to even think about writing. It was nice to be back home in America but lo and behold, I'm back in Korea once again. I'll try to post as much as I can but this week we are in a basewide Unit Inspection that I'm getting checked on. Wish me luck and heres the next chapter of the lengthy story. Enjoy!

_**Chapter 64: To Love And Loss**_

"I hope your right," Shadow said as the eyes on him turn red again and the flash returned as he disappeared again.

'_What the hell is was that_?' Tails asked as she had to rub her eyes to attempt to get rid of the spots that appeared in her sights. Once her vision was cleared again, she just shrugged her shoulders and took off towards where the sounds of the shots rang out. She had a bit of trouble as she had to duck in a few rooms to avoid being ran over by the hospital personnel who were trying to evacuate the patients from the action. She finally arrived after ten minutes to only see three security personnel zipping up a second body bag and picking it up to be placed on a makeshaft cart to be wheeled away. Both had a bunch of bruises on themselves and looked to be badly beat up.

"You have to evacuate this area, miss," one of the guards said as he caught a glance of her and stopped in his tracks which made the other stop in turn.

"I'm looking for an Asian desent looking man," Tails said as she looked towards them as if they may know.

"We saw one run past me just about three halls down but he looked to be chased by another," the second guard said as he and the other set the bocy down and pointed down the hall just as the sounds of another gunshot was heard.

"Damn it," Tails said as she ran by the two but stopped short as she caught sight of a man two halls down with a firearm aimed down the hall as he slowly turned his eyes towards her. Her heart stopped in her throat as she saw the face of the man as his right lens of his sunglasses were broken off and a streak of blood ran down his face from the impact area.

"GET BACK!" the guards called out as they pulled her to the side and stood in the ready with both having their guns drawn in a forward pinpoint stance (A.N. The usual you see in the movies of untrained guards. Bodies all forward and feet off to the sides. Easy targets.) A crazy laugh echoed throughout the halls as the man turned towards them and took two short steps. Both guards open fired but one shot hit its mark in the mans right arm.

'_What is this man made of_?' Tails thought to herself as she watched the man suddenly stop and raise his weapon.

"You worthless insects need not bother with the games of the righteous," he called out as he quickly fired two shots as the two guards fell dead with holes in their heads. Tails only stood in shock at the scene that she saw. No sooner did she raise her head up did she see the eye behind his broken lens. It was a pure white color with no iris. The man only smiled as he recognized what she saw and covered it up with a gloved hand as the sounds of a shot echo'ed through the halls...

**Harisaki's Story...**

'_I got to get away from him_,' he thought to himself as he ran down a few halls only to bump into two security guards as he ran past. "Sorry about that but can you tell me where I can find the security room?" he asked the two as the both looked at themselves and pointed down the hall a ways. "Thanks," he said as he took off at a quicker pace as the assaultant passed the first hallway.

"Why did he need the security room?" the first asked as he watched the man who asked him the question.

"I have no idea but I feel it has something to do with the gunshots," the second added in (A.N. Yes these are the same guards).

"Not our problem," the first said as he continued to walk on only to run into the man that was firing the shots but they didn't know that, "Excuse us sir." The man only grunted in return as he turned down the hallway and walked at a fast pace down the hall.

"What's with everyone today?" the second asked as he took off his hat and began to scratch his head.

"I really don't know," the first said in a shrug as he placed his hands in his pant pockets and walked off as he turned to the right down the new hall but stopped short as he saw the dead bodies at the end of the hall and two nurses screaming from the scene.

'_Where is that damn room_?' Harisaki thought as he ran from room to room and checked out the door signs until he ran into a distro map hanging on a wall and saw that he had to go another hallway over and found the men had pointed him in the wrong direction. '_Bakas_!' he said in his head once again as he took the direction only to run head long into the man as he appeared at the cross way two halls down and smiled as he raised his gun once again and a shot rang off...

**Rouge's story...**

"Calm down," Rouge said as she grabbed the first one and slapped her across the face which calmed the other one but sent the slapped one in a rage as she raised her hand and slapped Rouge right back. Rouge only smirked at the event when two security guards came running towards them to see if they could be helpful.

"What happened here?" the first asked as he surveyed the scene finding the two dead bodies and four women all worn from the event.

"Anyway we can help you wonderful ladies?" the second asked only to have a smile cross the lips of the first. The two nurses only grunt in disgust at the sight as the both got up and huffed towards them as the attempted to lend a helping hand.

"You two PIGS can take your SEXEST butts out of this area before we call the real police," the first nurse said as she stomped her foot down on the ground and threatened to harm the two men.

"Why don't you two leave the scene with the other and we will clean up here," Rouge said as she took the two ladies and began to escort them away only to receive a pinch on the rear. Anger shot up through her body as she could barely hear the words sweetcakes, baby, and honeypot coming from the mens mouths. "You ladies leave this area right now!" she growled through her teeth as the two women only nodded in fright as they saw the look on her face as she pushed them forwards. As the three women left the area, the sounds of pain and agony could be heard coming from around the corner as well as a yell of "WE WILL DO ANYTHING THE MISTRESS SAYS!"

"I don't even want to know," the first said as she lowered her head as the other two only nodded their heads and continued on.

Rouge continued to beat up on them for about thirty more seconds but stopped when she saw that one of them was enjoying himself a little to much. She only sighed at the sight and kicked the man one last time in the stomach. "Heres what I want you to do," she said as she grabbed both of them by the chins as she was bent down before them, "I want you to first give me one of you guns and second I want you to clean up this mess and if you don't..." With a motion over the throat she added, "You're lucky I went easy on you, now get to work!"

"We understand," the first said in pain while the second one only smiled at the thought which only made Rouge roll her eyes and once she stood up, she delivered a swift kick to the face of the man. The first handed over one of his guns to Rouge as he got up and began to rub the injured areas. She had tried to only hurt them a little and not take them out of commission. He was glad that she had gone as lightly as she did or they could have been really injured. He assisted in picking his partner up and they began to get to work as they went into a medical room to start gathering supplies as Rouge took off back down the hallway that she came from to look for the culprit.

**Shadow's Story...**

"I hope your right," Shadow said as he felt the power of the emeralds around him gather again as he chaos controlled causing all time to stop in its spot. '_Tails said that she might be outside with the evacuees_,' he thought to himself as he took off in a run towards the exit as he had to pass people who looked to be statues to him due to the time freeze but he was starting to tire due to the pull the emeralds where having on him. He had to make many detours as he turned down hall after hall to avoid medical beds that were being pulled out or groups of people being directed to an area. After what seemed like an eternity for him he finally reached outside and as the powers were starting to lose their effects, time started back up but was moving at an increasing pace from a crawl back to normal.

"Over here Shadow," a woman said as she jumped up and down raising her hands towards him.

'_Not Amy_,' Shadow thought in his head but was scaried when he couldn't feel his wife through his thoughts. He just shrugged as he ran over towards her and found that she was standing next to a medical bed that had been wheeled out that had his wife sound asleep and a nurse that was next to it with the two babies.

"You can relax now," Amy said with a smile as she took one of the children and held her safely.

"Everyone!" a voice called out over a bull horn which made everyone turn towards the direction of the announcement to see an old man holding the horn with six black tuxedoed men standing behind in all with mirrored sunglasses covering their eyes. "Now that I have all of your attentions," the man continued as he snapped his fingers and the six took off in a run to surround the group, "I want all the children that were born here right now!"

'_There is no way they will ever take my children_!" Shadow yelled in his head as he took a step forward as one of the man snapped a gun out and pulled the trigger...

_**End Chapter 64**_

I'm sorry everyone but there will be no small scene at the end of this chapter due to me being tired from my preparation for the inspection and the fact that I've still to beat one of my friends high score on 'Bark at the Moon' on the Game 'Guitar Hero' on medium difficulty. So I will see you all later.


	66. The Emerald Of Death

Disclaimer: I own all the original characters except Mona who is owned by Imperfection07. The Sonic gang is owned by SEGA to my dismay.

Rants and Raves: We just had our last inspection today and passed this one with a 97 out of 100. I got half a day off for that. 100 would have gotten me a full day. The inspections where not easy in the long run and this one had me sweating buckets (holds up two full buckets of water and motions towards a third that halfway filled). See. I'm just glad thats over now and that I can relax now. That also means that I will write more if I don't get lazy or compliant with my life. Well anyways... heres the next chapter. Enjoy.

_**Chapter 65: The Emerald of Death**_

'_Where is everyone_?' Rouge thought as she turned away from the two guards that she just beat up to run back the way she came. '_Those guys were no help and I'm afraid for this hospital staff now..._' she thought as she reached a four way and stopped only to hear a shot fired off to her left. She quickly ducked back around the corner and watched as the man lowered his weapon and watched his prey not move. '_Is that the man firing in here_?' she began to think to herself until she saw him turn towards them and take two steps while laughing a laugh she had heard only once. It was not a real laugh but one of a signal of death. She quickly shook her head as she pulled herself from around the corner and started to slowly move in towards him as the sounds of guns discharging multiple times came from the guard area. '_I knew they were stupid but are they that stupid_,' she thought as she saw the man jerk back on his right side and the lens on his right side of his glasses got shattered from the shockwaves from the bullets paths.

"You worthless insects need not bother with the games of the righteous," he said as he raised his weapon and discharged two shots shortly followed by two soft sounded thuds. Rouge only stood stiff for a moment as she watched the man smile and then raised his gloved free hand to his eye to cover what he was showing. No sooner did he start to move did Rouge raise her weapon and fire. The shot went through his gun hand which made him drop the firearm and turn towards her.

"There will be no more of that right now," she said as he dropped his hand and she saw his eye. She stood with the gun ready but she couldn't fire. Scenes of all the people she had killed began to flood through her mind as she attempted to keep her firearm steady but dropped it out of spite.

"The souls of the ones wrongfully taken will haunt you forever," the man said as his eye turned to that of a normal one as he bent down to pickup his firearm with his good hand only to have it kicked away by another.

"Next time you go to shot someone," Harisaki said as he continued the spin that the footsweep he used created to spin kick the man in the head, "Make sure you hit a vital part."

The man only moved with the blow and was seconds later standing straight up ready to fight. "You are not meant to die just yet, Trainee," the man said as he raised his head up and threw down what was left of his glasses as his eyes both turned completely white, "The path of Rest does not belong to you just yet. Master wants you alive and for that you must live."

"You can take your 'Path of Righteousness' and cram it all the way up your ass!" Harisaki yelled as he attempted to throw a few more kicks only to have each and everyone of them blocked with little to no effort.

"Trainees should know not to attack their elders," the man said once more as he grabbed the last kick and with a tug, threw him down three feet behind his initial position, "The Stone of Righteousness will not allow the elders to lose."

"Whats going on here?" Tails asked as she ran past the fight and next to Rouge as she was struggling to stand once again as the hallucinations finally stopped.

"This man has control over a powerful source and is using it to the best of his abilities," she said as she started to look around the area and feel for any power sources only to have her recognize it immediately.

"What is it?" Tails asked as she saw the look of shock on Rouge's face and began to look from her to the area she was looking three times.

"He's using and emerald's power," Rouge thought as anger overtook her face and she began to run along the source of the power that she felt.

"Wait up!" Tails yelled out as she grabbed Harisaki by the collar and started to drag him away as he got the idea and picked himself up and followed the two women.

"The thrill of the hunt continues," he said as he turned towards the direction they left in and walked in pursuit as he was in no real hurry for he knew they would cross paths again.

_**Shadow's Story...**_

"Everyone!" a voice called out over a bull horn which made everyone turn towards the direction of the announcement to see an old man holding the horn with six black tuxedoed men standing behind in all with mirrored sunglasses covering their eyes. "Now that I have all of your attentions," the man continued as he snapped his fingers and the six took off in a run to surround the group, "I want all the children that were born here right now!"

'_There is no way they will ever take my children_!" Shadow yelled in his head as he took a step forward as one of the man snapped a gun out and pulled the trigger.

"You need to be more careful around here," Toukon said as Shadow opened his eyes expecting to be shot but only seeing a few small sparks appearing from the colonels arm as the bullet lodged itself into his arm. The old man was standing still with his arm out from his side signaling for his men to cease fire.

"So one of the Traitors decides to show himself," the old man said as Toukon lowered his arm and bowed in respect to the man who only lowered his head in return.

"I left the group as it was starting to develop, so I am no traitor," Toukon said in return as he looked towards the man with great respect.

"Nether Gate has gotten a lot stronger since you left in your own pursuit of what you call a life," the old man said in return as he signaled for Toukon to walk over towards him to talk, "Are you sure you will not give up being a traitor and return to us?"

"I refuse to rejoin a blade of the Yakuza," Toukon said in return as he walked over towards the old man and took his hand out of respect in a shake, "I may have been a founding member of this assassin squad but I don't intend to follow the path anymore."

"Thats to sad," the man said in return as he withdrew a gun from his waist and discharged it in close range as Toukon doubled over holding his stomach after the shot. A small puddle of blood was starting to develop as he laid on the ground.

"COLONEL!" Shadow yelled out as his eyes started to glow and the four emeralds surrounded him once again.

"What is this man?" the old man asked as all six of the tuxedoed men ran up and surrounded him only to all fly backwards four and a half feet at once. Within a second, he was in one spot then right in front of the old man himself.

"I will kill you for what you've done to this hospital," Shadow said with a smirk as he powered the emeralds up but what he didn't see was another light activating as he went into his Chaos Control mode.

"You are welcomed to try and kill me if you can, my dear god powered friend," the old man said which made Shadow jump in surprise as the rest of the surroundings were slowed to a stop except this old man. "The stone of death will not allow me to lose to one such as you," he added as he took his gun and aimed it at Shadow, "Any last words before you meet your empowerer?"

"Yes," Shadow said as he raised his hand in the air and lowered it level with the ground quickly as a smile came to his face, "Tell him that I will see him in hell!" Seven beams of light that were floating in midair shoot through the old man as one pierced the tip of his cane and the dark blue emerald came falling out.

"Dea... Mon..." the old man said with his dieing voice as they both left the slip stream and returned to normal time and he fell to the ground with holes all over his body.

"Death is a welcome that you didn't deserve," Shadow said as he bent down to pick up the emerald only to have it snatched away by Toukon with his metallic arm as he was now sitting up holding his left side as a trail of blood was flowing freely.

"Do not touch it with your bare hands," Toukon said as wheezed as he breathed, "Skin contact activates the powers and shouldn't be used unless necessary."

"How do you know this?" Shadow asked as he took a towel from off of one of the beds and returned with it as a bunch of nurses where now at Toukon's side as they were attempting to stabilize the wound.

"I was the one that found it before I started up the squadron," he said as he winced in pain as a nurse and a newly arrived doctor poked around the gun shot wound, "I used it as a piece offering but didn't think they would figure out how to use it."

"We will talk later," Amy said as she joined them as she had ran off with a nurse to attempt to get a bed for Toukon to lay on for transport, "We will talk later once you are better."

"I hope your right," Toukon said as he gave a weak smile and then passed out from the loss of blood.

"Colonel!" Shadow said again but only to be reassured by a nurse that he was only unconscious due to loss of blood, "We will see you once you return to us."

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" a man yelled as three people came running towards the group at full speed.

"Go with them, Harisaki," Shadow said with a smile as he watched Rouge and Tails only look towards each other and then towards Harisaki.

"I will try to get Shadow to tell me what happened out here but you will have to go with your father," Rouge said as Tails only nodded in agreement.

"If you say so but you will tell me right away," he said in return as he turned around and chased after the group that already ran towards the hospital as the speck of the gun-men stood towards the front of the hospital and a flash of white covered the area and he disappeared. During that time, the Dark Blue Emerald flashed off it's light as if to say goodbye to a worthy rival.

_**End Chapter 65**_

"Review time," I said as the man with the white eyes was standing next to me, "I'm here today with one of my new characters Nachimora Zen, or Zen Nachimora in English standards." The man just waves as he stands off to my side with one hand twirling the gun that he was using. "He is a character that I promised a friend that I would add and now I'm announcing him off to you all. Care to take the floor?"

"Let me return to the hunt," he said in return which only made me shrug.

"You can return after we are done and not a moment sooner," I said as he placed the gun under my chin and growled, "Kill me and you will never return to the hunt."

"Make this quick," he said in return as he withdrew his gun and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Lets get on to the reviews," I said with a sweat drop appearing on my head. "The first from the last chapter is from GreyWolf99. Now you see what happens to the two and I'm glad you liked what Rouge did but I was a little afraid of the context. It didn't seem right when I read it again before writing this. Next is from Imperfection07," I started to say until the small stack was grabbed by the man and threw to the side.

"Now were done," the man said as he looked down towards me as a silver glow began to encircle his being, "I'm going back on the hunt now. You will not stop me."

"Go then," I said in return as I turned to pick-up the letters and when I turned around, he was gone. "That guy gives me the creeps as he follows his master's orders to a tee," I said as I walked back towards the review area and looked around, "Where did my couch go?"

_Meanwhile outside..._

"Pass me the popcorn," Amy said as she was watching Shadow and Rouge face off against each other in Guitar Hero.

"Shouldn't we have return Author's couch by now?" Tails asked as she passed the popcorn bowl over towards Amy as she was waiting for Sonic's turn to take on the winner.

"He will never notice its gone," Amy said with a shrug and a smirk as she reached into the bowl and withdrew a handful of popcorn for herself.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY COUCH!" Author yelled out loud which made Amy fly backwards over the back of the couch and Tails to look behind it towards the wall that was behind it and the door that swung open. All Tails could do was smile as the rest paused the game and were looking rather sheepish including Amy who was looking at me from a prone point of view.

_15 minutes later..._

"Lets continue with the reviews," I said as I handed my guitar controller over to Amy as it was now her turn to take on Shadow, "I was on Imperfection07's. I'm sorry I didn't write for a while but I was a busy busy man. Even I need a bit of time off if I want to keep from receiving writers block. You don't want that do you?"

"If you get Writer's Block then that means we can play this some more," Sonic said with a grin as Amy and Shadow were playing Higher Ground by Red Hot Chili Peppers.

"Anyways..." I said as I signaled to ignore that comment, "the last two are from KingNightmare and the other is from DarkKnight1987. No revolt will commence because all the fans know I will continue to write and Tails didn't need the glasses though she really appreciates the offer, KingNightmare. DarkKnight1987... I will keep the chapters coming but as you can see, he is not blind and I agree with the creepy part. I've modeled him after the workings of a friend and I hope I have it right. This friend is working on another Sonic story but is having trouble trying to get it right. He's more of a perfectionist than I am. It may be a while before he posts. It is suppose to take place on Mobius with all the freedom fighters in as well. He wants to finish it completely before he even starts to post. Expect it in a year or so." I shake my head in response to the last line I said and then wave goodbye to the camera as Amy slams the guitar controller into my chest as she lost to him in the song. "Select Texas Flood for me," I said as I choose the next song.

"Prepare to lose," Shadow said with a smile as we went head to head in the guitar battle.


	67. Ties That Bind

Disclaimer: I own all the original characters except Mona who is owned by Imperfection07. The Sonic gang is owned by SEGA to my dismay.

Rants and Raves: Me tired. They said that the Inspection would be finished by now but they decided to stay an extra week. URGH! Just leave us alone already. I want my free time back without having to worry about being recalled back to duty for that day. Not only that, but also having to watch over your shoulder every second that your outside just to make sure your not being watched from an inspector. It sucks. It sucks. It SUCKS! Now that that is out of my system, lets get on with the story. _Underlined Italics_ means writing while _Italics_ means thoughts.

_**Chapter 66: Ties That Bind**_

'_Its been a month since the attack on the hospital and we are slowly coming back together_,' Tails wrote in her diary as she sat in a chair outside Toukon's bedroom as the body of their faithful commander lie in a deep sleep. She mentally sighed as she reached across to her other arm and checked the sleeve of her BDU's to make sure it was still rolled up before checking the other. '_All hell had broken loose since then as Eggman has taken to the offensive once more_,' she continued until she saw out of the top of her eye a bobbing BDU cap climbing the stairs at the end of the hall.

"Anyone in here?" a voice yelled out as it reached the top of the stairs and began to look around. Tails had hid behind the corner towards the direction of the bedroom encase it was another attack.

"Don't do that!" Tails yelled out as she came from her hiding spot and placed the 9mm pistol back into the holster at the side of her chair. She was relieved to see that it was only Sonic.

"Did I forget the signal again?" Sonic asked sheepishly with his usual grin as he rubbed the back of his neck as he removed his cap.

"I swear that you do that purposefully ever time I guard him," Tails said with a grin as she had her arms crossed under her chest and shook her head back and forth with a smile on her face. "Come here," she said as both her and Sonic walked up to each other and embraced with a tight hug and a kiss.

"Has he woken up yet?" Sonic said as he released his right arm and pulled Tails off to his left as he looked down the hallway towards the room.

"Harisaki has been here almost everyday to check up on him but..." Tails began to say as her voice started to trail off from her thoughts.

"He will awaken soon," Sonic said as he reached around and brought Tails back into the hug and held her tighter this time while also running his free hand through her hair which she was keeping at shoulder length. They both stood that way for around ten minutes before Sonic walked Tails back over to the chair as she had fallen asleep in his arms. '_Shes been pushing herself to hard here lately_,' he thought to himself as memories of the battles came flooding back.

_**Flashback**_

"_Get that jet fixed and up in the air, Airmen Solden," Tails yelled out as she was now on the repair team of three more jets after she got STEP promoted to Staff Sergeant._

"_SERGEANT PROWER!" another airmen yelled out as she was somewhat leaping beside the wing of a F-16 while waving her hands to get the attention of the desired person._

"_Note to self," Tails said to herself as she turned and ran towards the jet in question, "Make her cut down on the sugar!"_

"_Whats going on?" Tails asked as the airmen jumped down and signaled for Tails to follow. They ducked under the jet and reached the other side as Tails's jaw almost hit the floor._

"_We found it like this ma'am," the airmen said as the area in question was damaged not by a ballistic blast but by a claw._

"_Any idea as to how this happened?" Tails asked as she began to inspect the damage and counted four tear like marks in the wing and body._

"_No idea except it wasn't there yesterday," the airmen said as she shrugged her shoulders and watched on as Tails further inspected the damage._

"_This looks like the type of damage that Omega could have caused with his claw hand," Tails thought out-loud._

"_Who or what is Omega?" the airmen asked as she had a questionable look on her face as she watched Tails cringe up at her hearing that name._

"_It was... eh...," Tails said in a sheepish tone as she finally saw me watching her out of the side of her eyes and waved a hand and a smile towards me as I leaned up against the tail of the jet._

"_I think I will leave you two alone," the airmen said with a wink and a small laugh as she quickly dashed under the jet and began to work on the other side._

_**End Flashback**_

'_She really wore herself out over that_,' Sonic said as he sat down on the floor against the other side of the hallway and watched her sleep, '_She continuously worked on that damaged area for three days straight without any sleep. She was almost done when she passed out and had to be rushed to the hospital. Thats why she is doing this job now._'

"Wore herself out again," a voice said from behind Sonic which he immediately recognized as Shadow's.

"She works herself to hard but I would do anything in this world to ensure her happiness and safety," Sonic said with a smile as he pulled his arm up to look at the scars that he had gotten on his arms from the damage that he just finished healing from.

"You saved all our lives that day," Shadow said as he watched his wingman look towards himself in disgust.

"You, Tails, and Rouge where the only ones not harmed during that attack on the hospital that caused this and for that I fell so helpless," he said as he lifted his other arm and placed his palms up in the air for him to look at.

"You were badly injured and there was nothing you could have done," Shadow said as he bent down and sat down a backpack that he had flung across his back. He was dressed in his normal flight uniform as he had just returned form a patrol.

"How was your search?" Sonic asked as he lowered his palms and rested them on his knees which he now had up as he scooted his legs in.

"Nothing," Shadow said as he opened the bag and withdrew three containers, each containing a meal for them to eat.

"Set hers to the side," Sonic said as he pointed to a spot beside her as he took his own from Shadow. Shadow only nodded as he placed the meal in the spot Sonic pointed out and sat back next to him to eat as well.

"Has the commander awoken yet?" Shadow asked as he broke apart the chopsticks and started to consume his curry.

"Not yet," Sonic said as he lowered his meal and looked towards the door with worry in his eyes.

"They say the bullet itself was not really a bullet but a piece of solidified Chaotic energies," a voice said which made both men jump from surprise. Sonic let out a small yipe as a bit of his curry spilled onto his uniform.

"How long have you been awake?" Sonic asked back as he set his meal to the side and grabbed a napkin from Shadow to try and clean up the mess.

"Long enough for you to show your feelings for your boss," Tails said with a slight giggle as she reached her arms up in the air and stretched.

"I can't believe how far we've came since you've changed," Sonic said with a smile which only made Tails self aware of herself and made her drop her arms with a blush on her cheeks.

"I think it's about time to change shifts," Shadow said as he rolled his eyes and glanced at his watch to signal that they had to switch, "I will stay here until Amy and Knuckles get here. We don't want either of you to be seen around each other by her until we can get her to calm down."

'_Why did Harisaki have to slip that me and Sonic were dating_?' Tails thought to herself before smiling at the warm touch of Sonic's hand on her shoulder.

"She was going to find out sooner of later," Sonic said as if to answer the thought that raced through her head.

"Your right," Tails said with a smile as she walked out after saying goodbye to Shadow and picking up the dinner that she didn't get to eat. Sonic picked up his and said he would finish it up later and said goodbye as well. They both knew that Amy was pissed at them and neither wanted to see her right now.

_**End Chapter 66**_

"Review corner time," I said as I walked in to the break room only to find Amy pounding away at the groups third punching bag only for me to see that the other two were completely destroyed.

"I... WILL... RIP... THAT... DAMN... SLUTS... HEAD... OFF!" Amy growled out as each hit made contact with the bag until it to exploded outwards.

"Lets go elsewhere," I said as I pointed outwards from the room and left with the camera in tow. We finally reached the stage area and I sat down on another chair there.

"What was that all about?" the voice behind the camera asked as I only shrugged and cringed as a yell sounded from the room we just left.

"I really don't know, Saldar," I said with a shrug as I took out the letter and opened it up.

"Who's it from?" Saldar asked as he sat the camera down on a table near us and began to set up the trifold behind the camera.

"Its from GisanZioga," I said as I closed the envelop while Saldar finished setting up the camera on the trifold. I watched as he walked around and took a seat next to me. He was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt and black jeans and he took to growing his hear out as it was now a quarter of the way down his back.

"Who's this GisanZioga?" Saldar asked as he looked towards me and awaited my answer before sweatdropping at what I said.

"He's a new reader," I replied which made him do what I said he did above. "Now to answer it..." I started to say until I heard the ping ping ping of a person missing the notes on the Guitar Hero game and noticed Specter and DarkKnight1987 playing it and it was DK that was messing up. I only shook my head at Specter as he attempted to silence DK but forgot that the noise is coming from the T.V. and not from him. I just shook my head and turned toward the camera again. "He really needs to practice if he ever intends to get better," I said as I glanced back towards them and shudder as DK's turn came up, "Just not here."

"I might know what Emerald creepy guy is using but I'll keep my mouth shut... But still a great Chapter," Specter said as he took a break in between songs to tell me this as he prepared himself to give his brother the royal beat down.

"That may be so but I think everyone might know which one it is," I said as I watched them play for a second before jumping in.

"Looks like I have to answer this letter," Saldar said as he grabbed the letter and read it. "We are all glad that you like this story but we are sorry to inform you that the group already has the Emerald," he said in an disgruntled tone, "They took it from me in a fight and now there are only two left. I think you can guess what they are now and we can add your person in just not as a guardian. Oh and the link you provided disappeared. Send the author a Private Message with the link so that way he can check it out. Other than that, welcome to the fan club."

"I am the champion!" I yelled out as I beat Specter by a small margin on Spanish Castle by Jimi Hendrix.

"See you next time," Saldar said with a sweatdrop on his head as he walked up and shut off the camera as I laughed in the background.


	68. Awakening And Retribution Part 1

Disclaimer: I own all the original characters except Mona who is owned by Imperfection07 and the Sonic crew who is owned by SEGA. 

Rants and Raves: We just got the results of our inspection and the base over all did a passable job. It makes me hold my head in shame that most of the squadron's got high grades but due to the mistakes of a few higher ups, we almost failed. Life is like a cookie, It crumbles when broken yet looks sweet enough to savor when seen by the naked eye. It is also easily consumed by many yet enjoyed by a few at a time. The Korean cookies here have a bit of a bitter taste. Enough about that, on with today's chapter.

_**Chapter 67: Awakening And Retribution Part 1**_

Shadow sat in silence as he listened to the area around him for any sounds of an intruder. Memories of a week ago flood through his open mind as he let his mind drift every once in a while.

_**Flashback**_

"_NOT YOU AGAIN!" Tails yelled out as she quickly backed up out of the room as Shadow, who was waiting with Tails for the change of watch, jumped in ready to fight. In the center of the room, looking at Colonel Toukon, was a man who was wearing an entirely white suit along with a sheathed katana that had a white colored sheath and a white colored band that wrapped around the grip. His hair was a bit on the spiky side but was a platinum in color look._

"_Identify yourself!" Shadow commanded out as the man only turned around and faced him with pure white eyes. The eyes were of the same man that attacked the hospital a few weeks before. "What are you doing here?" he asked as the man only smiled and with a quick flick of the wrist, everything went black._

_**End Flashback**_

CRASH!

"What was that!" Shadow called out as he grabbed for the gun that Tails left behind and checked that it was loaded as he ran towards the stairs and down them only to find Amy holding a cloth to her knee as a small stream of blood could be seen coming from what Shadow thought to be a fresh wound. "Are you alright?" he asked as he walked down and grabbed for her hand to look at it but she quickly jerked it away as anger was still apparent on her face and actions.

"I DON'T need any help from a man like YOU!" Amy barked out as she applied more pressure to her new wound and quickly yet noisily climbed the stairs to take her place as the inside guard. Shadow only shook his head as he looked downward and noticed the picture that was broken on the floor. He bent down to pick it up and was shocked at what he saw. It was the unit photo that was taken months before all this happened and standing beside Sonic was of course Tails on one side and Amy on the other. She had made contact with what looked to be a punch but a bit of the glass was missing.

'_Must be lodged in her knee_,' he thought as he set the picture face down on the table and walked over towards the cleaning closet to grab a broom and dustpan. Within moments, he had the mess cleaned up and the items placed back away before he left for the day. What he didn't know was there were eyes watching him from the top of the staircase.

"Why must it always hurt like it does when I'm around Sonic now every time I see Shadow?" Amy thought outloud to herself as she watched the black haired man leave the house, "Is it because he was once a hedgehog as well." Amy pondered over this for a few moments before slamming her hand into the wall leaving yet another thing broken in the house.

"Is everything alright in here!" came a voice from below her which made her look up and spot Knuckles standing at the bottom of the stairs looking up. Amy only faked a small smile as she continued to apply pressure to her wound which Knuckles immediately noticed. "What happened to your knee?" he asked as he started to climb the stairs as Amy only rolled her eyes as she forgot he was even on this shift with her for a bit.

"It's really nothing," Amy said with a wave of her hand but accidentally splattered a bit of her blood on Knuckles face.

"We need to get this looked at," Knuckles said as he was able to grab both of her hands and wretch them away long enough for him to get a good idea of how bad the wound was.

"I am NOT going to the HOSPITAL!" Amy barked out as she wrenched back one of her fist that Knuckles had let go as he descended a few steps as he knew of her anger. Thankfully, she missed and added yet another dent in the plaster of the house.

"I think this house will not stand to much longer if you keep attacking it like that," another voice said from under them which made the two at the top turn towards it as they all recognized it as Mighty. He had gotten a job at the base hospital as a civil employee with his medical experience that he had. He now worked under a Captain that loved to make house calls and they came almost everyday to check up on the Colonel and the machines that he was attached to.

"You guys are early today," Knuckles said as he began to climb down the steps and greeted the man down below.

"It's only me, today," Mighty said as he took off his hood on his raincoat and let his hair flow down. He had gotten it cut to just below shoulder length and colored entirely black so it would look natural.

"That's odd," Knuckles said as he placed his chin in his hand in thought as the other wrapped around his front to grab the elbow area, "Captain Bello never misses out on a visit."

"Some guy in white stopped us as we started to leave and the captain sent me on ahead," Mighty said as he signaled for Knuckles to follow him as they both went towards the door as Knuckles stopped only for a moment to grab his rain coat and put it on.

'_Probably went to retrieve the medical gear_,' Amy thought to herself as she struggled to stand-up now that the pain was in full effect from her wound. After trying a few times, she finally succeeded as she hobbled over towards the chair and sat down.

"I'll check her out once I'm finished with my inspection on the machines," Mighty's voice rang out as Amy's vision started to spin and distort from the pain she was feeling and noticed that it was not just in her leg this time but through out her body. Within moments, she fell over forward with a thump as she passed out. When her vision was blurring before she passed out, she could vaguely see the form of a white garbed individual standing in front of the Colonel's doorway.

_**With Knuckles and Mighty**_

THUMP!

"What was that?" Mighty asked as he dropped the supplies he was holding and looked up towards the ceiling.

"I don't know but we should go check it out," Knuckles said as he remembered that Mighty could fight because he once traveled with him on Mobius while attached to a chain that limited their movements. Knuckles also dropped the supplies as he and Mighty ran over towards the stairs and looked up.

"Is everything okay up there?" Mighty asked as he was the first to the stairs and waited a short while till giving a nod to Knuckles who bounded up the stairs but stopped so suddenly that Mighty collided with him as the two fell in a pile right in front of the passed out Amy Rose.

"What the hell happened up here?" Knuckles asked as he forced the rather large built man off him and ran towards the door to the Colonel's room and was relieved to see him not bothered.

"Wake up, Amy, wake up," Mighty was saying as he started to slap Amy with gaining force across the face to get a response. Finally after the fifth slap did she awaken with a red spot on her right cheek.

"Wha... What happened?" she asked as she opened her eyes and then quickly sat up as she saw black colored hair on the man's head. Anger came in a flash as she spun around and took a quick powerful swing which contacted just under the ribcage as Mighty had just enough time to tense the muscles up.

"Calm down Miss Rose," Mighty said as he caught the fist that she was struggling with before she recognized the voice and looked him eye to eye. Just then did she realize she had the wrong man.

"Everything is okay with the Colonel," Knuckles said as he walked out of the room and bent down next to the two, "Care to tell me what happened up here Amy?"

"I... I...," she started to say but dropped her head as she tried to remember but it was all coming back to her in a blank, "How did I hurt my leg and where are we?" Knuckles and Mighty only looked towards each other with a shocked look on their faces at the words Amy just said.

"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked as he was the first to turn back towards her with concern on his face.

"Last I remember," Amy said as she looked from face to face, "You were all returning from a mission off the coast of a Hawaii Island. How did the mission go, by the way?" Knuckles and Mighty only looked towards each other as the blood disappeared from their faces as realization kicked in. Amy's memories are gone from this entire month.

"What the hell is going on here?" Mighty said under his breath as the sounds of a person moaning came from the room that the Colonel was in.

_**End Chapter 67**_


	69. Awakening and Retribution Part 2

Disclaimer: I own all the original characters except Mona, whom is owned by Imperfection07, and the Sonic Gang which is owned by SEGA.

Rants and Raves: Sorry about not posting any REVIEW CORNER last time but the base went into another exercise and I had to respond due to me working at the hospital here. This place can get really busy at times but its survivable. I'm going to try and finish this chapter today as long as I'm not called back to work before I get done. Ah well... On with today's story.

_**Chapter 68: Awakening And Retribution Part 2**_

**Previously on Sonic the Hedgehog: Human Factor...**

"_Wha... What happened?" she asked as she opened her eyes and then quickly sat up as she saw black colored hair on the man's head. Anger came in a flash as she spun around and took a quick powerful swing which contacted just under the ribcage as Mighty had just enough time to tense the muscles up._

"_Calm down Miss Rose," Mighty said as he caught the fist that she was struggling with before she recognized the voice and looked him eye to eye. Just then did she realize she had the wrong man._

"_Everything is okay with the Colonel," Knuckles said as he walked out of the room and bent down next to the two, "Care to tell me what happened up here Amy?"_

"_I... I...," she started to say but dropped her head as she tried to remember but it was all coming back to her in a blank, "How did I hurt my leg and where are we?" Knuckles and Mighty only looked towards each other with a shocked look on their faces at the words Amy just said._

"_What do you mean?" Knuckles asked as he was the first to turn back towards her with concern on his face._

"_Last I remember," Amy said as she looked from face to face, "You were all returning from a mission off the coast of a Hawaii Island. How did the mission go, by the way?" Knuckles and Mighty only looked towards each other as the blood disappeared from their faces as realization kicked in. Amy's memories are gone from this entire month._

"_What the hell is going on here?" Mighty said under his breath as the sounds of a person moaning came from the room that the Colonel was in._

**And now the continuation...**

"What was that noise?" Amy asked as she was the one that heard it first and looked towards the room in surprise.

"What noise?" Knuckles asked as he raised his head up and started to look around to see if he could either hear or see anything. Suddenly a grunt from the room was heard followed by a soft thud made him quickly spin around into a ready position and dash into the room to find out what was going on only to find the colonel with his normal hand over his head as if to shield his eyes from the light in the room.

"Who's... there..." he asked slowly and weakly as he let his arm fall and squinted to try and see who the person was that stood before his bed.

"It's just me, Knuckles," Knuckles said in reply as he walked over to the side of the bed that his bosses good arm was at due to the fact that they removed his robotic one to repair and upgrade it for when he woke up.

"Knuc... kles..." Colonel Toukon replied in a few short breaths as he attempted to prop himself up on his elbows but was surprised to find his other arm was missing. He quickly shot his good arm over towards where his robotic one should be but was surprised to see that it had been removed.

"If your wondering about your arm," Knuckles said as he got up from the stool next to the bed and walked over towards door but stopped before he walked out and turned around. "I'm sorry to tell you that the inside circuitry was badly damaged and the entire thing had to be removed to be properly fixed," he said once again which only made the Colonel smile as he then continued, "Get some more rest sir. Your body now needs it more than ever."

"I will take care of things from here," Mighty said as he was now standing in front of Knuckles on the otherside of the door and was looking in. "Amy has a severe case of amnesia and will probably have to go to the hospital to get checked out," he said as he pushed his way through and smiled as he saw the Colonel laying on his bed with his hand over his eyes once again, "You can go now. I will watch over this patient."

Knuckles only nodded his head and walked out to where Amy was standing at with a confused look on her face. "I'll explain it later, but right now lets go get you checked out at the hospital," he said with a sigh as he grabbed her by the hand and lead her outside towards the car that Rouge left behind encase an emergency occurred.

**Two hours later...**

"Everything checks out fine from the scans," the doctor said as Knuckles waited in the waiting room.

"Thanks," Knuckles said in reply as he stood up and grabbed the clipboard from the nurse that was with the doctor. He started to finish up the papers and handed them back when he was done. Right when he handed them back, Amy came walking back into the waiting room.

"What did they say?" Amy asked as she grabbed her purse from the chair next to Knuckles who only smiled.

"They said that they found nothing wrong with you and that they have no idea how this even happened," he said as he closed his eyes in thought while he had his arms crossed over his chest, "I can't figure it out either but I do know one thing."

"What's that?" she asked as confusion took a look in her face.

"I've got to get you home and inform the others on the change of events," he replied back as he opened his eyes and turned to walk towards the door.

"You never told me about the events that occurred," Amy said in an annoyed voice which only made Knuckles sigh and roll his eyes at her.

He was only doing this because she was a member of the group and that she was in the Air Force just like he was. '_This is going to be a long shift_,' he thought as he walked out of the door and back towards the car to take her home.

_**End Chapter 68**_

No Review corner here. I've posted two chapters today. Enjoy...


	70. Awakening and Retribution Final

Disclaimer: I own all the original characters while Imperfection07 owns Mona and SEGA owns the Sonic crew.

Rants and Raves: **!ATTENTION ALL READERS!** I've posted two chapters today so read the one before this to keep up with the story.

I've been re-reading all my old chapters and looking for ways to rewrite them lately. I just feel that this story has withdrawn itself from its original path and that I need to make it turn back towards it so hold tight as the next few chapters will bring the story back on its rightful path. Enjoy.

_**Chapter 69: Awakening and Retribution Final**_

"What do you mean that she lost her memories?" Rouge yelled in surprise as Knuckles only sat down from the announcement that he just made about the events that just unfolded.

"Calm down a bit and lets think about this," Harisaki said as he sat with his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned back against the chair he was sitting on with his legs crossed out front.

"I don't see what there is to think to hard about," Sonic said as he shook his head back and forth as he looked towards Amy and then towards the rest of the group, "Something took her memories and it has the possibility to take ours."

"That maybe so," Shadow said as he was leaning up against the opening of the hallway entryway with his head down low and arms crossed in thought. Slowly he brought his head up to look at everyone and then brought his eyes to rest on the pink haired woman. "Amy lost her memories due to either a blow to the head, some sort of injection of a drug, or some kind of outside interference that we know nothing about," he said as he turned his head back towards the group and sighed as he looked them all on again.

"What kind of interference could cause a person to lose their memories?" Gyia asked as she sat with the others and listened in.

"Something that can manipulate the human body's function," Tails said as she stood up and walked over towards Amy and began to walk around her as if to look for anything out of the ordinary.

"Tails," Sonic said as he looked up at the curious woman and smiled a half small grin but dropped it quickly, "If you remember from Knuckles information, Amy was checked out at the hospital and nothing foreign was found in her body and no impact areas were found along the skull line."

"That only leaves the outside interference," Rouge said once again as to re-illiterate the situation, "But that leaves us to right back where we started from. What was it?"

"It was me," a voice said from behind them that made all jump and turn to face the new intruder. He was dressed in white business style suit that had the matching shoes, tie, shirt and full rim cap. The hat was down a bit to hid most of the face as his body seemed to everyonce in a while faze in and out of the physical realm.

"Who are you!" Gyia asked as she was the one closest to the newcomer as she took a fighting stance as she prepared for a battle.

"You may calm down," he said with a wave of his hand as she feel to the floor as if all the muscles in her body gave out at once.

"Gyia!" Tails yelled as she ran forward and picked her up while checking for a pulse at the same time. She was relived to feel a faint pulse but anger still railed up inside of her. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!" she yelled out between clenched teeth as she carefully lowered the woman to the floor and stood staring the man down.

"To answer the first question," the man said as he only stood with his eyes hidden behind a pair of thickly white colored lens, "My host's name was Nachimora Zen and I was once a member of what your group calls Nether Gate, but as you can see here, I'm no longer that man."

"That explains one question but what about the other," Sonic asked as he was starting to get a bit impatient as he watched the one he cared for stand before a being that took out another with just a wave of his hand.

"I was getting to that," the being said as he waved his hand again and Gyia started to stir on the ground as she awakened.

"Are you alright?" Rouge asked as she bent down to help her over to the couch to take a seat and regain her strength.

"I feel like I haven't used my muscles in over a week," she said as she was visibly sluggish as if her body was suffering from athropy.

"What did you do to her?" Rouge barked out as the man this time raised an eyebrow at the sudden outburst as he looked at Gyia and then back to Rouge.

"I guess I'm not at full strength yet," he said as he only shrugged and then walked over towards her. "Let me see," he said as he grabbed her arm and the eyes behind his glasses began to glow. Within a few moments, he let go of the arm and walked over to where he once was. "She is not of this human nature and thats why I had only a minimal effect on her structure," he said as he stood still once again in front of the rest.

"Now answer the question that I asked," Tails said in a warning tone as she had given up on her ready stance and was now standing beside Sonic with her arms crossed under her chest as they both watched on.

"I am life incarnate," Zen said as he raised his hand and a light grew brightly as it began to grow above his open palm. Inside the sphere, a screen was appearing as it grew.

_Within the sphere..._

"Give me those back!" a purple haired feline yelled out as she raced towards a dark winged colored creature as it was flying a good distance above her.

"These stones are the power I have been looking for and nothing will stop me from taking them," the being called out as its voice was harsh and raspy as if it was more of a growl then a voice.

"The Sol Emeralds will NEVER be yours, Raven!" the feline yelled out as she started to pickup speed as flames shot from the bottoms of her feet as she took off for a hill and ramped up it. Her manuever had worked as she landed directly on top on the being as it fell to the ground and reveled itself to be a bird like creature that was encased entirely with night black feathers.

"Nice try, Blaze," Raven called out as was able to escape the hold that she had on him only to have the casing with the emeralds rip at the bottom and all of them collapse on the ground. Blaze was the first to spot this as she quickly grabbed for as many as she could but only succeeded in grabbing four as Raven flew off with the other three. She started to go after him but stopped as she saw him attempt to stop in mid flight as he saw something she didn't at that time. She quickly shook her head at the sight because he was there one moment and then gone the next.

_Back with the crew..._

"That being is now here on this planet and those stones will bring ruin to us all if they are not reunited once again," Zen said as he let the sphere disappear and lowered his hand.

"How did you do that?" Tails asked in wonder as she hadn't seen Blaze in years.

"I just tapped into the spiritual energies of that realm and made a spirit eye appear," he said as he looked the woman on with interest.

"I think I understand now," Tails said as she walked around the room which made everyone move out of the way as she did so with her chin in her hand and her other holding her elbow, "You have the powers over the spirit or the essence of life so you must have the powers of one of the emeralds."

"Correct," he said as he didn't expect anyone to figure out this part so quickly, "I am the silver emerald itself. I took over this host in order to assist in making things right again."

"What do you mean by that?" Tails asked as this new bit of information threw her thought process for a loop.

"I mean by the planet Chaos," he said with a smile as he made an ethereal projection of the planet they were originally from.

"That's Mobius," Sonic called out as he looked down at the new sphere which only made the being raise his eyebrow in curiosity.

"Mobius?" he asked as this was apparently the first time he had ever heard this name.

"Thats the planet that we are originally from," Shadow said as he looked towards it and confirmed the thoughts that he had.

"How are you going to bring that planet back after it has been destroyed?" Tails asked one more time as she looked on in excitement.

"I will use the power of the other emeralds along with my own to recreate the world," he said as he lowered his hand again and made the sphere disappear again.

"Is that even possible?" Gyia asked as she looked around at the others and then back towards the man before them.

"Maybe but right now we have to catch the one named Raven and we might need some help for this one," Mona said as she was standing behind the man with a determined look on her face.

'_Where's the children_?' Shadow asked over his telepathic link as he looked on towards her.

'_They are asleep right now_,' she said as she walked into the room as she was still recovering from the birth. Shadow only nodded as he received this bit of information as Mona took a seat on the couch in the living room they all stood in.

"Looks like we can use a little help with this one," Shadow said outloud which made everyone turn directly towards him except for Zen who knew what to do as he raised a hand and a rip in reality appeared behind him.

"Enter here and you will find your help," he said as he walked over towards Mona and placed his hand on her forehead as a light appeared as the contact was made.

"What did he just do?" Amy asked as she was quietly watching the events unfold as she was still unsure as to what was going on.

"I've given her some of my powers so that way she can fight along side you all," he said as he rose up and backed again towards the rip. Mona stood up from the scene as Shadow ran over towards her to try and catch her encase she fell but she never did. It was as if she was back to her old self again and ready to knock in some more heads.

"Lets go," she said as she ran towards the rip as the others quickly followed as Zen stood watching on.

_**End Chapter 69**_

"It's just me for Reviewer's Corner this time," I said as I sat behind my desk with my legs kicked up on it and me leaning back in the chair. "Before we begin though, I have an announcement to make," I said as I dropped my legs down and leaned forward on my elbows as I looked towards the camera, "My real job has just gotten a lot busier so I won't be able to update as much and I apologize to all my readers about this. Life can be a real bitch when you get more responsibilities that you have to take on. I can not tell you what they are but lets just say that I'm not happy about having to do them. Other than that, all is long and tedious to get the rest done. Now on to the reviews..."

I raise up on my chair and grab the envelops on my desk and looks at them and then throws two of them down and looks at the newest one. "This ones from D.C.111 and I must say thanks for your words but you still have a lot to read and I hope you finish it off. If you read this then please review so that I know that you've reached this point. Its always nice to see new readers find my story and I hope many others do as well," I said as I set it down and pick up the next one, "This ones from GreyWolf99. More of the story is still to come and I don't intend to end it anytime soon. As you can see. The last is from GisanZioga. Not every chapter can have exciting points in them. Some are needed to expand the story while other are used to close key points or to expose them. Now for the fact that Shadow may blow your head off." Looks over at Shadow as he is outside the office playing Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. "That's up to him," I said as I only shrugged, "Well thats all the time I have for now. Later"


	71. Arrivals and Surprises

Disclaimer: I own all the original characters except Mona whom is owned by Imperfection07 and the Sonic Gang which belongs to the SEGA gang.

Rants and Raves: Many people have probably wondered what the hell just happened to me but I had to post a question to Imperfection07 and she has a busy life just like all other writers that I know. Not all writers are like me and can keep writing almost non-stop. Well I'm back now and I hope to have this story done in about 10 to 20 more chapters. I don't know for sure but the end is in sight. Get ready for it because this is the beginning of the end.

_**Chapter 70: Arrivals and Surprises**_

"Life," Zen said as he watched them all enter the portal, "It can do scary things when moved from one realm to another." "Heed these words and prepare," He continued as he watched the last one enter as he knew it would take some time for them to reach the end and his message would reach them, "Not everything is meant to be known but you will all see a new side of life once you return. Don't be surprised by the sights you see but remember to trust your heart. It will lead you down the right path. Now... Good luck, my fellow fighters."

Moments seemed to pass for everyone as they seemed to enter a dream like state as they entered the rift. Each and every member heard the words that Zen had said as if they had never left his side through the dream they all shared. But like all things, sudden trips though who knows what can only lead to sudden unexpected surprises.

"Where the hell did that creep go?" a figure said as it started to walk around in a forested area as it twisted and turned itself around a bunch of trees and roots. The figure treaded around for another twenty minutes before coming to a clearing that had a glow coming directly from it. The figure stopped and stooped low to try and keep from being seen as nine figures came tumbling down from the rift in the air and landed one on top of the other. The figure just cringed as it thought about the one on the bottom. '_That had to hurt_,' it thought as it decided to tempt a closer look and a surprised look came to its face. Amoungst the pile laid a dark blue furred hedgehog, a pink furred one, and a yellow furred two tailed fox. The rest were none that the figure remembered but she didn't have time to think as to who they might be before having to jump back as a groan and a few moans came from the pile.

"Would some one please get their butt out of my face?" one voice said as the pile moved again as if the one on the bottom was trying to get free.

"How about everyone... Get off... of... me..." the one at the bottom grunted out as it attempted to free itself.

"I just wish I knew who had their hand on my chest," a female voice said.

"and who the hell is pulling on my butt?" another female voice said which made the pile suddenly stop moving and the area to grow completely quiet.

"What was that?" the blue hedgehog asked as it started to climb down from the top of the pile but was stopped as he heard the comment a white canine said. Incidently, he was the one that had the hand on a certain white bat's chest as he climbed down. With a shove from her, he fell to the ground with a plop and sat upright with his back to the pile.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" a voice called out from the edge of the clearing which made everyone stop struggling and look around for the source.

"Who's there?" the blue hedgehog asked as he jumped up and faced the source ready to fight.

"Is that really you, Sonic?" the voice asked again as a figure walked forwards and revealed itself to be a light violet fur colored cat that was wearing a dark purple long sleeved shirt that dipped to the sides and white colored pants (A.N. Need I continue to explain what she looks like. I think all my readers know exactly who she is.)

"Blaze?" Sonic said in surprise as he took a small step forward with his right arm wiping his eyes as if they were deceiving him, "Is that really you?"

"Yes, but what are you and the other ones doing here?" she asked as she ran over towards the pile and started to help all of them out. One by one they started to look themselves over as they were now surprised to see that they were now in animal forms. After a bit of arguing and fighting, such as: "Who are you?", "What the hell is going on here?" and "What did Zen do to us?", the group took back to introductions. Harisaki was now a white siberian tiger with black strips and had black loose legged pants, a two colored vest that was black at the top and red at the bottom divided at the middle, black fingertipless gloves that were open at the wrist for adjustment purposes, and pure black shoes that slip-on for ease of movement in kicking maneuvers.

Gyia was a dark green fur colored two tailed fox that had light green fur on her stomach area. She was wearing a dark green colored loose pants that were held up by an inch wide black leather belt and had a dark gray neck closed sleeveless top that was open to show her stomach off. She also had white gloves on that had a material embedded on its palms to aid to grip and had a dark green triangle that flowed from between her middle and ring finger all the way to her wrist area that was entirely green and she had on dark blue running shoes that two green strips that ran along the sides of them from the shoes tongue area down to the beginning of her little toe area.

Mona was a white tundra wolf white her normal colored eyes. She was wearing a white shortsleeved top that had black sleeves and a black ringed collar along with dark blue colored jeans that were held up by a black belt rather like the one Gyia was using. On her hands she donned a pair of fingerless dark gray gloves that ended with a white band as her claws shown through like Harisaki's did. She was also wearing a pair of black running shoes that had three thin pinstripe gray stripes running parallel to each other along the sides in the middle.

Amy was dress like she normal did except the dress was replaced with a tight red sleeveless shirt and a pair of loose red colored pants and her hammer was visible and draped across her back. Her hands were metallic in color and appearance as the fake skin was removed and they were adjusted to appear in this new world. Rouge was in her same outfit that she was in during the time they first meet each other. (A.N. Sonic Adventure 2: Battle) Knuckles looked the same except his spikes were shining as if covered by metal and a large scar was seen running from his right shoulder down to his left hip on his stomach. Sonic and Shadow both looked like they did from before with the same gear and everything as while Tails was kind of hidding in the bushes. It appeared that Zen had transformed them all back to their old selves but Tails at that time was male and had no need for clothes.

"You okay over there, Tails?" Sonic asked out of curiosity as he saw her standing behind a bunch of bushes as a slight blush could be seen under her white fur around her muzzle.

"I know everyone is okay with the way they look but I'm... um..." she started to say until she mumbled something under her breath as she looked towards the ground off to her right in embarrassment but stopped as she saw Shadow walking over towards her and screamed for him to stop.

"Get out here so we can get going," Shadow said as he was now a good four feet from the bush and he could tell that she was attempting to cover up with it until he figured it out and quickly turned around with his eyes as small as pinpricks at the notion. He was also clearly sweating buckets at the thought.

"Whats wrong, Shadow?" Sonic asked as he started to walk towards his once rival until Shadow held up a hand to stop him in mid step and signaled for him to turn around. Sonic only shrugged and turned his back to him and back over towards where he stood. Shadow leaned over with his side but kept forward as he whispered something in Sonic's ear as the light brown muzzle on his face gapped at the thought of realization and a slight blush took his face as well.

"What is going on here?" Mona asked in confusion as she watched the screen a good ten feet away as a thought from Shadow popped through her head.

'_Tails needs some clothing_,' Shadow thought over the telepathic link and Mona only took on a flushed embarrassed look as she turned towards the others.

"This may seem a bit odd but can all the males please leave this area for a short while," Mona said in an embarrassed tone as she pointed towards the area away from where Tails was hiding, "I will explain later."

"I think thats a GREAT idea!" Sonic yelled out as he quickly ran from man to man as he grabbed one after the other and took off with Knuckles and Harisaki in his grip and Shadow running behind him. He stopped a short time later as he found he over estimated his speed as he hadn't used it in a while and ended up coming to the edge of a cliff overlooking a large castle about a days travel walking away.

**Meanwhile with the women...**

"You can come out now Tails," Mona called out as she motioned that there were only females around. Reluctantly, she stepped out but tried to keep herself covered as her changes were appearent. She was holding some bushy branches that she found to keep herself covered.

"I thought Tails was a male?" Blaze said in question as she looked the woman over and scratched her head in confusion.

"We will tell you the story as we think of a way to solve this problem," Amy said as she looked around the area but gave up as she figured they were out in the middle of nowhere.

"Alright," Blaze said in acceptance as she had her arms crossed under her chest and her head down in thought as she tapped her foot along the ground, "If I remember correctly, there is a town just down the road from here thats closer than the castle that we can get some easy clothing for her but she will have to stay here with someone due to her appearance."

"It's as good as done," Mona said as she tapped her head as a black blur was seen spin dashing by them as it headed towards the town. "And make sure she will look good in it and nothing to dark!" she yelled out at the dash as it went by.

"Was that Kage?" Gyia asked as she pointed towards the direction it went in as Mona only nodded her head. Tails began to blush even more as she walked over towards the bush she was using before and hiding behind it again.

**With Shadow...**

"Now what?" he asked as he took a step into the clothing store and began to look around.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Sir?" a voice asked from behind him which made him jump as an otter was standing behind him with her eyes almost completely closed and a rather large smile flashed across her face, "Are you looking for something for your significant other?"

"You could say that?" he said in an embarrassed tone as he was in the womens department.

"What does she look like?" the otter asked as she walked behind the counter and lead him over as well.

"She is a yellow fur colored fox with two tails and stands about as tall as me and she is not MY significant other," he said as he described her appearance.

"A fox, eh?" she asked as she opened her eyes all the way and looked towards the ceiling in thought for a moment. After a short while she finally looked towards him and nodded as she knew the correct things just for her.

**A few moments later...**

"How do you wish to pay for these clothes?" the clerk asked as they were piled up on the counter.

"Can you charge them to a Mrs. Blaze?" he asked as the clerk only looked at him with a snare on her face and her eyes showing that of danger.

"You can't just ask for us to charge directly to the princess," the clerk said as she grabbed the clothes but Shadow quickly stopped her as he grabbed her arms and looked directly towards her.

'_The clerk doesn't believe me_,' he said over the link.

'_Hold on a moment_,' Mona replied back as he looked the clerk in the eyes and signaled for her to hold on, '_Tell her you forgot something that you had to tell her to prove your point_.'

"I can't give you these items for free," the clerk growled as she bared her teeth as a warning to him, "I'm not letting a shoplifter get the best of me!"

"What was it that Blaze told me to say?" he stopped as if to make it look like he was in deep thought.

'_Help!_' he called back as he kept the act up.

'_Tell her that Blaze said that she will be there personally by order of Government Ruling 192_,' Mona flashed back which made Shadow reel his head back as if he didn't understand along with the raise and lower of his eyebrows, '_Shes already on her way_.'

"Did you finally remember?" the clerk asked as she stood behind the counter waiting on him to reply.

"Yes," he said as he turned around and leaned against the counter, "I forgot that she told me to take my time because she would be here shortly."

"I think your lying," the clerk said as she walked back to the counter but saw that he was ready to fight as she let out a sigh of rejection. "Fine, we will wait for her but not to long or I will call the knights to remove you from this store."

"Fine with me," Shadow said as he turned around again and leaned against the counter as he watched the entryway. A few quick minutes later, Blaze came dashing through the door as she panted from breath and the fires behind her began to dissipate.

"Your Highness!" the clerk called out as she ran from behind the counter and quickly lowered herself to her knees as she bowed low in front of her.

"For the sake of the Emeralds!" Blaze called out in irritation as she was annoyed at this happening all the time, "Get up from you're kneel."

"Yes your highness," the clerk said as she kept her head lowered as not to look at her.

"I want you to treat me as if I was a commoner when I'm outside the castle," Blaze said as the clerk raised her head in shock but only nodded in exceptment, "I hate being royalty."

"Can we get the clothes now?" Shadow as with a large grin on his face.

"Take them," the clerk said as she took the gem from Blazes hand and let the machine scan it and then handed it back again, "They are now yours."

"Tails really needs these so lets get going," Blaze said as she jogged for the doorway only to stop for a moment to let Shadow out as he was stuck holding the bags.

"Lead the way," he said as he ran at her pace as he suddenly had to stop as he saw flames shooting from her feet as he had to jump to the side to avoid being burned to a crisp. Within moments the stopped at the woods as Shadow handed Blaze the bags and ran the long way over to where Sonic and the others where.

"Lets see what Shadow got and get her dressed," Blaze said as she jetted herself into the clearing and halted right near the others. Within moments, they had Tails fully dressed with consisted of a shirt like Blazes only yellow in color and had the two tails in the back and not the sides and was split in a v towards the bottom three inches under her chest. It had white rims and was almost form fitting. Her pants were also yellow but changed to white as it started under on the inside of her knee area turned completely to white at the cuff of the pants. There was no mid-color, it was a slant change that was directly from yellow to white almost like they were two different pants layed together. Her shoes and gloves were the same ones that she had before but she felt a bit more free with this outfit. She was also glad that it had an open neckline for her somewhat smaller patch of fur that she had on her chest that was out of control when she was a male.

"I think they look good on you," Amy called out as she and the rest finished getting Tails dressed in the new clothes.

"They feel kind of weird," Tails said as she took the toe of her shoe and tapped it along the ground to try and work away the shyness she felt, "I'm just not use to wearing clothes while furred like the rest of you."

"You'll get use to it," Rouge said with a slight smile as she raised her arms above her head and stretched out her wings at the same time.

"Lets get the guys and talk about what to do next," Gyia suggested as she pointed in the direction towards where they were at. The others nodded in agreement as they departed towards the men.

_**End Chapter 70**_

I'm sorry I don't have time to write a reply to all reviews everytime but I promise the next one will have replies. Until then, my faithful readers. (Gives off a salute before departing)


	72. Beginning Of The End

Disclaimer: I own all the original characters except Mona who is owned by Imperfection07 and the Sonic gang as they are owned by SEGA (BooHoo 8P).

Rants and Raves: Sorry I haven't written in a while, but that is because I've been getting ready for the naming ceremony that I just received three days ago. It was a ceremony that all Air Force members go through when they go into a war zone or a defensive zone. It gives the member a callsign and I'm happy to say that I got one that I was surprised to receive. The name I now go by at this base is... (Insert Drum Roll Here) ... Mobius. Go figure. That tells me that someone from my squadron is reading my story and thought that I deserved that name. I'm working on a character that will have that callsign right now and I hope he turns out the way he must. Now on with the story.

_**Chapter 71: Beginning of the End**_

"Do you all expect the princess to believe the story that you all just told us!" an elderly looking raccoon said as he angerly slammed his fist down on the table that he was sitting behind. Many elderly looking furries were sitting around the room in a 'U' shaped area that was open for the messenger to brief them all completely.

"I don't believe you either," an elderly crocodile said as he clamped his jaw down in an angered mood.

"You can either believe us or not," Mona snapped out as she took a step out into the lighted area, "This world is in danger like the one we lost and we don't want to see that happen again. We need Princess Blaze's help to fight or none will survive."

"We can not let the princess get herself into danger over what you claim to be the truth," an middle aged tundra wolf said as he stood up angerly and glared daggers towards the wolf before him, "You are of My tribe and as My tribes leader, you MUST OBEY!"

"How dare you claim I'm from your tribe when I'm from earth!" Mona yelled back as she unclenched and clenched her fists as she looked towards the wolf before her.

"I don't CARE where you SAY your from!" the wolf yelled back as he placed one foot on the table to jump over before he was stopped by the hand of Blaze on his shoulder. He only lowered his head as he slowly lowered himself back into his chair but kept a steady eye on Mona.

"I believe their story due to me seeing them passing through a rift like the one that the thief Raven went through," Blaze said as she moved towards the head of the council. All of the council members only lowered their heads at the news that she passed to them. "I trust them with my lives and you all know it is my sole responsibility to protect the Sol Emeralds from harm and I will do so even if it cost me my life," she said in a tone that made everyone in the room agree with her as if she had more knowledge than she lead others on to believe.

"We know of your responsibilities," and elderly hawk began to saw until he was silenced by Blaze as she raised her hand up towards him.

"Have I not told the council of my trip to find the emeralds after Nega Eggman took them," She said as she looked from face to face in the council room, "These are the same people I meet that helped me out. How can I turn them down after they arrived here to seek my help again?"

"We are not allowed to let the princess get herself into anymore trouble than she has to be in," the elderly raccoon said as he looked up to her with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry, Samuel, but I will be going with them," Blaze said as she pounded her fist down to signal it was a final decision.

"Atleast get yourself prepared in the armory for your trip," Samuel said as he got up from his chair and walked away. 5 other members did the same as the last 2 sat and watched the group as they talked amongst each other.

"I thought you said that Raven would be able to pull the job off with no chance of failure?" one of them said as it was leaning back as to hid it's identity.

"I didn't take into account the princess," a young black panther said as he pushed his glasses further up his muzzle and looked towards the other as it leaned forward and reveal it was a female brown colored lizard as it held out it's hand towards the other with a note in it.

"Take this to Raven," the lizard said as the panther took the letter in hand, "It contains his new orders. Use the travel device we created and travel to where he is."

"Sure thing my future queen," the panther said as he took to one knee in a bow as a slight smile came over his muzzle, "I will make sure the coop is successful."

"Go now before anyone gets suspicious," the lizard said which made the panther shoot up and run from the room on his new mission.

**Meanwhile with the heroes**

"Is everyone ready to go?" Blaze asked as she grabbed one last backpack and threw it to the group.

"Almost," Mona said as she finished strapping one a pair of metal half grieves that only covered her shins, "I'm not getting use to this sword that you gave me to use." The sword she was talking about was strapped vertically across her back and the strap came to a 'X' over her front.

"I know its heavy but you did ask for one and being of the canine tribe..." Blaze began to say but only stopped and waved her hand as to show she was holding her tongue.

"I know your of the feline tribe and its not like..." Mona began to smart back but was stopped by Gyia as she was standing next to her and clamped her paws over Mona's mouth. Blaze only shrugged it off because if the story they told her was true then Mona wasn't really of that tribe but while she was here, she had to act as she really was.

"Thanks for the combat vests," Sonic said as he was wearing a dark brown vest with six pockets in the front and Shadow, who was standing next to him, was wearing a black and red vest that was red at the shoulders and made a 'V' shape downward as the black took to the outside. His only had four pockets on it. Gyia only resorted to taking five daggers while Harisaki took nothing along with Rouge. Knuckles only took a pair of metal cesti from a shelf off to the side and a gray vest with two top pockets for protection. Tails was standing on the other side of the room pretending to aim with a crossbow that she had picked up along with a bow slung over her shoulder. Along her back, she had a quiver of arrows and a sling of bolts to be used.

"I don't remember when you guys started to use weapons but I'm glad your now taking your lives seriously," Blaze said as she signaled all to gather around. "The only way for us to get to where you said the emeralds went is for us to storm Eggman Nega's fortress and get to his deepest laboratory to use the device he used to follow me the first time," Blaze said as she thought back about the trip she did when she sent herself to Mobius.

"I saw we stop standing around and get moving for once," Shadow said as he was tapping his foot on the ground impatiently. Sonic was doing the same next to him except he was messing around with his pockets as he looked like he was looking for something.

"I agree with Shadow," Mona said as she walked up behing him and placed a paw on his arm, "We really must get going or we will miss our opportunity."

"Then lets get going," Blaze said with a slight smile as she watched all the others leave the room before running after them.

**Later that night**

"I'll take the first watch," Harisaki said as he walked to the edge of camp and took a seat on the edge to keep watch.

"Come over here with me, Mona," Gyia asked as she signaled over to the side away from the tents that they set up, "You to, Shadow."

"Whats this all about?" Shadow asked as they walked to an area to talk in private.

"I've been wondering about something," Gyia said as she walked a few steps away from them and stopped with her back facing their direction.

"Your always thinking about something," Shadow said in an irritated tone as he watched the green fox wag her tails about.

"I've been wondering about your wife here," she said as she turned around and an angry look was on her facial features and her arms were crossed over her chest, "Why did she come along?" Shadow was caught short over this question and just stood there with his mouth wide open, his eyes wide spread and his arms still crossed over his chest. He had never stopped to think about that one question and now that it was asked did it finally flow through his mind. Mona only dropped her head as if to show she was trying to hide something as she had learned over the years to not try and hide anything from her husband.

"Why did you rush in?" he asked once he regained his senses and turned directly towards her with a half questioned/half concerned look. Mona only continued to watch the ground as if it was about to disappear. Shadow ran over towards her and gently took a hold of both of her shoulders and shook her gently. Gyia watched on as she thought she already knew the answer but she wanted to hear it from her mouth first. Mona raised her arms up and brushed her husbands arms off of her shoulders as she stood up and walked further into the woods that they were in. Shadow was becoming more and more concerned because when she stood, there were tears in her eyes.

"Go after her and make sure she don't get lost," Gyia said as she walked past him and stopped only for a moment to tell him this and wait for him to nod in return as he ran out after her into the dark unknown.

**Back on Earth**

"Are the preparations complete?" a shadowed figure asked as he sat at the head of a long table.

"All we need now is one more Chaos emerald and the other four Sol emeralds," another man said with a smile as he had pure black hair that flowed down to the center of his back and a long flowing black trenchcoat that looked like wings as it spread out in the breeze along with black jeans and a black wife-beater on underneath.

"Excellent work, Raven," the man said as he leaned forward from the shadows and a slight glimmer appeared off of his metallic arm as his other was wrapped in a red cloth like material and a black glove, "Travel back to Solarius and get me the others. I will send out Saldar for the final Chaos emerald. Don't disappoint me!"

"Yes, boss," Raven said with a smile as both men broke out into an evil fit of laughter as their plans began to work out to the final stages.

_**End Chapter 71**_

"Its time for review corner again," I said as I stood before everyone with my red and black MedDawgs jersey on with my new call-sign on the back along with the number 01. "I've got no help today because they are all working on getting ready for the ending of this saga. The first review was from GreyWolf99 and I'm glad again that you like it all. The next was from DarkKnight1987 and all I can do is shake my head over you and your partner knocking each other shitless. Thanks for repairing the hole in my studio but I'm NOT paying the medical bill for any injuries substained in my facility. Now as for if they will get stronger or weaker is all to the readers imagination and not mine. I will only create the actions they will complete and refuse to give away info on the future plots of my stories. Remember, they have survived seven plus years without their powers. You will just have to wait and see what happens."

"The next is from..." I started to say until a script goes flying by my head as I had to dodge to keep from getting hit.

"Whats the idea about this plot!" Shadow yelled out as he stormed over towards me and grabbed me by the shirt collar.

"It was the ending that I had planned from the very beginning and I'm going to go with it even if you don't like it at all," I said as I brushed his arms off of me and straightened the collar.

"Do we really have to do this ending?" he said with shame laced in his face, "This may lead into a lot of trouble for you."

"I don't care," I said as I stood before him and shook my head as it hung down for a bit, "Once I make the story out, I barely ever change it."

"I'm going to rehearse my parts now," Shadow said as he walked away rubbing his eyes at the actions that were to occur.

"Now back to reviews," I said as I also rubbed my eyes after I had removed my glasses to get to them, "The next was from Imperfection07 herself. The clerk event was modeled after an event that me and one of my friends experienced. A friend of mine got kicked out of his own house by his wife and he had no clothes cause she kept them all inside. My friend had cash to use to pay for the clothes but I wanted to get out because I hate having to shop for clothes. I had to wait for my friend to arrive with the money to buy the clothes for the other one before we tried to find him a new place to live for the moment. And no, he was not butt-naked. The last was from GisanZioga and I still need that link for Velen. Place it like below..."

ww w. fa nf ic ti on .n et

"Or something along those lines. Remember to add in the spaces so I would get the site. Now for your questions. Number 1: You will see. Number 2: They are not on Mobius but on what I call Solarius because the emeralds are called Sol emeralds. Number 3: They are their to recruit her assistance because one of her kind came through and is now in their world as a human. I don't know whats up with them all wanting to hurt themselves in their own reviews," I said as I pointed towards DarkKnight1987 along with Specter and now to GisanZioga passed out on my floors, "Clean up in the break room!" A person carrying a mop and bucket came in only to drop them both along with his jaw as he saw the three passed out on the floor as I walked from the room with a smile on my face only to get hit in the back of my head by the bucket as I blacked out and hit the floor face first.


	73. Aether Gate part 1

Disclaimer: I own all the original characters except Mona who is owned by Imperfection07 and the Sonic gang as they are owned by SEGA.

Rants and Raves: Stop the presses. I'm writing again. I'm sorry about not writing for a while but work had kept me busy till now. It's turn over time for the military and I have to work all the paperwork. Fun Fun. Now lets get on with the story.

**_Chapter 72: Aether Gate part 1_**

"Where are you Mona!" Shadow called out as he stopped only for a moment to try and catch his bearings. He quickly scanned the area with his sight but only lowered his head in a sign as he saw no sign of her. '_Where are you_?' he thought to himself but the only feeling that he could receive from her was that of sorrow.

"Is everything alright?" a voice asked from behind him which made him spin around quickly in surprise only to come face to face with blue fur covered animal.

"I still can't figure out if your crazy or just plan stupid at times, Sonic," he said in a slight irritated grunt as he slowly turned around and faced further into the woods.

"We heard the story from Gyia and we all are looking for her right now," Sonic said as he walked up behind Shadow and placed a hand on his shoulder, "We will find her and then we can fix this problem as best as we can. You just have to trust us for once."

"If that's what it takes to get her back safely," he said as his face took on his usual determined look as he brushed Sonic's arm off his shoulder and signaled with his head towards the forest to continue as Sonic got the hint and the two took off in a full run as the weaved between the trees and bushes.

**Meanwhile with the others**

"You think they will find her?" Tails asked as she stood along the clearing keeping a lookout for the lost one to return.

"Lets hope they can," Blaze said as she used her power over fire to light the campfire so they can prepare a meal for everyone.

"I wouldn't worry to much about it," Amy said as she carried a pot over towards them for the meal.

"I hope your right," Tails said back in return as she turned back around and began to search around the perimeter.

**Meanwhile with Mona**

'_How can I tell them_,' she thought to herself as she looked out over a river that she found when she ran from the questions. She curled herself up tighter as she thought of the troubles that may come.

"Mind if I join you?" a voice said from behind her which made her lunge forward in surprise as she rolled to her back and looked up towards the tigers face.

"I don't know who's worse," she said with a slight smile on her face, "You're just as bad as my husband."

"I didn't mean to startle you," Harisaki said as he sat a few feet away from her and stared out at the river as well.

"What is it that you want?" she asked after a short moment of silence as she hid her head with the crick of her arms.

"Everyone is worried about you," Harisaki said in return as he leaned back and placed his paws behind him to rest on. Mona didn't even seem to be fazed over what he said but under her guise was one of awe. Here she was running away from them and here he was calm as can be when she was the one in distress.

'_What was he trying to do_?' Mona thought to herself as she glanced out of the corner of her eyes at the tiger beside her. He only took a moment to glance up at the sky before turning his face towards her and placing a smile on his muzzle as he stood up and held a hand out towards her to take. She only looked at it for a bit before excepting it just as Shadow and Sonic came busting through the woods beside them.

"Do you see her yet?" Sonic asked as they both ran so hard that they breezed right past them thanks to Harisaki blocking their views.

"She has to be around here somewhere," Shadow said with a tone of worry in his voice. He had looked like he had just recently fell down a hill as he was completely covered with mud along his back. A slight evil smile came across Mona's face as she stood directly behind Shadow and gave him a slight nudge as he fell face first into the river that they were looking at.

"What the…" Sonic called out only to discover Mona standing just behind him as he was able to dodge the shove and instead reversed it as she fell into the river after Shadow. Both came up sputtering water as they both looked towards each other while laughter came from the other side of the bank as Gyia and Rouge stood there watching the scene unfold.

"Glad to see your back to normal now," Shadow said with an evil grin as an idea came to mind.

"Don't you even dare," Mona warned him as she tried to swim away but was cut off as he took the chance to swim in front of her when ever she tried to escape. Each time, he took the chance to splash some water at her just to irritate her. This went on for about another fifteen minutes before Mona was able to make it back to shore but that was not before getting the chance to surprise Shadow by diving under and grabbing him by the ankles and pulling him down.

"Are you two kids done playing around?" Sonic asked as he was finishing up from picking all the grass up from an area one strand at a time. Harisaki only looked on in surprise because he knew that Sonic could be impatient but not this impatient. It was like he wanted to head back for another reason. Suddenly the reason hit him like a ton of bricks, Tails.

"I agree with Sonic on this one," Harisaki said as he was now back to his normal tone, "We need to head back and let the ones at camp know that she's safe, and besides, dinner could be done."

"That's right," Mona said as she sat on the shore line as her stomach growled, "We haven't eaten today and we need to get an early start tomorrow."

"Then lets get going," Gyia said with a smile as she pointed towards the direction of camp as she watched everyone but Shadow leave as he stood in spot watching over the river. She stood in spot for a few moments more to make sure of the situation before walking over towards him and placing a paw on his shoulder. "I've never heard of you being like this, Kage," she said as she patted her paw on his shoulder to tell him that she meant the words she said.

"Time changes everyone," he said as he bent down and picked up a stone and threw it into the river as it skipped twice and sunk with a plop.

"That it does but right now we need the old Kage and not the new one," Gyia said with a determined look over her face, "We are at war with Eggman and if this keeps happening then you will become a liability."

"Then let it be that way," he said as he stiffened up and turned to her with anger in his eyes. "I would NEVER let anything happen to the ones I love," he said as he grabbed her wrist and gave it a tight squeeze, "If you intend to get in my way, Chikyuu, I will take you down as well."

"I get your point but I'm just telling you that she may be a problem here," she said back as he released her wrist and watched as he started to stare at his own hands as if he drew blood from a person.

"I'm sorry, Chikyuu," he said back as he finally dropped his hands and turned around and faced the river again, "I guess I'm just a bit confused right now. I need some time alone right now."

"The camp is to the south," she said as she pointed behind her towards an area where a pillar of smoke rose to the air, "Come back when your ready."

"Thanks," he said as he took a few more steps towards the river and stopped once his shoes were just barely in the water. Meanwhile inside the shadows, a form of a bat was watching in silence.

**Back at the Camp**

"We're all glad to see that you're okay," Tails said as she withdrew herself from the hug that she was crushing Mona with.

"Thanks, Tails," Mona said as she started to rub her arms at the area that Tails grabbed her around.

"Take a seat and tell us what happened," Amy said as she walked her over towards the campfire as all the rest gathered around it as well.

"It was just a petty dispute between me and my husband," she said as she sat down and looked around towards the others. She then noticed that three were missing. "Hey," she began as she grabbed everyones attention, "Wasn't Shadow, Gyia, and Rouge behind us?"

"They will be okay," Sonic said as he went and grabbed out a few bowls and passed them around to everyone for the meal, "They can handle anything that comes their way."

"I hope your right, Sonic," she said as she held the bowl in her lap and looked down at it as Amy poured some of the soup into it and took a moment to look her in the face before a rather large howl was heard in the distance which broke the silence around the camp. One word that was heard as a yell had Mona to her feet in an instance as she rushed towards her tent and grabbed the sword and greaves from within, and that word was yelled in despair and pain. The word was a name. The name was Shadow.

_**End Chapter 72**_

"Review corner time," I said as I was sitting next to a tired looking Sonic.

"Can we get this over with," Sonic said in a whiney tone as he slumped in the seat and looked towards the camera with barely open eyes, "We are all to tired from working all your work that you had to do. Why the hell did they have to give you so much?"

"That's because I'm a pro at paperwork," I said as I reached over and signaled for Amy to get us three Red Bulls. Two for Sonic and one for me.

"That's not something to be proud of," Sonic said in a serious tone as he took the drinks and down the first one in a few gulps.

"Thanks, Amy," I said as I took my can from her and watched him down his first, "I know that but someone still has to do it."

"But why did you have to enlist me to assist you?" Sonic asked back as he rested into the couch.

"Because you were going to help me with this," I said as I pointed to the camera and then leaned back again, "Lets start it off now."

"Here's the first one," Sonic said as he sipped at his second can and handed me an envelope

"Lets see here," I said as I read over the letter and only laughed at the response, "It's from Imperfection07 and it was not to make you feel sorry but for a laugh because as I look back at the memory, it reminds me as to how we use to act when we were young… Did I just really say that? Ugh!"

"Sucks to be you," Sonic said with a smile and a laugh.

"If you were at your true age then you would be at least 29 as it is past your 15th anniversary," I said as I looked towards him and smiled an evil smile, "Now on to the rest. The "future queen" is the lizard that's in league with the panther that's in league with raven not the way you stated it. Read it again if you still don't understand. Now as for the cliffhangers… Hehehehehehe… I love cliffies. They make everyone hang on for the next to come. They are just so much fun."

"You can be so evil at times," Sonic said as he finished off the drink and handed me the next letter.

"I try," I said with an evil smile and took the next and tore it open, "It's from GisanZioga." Looks at the figure on paper as it taps its foot. "I take it that you're trying to tell me to hurry up. I could go slower and make you wait more," I said with another evil smile as Sonic handed me the last envelope. "This last one is from GreyWolf99," I said as I took the last envelope and tore it open and let out a short laugh, "Same answer as all the other times. Thanks for reading and I'm glad I lived up to your standards. I still enjoy seeing these reviews because it tells me that I've been doing a good job and that the work is enjoyed. Other than that, I'm done with the reviews. I will write the next chapter when I unbury my computer again from all the paperwork. Catch you later." The camera pans around to show a desk with so much paperwork on it that it looks like it's about to snap in half.


	74. Aether Gate part 2

Disclaimer: I own all the original characters except Mona who is owned by Imperfection07 and the Sonic gang as they are owned by SEGA.

Rants and Raves: (Proceeds to duck behind the about to collapse desk) Look, I know I haven't written in a while but I've been busy getting ready for my next assignment. (Watches a chair fly over me) It's not my fault that the military wants you to do most of this during duty hours and then you have to stay late at work to make up for what you missed. (Waits a bit and hears only crickets chirping) 'Are they done with the lynch-mob yet?' (Looks around the side. Gets hit in the face by a keyboard) "GET TO THE STORY YOU BUM!" Damn dirty lynch-mobs.

_**Chapter 73: Aether Gate part 2**_

"SHADOW!" the voice yelled over the wind as everyone in the camp suddenly looked alive and began to act on the yell. Mona went into her tent and got her sword and leg gear while the other fetched whatever they could that they could use in case of an emergency.

"Is everyone ready?" Blaze asked as she spotted Mona coming out of her tent. Everyone nodded as they all took off at a run towards the area where they yell sounded.

"Whats going on here?" Sonic asked as he was the first on the scene which showed Rouge laying on the ground with a dagger stuck clear through her right leg and her left wing looked to be slashed in two spots. He quickly went to action as he was the one that carried the medical supplies with him and began to overlook the wounds.

"Is everything alright?" Blaze asked as she was second to arrived but stopped short when she saw what happened.

Rouge only looked away from the two as a few drops of tears came down from her eyes, '_Why did this happen? All I did was..._'

"Where is he!" Mona half yelled out as she ran into the clearing and began to look around wildly.

"Where did Shadow go?" Blaze asked as she was now sitting next to the injured bat as Sonic tended to the wound. He had removed the knife and was now working on stopping the bleeding.

"He went on towards the direction we were traveling in," Rouge said as she had to grunt from the pain a few times as Sonic worked on the worst of the injuries.

"Why the hell would he do that?" Mona half yelled/half paniced the question out as she caught what she said and then ran off in the direction that Shadow took.

"Mona, WAIT!" Blaze yelled out a little to late as the rest of the crew arrived on the scene.

"Get over here Knuckles," Sonic said as he called out to the echidna.

"What do you..." Knuckles began to ask but stopped short when he saw the bat and ran over as quickly as he could. With a forceful shove, he pushed Sonic out of the way and began to tend to the wounds for her. "I will take care of her," he said as he began to apply pressure on her leg as the bleeding began to immediately show signs of it slowing down.

"Fine then, Knucklehead," Sonic said with a grin as he knew this would happen. Ever since those two have been going out, they've been very possessive of each other. When one gets hurt, the other must be the one to aid them if they can. The thought made Sonic smile a bit as he glanced over at Tails as she was looking around nervously. "Is something the matter?" he asked her as he walked over towards her and she grabbed him and began to pull him in the direction that Mona ran off into.

"We're going after them!" Tails said in a tone that Sonic has never heard before and it made his quills stand on end, "I don't want anything to happen to our friends and they will be harmed if we don't follow."

"I understand how you feel, Tails, but we must aid Rouge first," Sonic said as he got to his feet and picked Tails up in his arms, "I hate waiting around but this time we must."

"No," Blaze said as she stood up and looked towards the two with determination in her eyes, "Tails is right. You two go on ahead. We will handle things here and then catch up to you. Harisaki will go with you."

"Right," the tiger replied as he ran over to them as Sonic grabbed both by the arms and looked towards them both.

"I hope you both like to travel fast still," he said as he began to reve up his legs, "Because were going to rip up this trail tonight!" Not even a half a second later, the three were gone and only a fresh trail of fire could be seen from where Sonic reved himself up at.

"They will be alright," Blaze said in a slight whisper to herself but showed an extreme look of worry on her face which everyone saw as their heads dropped in silence.

_**A Few Moments Before**_

"She's doing this because of what?" Shadow yelled out as he grabbed Rouge by her shoulders and began to shake her as he wanted to hear what she said again.

"She'ssss... doing this... be... be... be... because of... Tou... kon..." she said in between shakes as he stopped when she was done as the whole world was spinning around her.

"How do you know of all of this?" Shadow asked as he liked at her with anger in his eyes as he now knew what was partially going on.

"I really don't want to say this but I just can't hide it anymore," Rouge said as she crossed her right arm under her chest and grasped her left as it hung down to the ground. Shame showed all over her face as she looked towards the ground and her wings fell limp.

"Then get out with it," Shadow said in an irritated voice as he watched her while holding his arms crossed over his chest and his right foot tapping impatiently on the ground.

"Me and Gyia were commanded to watch over her so that she never told you what was really going on," Rouge said as she turned her back to the black hedgehog who only let his red eyes turn completely red as an intense anger over ran him.

"You were doing WHAT!" he growled out under clenched teeth as he reached for her but she pulled away and all he grasped was the knife she got from Gyia. With a rage that Rouge has never seen from someone ever before, he grabbed her by the leg and pulled her down. He then started to slash at her as she backed away from him. She didn't want to attack him because she was ordered that he must survive this mission. She was only able to back away so far until she ran into a tree behind her and his slashes finally meet their marks as the sliced into her wing making her unable to fly. Rouge only clenched her teeth in pain as she finally decided to fight back and pushed him away as she started to throw kick after kick but he was able to dodge them thanks to his speed and as she was sure one of her kicks were to connect, the knife went straight into her leg and out the other side. She yelled in pain as the knife entered and exited and she fell to the ground. Shadow only stood there looking at her as she held her leg and looked to him in a pleading face. He only watched her for a moment before he ran off towards Eggman Nega's fortress to find the gate back to Earth. Rouge could only watch him run off as she scampered towards a tree for her to brace herself on and with one large breath yelled out his name not out of anger, not out of rage, but out of concern and sadness. One for a lost dear friend.

_**Shadow POV**_

'_That son of a bitch will pay for what he has done!_' Shadow thought in his head as he ran on as fast as he could because he was beyond angry. Nobody messes with him and that goes for his new family as well. He wasn't going to let someone get inbetween them and it certainly won't be from someone he knows.

"Lookie what we have here?" a bear-like creature asked as it pounded a club in his hands as he looked at the new arrival.

"I think its time for us to have a little bit of fun," a snow-leopard said as a snarl came to its muzzle as it pulled a pistol from his side holster and chambered a round.

"Two against one does seem like far odds," Shadow said as a large smile came to his face as he watched on as the two laughed at his comment. "To bad the advantage is mine, Chaos Control!" he said again as he rushed forward and kept running as the two never knew what hit them until the club was found broken on the bear's head as his life blood ran freely and the leopard was looking at his chest as bullets impacted him from his own gun which now laid three feet from him on the ground.

_**Sonic's Party**_

"Where could they have gone?" Sonic asked as he stopped for a moment and began to look around for any signs to which direction they went.

"We could continue to follow the signs that we have been following," Harisaki said as he looked ahead of them at the cuts that were made into the tree branches so that one may pass.

"That's the only lead we have right now," Tails added in as Sonic only sighed and shrugged his shoulders as he grabbed a hold of both and took off at a run. Mona had never been this fast before but he had never known her as a wolf and it seems she had both strength and speed but he was still by far faster than her. He just knew that this was going to take longer than expected.

_**Mona's POV**_

"SHADOW!" Mona yelled out as she took a moment to catch her breath as she cut her way through the woods. She had tear streaks that ran down her face and around her muzzle as she had cried in worry as she chased after him. Those tears had now ran dry as a new force of determination over took her in her search. After she was sure for a few moments that no answer was to arrive, she departed once again as she cleaved her way through the woods after the one she sought.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**End Chapter 73**_

Sorry about the late update but I've been very busy as of late. I'm not doing the usual script today because I have to get ready for an awards ceremony tomorrow and that means getting my uniform looking so crisp that it would stand up in the corner by itself from the starch. I really hate starch but I'm the one getting the award but its a small fry award for when I did funerals and flag ceremonies. No biggie really. Lets now answer the reviews. Not many this time around. Only 2. First is from GreyWolf99 and thanks for the words of encouragement and I'm glad you liked it. Now I hope this one doesn't add up to many more questions or should I say answers. The last is from GisanZioga. I was only joking as well when I said what I said. Boy its hard to joke around in a typing mode. You really need to do facial expression and such but still that didn't even seem to help. Don't take me to seriously because I'm a fun loving guy, not a mood swinging, katana swinging, foot kicking, knock your face in type. Thats my little sister. Boy does she love to fight and she even had me at swords end once as I was joking around with her about her popularity issues. I know thats not the best thing to joke around on with 14 year olds but what can I say. Shes my sister. I have to raze her. Yes folks, shes only 14 and my little brother is only 6 and I'm 24. My older brother is 28. Thats just how my family is. Kids in three separate generations it seems. Not fun for my father. He's in hell right now. I just have to laugh at him in his face as he is the stupid red-neck that he is, and yes folks he claims that for himself because he was from southeastern Kentucky. Well, I got to run now. I'll write again later after the ceremony (hopefully). Oh and the sword was mine that I had just bought when I was home on leave that my sister used on me. Go figure.


	75. Aether Gate part 3

Disclaimer: I own all the original characters except Mona whom is owned by Imperfection07 and the Sonic gang which is owned by SEGA.

Rants and Raves: I'm finally back on schedule for a bit and plan on finishing this story soon. There will be a slight twist at the end so I hope you've enjoyed it so far. I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while but that was because I've just finished my PCS and am now at Kadena AB, Okinawa Japan. I'm still getting settled in and until I do, the stories will be posted on a chance basis but it won't take more than two to three weeks max till the next one. I know I posted quickly at the beginning but I'm right now using a friends computer her to post and I still have to wait for my belongings to arrive here and my internet to be hooked up in my new room. Looks like this may take a bit so I'll post as soon as I can again. Also thanks to all my dedicated fans. I'm extremely glad you didn't bail on me when you saw the gap inbetween chapters. I'll try to make it up to you as soon as I can.

_**Chapter 74: Aether Gate part 3**_

"How do I get this blasted gate open?" Shadow said to himself in anger as he looked over a gigantic steel wall with only a large fifteen foot tall gate for an opening. The wall ran through a plain with nothing to stand on to try and climb over. "I've came this far," he continued as he paced back and forth, "No stupid gate is going to stop me."

"I thought my machines picked up an intruder," a voice said from behind Shadow which made him quickly turn around for a fight but instead found a holographic image of a heavyset man dressed in a red jumpsuit and a black open penguin tailed jacket that was yellow at the cuffs and had medium sized yellow strips that started wide at the shoulders and came to a tip about three quarters of the way down the coat from the shoulders. On his face he wore a pair of solid lensed reflective sunglasses and a pair of weilding goggles ontop of his head along with a bushy gray mustache that extended beyond the edges of his mouth.

"Eggman Nega I presume," Shadow said to the hologram as it looked a little amused at the lack of fear from the black hedgehog.

"That is who I am," the hologram said in response and looked like it was typing something into a computer from the way the hands were stretched out and going through typing motion. The hologram paused for a moment before raising one hand to his chin. "Your not in my database of all living creatures on this planet," it responded to its look of minor surprise, "Mind telling me who and how you got here?"

"My name is Shadow and I've came to make a 'deal' with you," Shadow said in response as he placed his dark determined look on his face.

"What kind of a deal?" the hologram asked as it stood before him with arms crossed over it's chest area.

"Let me in and I'll tell you about it," Shadow replied as he turned a bit towards the door to signal what he was saying.

"Under one condition," the hologram said in response.

"What?" Shadow replied with a moments hesistation.

"Kill the ones that are following you," it replied back with an evil look on its holographic face.

"Fine," Shadow replied back as he closed his eyes and waved his hand at the hologram in an I don't care motion, "Now let me in and once we finish the deal I will kill them."

"Oh, you get me wrong. I want them dead before you enter," the hologram said with a large evil toothfull smile as a small laughter came from his lips as a female wolf burst from the edge of the woods and spotted Shadow talking with the hologram. "You can start with that one," the hologram said as it pointed towards her and Shadow recognized exactly who it was. He didn't know what to do at that moment because he didn't expect this to happen and he knew if he didn't do as he was told then his entire plan would be ruined.

"I wish to kill this one slowly," he said back as an idea came to his mind, "May we capture her instead for now?"

"I guess we could use her for some of my experiments," the hologram said as the door opened up and three figures stepped out from the shadows. All three looked robotic except they all had biologic parts still placed on them as if they were turned that way against their wills. "These toys of mine will capture her and bring her in," the hologram said as all three raced forward and he watched as Mona drew her sword to fight them off but in a short battle she was easily overwhelmed. A tear fell from Shadow's right eye as he watched the fight as he knew there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"I want to be the one to kill her," Shadow said as he quickly regained his senses and turned back towards the hologram once more, "I know this one and it would be true fun for me."

"I'll let you do that once I've had my fun," the figure said as it fizzled out as the figures finished carrying her inside and the doors slammed shut quickly behind them.

"DAMN IT!" Shadow yelled out towards the sky as he threw his arms out from the sides with his fists clenched and eyes closed as he knew his plan was figured out from the first word.

_**Meanwhile with Sonic and gang**_

"Damn it," Sonic said in a whisper as he watched the three figures carry Mona into the fortress, "We were to late."

"Do you really think Shadow is turning on us again?" Tails asked as she was stooped below a bush that was on the outskirts of the forest edge.

"He's up to something but I have a feeling that it just failed," Harisaki said as he watched Shadow yell to the sky at its failure.

"I really wonder what gave you that idea," Sonic said in a sarcastic way as he also saw the scream and Tails had to hold back a laugh as she saw the look of half anger half surprise on the tigers face from the comment made towards him.

"Nows not the time for this," he quickly responded as he shook the stupor from his mind and resumed his determined look, "Right now we have to find a way to help him and now save Mona."

"I agree," Tails said as Sonic sat near them in thought.

"Do you still have the climbing gear with you?" Sonic asked after a moment of silence as they all watched Shadow pace back in forth in the open.

"Its in the bag back at the camp," Harisaki said as he looked back towards Sonic as the two then noticed Tails looking up at the canopy of the forest.

"We have rope," Tails said as she pointed up towards a vine that was hanging above them, "Now all we need is a hook or heavy anchor." The other two just nod at the idea as they both took to a tree and began to climb.

_**Meanwhile inside the fortress**_

"I can't believe that stupid hedgehog let me capture one of his friends," Eggman Nega said to himself as he stood in front of a computer and a bunch of monitors that showed all around his fortress and one that showed a group of animals heading his way. "They are making this to easy but I... WAIT!" he called out as he recognized one of the animals in the group, "She was one of the ones that helped stop me from collecting all of the emeralds about five years back," he said as he quickly punched in a sequence into his computer as it zoomed in on the face of a pink hedgehog that was within the group. "I will get revenge for what happened and I think I will use my new 'guest' as bait." he said as he turned around and just when he did, the doors to the room opened and the three figures walked in with Mona in their arms. Laughter was the only thing that could be heard from that room for a few moments longer before it turned to complete silence.

_**To Be Continued**_

_**End Chapter 74**_

I'll write responses to the reviews with my following chapters. Yes I know this chapter is short but I've got little time on this computer to use and a lot of things to do. I promise to post a longer chapture next time so please be patient and who knows, I might even extend this story a bit once I completely start up again.


End file.
